


Never Ending World

by Lantsang



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 65
Words: 236,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantsang/pseuds/Lantsang
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

其实现在想想，这一切并不是没有预兆的。  
藤丸立香沮丧地叹了口气，在迦勒底外侧通道的玻璃墙边坐了下来，蜷起身子抱住了膝盖，把额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上。以前她这样做的时候经常能隔着厚厚的玻璃听到狂风卷着雪粒拍到玻璃上噼噼啪啪的声音，但今天却安静得只能听到她自己并不平稳的心跳。事实上，现在的迦勒底除了她以外并没有太多人。  
“就算达·芬奇让我安心听她安排，我还是会紧张的嘛。到现在为止一点点具体的安排都没有和我说，到底要怎么办才好？唔……不过看她信心满满的样子，大概没问题？”  
此时正是极夜。虽然没有曾经遮天蔽日的暴风雪，但成片的乌云还是遮挡住了能给这无穷无尽黑暗带来些许光亮的星光和月光。藤丸立香把脸贴近玻璃仔细看，却只能看见玻璃反射的自己金色的双眼。  
“今天天气又不好啊。说起来，自从来到迦勒底之后，就没什么机会看过极夜的星星呢。人理烧却的时候外面什么都没有，然后不是天气不好就是到了极昼。再然后……就去异闻带了。在那里也一直没什么心情仰望星空啊——”  
突然间她想到了某种令她心碎的可能性，藤丸立香低下了头，用力抓紧胸口的衣服。从异闻带回归后，她与迦勒底电力系统的连接就已经中断了，右手上消耗掉的令咒也不会回复了，现在只留下了几道淡淡红痕，乍一看还能看出令咒以前的形状。  
“这次离开之后，我还能有机会回来吗？还能有机会看到这里的风景吗？还能有机会……见到这里的人吗？”  
不知不觉间，藤丸立香将心里想的话全都说了出来。然后，她就听见身后本来应该空无一人的地方，传来了一个女孩子的细细的声音：  
“……御主——”  
藤丸立香不可置信地转回头。  
“童谣？你不是——大家不是都已经返回英灵座了吗？”  
童谣不好意思地低下了头，攥紧了自己洁白的裙边。  
“是这样的，但是我还想再多留在这里一会……啊啊，杰克她说想要在走之前再吃一块蛋糕，我正要去帮她拿呢。”  
说着，她悄悄抬起头看了面前的藤丸立香一眼，补充道：“我们会在魔术协会来之前离开的，所以不会给御主添麻烦——”  
藤丸立香从玻璃墙边站起来，走到童谣身边半跪下来，将还在局促不安的从者紧紧抱在了怀里。  
“真是的，童谣在说什么啊——你们从来都没有给我添过麻烦。”她感受着怀中从者小小的身体传来的热度，在童谣耳边轻轻地笑着说道，“没有你们的帮助，我怎么可能能走到如今这么远——不过，我一直都欢迎你们给我添麻烦。”  
突然，藤丸立香的衣袖被牵住了，她怀中的从者此时正睁圆了双眼抬头仰视着她。童谣的目光中褪去了曾经属于孩子的天真，只留下属于英灵的沉静目光注视着她的御主。  
“虽然御主不说，但是我还是能感觉得到。御主又要一个人去遥远的地方了吧？我没办法为你做些什么，只有这个——我想要给你。”  
童谣把手伸进裙子的口袋里翻了翻，取出了一颗糖果，放到藤丸立香的手中。  
“无论何时，无论何地，只要你呼唤我，我就会来帮助你。”  
藤丸立香缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。  
“虽然这么说——如果你不再需要我们的帮助，那才是真正的安全了吧。如果能够这样的话，即使再也见不到御主，我也——哇！”  
她看到藤丸立香突然俯下了身，把她抱了起来转了一圈。  
“啊——真是没办法！”她听到藤丸立香在她耳边大声说，“我才是一直都需要你的那一个嘛！如果没有你们，我也成为不了今天的我。既然已经成为我的从者了，那么可要做好心理准备，永远都摆脱不了我了！”  
童谣盯着藤丸立香的眼睛看，不一会就忍不住咯咯地笑起来。  
藤丸立香也笑了起来，她松开环着童谣的手臂站起身来，手掌按在童谣的头上轻轻揉了揉：“我……嗯，现在要去找达·芬奇，你也快点去厨房吧，如果晚了的话杰克会不高兴的。”  
童谣应了一声，朝着食堂的方向轻快地跑去。藤丸立香微笑着看着她的背影渐渐远去，轻轻叹了口气。她捡起放在玻璃幕墙旁边的背包，朝着暂时存放虚数潜航艇的车库走去。  
“最后也没能说出口吗……嗯，但是没关系。如此一来，我也稍微有了点面对未来的勇气了。”  
她与一起度过漫长岁月的迦勒底道别，然后走向了未知的黑暗未来。  
自从戈尔德鲁夫在异闻带中半开玩笑半认真地说过“如果你被封印指定的话我绝对会为你说话的”之后，藤丸立香就对自己未来的命运有了些模糊的预感。经历了人理烧却和人理冻结的“最后的御主”，一切结束之后等待她的绝对不会是什么大团圆结局。  
就算如此，藤丸立香在一天前听到达·芬奇带来的对她的未来无情的宣判之时，还是感到了心中油然而生的怒火。  
“我很抱歉，立香，但是这次是真的。”达·芬奇轻轻地握住藤丸立香的手，眼中充满了掩饰不去的忧虑，“是戈尔德鲁夫所长传来的消息。你知道的，他来自时钟塔法政科，有一些人脉……”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，抬起另一只手按住了额头，闭上了眼睛。  
“立香，要是害怕的话，现在就是可以尽情流泪的时候哦，我的膝盖可以借给你——”  
“不，不是这样的，达·芬奇亲。”藤丸立香睁开双眼望向达·芬奇，勉强一笑，“我只是——刚才感到有点生气，感觉像是被他们背叛了。为了拯救人理，我明明已经努力了这么多……”  
“然后我想到，我并不是为了他们去拯救人理的，也从未奢求过他们的回报。一直以来，我把拯救人理当做前进的目标，也一直为之努力着。但是，如果没有迦勒底的大家的话，我一个人是做不到的。如果就这样认为人类辜负了我，那实在是太傲慢了——而且我绝对不会趴在你膝盖上哭啦！”  
“但是，对你来说，你还是被迫承担了你本不应该承担的责任。这样可不行啊，立香，以后会吃亏的。”  
藤丸立香有些僵硬的嘴角微微抽动了一下：“如果封印指定成功了，我可就没有‘以后’这种东西了。”  
“真不愧是立香啊，这种时候居然还能笑得出来。”达·芬奇试图板起来脸瞪视藤丸立香，最终却忍不住也笑了起来，“算啦算啦，不吓唬你了。嗯，不用担心，其实针对你的封印指定，我和福尔摩斯早就制定了计划。”  
这次轮到藤丸立香目瞪口呆了。  
“什……什么时候的事！”  
“在亚种特异点之前我就有思考过这个问题了。如你所见，我可是天才嘛！天才总会做好充足准备的。而且你也知道，这本来就是不是没有可能会发生的事——”  
“等等，达芬奇亲！”藤丸立香连忙阻止了还想继续说下去的达·芬奇，焦急地将心中所想说了出来，“玛修呢！戈尔德鲁夫所长有没有提到玛修，她是不是也……毕竟这次我们没留下任何能修改的记录，她和我一样……”  
“据我所知，玛修没事，这一点你可以放心，立香。”达·芬奇安慰道，“在那些魔术师眼里，玛修这样的人造人只是以前属于阿尼姆斯菲亚家族的资产而已。就算资产出了什么问题，也完全没有绕过主人去处理的道理。”  
“况且……在异闻带战斗的记录没有留下来。”达·芬奇笑着对藤丸立香眨眨眼，“这次说不定会成为我们的优势哦！”  
“这次还真得感谢一下没有人权意识的魔术师了，简直就是不幸中的万幸。”藤丸立香叹了口气。她现在已经完全冷静下来了，目光坚定地望着达·芬奇：“达·芬奇亲，这次你得帮我。这件事——绝对不能让玛修知道。那孩子知道了肯定会非常担心——”  
“还用你说！这件事我们早都悄悄地达成共识啦，你放心，一点消息都不会走漏。”达·芬奇轻轻拍了拍藤丸立香紧紧握在一起的双手，仰起头用充满鼓励的温和目光望着她，“不如……你现在去整理一些想要从迦勒底带走的东西？我和福尔摩斯还要针对一些细节再讨论一下。一个小时之后在车库见吧，我们得尽快让你离开迦勒底。”   
……  
  
回忆终止。  
藤丸立香站在车库的门口沉默了一会，最终还是下定决心推开了门。她看到达·芬奇正坐在潜航艇一旁的高脚凳上抱着平板电脑，似乎在进行最后的检查，而一旁的福尔摩斯正在整理一个看起来普通的黑色背包，他的手边放着装着灵基记录的手提箱。  
然后，藤丸立香看到，伴随着一阵轻轻的嗡嗡声，潜航艇的门平稳地滑开了，她那可爱的后辈，玛修·基列莱特，将头从潜航艇内探出来四处看了看，很快便注意到了正在车库门口站着的藤丸立香。她惊讶地低呼一声，低下头对不远处的达·芬奇说了什么，然后达·芬奇将视线从平板电脑上移开，两个人一起笑着对藤丸立香挥挥手。  
看到这些人亲切的脸庞，一直萦绕在藤丸立香心头的阴影渐渐消散了大半。她曾和这些人一起走过了那么远，这样的话这次一定也能——  
这么想着，她也笑起来，脚步轻快地朝着那些她无比信赖和依靠的人们走去。


	2. Chapter 2

“前辈！”  
玛修从潜航艇的车门边一跃而下，把手中的毯子塞给达·芬奇，朝着藤丸立香奔跑过来。藤丸立香顺势上前半步，轻轻抱住了玛修：“嗯，怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是有点意外。”玛修也回抱住藤丸立香，在她耳边有点埋怨地说道，“毕竟前辈之前完全没有提到过要回家探亲的事，这么突然就要离开——”  
回家探亲？  
藤丸立香愣了一下，随机将视线越过玛修的身体，看向不远处的达·芬奇。达·芬奇放下手中的平板电脑，对她眨了眨了眼睛，做了个“你懂的”的表情。  
藤丸立香也不受控制地跟着眨了眨眼睛，迅速将脑中缠作一团的思绪理顺，斟酌了一下放开了抱着玛修的手，这才说道：  
“啊，是这样的……我也有几年没回过家了，一直都是和他们邮件联系的。而且之前异星神入侵的时候……他们吓坏了，也很担心我。”  
“原来如此……前辈。”玛修点了点头，伸出手紧紧握住了藤丸立香的双手。  
“我也觉得，前辈最好在这个时间离开迦勒底。”她低着头，勉强带着一丝无奈和悲伤说着，“魔术协会到达迦勒底之后就不会有机会了。”  
她的手指轻轻抚摸着藤丸立香右手的手背。那里原本有着鲜红的三道令咒组成的盾的形状，现在那里只留下了淡淡的红痕，像是烫伤未愈的疤痕。  
这一瞬间，藤丸立香不禁开始怀疑玛修是不是察觉到了什么，但玛修一直顺从地低着头垂下目光，藤丸立香从她的表情上什么都看不出来。  
“对不起——这么说一定会给前辈带来困扰吧，但是……这还是我和前辈结识以来，第一次真正意义上的分开——”  
“现在还没到需要分别的泪水的时候哦。现在时间不早了，”一直默不作声的福尔摩斯突然插了一句话，“Miss立香马上就要出发，你也需要尽快去休息。明天——还要继续做一些准备工作。”  
他意味深长地笑了笑，在“准备工作”几个字上加了重音，似乎暗示着什么。  
“我也只是来和前辈道别的……好啦，这就要回去啦。”  
玛修松开了手，前进了半步，最后与藤丸立香紧紧相拥：“前辈，祝你一路顺风。还有，记得带伴手礼回来哦！”  
“谢谢，玛修，我会的，以及祝你——一夜好梦。”  
玛修·基列莱特离开了。当车库的门在她身后合拢后，藤丸立香立刻转过身， 对着达·芬奇和福尔摩斯问道：“等等，玛修是不是知道了什么？刚刚她的反应有点奇怪……以及，明天你们要和玛修做什么？”  
“一次问太多问题啦，立香！不过我是认真的，和向你许诺的一样，什么都没告诉玛修。”达·芬奇叫道，“你设想一下，如果玛修知道封印指定的事，肯定会想和你一起走吧！”  
“那正是我最不想看到的场面。那种情况下根本不存在和她告别的可能性了，而我……”藤丸立香叹了口气，“我最不想做的事就是把她牵扯进来。她值得在未来获得安宁的人生——”  
“所以你还是选择保护她。”福尔摩斯道，“但是你有没有想过，她可能并不想要这种保护？”  
说这话的时候他先看着藤丸立香，接着又转过头看了看达·芬奇。藤丸立香奇怪地看了他一眼。  
“这次还是听我的吧。等一切结束之后，我再和她好好道歉。”她道。  
达·芬奇咯咯地笑了起来。  
“真不愧是立香呢，这种一听就是立香的发言。这种时候还在坚持着利他主义……以后一直这样可是要吃亏的。”她放下平板电脑，从高脚凳上跳了下来，拍了拍裙摆，“之前接到了希翁小姐从彷徨海发来的通讯，那里还残留了一些上一个12月31日时的记录。她将那些记录发了过来，明天我们要和玛修一起和迦勒底的记录交叉对比一下。”  
“以及，为了应对魔术协会的检查，有一些重要物品我们得提前隐藏起来。”福尔摩斯补充道。  
“就是这样，目前戈尔德鲁夫所长不在迦勒底，我又不得不拾起迦勒底代理所长的职责啦！”达芬奇笑道，“可不能把所有好东西都摆在明面上，总得多准备几张底牌才行！”  
说到这里，藤丸立香突然感觉有些担心：“戈尔德鲁夫所长已经走了一个多月了，到现在还没回来，真的没问题吗？”  
“放心吧，Miss立香，那个男人知道他在做什么。之前不是还发了通讯过来吗？”福尔摩斯宽慰道，“我倒是觉得他很有可能会和魔术协会的调查员一起回来，就像上次那样——”  
“好啦，聊天的时候时间就飞快地流逝啦！”达芬奇拍了拍手，将他们的注意力转移过去，“立香，来看看福尔摩斯给你准备了什么行李。”  
福尔摩斯把他手边的背包递给了藤丸立香。  
“里面是一些常见的药品，还有我觉得你能用的到的概念礼装。魔术礼装你应该准备好了吧？”他看到藤丸立香点头之后继续说道，“你可以把你要带走的物品放到这个背包里。”  
“礼装，相册，这些还都正常——”达·芬奇翻了翻藤丸立香带过来的包，将里面装的本来就不多的东西一起放到新的背包里，“笔记本？以前也没见到你经常看……咦？哪里来的糖？”  
藤丸立香不好意思地笑了笑：“我想着以后身边没有从者了，怎么说也要继续学一些魔术才行……哦，糖是刚才童谣给我的。”  
“那就把糖贴身放好哦，这可是圣遗物呢。”达·芬奇吃吃地笑起来。福尔摩斯从她身后走过，无奈地摇了摇头。  
“然后这些——”他拿过来一个文件袋，“这里面是给你伪造的一些身份信息，假护照，还有机票。”  
“机票？”藤丸立香指了指潜航艇，“我以为要通过虚数潜航回日本。”  
“平面之月已经从潜航艇上拆下来封存准备维修了，现在的潜航艇只能算一辆比较坚固的车。”达·芬奇道，“一会福尔摩斯会送你到这附近一艘马上就要返航的科考船上。科考船会在智利的瓦尔帕莱索停泊，你要从那里换乘飞机。多亏现在民航还能勉强运营，不然我们也没办法把你一下就从南极送到日本。”  
“你的扑翼机怎么样？”藤丸立香道。达·芬奇绷紧了脸瞪着她，最后忍不住笑了起来。  
“——那个不行啦。接下来我还有一些重要的话要说，立香，请你一定牢记，因为这可能会关直接关系到你未来的安全。”  
“第一，不要使用大魔术。”达·芬奇竖起第一根手指。  
“我本来也不会几个大魔术啦。”藤丸立香道。  
达·芬奇摇了摇头：“总之不要用。魔术协会会追踪魔力异常的流动——然后，第二，你不能回家。你父母在封印指定的命令下达后就一定会被严密监视着。”  
藤蔓立香低着头，紧紧握紧了拳头。  
“只要我联系他们，不管是什么方式，魔术协会都会追踪到我。”她叹息道，“这样也会把他们陷于危险之中。”  
“是这样的，我很高兴你能明白。”达·芬奇同意道，“——然后，是最重要的第三点。”  
“立香，你要记住。”她郑重地凝视着藤丸立香，“无论在什么情况下，都绝对不要接近冬木市。”  
“冬木？那不是特异点——”  
“在现在的世界里可不是特异点了。自从2004年马里斯比利所长赢得圣杯战争之后那里就被各方势力的眼睛注视着。不只是魔术协会和圣堂教会——”达·芬奇突然止住了话语，“总之那里对立香来说是最危险的地方了！绝对不要去哦！”  
“事实上，我们已经在东京安排了安全屋。你只需要在那里躲避封印指定的追捕，剩下的全部交给我和达·芬奇就行。”福尔摩斯道。  
藤丸立香犹豫道，“难道我就要这样躲起来，什么都不做吗？”  
“你什么都不做就可以啦。”达·芬奇笑道，“事实上，有你吸引着魔术协会的注意力，我和福尔摩斯才更能放开手脚去做些事情呢。”  
“那这样的话——”  
“是的，你只需这样做就好。啊，福尔摩斯，你帮立香把背包拿到潜航艇上吧，灵基记录也别忘了。快到出发的时间了！”  
藤丸立香忙道：“我去帮忙——”  
她刚想跟着福尔摩斯搬运那些她要带走的行李，却被达·芬奇抓住了手。她低头看向达·芬奇，达·芬奇对着她笑着摇了摇头：“先不用忙，我还有东西要给你。”  
她取出了一个镶嵌着明亮红宝石的手镯，把藤丸立香左腕上的通讯器取了下来，又把手镯套了上去。  
“这是我特制的，伪装成普通饰品的通讯器。只能由我这里向你单向联络——”她看到藤丸立香有些茫然不解的表情，微微一笑，不慌不忙地解释道，“这是为了以防万一的设定。如果迦勒底被重组，你就不能确定接通通讯的那一段到底是什么人了吧？”  
“不过你不用担心。这块宝石如今正与迦勒底的种火相连，我和福尔摩斯的魔力供应也已经转移到迦勒底电力系统上。只要一切都结束，我们就能立刻与你联系。”达·芬奇拍了拍那块正在闪闪发光的宝石，轻笑道，“虽然在那之前你见不到我们……寂寞和不安的时候就看看这块宝石吧。只要这块宝石还亮着，我们就还在这里守护着你。虽然不能见面，我们也在这里思念着你。”  
“别逼我哭，达·芬奇。”  
藤丸立香仰起头，眨了眨眼睛，结果车库里明晃晃的灯光刺得她的眼睛更疼了，她又连忙低下头。达·芬奇踮起脚尖，伸出手在藤丸立香眼角轻轻按了按。  
“——不需要哭，立香。你面对的是充满欢笑和光明的未来。不要哭。”她轻声道，“相信我，一定没问题的。”  
她温柔的声音似乎有着魔力。藤丸立香眨眨眼睛，用力地点点头。  
“好啦，现在到了该离开的时候了。”  
藤丸立香走到潜航艇边上。福尔摩斯正在里面默默地注视着她。她转过身，弯下腰紧紧地抱住达·芬奇。  
“玛修就拜托你了，一定要保护好她。”  
达·芬奇对她比了一个OK的手势：“这一点就姑且相信我吧！”  
藤丸立香点点头。她走上潜航艇，在福尔摩斯身边坐下。接着，整个车库中的灯逐渐熄灭，间隔着车库与外界的门缓缓升起，极地凛冽的寒风卷着雪花扑打进来。  
潜航艇载着藤丸立香，缓缓驶入前方无穷无尽的寒冷与黑暗之中。  



	3. Chapter 3

虽然对于藤丸立香来说，乘坐潜航艇从南极6000米的雪山上极速滑行下来已经不是第一次经历了，但她还是不可避免地陷入了和之前那次一样的紧张与窒息的情绪之中。四年前——不，按照现在的时间线来说是一个月前，她和玛修还有迦勒底幸存的职员们乘坐着虚数潜航艇仓惶逃出了受到猛烈攻击并被冰封的迦勒底，而现在她坐在同一辆潜航艇中，以与过去相同的姿态奔向同样遥远的未来。  
不过这次坐在她身边的不是玛修，而是正在慢条斯理操控着潜航艇滑行速度的福尔摩斯。他看了一眼藤丸立香，问道：“害怕吗？”  
藤丸立香摇了摇头，咽下一口口水：“没有。”  
福尔摩斯便不再说话了。藤丸立香扣紧肩部的安全带，抱紧福尔摩斯给她的背包，然后把脸侧过来靠在了上面。  
“刚才听童谣说，还有一些从者没有返回英灵座。”她对福尔摩斯说。  
福尔摩斯微微侧过头，略带些惊讶地看了她一眼，接着又转过头去操控那些精密的仪表盘，“啊，是的。确实还有部分从者没有返回英灵座，想必是他们还都有着想要去做的事吧。”  
“我知道有童谣和杰克，除了她们之外还有谁啊？”藤丸立香问道。  
“埃尔梅罗二世和梅林。哦，还有Miss爱丽丝菲尔。”  
“咦，对哦，爱丽丝菲尔小姐并不是英灵啊……”藤丸立香惊讶道，“我居然把这件事忘记了。那么她要怎么办呢？回爱因兹贝伦家吗？”  
“现在的爱因兹贝伦家族和她所了解的已经不一样了，她没有办法，也不会愿意回去。而且，对于爱因兹贝伦家族来说，尽管灵魂完全不相同，但是他们的爱丽丝菲尔已经在十年前死去了，”福尔摩斯纠正道，“我想她的未来大概会以真正的‘人’的意志而生存下去。虽然她具有作为圣杯的特性——如果被魔术协会察觉到的话也是一件相当棘手的事呢。”  
这时，六千米的漫长滑行结束了。潜航艇微震了一下，冲进了一个松软的雪堆中，接着潜航艇外部设置的防御魔术就将这多到能够埋住整个潜航艇的雪全部弹开了。他们继续向目前视力尚且遥不可及的海岸线飞速驶去。  
藤丸立香感觉自己的心脏随着潜航艇的震动也狠狠地跳动了一下。然后，她听到自己用一种冷静而平淡的声音问道，“那么，还是没有盖提亚的消息吗？”  
“还是和之前一样。自从空想切除，世界时间回溯之后，我们就失去了能和他联系的一切手段，也没有接收到他传来的消息。”福尔摩斯道，“怎么了，有什么问题吗？”  
藤丸立香摇了摇头。  
“那么，想必他一定还在这个世界中行走，寻找着那个他一直未能理解的问题的答案。”她轻轻笑了笑，“也许会笨拙地尝试作为一个人类，来享受属于生命的快乐，拥有真正的人生吧。这样就够了。”  
福尔摩斯默默地看着她：“你是真的这么想的吗？”  
藤丸立香笑着说：“我觉得，医生如果还在的话，肯定会这么想的。”  
福尔摩斯默然不语，潜航艇陷入了短暂的沉默。不一会，他打开了潜航艇两侧的遮光板，向藤丸立香示意道：“暴风雪停止了。Miss立香，你看，那里是极夜里短暂的日出。”  
藤丸立香闻言便趴到窗边往外看去。暴风雪已经停止，但天空还未完全放晴，只有几缕黯淡的阳光将周围铅灰的乌云映的微红。而借助那微弱的光线，藤丸立香终于看清在遥远的海岸线边闪耀的几盏灯光，以及停靠在海边冰山旁的科考船。  
“这是……”她伸手擦了擦玻璃，又凑上去看，“我没看错吧？那是不是灯光？”  
“那边营地里的是位于南极点的科考站里的科学家。他们在三周前收到了撤离命令，从那之后迦勒底就一直在监控着他们的行动，今天是他们预计登船的时间。”福尔摩斯道。  
“在那场巨变发生一周之后就下达了撤离命令，看来他们的政府还没有完全陷入混乱。”藤丸立香回道。随着潜航艇的不断接近，本来只能看见灯光的营地渐渐显出了轮廓。那是十几个搭在一起的帐篷，现在正有一群看起来小的像蚂蚁一样的人借着这微弱的阳光在营地周围走来走去，似乎在搬运着什么东西。然后，离他们不远处的海岸线边出现了小的像花生一般的科考船，有几架直升飞机从船上起飞，正向营地和潜航艇的方向飞来。  
“似乎是军方的飞机。”藤丸立香说道。  
福尔摩斯往那边看了一眼，随意道，“看来他们确实截获了什么重要信息……也许说不定他们截获了人理冻结时候的数据呢。”  
“那样的话，确实有必要好好保护。”藤丸立香赞同道，“那个时候的数据迦勒底都没有完整的呢。”  
他们说话间，天光已然大亮，潜航艇也行驶到离营地足够近的地方了。福尔摩斯操控潜航艇停靠在离营地不远处的山坡后，然后对藤丸立香说：“我过去一下，你在这里等我。”  
藤丸立香点点头，福尔摩斯就在她旁边灵子化消失了。趁这段时间藤丸立香检查了一下福尔摩斯给她整理的背包，发现里面确实如福尔摩斯所言，她常用的那几件魔术礼装整整齐齐地叠在了一起，概念礼装则装在了一个小盒子里。此外还有一个红色的医疗包，藤丸立香打开看了看，里面装着几卷绷带，一小瓶消毒用的双氧水，几支药膏，还有一盒止痛针和一盒抗生素。  
车窗传来了几声敲击，藤丸立香迅速抬头去看，发现福尔摩斯已经回来了，现在正在潜航艇外等着她。于是她把医疗包塞回背包里，推开车门准备下去。  
“灵基记录也带上。”福尔摩斯提醒道。  
藤丸立香又爬回潜航艇把灵基记录的手提箱拿了出来。那手提箱有点分量，她一下车就被迎面而来的狂风吹了个正着，一个踉跄差点摔倒。福尔摩斯伸手抓住了她的手臂，她才挣扎着站稳，惊魂不安地说道；“谢谢。刚才你去干什么啦？”  
“你已经成为这支科考队之前掉队的第十三个队员了。”福尔摩斯没有正面回答她的问题，不知道从什么地方摸出了一件长到能把她从头到脚裹起来的羽绒服出来，“在极地里穿超短裙可是暗示魔术也解释不了的悖论啊。”  
藤丸立香低下头看看自己露在外面的两条腿，默默地接过了羽绒服，套在了自己身上保暖性出乎寻常的魔术礼装外面。  
“就算我没穿超短裙，这个设定也没法让人相信啊。”她抱怨道，“之前掉队的队员在那种程度的暴风雪里怎么可能还能活下来啊。”  
“这就是暗示魔术的微妙之处了。”福尔摩斯笑着说，“只要接受了结论的暗示，人类就会在无意识的情况下产生对该结论的‘过程’。无论那过程有多么荒谬，人类也不可能去否定自己的意识的。”  
藤丸立香也笑了起来：“那看来我要把暗示魔术列作必修课啦。”  
她和福尔摩斯花了一点时间把潜航艇用雪埋了起来（藤丸立香坚称如果阿纳斯塔西娅在的话一秒钟都不需要就能把潜航艇和他们两个都埋起来，福尔摩斯笑而不语）。然后，福尔摩斯就这么带着她径直穿过了营地里正在搬运各种仪器和物资的人群，来到了这支科考队的负责人面前。  
“教授，我把您走失的队员带回来了。”他说。  
科考队的负责人是个发须皆白的老教授，闻言他激动地与福尔摩斯握了握手：“多谢，福尔摩斯先生，真是帮大忙了，每个队员都是我们这个团队不可缺少的一部分……”  
藤丸立香啼笑皆非地看着老教授毫无违和感地说着那位伟大名侦探的名字。这时，一个穿着同样科考队队服的人走过来要拿走她的行李放起来，她连忙摆摆手表示行李要自己拿着。等她再转过身，却看到老教授已经结束了与福尔摩斯的交谈，而福尔摩斯已经转过身往迦勒底的方向走去，只留给她一个单薄的背影。  
“等等！福尔摩斯先生！”她突然扔下手边所有的行李，喊着福尔摩斯的名字冲了上去，一把抓住了他的衣袖。  
福尔摩斯楞了一下，转过身扶住藤丸立香的肩，让她抬头看着他：“怎么了，Miss立香？”  
那一瞬间，藤丸立香把所有想要说却没能说的话全都忘掉了。她抓着福尔摩斯的衣袖沉默了半天，这才下定决心说：  
“一直以来……谢谢你的照顾了，福尔摩斯先生。”  
“你为了人理，为了我做过的那些事，真的谢谢你。”  
福尔摩斯半晌没有说话。接着，他笑了，伸手轻轻揉了揉藤丸立香的头发。藤丸立香听到他温和的声音在她头上响起：  
“你不需要害怕，立香。魔术协会——他们才是害怕你的人。你对于他们来说是完全超出了掌控范围，因为在他们看来你轻而易举地做到了他们连续两次都没等做到的事情，所以他们才会想要设法将你封印，期望将事态扳回他们自欺欺人的所谓正轨之中。”  
“那我应该怎么做？”她不安地问道。  
“你什么都不需要做。”风卷着福尔摩斯平静的声音吹过来，“你只需要隐藏起来，保护自己。我和达芬奇会为你扫清一切障碍，现在的你拥有前所未有的自由——放手去做所有你想做的事吧，Miss立香。”  
远处传来科考队员呼喊她的声音。藤丸立香转过身去，看到那些科考队员正排着队有序地登上直升机准备撤离，队伍最后两个人正挥着手试图引起她的注意力。她再转回身，却只看到淡蓝色的灵子在她身前飞舞，接着一阵风吹过来，那些灵子就彻底消失在南极那短暂的白昼之中。  
  
****  
藤丸立香听到汽笛响起，接着她透过舷窗看到的天空开始缓慢的移动。这意味着这艘科考船正式起航了。  
旁边的桌子上放着刚才科考队员送来的刚煮好的土豆汤和面包，藤丸立香此时却没什么胃口。她翻身下床，穿好鞋子，走到了空无一人的甲板上，往迦勒底的方向望去。  
现在他们还没有离开南极圈，极夜依然存在，太阳只在地平线上转了一圈就消失了。原本她以为只能看见迦勒底所在的那座山峰，出乎意料的是，她竟然在那座山峰的峰顶看到了一个模糊的光点。  
她知道那是迦勒底的光芒。之前为了避开南极的其他人类，迦勒底的光一直靠结界隐藏自己的踪迹。很明显，现在那层结界已经被撤去，只为了一个远行中的人能在遥远的地方瞥见迦勒底的一点光芒。  
“就像灯塔一样。”藤丸立香轻声道。  
她身边传来一个声音：“是呢，我也这么觉得。”  
藤丸立香不可置信地转过身，那一瞬间她突然意识到肆虐一天还差点把她吹翻的狂风终于停了，随之带离的还有遮天蔽日的乌云。现在她正站在满天星辰之下，云雾状的大小麦哲伦星云漂浮在夜空之中，璀璨的银河和南十字座悬在她的头顶，而群星闪耀在她的前路。  
让她魂牵梦萦的那个人正悄无声息地坐在她旁边那一块甲板的边缘上，也在望着藤丸立香看着的同一片星空。感觉到藤丸立香的视线，他便转过头来望着她，微微一笑。  
“看啊，好美的星空。……你不这么想吗，立香？”  
本应在四年前彻底消失的罗玛尼·阿基曼，现在正在藤丸立香的旁边，笑意盈盈地看着她。


	4. Chapter 4

2017年12月31日，针对人类史的第二次抹除猝不及防地开始了，人类在毫无知觉的情况下迎来了他们的“审判之日”。虽然在此之前全球同时与全部人造卫星失联这一预兆已经揭示了些许不祥，但凭借人类的想象力还不足以预支到不久之后他们将要面临的一切。  
从那个瞬间开始，盘绕在地球上方的空想树垂下枝条，对地表上一切生命物体进行了精确地消除。在人类几乎被消除殆尽之后，空想之根落下，紧接着地球被完全漂白，人理冻结的最后一步终于完成了。  
然后，漫长的寂静时间过去之后，搭载着人理最后的希望的虚数潜航艇从虚数空间上浮了。  
藤丸立香和迦勒底剩余成员在空想树消灭人类之间就已经进行了虚数潜航，所以完全不清楚异星神当初是如何通过空想树将地球上的人类完全清理干净的。而在成功剪定最后的异闻带之后，异星神被判断为入侵人类史的异端而被排除，地球恢复到了被漂白之前的状态，时间又被重新定位到2017年12月31日。  
也就是说，地球上最后一个人类在被空想树的树枝刺中并痛苦死去之后的下一秒钟，“空想树”这一存在过的事实被抹去了，所有因空想树而死的人也重新获得了新的生命。  
在他们视角来看，就是经历了了整整三个月惨无人道的屠杀之后，下一秒钟他们又回到了三个月前所在的位置，做着当时在做的事情。对他们来说就像是做了一场漫长而真实，却又万分绝望的梦。现在梦已经醒了，但是当时的恐惧与被杀的痛苦与绝望已经完全刻在了他们的灵魂之中。  
而且，只有死于空想树的攻击的人才拥有复活的机会。空想树的入侵与进攻造成了大量的楼房倒塌和爆炸事故，死于这些事故的人们没有那么幸运。在其他人看来，这些人从此便消失得无影无踪了。  
从那之后，整个世界就陷入了可能无休止的混乱之中。  
以上这些信息直到藤丸立香等人通过虚数潜航回到解冻后的迦勒底才最终得到确认。和各国政府一样，魔术协会也曾一度陷入和各国政府相同的失能状态中，而等到同样被空想树重创的魔术协会反应过来之后做出的第一个反应，就是对迦勒底最后的御主，成功拯救过两次人理的藤丸立香下达了封印指定的命令。  
听起来有些不可思议，但这就是藤丸立香现在所面对的现实。似乎有些现在这个时候，那些封印指定执行者们可能已经散布在世界各地设下了陷阱，就等着她自己跳进去了。  
藤丸立香靠在飞机的玻璃上沉思着。坐在她身边的是科考队领队老教授，他刚从客舱后部的准备室倒了两杯冰水来，将其中一杯放到了藤丸立香的小桌板上。  
“孩子，喝点吧。现在这个时候已经没有乘务员了，只能自食其力了。”  
藤丸立香感激地看着这位慈祥的老人，笑着说了声谢谢。老教授叹了口气，目光跨过几排座椅，落在机舱正中被铁链牢牢固定的银色箱子上。  
“孩子，你相信神的存在吗？”他问道。  
藤丸立香摇了摇头。老教授微笑了一下，轻轻叹息着说道：“我原本也不信的。我们这些搞科学的，对于唯心主义总是有几分不信任的。但是，从那天开始，从第一次的2017年12月31日开始……”  
“我还记得的，那个时候我们正在做观测。因为之前所有的人造卫星都失联了，我们接到报告之后就立刻进行了24小时的观测与记录。哦，你可能不太清楚，”他向藤丸立香解释道，“我们是做宇宙辐射观测的。无论是什么影响了人造卫星，肯定都与我们的研究有关系。”  
“然后我出门了。那个时候不是工作时间，我的一些同事们在营地外生了火，用罐头盒子煮汤，还在火堆里烤土豆，我打算去那里借火煮一壶咖啡提提神。我带着咖啡壶和速溶咖啡向他们走去，但是我却突然注意到头顶的星空是如此美丽——”  
“于是我便忍不住停下脚步，驻足仰望起来。那天是南极难得的一个晴天，太阳也只在天边转了一圈就早早下山了，因此所有星星都格外明亮。说到这个，孩子，你去过迦勒底吗？”  
藤丸立香手一抖，差点把纸杯碰翻。  
“没……没有？”她结结巴巴地回答道，“为什么会突然提到……迦勒底？”  
“位于南极的天文学研究机构菲尼斯·迦勒底可是每个天文学家都想去的地方，那里有目前地球上最好的望远镜——虽然因为地理位置限制和天气条件原因一年只有很少的时间开放预约，但是能去一次也不虚此行了！”老教授哈哈一笑，摸摸下巴上的胡须解释道，“2016年我曾经成功预约了一天的机时，但是，你知道的，2016年突然不见了，迦勒底的职员也拒绝为我重新安排。不过这不是对你抱怨啦！迦勒底密保等级极高，你不知道也是正常的。”  
藤丸立香尴尬地点点头，在心里默念福尔摩斯真是神了，区区暗示魔术居然真的能让一个人从头到尾脑补出这么多听起来还挺合情合理的东西。  
“好啦，言归正传。我站在原地看了很久的星星，看的我这把老骨头酸痛不已。我渐渐觉得每颗星星的运行都在我眼中留下了痕迹，它们拖着发亮的星轨在夜空中盘旋，越来越长，越来越亮……我开始觉得头晕目眩，感觉星星快要掉下来了！就在那个时候，我听到了不远处的山峰传来了一声巨大爆炸声。我往那个方向看去，我很确定我看到了火光。”  
那大概是当时逃出迦勒底是高扬斯卡娅发射的导弹的爆炸声，藤丸立香想。  
“那火光转瞬即逝。现在看来，大概是我的错觉。毕竟那座海拔6000米的雪山上怎么会有人类活动呢？”老教授自嘲地笑笑，端起纸杯喝了一口水润润嗓子，“在那之后，我突然注意到天空上有东西。”  
“有东西？”藤丸立香问道。  
“很黯淡，像是彗星，有着淡淡的蓝光。当时我还不知道那是什么，后来又过了三个月，等到那东西真的到了眼前后，就知道是什么了。”  
“你也知道，南极洲是最后一个被那东西袭击的地方。在那东西出现之后我们就尽可能地进行观测和研究，那些数据——”老教授骄傲地看了一眼那个银箱子，“现在就储存在那里。总之从那以后，我就开始思考神存在的可能性。”  
“为什么呢？”藤丸立香问道。  
“宇宙是如此广阔，人类不可能是唯一的智慧生命。那些将人类抹除的藤蔓一样的树枝，可能就是某种高等，甚至高纬度的智慧生命。但他们肯定拥有更为便捷的手段来消除人类，但是却还要如此低效的一个个屠杀人类——”老教授叹了口气，“只有一种可能性：他们是在享受屠杀低等生物的快感。从第一个出现开始，整个事态就已经无可逆转地不停恶化下去了。也就是从那时起，我开始思考有关于神的存在的问题。”  
“神真的存在吗？祂如果真的存在的话，有听到这么多信徒的悲鸣吗？会伸出援手吗？毕竟这是倾尽全人类之力也不可能击退的敌人啊。”  
“后来我被那东西杀死了。不过下一瞬间，我发现我还是站在营地外面，手里拿着咖啡和咖啡壶，手臂已经冻得僵硬，在黑暗中眺望远处的雪山，就像做了一场无法挣扎着醒过来的梦。不过我知道这是真的，这是真实发生过的事，并不是年迈的我一时的幻想——”他凑到藤丸立香身边，压低了声音兴奋道，“我们现在正手握着外星人降临的真实证据。不过究竟是怎么将全体人类被抹除的事实消除掉了，这件事我想不明白。也许神真的存在，这边是祂所降下的神迹吧。”  
突然被当成神并且莫名其妙拥有了一个信徒的藤丸立香：“……”  
“可是这也不能说明神真的存在吧。”藤丸立香小声争辩道，“也许是什么人……有什么人击退了外星人呢？”  
说着这仿佛在夸自己的话，她的脸悄悄地红了。  
“这也是有可能的。毕竟之前发生过一整年突然消失的事情，那一次肯定也是有人付出了努力和代价将人类挽救了回来。听着，孩子，我今天和你说这些不是为了让你完全接受我的理论，只是想和你说说话罢了。”老教授微笑着道，他伸出手拍了拍藤丸立香带着手套的手，下巴上的胡子随着他说话呼出的气微微晃动着，“每个人的想法都是不一样的。我是个半个身子已经埋在土里的老人了，只不过是想找个什么来寄托我的灵魂罢了。可是，孩子，我能看出来，你正在迷茫着吧？”  
藤丸立香没有回答，老教授也不再说话了，不一会就躺在座椅上睡熟了。  
藤丸立香替他披上毯子，重新靠回窗边沉思起来。  
“异星神是魔术协会都抵抗不了的敌人，只有神才能击退异星神——这就是把我和迦勒底摆在神的位置了，所以他们才会恐惧……福尔摩斯想告诉我的大概就是这个意思吧。”  
她闭上眼睛，右手握着左手手腕上戴着的达芬奇特制通讯手镯，对着面前空空荡荡的空气说道：“罗玛尼，你在吗？”  
并没有回应传来。她笑了笑，轻声道，“我知道你在的。昨天在我面前突然消失那件事——我会和你慢慢把这笔账算清的。”  
两个小时后，飞机降落在巴西的里约热内卢。


	5. Chapter 5

飞机在登机桥旁停稳，刚刚还在熟睡的老教授就中气十足地解开安全带站了起来，走到银箱子边上打开锁链小心翼翼地进行检查。接着，他又召集了科考队的队员简单讨论了几句，留了两个队员来帮他搬运箱子，剩下的队员则要跟着其中一位身材魁梧，很有军人作风的领队直接离开这里，到即将要换乘的新飞机上等待。  
藤丸立香也被分在了这部分队员中，背着包最后一个离开飞机登上登机桥；登机桥和飞机舱门没有完好地对齐，留有一道约二十厘米宽的缝隙，可以透过缝隙直接看到下面刷着白漆的深灰色跑道，看起来这个机场的地勤也触及到工作量的极限了。藤丸立香小心地从缝隙上跳过去，下一秒飞机的客舱舱门就啪的一声在她身后重新合拢，引擎的轰鸣声传来，飞机开始往不远处停靠的一架客机滑行过去。  
那便是他们马上就要乘坐的下一架民航飞机。和它一比，刚才乘坐的核载二十人的螺旋桨飞机小得就像豆荚里的豌豆。  
藤丸立香闻到灼热的空气传来的橡胶味和燃油味，意识到自己在这里停留得太久了。就在藤丸立香停下脚步的短短几十秒里，走在她前面的队员就已经穿过登机桥进入到候机室里，从她的视野里消失了。  
藤丸立香连忙转回身，朝着登机桥的另一端紧走几步尝试追上去。然而就在这时，她突然听到了一声巨大的爆炸声，感到脚下踩着的登机桥被震得剧烈晃动起来，接着下方不远处的地方传来了连续几声清脆的玻璃炸裂声，然后藤丸立香听到了纷纷攘攘的声浪涌来，脚步声、哭泣声和尖叫声源源不断地传来。  
有个尖细声音的女人不停地哭喊着。她说着一些藤丸立香听不太懂的话，似乎在痛哭着一遍又一遍地呼喊着一个人的名字。藤丸立香一惊，瞬间意识到有什么预料之外的事情发生了，她知道现在应该到至少有建筑保护的候机室内，但是还是忍不住想要往登机桥边上跑过去看。就在这时，一只手突兀地出现在她的肩上，把她按住，成功地阻止了她往想往那边跑去的步伐。  
“不要过去，立香。”罗玛尼以罕见的严肃的表情对藤丸立香说，“那边很危险，你得赶快离开这里。”  
“医生？啊……等下再说。我至少得先知道这里发生了什么吧？”  
藤丸立香惊讶地转过头看了看罗玛尼，然后小跑几步跑到窗边往传出声音的方向张望，罗玛尼仍然跟在她的身后。  
“大概是急于逃离这里的人们吧……刚才他们撞碎了玻璃，现在往飞机那边冲过去了。”罗玛尼低声道，“那个女人刚才在混乱中失去了孩子。”  
“这简直太疯狂了，他们难道看不到这架飞机是刚刚降落的吗？明明完全没有燃料了，根本就不可能再次起飞的啊！”藤丸立香震惊地说道，手指紧紧地抓住了登机桥墙壁上的金属线，“那是个只能坐二十个人的小飞机，但是现在起码……已经有三十个人爬进去了！”  
一直在迦勒底生活的藤丸立香怎么也想不到现在外面的世界居然成了这个样子。就在他们说话的短暂时间里，从航站楼里蜂拥而来的人们已经把两件飞机完全包围了。藤丸立香刚乘坐的小飞机内部已经没办法再塞进去一个人，外面的人就开始踩着别的人的身体往飞机上爬去。  
“这就是人类的本性，极度恐惧的时候只要面前有一点点希望，都要紧紧攥在手中无法放下的。”罗玛尼说道。  
藤丸立香听到罗玛尼突然说出的这句话之后惊讶了一瞬。她回头看了看她，发现罗玛尼正低着头安静地看着她，碧绿的双眼里充满了忧虑。他伸手轻轻摸了摸藤丸立香的头发：“怎么了，立香？”  
“没什么。只是突然觉得刚才的话，人类的本性什么的，不太像罗曼说的。”藤丸立香勉强笑笑，有些迟疑地说道。一瞬间她似乎想到了什么，脸色骤变：“糟了，教授和他的箱子还在那边呢！”  
她迅速跑到登机桥边缘，将头伸出去看，好不容易才通过银箱子在阳光下的闪光找到了教授一行人。陪伴老教授搬箱子的队员已经被人流冲散了，现在已经不知踪迹；而刚才飞机上的机长正站在大飞机的货舱舱门处，原本他可能正在和地勤沟通搬运箱子的问题，但他现在一下就陷在蜂拥而来的人群里，不一会就被淹没了。  
大飞机看到形势不对，立刻就关闭了货舱舱门。现在只剩下老教授一个人孤零零地站在飞机边上，拼命保护那被他视作珍宝的箱子。有一个人从他身后跑过，狠狠地撞了他一下，他立刻就像纸片一样跌倒在箱子之上。等他再次颤颤巍巍地爬起来时，已经满头满脸都是鲜血了。  
藤丸立香咬咬牙，朝着那个方向跑去，下一秒钟就被罗玛尼抓住了手臂：“立香，你冷静些！你看清楚了，那边有魔术师。”  
藤丸立香看到了，人群中距离老教授不远的地方有一个披着黑色斗篷的人。骤然一看，这个人和旁边的人没什么区别，但他正在横冲直撞的人群中平稳地行走着，身旁半米的范围内都没人接近。与其相反的是旁边挤成一团的人，有些人的脚下还踩着人。而且，他一转身就露出一截橙黄色的衣服下；。带着那样明亮颜色的礼装，藤丸立香自己就有一件。  
“我也看到了，隔着这么远我都感受到他的魔力博波动了，应该是是魔术协会的人，大概率是冲我来的……”藤丸立香咬牙道，“但是就算这样，我也不能对那位教授——见死不救！”  
登机桥和地面有大约三米的高度差，藤丸立香直接一跃而下，稳稳地落到地面上，往大飞机的方向跑去。这时旁边远处的人群已经开始渐渐散开，但大飞机旁的人群仍然密集，围在老教授身边的大约还有十几人虽然人还是很多，；还有个来者不善的魔术协会的魔术师，但这至少给了藤丸立香一个操作的空间。  
她绕到大飞机的另一侧，让起落架挡住自己的身影。然后她将手伸入背包内，摸出了一枚卢恩符文。在离开迦勒底之前以防万一，她带上了库丘林在回归英灵座前制作的卢恩符文，只是没想到居然这么快就要用上了。  
魔术协会的魔术师现在离她大概有十米远。藤丸立香在心里估算了一下距离，将符文石在手里掂了掂，然后深吸了一口气，将符文石狠狠掷了出去。  
接着，她的右手攥成拳，伸出食指指着那块飞行中的符文石：“Gandr——”  
一道黑光闪过，从指尖而发的阴炁弹击中了符文石。接着，符文石瞬间碎裂，化作了一团黑雾将在场的人全部包裹了起了。仅仅一小节的时间过后，黑雾瞬间消失，所有的人都无声无息地躺在了地上。  
藤丸立香跑了过去，小心地迈过地上躺着的人，先从地面上捡起不知是谁混乱中丢下的电脑，高举起来对着昏迷着的魔术师头上补了几下，然后把电脑丢到一边，急忙往老教授那边跑去。罗玛尼不知道什么时候出现在老教授旁边，正小心翼翼地把同样昏迷着的老教授扶起来。  
“撞到了头，出血量有点大，但是目前没有生命危险。”罗玛尼道。  
藤丸立香松了口气，跪坐在老教授身边开始使用治疗魔术。正如罗曼所言，老教授的伤其实不是特别严重，导致昏迷的绝对是她刚才使用的Gandr击。使用了治疗魔术后不久他就停止了流血，意识也慢慢清醒过来。  
“您现在感觉怎么样？”藤丸立香问道。  
老教授艰难地呼吸着。血还糊在他的眼睛里，逆着光线他看不清藤丸立香的脸，便颤颤巍巍地向前伸出手。藤丸立香立刻握住了他的手，安抚道，“没事了， 已经安全了。我在这里呢。”  
“是藤丸小姐吗——咳咳，”老教授艰难地问道，在得到了藤丸立香确认的回复后咳嗽了几声，声音低哑地说道，“我的……我的箱子——”  
藤丸立香转过头看了看被老教授拼死护住的完好无损的箱子：“箱子现在很安全，您成功地保护了它，先生。”  
“是吗，这样……这样就好——”  
老教授艰难地笑了起来，又咳嗽起来，藤丸立香连忙轻拍他的后背给他顺气。  
“现在究竟怎么样了？这是精心策划的袭击，绝对不是偶然。”老教授皱起眉闭上了眼睛，几秒钟后又睁开双眼，目光茫然地望着天空，“问题在于，这场袭击究竟是针对我的数据的抢夺，还是——为你而来的，孩子？其实，你不是我们科考队的成员吧？”  
藤丸立香愣住了，那一瞬间冷汗直冒，感觉自己已经失去了思考的能力：福尔摩斯的暗示魔术居然失效了？还是说，这个人……难道从一开始就不是普通人吗？   
她的脸色骤变没有逃过老教授的双眼，然而老教授却一边咳嗽一边笑了起来，握了握藤丸立香的手来安慰她，“没事的，孩子——没事的。我知道科考队员这个身份是为了保护你的安全，但是你现在得走了。”他的肺部传来拉扯卡顿的风箱的声音，过了好一会才继续说，“在他们发现你之前，快点走吧。”  
藤丸立香错开目光，茫然地向方便望去。就在这时，她注意到倒在地上的魔术师张开的手指微微一动。  
罗玛尼在藤丸立香耳边轻声说道，“这里暂时还没有其他魔术师，目前还是安全的，想再呆一会也没关系。”  
“去吧，孩子，快走吧。”老教授挥舞着手，“我一个人在这里没关系的。这把老骨头还有要做的事情，不会这么快就去见死神的——”  
这时，远处突然传来了一声枪响，人群瞬间骚动起来像周围四散奔逃。机场终于调来了警卫队来维持秩序，一位警卫正在鸣枪示警，而他的同伴们正端着枪将人们一个一个集中起来看管。场面依然混乱，但至少不会再变坏了。  
枪响似乎将昏迷的魔术师唤醒了，他的手指又动了一下，藤丸立香迅速站起身来拿起地上的电脑又砸了一下他的头，他的手便软软地倒下去不动了。  
老教授伸手抓住藤丸立香的裤脚扯了扯，让她看向正在逐渐靠拢过来的警卫，催促藤丸立香快走。藤丸立香无可奈何地低下头，握住老教授的双手，在他耳边轻声说道：“一路以来多谢您对我的照顾，我这就要走了，请您在以后多多保重。”  
然后，她跟在罗玛尼身后，一起往刚才的登机桥跑去。


	6. Chapter 6

航站楼里面的情况没有比外面好上多少。藤丸立香按照路上牌子的指示匆匆往另外一个登机口跑过去，途中路过的其他登机口处无一例外坐满了面色凝重的旅客们。刚才地面上的骚动显然他们也看到了，紧张的气氛仍在他们之中无限蔓延，每个人都闭口不言，候机厅难得地安静到连呼吸声都清晰可闻。  
藤丸立香往候机厅的另一边望去，看到安检处由一些穿着防弹衣的荷枪实弹的军人手持防爆盾组成了人墙，牢牢挡住了安检处外侧的人群；那里人挤着人，几乎看不到一点缝隙。似乎所有人都希望能乘坐飞机离开这里，但是能通过安检的当地人只有少之又少的一部分，而那些人要么非富即贵，要么极其幸运。  
这个时候，地面上的警卫门已经基本控制住了混乱的局面，聚集的人群被驱散，秩序正在逐渐被恢复着，藤丸立香将要乘坐的飞机开始安排等待着的乘客登机。藤丸立香往登机口那边走去，然后看到先离开的科考队队员一个都没有登机，正站在登机口等着她。  
领头的那个队员眉头紧锁，向藤丸立香招了招手。藤丸立香站在原地没有动，她突然想到福尔摩斯对老教授使用的暗示魔术居然莫名其妙地失效了，这让她现在完全无法确认科考队剩下的人是否也已经开始怀疑她的身份了。  
不过，从表面上看他们似乎和之前一样，只是有什么事让他们都感到心烦意乱罢了。  
领队看到藤丸立香仍然站在原地，便伸手揉了揉眉心，叹了一口气，然后朝她走过去：“计划有变。我们要在里约热内卢停留一段时间，但教授要求我们先送你走。”  
藤丸立香不动声色地问道：“是吗？教授现在在哪？”  
领队又叹了口气：“他状况不太好，伤的很重。为了他的身体情况考虑，我会留在这里等他康复。”他看了一眼不远处的其他队员，“其他人有别的安排。不过现在你该走了；这就是我接到的命令。”  
经过了刚才的暴乱，机场的工作效率明显变高了。藤丸立香与队员们挥手道别，走上了新的登机桥，往大飞机的舱门跑去。这个时候她意识到她的身边空无一人，罗玛尼又在她没有意识到的时候消失了。从她在科考船的那个星夜里看到罗曼的第一眼开始，罗玛尼的出现和消失就完全没有任何规律，不过目前看他大多数时间是在她独处的时候出现的。  
她是最后一个登上飞机的乘客。等藤丸立香在自己的座位上坐好并系上安全带后，飞机就开始在向跑道滑行，不久之后随着引擎的轰鸣声响起，飞机不断加速，随即开始爬升。  
飞机上依然没有空乘。等飞机到达巡航高度后，不少乘客自发地走到厨房里取来水和面包分发给身边的乘客，这一过程十分安静，看起来每个人都不想和身边的人有除了眼神之外的任何接触。  
藤丸立香拿着一次性的塑料杯子喝了口水，把面包递给了前排乘客抱着的小女孩，然后把背包放到腿上挡着，悄悄使用了几个防御魔术。从里约热内卢到洛杉矶有十几个小时的航程，在这期间她不可能一直保持着清醒，而且经过了刚才的混乱之后她急需补充体力，现在她还没有真正安全下来，接下来还有很长的路要走。做完这一切后她收起背包，转过头却看到邻座的女孩子正侧着头饶有兴趣地看着她。  
藤丸立香紧紧握了握拳，平复了一下心情，努力不去想这个女孩子有没有看到她使用魔术，语气平淡地开口问道：“有什么事吗？”  
女孩子笑了笑，指着藤丸立香的右手说道：“纹身不错。”  
啊，纹身。右手上的纹身。  
藤丸立香把右手翻了过来。达芬奇制作的极地战斗服礼装哪里都好，只有一个设计让人感到十分迷惑，那就是包裹住手心和全部手指，却独独把手背暴露出来的手套。虽然这个设计对令咒的使用有点好处，但是现在却成了藤丸立香自己没有意识到，但随时有可能暴露她身份的索命符。  
藤丸立香默默注视着虽然只留下淡淡红痕，却仍能看出令咒形状的右手，心里想着，得想个办法把它弄掉。  
  
****  
飞机落地落得并不平稳，当起落架重重地落到机场跑道上的时候，尚在浅眠中的藤丸立香立刻惊醒，接着飞机在跑道上弹跳了一下，她的头就也跟着撞到了小桌板上。等她捂着撞红的额头爬起来时，机长已经控制住了飞机，飞机开始轰鸣着减速了。藤丸立香旁边的女孩子已经解开了安全带，从座位上站起来打开上方的行李舱，把她的包拽了下来。这过程中她碰掉了几条毯子，藤丸立香就着还系着安全带的姿势帮她捡了起来，她脸微红着道了谢。  
藤丸立香重新坐好，把自己的背包紧紧抱在怀里。她想了想，趁着没人注意悄悄地将还在运转中的防御魔术术式撤掉了，转而取出了一块符文石握在掌心里。  
飞机此时停止了减速，转了个弯离开了跑道，向航站楼滑行而去。然而就在这时，藤丸立香像是被一道惊雷击中一般颤抖了起来。那一瞬间她感到自己似乎像是在向无限之深的深渊中坠落，而与此同时全身的血液都沸腾了起来，她的心脏却和远处的什么东西共鸣着，以相同的频率剧烈跳动着。  
以她这四年来接受的魔术教学总结下来的经验来看，她刚刚毫无疑问地穿过了某个魔术师设置的结界。意识到这一点后，藤丸立香的脸色瞬间变得惨白。万幸的是她在进入结界之前就已经把防御魔术撤去了，如果她晚一分钟想到这件事，她就会带着还在运作中的魔术式进入到另一个魔术师完全掌控的结界中，就算魔力流动变化的再细微也会立刻被发现。  
显而易见，里约热内卢的那场混乱使她暴露了自己的踪迹，而现在她处于飞机这种狭窄密闭且只有一个出口的地方，完全没有逃出去的可能性。  
与此同时，地面上的某人抬起了头，望向刚刚降落，现在正在滑行着减速的飞机：“……找到了。虽然魔力反应很微弱，但是毫无疑问是她。”  
这时，飞机终于在航站楼前停稳了。所有乘客都提着自己的行李站了起来，然而这时机长却在广播里说让旅客们准备好护照和登机牌准备离开飞机后接受二次安检。  
旅客们开始怨声载道地在行李中翻找他们的护照，藤丸立香犹豫了一下没有动，而她旁边的女孩子已经把夹着登机牌的护照拿在手里，率先提着箱子往前走去，坐在她们后排的旅客们也纷纷跟着往前走。  
藤丸立香扶着椅背，往四处看了看，确认她身后已经没有人了，前方的旅客也专注地往前挤去，没有任何人在注意她。于是她打开头顶行李舱的舱门，把她的背包塞了进去，往远处推了推，再次确认没有人注意她后站到了她自己的座位上，双手抓住行李舱的边缘，一只脚踩在前排的座椅靠背上借了一下力，悄无声息地滑到了行李舱里。  
这个时候，飞机里的旅客差不多已经完全离开了。藤丸立香小心地从行李舱里面把舱门扣上，接着又想了想，把舱门打开了一条缝，把手中握了很久的符文石朝着远处的座椅扔了过去。  
那块符文石落到座椅上弹了一下，滚到了前一排座椅下，转眼就看不见了。藤丸立香再次小心地将舱门关上，从身后拖了几条毯子挡在舱门处。万幸行李舱里面是互通的，她把装着灵基记录的手提箱和背包一起往前推了推，自己轻轻地往前爬了两排的距离，然后安静地趴下来屏住了呼吸。  
几秒之后，藤丸立香感觉到结界有了轻微的波动。接着，飞机前部的舱门响了一声，一个人影悄无声息地出现在客舱前部。  
那是个穿着黑色长袍，戴着兜帽的魔术师。藤丸立香从行李舱门的缝隙里悄悄往外看，只看到兜帽下露出的一缕铅灰色发丝和小半张脸。从那纤细的下颌弧线来看，应该是位女性。  
这位正操控着结界的魔术师接着往前走去，厚厚的地毯让她走起路来像猫一样安静，一点声音都传不出来。她在距离藤丸立香藏身处大约五六米的地方站定，然后微微抬起右手，一只通体白色，只有眼睛的位置燃着不明蓝色火焰的骨鸟飞了出来，落在了飞机客舱的地上。  
那大概是她的使魔。骨鸟转着它那小骷髅一样的头四处看了看，接着朝藤丸立香刚才一直坐着的位置飞了过去。藤丸立香心里一沉，那只骨鸟轻飘飘地落在她刚爬进去的行李舱上，低下头用它白色的尖锐的喙开始敲了敲行李舱舱门。  
魔术师往骨鸟所在的方向看了一眼，然后往那边走去。藤丸立香已经做好了和她搏斗的准备，可就在这千钧一发之际，飞机外却突然传来了一阵剧烈的喧哗声和尖叫声。那位魔术师的脚步停了下来，此时她正好站在藤丸立香的正侧方，离藤丸立香的直线距离不到一米。藤丸立香看到她皱起了眉头，朝着仍然在坚持不懈敲击行李舱门的骨鸟招了招手，那只骨鸟就飞快地飞了回来落到她肩上。然后她转过身，匆匆往回走去。  
藤丸立香趁着这个空档又往前爬了几米，她不敢动作太大，因为那个魔术师根本没走远——她只是走到舱门处往外看了一眼，接着就走了回来。出乎意料的是，这一回她的骨鸟使魔没有飞回之前的行李舱上，而是落在了不远处的地面上，不一会就飞了回来，往魔术师手中放入了一块石头。  
她捏着藤丸立香的符文石打量了半天，还是走到刚才骨鸟敲击的行李舱那里，打开了舱门，谁知道舱门一打开就有四五条毛毯争先恐后地掉了出来。  
“你这边怎么样？我那里可是一无所获啊。之前仅仅是见过她一面而已，你确定你感应到的魔力反应是她的吗？”  
不知道什么时候，飞机客舱里竟突然又出现了一位魔术师。这一位魔术师是男性，也有着和女魔术师一样的铅灰色头发，从脸部的轮廓中能隐约看出与她的相似之处。  
“这里也没有迦勒底的那一位，我觉得我们可能都被她骗了。”女魔术师把行李舱的舱门关上没有管那些掉在地上的毛毯；她把骨鸟收回袖子中，把符文石抛给男魔术师，冷冷地说，“这石头上带有她的魔力，干扰了我。她可能根本就没有上这架飞机。”  
藤丸立香悄悄地松了一口气。  
“法尔迪乌斯听到这个可不会高兴的。”男魔术师若有所思地说道。  
“就算他不高兴，这件事也得向他汇报。”女魔术师重新把骨鸟从袖子中取了出来，然后那只骨鸟在她手中化为一团蓝色的火焰，迅速绕过男魔术师飞了出去，“要是真的让封印指定部的人在我们的地盘上抢先一步找到了人，那我们两个的好日子就到头了。”  
然后，他们没有继续说话，悄无声息地离开了飞机。  
行李舱中，藤丸立香的冷汗缓缓从脸庞滑过。  
她终于意识到，从迦勒底逃离的她面临的威胁并不仅仅只有魔术协会一个，还有更多未知的势力正隐藏在幕后，正虎视眈眈地等到着她。  



	7. Chapter 7

藤丸立香已经有一段时间没有感知到那两位魔术师的存在了，这说明那两人至少已经不在飞机上了。可是她还是不敢贸然离开行李舱，只是轻轻挪了挪身子，慢慢地向后挪去，返回了她之前座位正上方的位置。  
行李舱里既黑暗又拥挤，长时间呆在里面根本不现实。藤丸立香在心里叹了口气，开始一点点回想刚才几分钟内发生的惊心动魄的一幕。她没想到的是，突发奇想丢出去的符文石竟然真的转移了追捕她的魔术师的注意力，也给她带来了一丝求生的曙光。  
然后就是那两位魔术师提到的名字“法尔迪乌斯”。藤丸立香对这个名字没有任何印象，却对两位魔术师有着略微的熟悉感，但是她又能确定她绝对没有与那两个人有过任何接触，那种朦朦胧胧的感觉就像时隔数天之后再去回想前几天在街上擦肩而过的那个人的衣着打扮一样。  
想了好久，她还是没有从记忆的深处挖出任何有价值的信息。从那两个人对迦勒底的微妙态度来看，藤丸立香怀疑他们可能是与迦勒底有过接触的魔术师，或者根本就曾经是除她以外四十七微御主中的某一个。她又回想了一遍迦勒底的御主名单，沮丧地发现除了A组七人之外，她对剩下的四十位御主一点印象都没有。  
不过这也是应该的，从理论上来说藤丸立香与他们共事的时间只有可怜的几个小时。在那之后人理烧却开始，他们在框体中冰冻着，藤丸立香没有选择地成为了迦勒底最后的御主；而一切结束之后，从冰冻中苏醒的御主们很快离开了迦勒底，而藤丸立香那时还在和达芬奇和迦勒底职员们修改过去一年留下的记录。  
藤丸立香决定把这件事牢牢记住，打算再见到达芬奇和福尔摩斯的时候就告诉他们。  
当被迫处于极度黑暗和安静的环境下，人对时间的长度判断就会出现误差。藤丸立香觉得自己在黑暗的行李舱里呆了很久，但事实上飞机在登机口那里停留的时间确实比以往任何时候都要短。由于现在能维持民航就已经十分不易了，飞机在中转期间只进行了加油，没有进行清洁、物资补给和检修之类的操作，所以仅仅半个小时之后机长就打开了飞机的前舱门，走下舷梯去通知旅客们重新登机了。  
藤丸立香听到飞机舱门的响动声，立刻打起精神来，伸手摸索着找到了行李舱舱门锁的弹簧卡扣，轻轻一推便从舱门内部打开了舱门。她把舱门推开一条缝，小心地露出一只眼睛往外看了看，确认外面没人之后立刻从行李舱里跳了出来，稳稳地落在地上。  
她反手扣上行李舱门，立刻扯过一条刚才被魔术师碰落的毛毯盖在身上，蜷成一团钻进飞机座椅下面的空隙里。如此狭小的空间对她这样身材的人来说有些过分狭窄了，她的脸紧紧贴着地毯，屏息凝神听着第一位旅客落在地毯上沉闷的脚步声。  
她的运气比较好，第一位走上飞机的旅客离她较远，她恰好处于他的视觉死角里。藤丸立香把自己挪出来，但还是深深低着头，等登机的旅客逐渐多起来之后才扯开毛毯丢到一边，假装蹲下去捡东西，然后趁着旅客们打开行李舱放箱子的混乱时机坐回座椅上，悄悄松了一口气。  
坐在她旁边的女孩子回来了，不过看起来面色苍白，有些心神不宁。她在藤丸立香身边重重坐下，摆弄了一会自己手上戴着的戒指，咬着嘴唇，不一会还是忍不住对藤丸立香说：“你看到了把，那个人真是太可怜了……”  
藤丸立香楞了一下：“啊？”  
旁边的女孩子叹息着摇了摇头：“刚才我在前面看到了……那个可怜的人，想要离开他的国家，他肯定是在里约热内卢就躲在了货舱里面。可是他不知道这架飞机的货舱里面是不供给氧气的啊……”  
“所以……我们坐在这里的时候，”藤丸立香颤抖着呼出一口气，“他就在这下面……”  
“是的，货舱的门一打开他就倒了出来。”旁边的女孩子悲叹着，伸手捂住了嘴，“手指全都断了。”  
一瞬间，藤丸立香对这位未曾谋面的陌生人感到了痛彻心扉的悲哀。她不知道的是，这悲伤低沉的情绪在她的旅途结束之前都不会有消失的机会了。  
  
****  
舒莉雅·迪奥兰德和她的孪生哥哥谢尔德·迪奥兰德目送着那架他们刚刚检查过的飞机越过跑道，呼啸着从他们头顶飞过，逐渐消失在他们的视野里。  
舒莉雅心里想着这一天毫无收获的行动，心不在焉地将探测魔力波动的结界收了回来。只是出乎意料的是，她还在运行着的术式还未完全收回，手中藤丸立香留下的符文石就突然碎成了粉末。  
谢尔德看了看妹妹手中完全辨别不出原来样子的符文石，有些幸灾乐祸地笑道：“哎呀，这是怎么了？”  
舒莉雅脸色却突然一变：“这是……附加了自动销毁的术式，触发条件是……距离？”  
她狠狠瞪了一眼谢尔德，咬牙切齿地说道：“我们都被她骗了！她就在飞机上，但是……我们却都没有发现！”  
然而，多亏了魔术师们对现代科技的不熟悉，等到拦截飞机的命令传到洛杉矶之后，藤丸立香已经早早离开了飞机，消失在这座大城市的茫茫人海之中。  
  
被迪奥兰德兄妹咬牙切齿怒骂的藤丸立香此时正坐在离洛杉矶国际机场不远的一家汽车旅馆里。这家旅馆的环境不太好，房间里充满着烟味和霉味，但藤丸立香没有别的选择了——现在这种情况能有一家旅馆住已经很不错了。  
她现在十分懊恼，因为她终于后知后觉地意识到当时在里约热内卢的冲动行为不仅暴露了她当时的位置，还彻底毁了达芬奇为她准备的接下来的撤离方案。那些人在三个机场都没能抓到她，接下来最可能做的事就是调查她使用的护照所对应的出行方案，虽然现在她用的这本护照也是达芬奇做的假护照。令人感到悲伤的是，就算整个世界社会秩序已经混乱，民航预定实名制还是被完整地执行着。  
藤丸立香长长地叹了口气，倒在了有些潮湿的床上。她闭上眼睛休息了一会，还是忍着睡意爬了起来，打开背包取出了记着这些年学习的魔术资料的笔记本。  
笔记本摸着有点厚，藤丸立香愣了一下，抓着它抖了抖，一本红色的护照掉到了床上。  
她捡起护照翻了翻，发现里面夹着一沓机票，每张行程都与她原定的行程完全不一样。她把护照翻过来，发现背面贴了一张纸条，上面有她无比熟悉的达芬奇的笔迹：  
“Plan B ❤”  
藤丸立香忍不住笑了起来：“果然，还是达芬奇最了解我。她早就知道我肯定会把这件事搞砸。她一直都像现在这样，总是能提前一步想到这么多。”  
她翻到护照信息页，看到一个和她有八分相像的黑发蓝瞳少女正隔着照片看着她。  
“安塔瑞斯·科斯莫斯菲尔……这个名字，嗯……总觉得不像是达芬奇会起的假名啊。”  
“不如说这个名字很有马里斯比利前所长的风格，你也这么觉得吧？”  
罗曼突然出现在藤丸立香的房间里。他坐在床脚，手搭在藤丸立香的腿边，而藤丸立香毫不意外地抬起眼看着他，笑了起来：“是呀，这就是那种明摆着告诉别人‘没错我就是时钟塔天体科的人’的名字嘛。再说，真的会有人用一种确切的仪器当做姓氏吗？”  
“大概又是奥尔加玛丽所长留下的遗物之一吧。”罗曼向藤丸立香伸出手，藤丸立香把护照递到他手中，他随手翻了翻，“那么，你要用这个身份吗？”  
“不想用也不行啊，我没有别的办法了。再用之前的护照进机场只怕一进去就会被发现了。”藤丸立香从床上坐起来，弯下腰穿上鞋子，“我要出门一趟，你和我一起去吗？”  
“这么晚了，你要去哪里？现在外面可是很危险的哦。”罗曼问道。  
“我得去找个超市，我得买一些变装用的东西，它们颜色完全不一样——”藤丸立香指了指自己的头发和眼睛，“既然达芬奇给了我这个新身份，我总得想办法把自己弄成和护照照片上一样的。”  
藤丸立香一边说着，一边轻轻叹了口气：“不过要真是这样的话，恐怕以后就没人再有机会叫我的真名了吧。”  
“而且，这里还有个大麻烦要等着我去解决。”她抬起右手，借着昏暗的灯光打量着右手手背上令咒留下的痕迹，“只戴上手套是肯定不行的，但又不能用魔术遮蔽，以我的魔术水平来说其他魔术师只要看一眼就会看穿吧。那么……我该拿你怎么办呢？”


	8. Chapter 8

作为人口众多的大城市，洛杉矶在异星神入侵的时候遭到了比其他城市更惨烈的袭击。然后，在藤丸立香剪定最后的异闻带，时间回归到2017年内12月31日之后，还存活的带着恐怖记忆的人们爆发了近些年最惨烈的暴动。不过暴动很快被政府镇压下来，遍体鳞伤的人们很快便选择躲藏起来，除非必要绝不踏出家门一步。  
藤丸立香一路上路过了好几家商店和餐馆，它们无一例外被洗劫一空，商店的货架被推倒，玻璃被砸的粉碎，餐馆的墙上还残留着燃气爆炸留下的焦黑痕迹。她在空无一人的街道上走了两公里之后才找到一家外表看起来还正常的超市。  
藤丸立香用力掀开翘开一个角的卷帘门，弯下腰钻了进去。超市里面已经停电了，不过藤丸立香左手上戴着的达芬奇特制通讯器正发出微弱的红光，勉强能照亮她脚下的地面。有一点她判断失误了：这里并不是完全没人造访过的。地上堆满了从倒塌的货架上掉落下的商品，藤丸立香不得不小心地迈过一滩不知什么时候破碎的，正散发出浓浓腥臭味的鱼罐头。  
所幸洗劫商店的那些人对藤丸立香需要的两样物品并不感兴趣，他们主要的目标还是食物、饮用水和药品。藤丸立香最后还是去超市里的药店碰了碰运气，居然还真的在一地玻璃碎片中找到几卷没被弄脏的绷带，又在货架下面摸出了一小瓶还没碎的碘酒。  
等她回到暂住的汽车旅馆时，天已经完全黑了。原本罗玛尼说要和藤丸立香一起出去，结果出门后没走多远他就原地消失了，现在藤丸立香推开房门走进去，发现罗玛尼居然正坐在台灯下看着去年的报纸。他的面前放着一只碎了一角的茶杯，旁边插着电的电热水壶正在轰鸣着，发出一些将要沸腾的声响。  
看到藤丸立香完好无损地回来了，他似乎很开心。  
“你回来了，立香。”他笑意盈盈地看着藤丸立香，“真可惜，你回来的时间比我预计的要晚了很多。我原本给你准备了茶，但是现在水已经沸腾了好多遍，快要烧干啦。”  
藤丸立香愣了一下，把手中拿着的东西放到床上，对罗曼摇了摇头：  
“不，现在我不想喝茶，以前也没见过你给我煮茶啊。……不过还是谢谢你帮我烧热水啦。”  
“哎？”罗玛尼一愣，“你不喝茶吗？那这是……”  
藤丸立香走到罗曼身边，伸长手臂把那一壶已经没有多少的滚烫的热水拎了起来，朝着浴室的方向走去。  
“不要担心，我知道我在做什么。”她转过身，对面带忧色的罗曼说，试图安慰他，“没关系的。”  
  
接下来的发生的事对藤丸立香来说是再也不愿意回想的悲伤记忆。她一个人在浴室处理了右手上的烫伤，出来吃了一片止痛片，拿起那盒刚刚在超市找到的染发剂后才突然意识到仅凭一只手她是无法搞定染发这一高难操作的。她把罗玛尼拖过来帮忙，只是罗玛尼显然也没有这方面的经验，最后浴室的洗手池和毛巾，甚至地面上都被他们弄上了黑色的不明物质，第二天藤丸立香不得不在清晨时分就悄悄溜走了。  
临走之前她在浴室里留下了相当丰厚的一笔现金，希望这点额外的小费能弥补整理她房间的清洁工心理和生理受到的伤害。  
前一天晚上她并未仔细打量自己的新模样，染完头发便倒在床上，头一碰到枕头就立刻睡着了。几个小时前她疲惫地醒来，对着旅馆的镜子用梳子把她有些缠在一起的头发一点一点梳开。多年来她一直习惯于自己明亮温暖的发色，现在突然变成纯黑色，一时不能很快适应。旅馆苍白的的灯光斜着打下来，她的睫毛在脸上投影了两片浓重的阴影，加上因为缺乏睡眠而产生的黑眼圈，使她整个人都变得有几分憔悴。  
藤丸立香盯着镜子中那个有些陌生的自己看了一会，然后说道，“我的黑发造型怎么样，罗玛尼？”  
她没有听到罗玛尼的回复。罗玛尼又像以前一样不知道在什么时候消失了，桌子上只放着满满一杯没有被人喝过的冰冷的茶。  
右手的烫伤还在一抽一抽的疼痛，藤丸立香把左手提着的手提箱放到地上，将右手上的绷带拽紧了一点。绷带下的烫伤药膏溢出来了一些，她不得不找旁边的旅客借了张纸巾把黏糊糊的药膏抹掉。为了改变瞳色而带上的隐形眼镜并不合适，磨得她的眼睛很不舒服，甚至比烫伤的疼痛还让她分心。  
据她观察，所有在她之前通过海关的旅客只要戴了手套都会被海关要求摘下手套进行检查，越发庆幸昨天她做出了正确的决定。她低下头快速眨了眨眼睛缓解了一点难耐的酸痛，从背包中取出了她的新护照，提起手提箱，朝着海关走去。  
海关仅开放了一个窗口，在那里工作的是位面色不好，看起来有些紧张的年轻人。他接过藤丸立香递去的护照盖了出境章，然后翻到信息页看了看，视线落到藤丸立香的脸色，又滑回护照上。  
“——科斯莫斯菲尔小姐？”他有些迟疑地问道，目光落到藤丸立香缠着绷带的右手上。  
“……是的。”藤丸立香又眨了眨眼睛，努力镇定地回答着，“先生，有什么问题吗？”  
“你的右手怎么了？”他轻声问道，并且用以为藤丸立香看不到的小动作招了招手，远处站着的持枪警卫开始悄悄地向这边靠近。  
藤丸立香看了他们一眼，尽量镇定地回答道：“是前几天吃饭的时候被热汤烫伤的。”  
“……那么，可以让我检查一下吗？”那位工作人员沉吟了一下，向藤丸立香伸出了手。他的另一只手拉开了抽屉，从里面取出了一把剪刀。  
藤丸立香把右手放在他手上，转过头说：“可以检查的。只不过有点恶心啦。我只都不太想看——”  
工作人员用剪刀小心地剪开藤丸立香右手上缠着的绷带。他看到绷带下只有淡黄色油脂状的药膏和烫伤后皱起的深红色皮肤。  
“感谢您的配合，科斯莫斯菲尔小姐。”他像是松了一口气，想把剪开的绷带再盖回去，藤丸立香却在这时把手抽了回来。  
“我一会自己处理就好。”她笑着说道，一边接回护照一边装作毫不在意地问道，“不过为什么一定要检查我的手啊？排在我前一位的那位女士经过的时候，我看到你也有观察她的手。”  
“这个啊，我们是在寻找一个右手上有纹身的人。”他有些紧张地笑了笑，转过头看看正密切关注这里的警卫，“你和他的特征比较相似，出行目的地也是一样的。特殊时期大家情绪都比较紧张，希望您能理解。”  
藤丸立香在心里默默叹息。她走进洗手间，将右手上的药膏洗干净，重新涂了药膏包扎好，然后费了一番功夫把眼中的隐形眼镜取了出来。她望着镜中自己带着血丝的金色双眼，心里想着虽然这一路比想象中还要艰辛，但是总算是看到这段旅途的终点了。就现在的形势来看，目前所有的牺牲都是值得的，只要稍微再忍耐一下，她就快要回家了。  
  
洛杉矶到东京的这一次航班还算平静，没出什么意料之外的变故。藤丸立香这回没有遇到针对右手的检查，她跟在一对日本夫妇身后装作他们的女儿混过了海关，居然连开箱检查都没有遇到。  
令她感到惊奇的是，东京的社会秩序居然维持的相当好。她的飞机到达时间刚好是清晨，在电车站甚至还能看到西装革履的上班族匆匆走过。在电车上她看到沿途的一些房子倒塌了，房主正在安排施工队进行修理，除此之外竟然没有其他更明显的损失现象。这让藤丸立香忍不住感到有些高兴，一切看起来似乎都在逐渐好转起来。  
东京郊区里的情况和机场那里比起来差了一些，街上行人不多，绝大多数商店都关门了，但是也比之前藤丸立香经过的几个城市好很多，至少丝毫没有暴动的痕迹，街上的基本设施也保存的比较完整。  
福尔摩斯给藤丸立香准备的安全屋在郊区一座不起眼的五层公寓楼里，紧挨着一家纺织工厂，那座公寓楼里住的大多数是纺织厂里的工人，藤丸立香到达的时候正好是中午，公寓楼里一个人都没有。藤丸立香搬着自己的行李慢腾腾地爬上了五楼，走到了走廊角落里一扇丝毫不起眼的门前。这套房子看起来有些年纪，门口挂着的铜锁已经生锈了，她费了一番功夫才把插进去的钥匙转动，把锁取了下来。  
她把门推开，一股风立刻卷着可能有几十年年份的灰尘向她吹来。她被呛得咳嗽连连，灰尘也有不少吹进了她的眼睛里，立刻就开始流泪了。过了几分钟藤丸立香才从这突如其来的袭击中缓过来，她把行李提进房子里，捂着口鼻打量了一下身处的这个房子。  
所有的窗帘都紧紧的拉着，但是客厅有一扇窗户没有关，现在从窗户里吹来的风正裹着窗帘一鼓一鼓地晃动。这间房子确实应该有十几年没有打扫过了，地板上积了不少灰尘，藤丸立香走了几步，立刻在门口留下了几个清晰的脚印。此外，因为窗户没有关，时常有雨水倒灌进来，有些家具已经发霉了。  
但是现在藤丸立香注意不到这些微乎其微的细节。作为一个半吊子魔术师，藤丸立香的魔术天分并不高，但这积年累月练习魔术留下的经验现在正尖叫着提醒她，她现在所处的这个房间是某个魔术师留下的魔术工房。


	9. Chapter 9

在意识到这是某个魔术师留下的魔术工房后，藤丸立香突然产生了一股想要瞬移回迦勒底抓住福尔摩斯的衣领并剧烈摇晃的冲动。虽然那是很久之前的往事了，但她还是清晰地记得当年误入达·芬奇的魔术工房时的悲惨经历；后来迦勒底的Caster越来越多，大家逐渐也不再满足于只在自己的房间里建造工房，有些神代魔术师和女神们甚至已经开始建造神殿……那段时间藤丸立香每次出门都会撞上一两个防御魔术，现在想想都觉得悲伤。  
但是也多亏了这些被迫积累下来的宝贵经验，藤丸立香没过多久就发现这个简陋的工房除了一个汇集魔力的魔术式以外再也没有多余的魔术了。这就有些奇怪了，一般情况下魔术师为了保护自己的工房都要设下多个防御魔术以及阵法，可是直到现在藤丸立香都没有受到来自工房的攻击。看起来房子的主人，那位魔术师并没有在此长住的意思——更像是因为只是要在这里过夜才设置了仅仅一个汇集魔力的魔术式。  
这就让她更加疑惑了：福尔摩斯到底是从哪里找到这个工房的？  
心里的这些疑问并没有影响藤丸立香手中的动作。她很快找到了房子内魔力的汇集点，其位于客厅的茶几正下方。她卷起了衣袖，费了点功夫把茶几推开，把同样布满灰尘的地毯扔到一边，露出原被地毯覆盖着的平平无奇的地面。  
藤丸立香想了想，把左手轻轻贴到地面上，接着下一秒她的手下便闪过一道微弱的银光，魔术式因为感受到她的魔力而波动了一下，而这轻微的波动居然引起了她体内魔力的共鸣。接着，整个魔法阵骤然亮了起来，无数精细的银色线条和神秘而陌生的文字一闪而过，接着重新融入棕色的地板之中。  
这可有意思了。  
藤丸立香挑了挑眉，向左手中注入了更多的魔力，闭上了双眼。她的意识随着魔力逐渐下沉，看到这个魔法阵的下方深处有大量的魔力流动着，像是一条魔力组成的河。她将魔力融入到河里，突然，某个方向突然传来了一股极强的吸力，藤丸立香一个不慎，她的魔力就被魔力河包裹着，像是一滴雨滴滴落到一条湍急的河流中一样，一起被吸引到西南方向的某个地方，一转眼就不见了。  
藤丸立香立刻睁开双眼，她刚刚用来试探的魔力已经消失了，似乎是被什么吸收了。  
好了，现在她的疑问又多了一个：究竟是什么人在东京远郊的老旧公寓楼里设下了直接连接灵脉的聚魔法阵，而这个魔法阵的魔力竟恰好与藤丸立香的魔力同源？  
不过现在她是不再有精力去思考这个问题了。连续几日的奔波让她疲惫不堪，右手伤口断断续续的疼痛还在折磨着她。至少这个魔术工房对她来说是无害的，还是一个能保暖和遮风挡雨的地方。  
藤丸立香走回去把门重新锁好，在房间里布下几个防御魔术，接着关紧窗户，从卧室拖来了仅有的一张床垫，挑了干净的一面朝上放在了客厅的魔法阵上。她没有换衣服，披着外套抱着膝盖蜷缩在床垫上，感受着灵脉里奔腾的魔力从身下流过，不久就坠入了黑甜的梦乡。  
等藤丸立香再次醒来时，夜幕已然来临。通讯器发出了黯淡的红光，勉强将她身前的地方照亮了，她盯着室内唯一的光源看了一会才坐起身来，从床垫上挪了下去。  
虽然睡了八个小时，藤丸立香依然感到疲惫。但是此时她体内魔力却很充足，所以还是坚持着起了床，借着通讯器的亮光她摸索着找到了这间房子的电灯开关。她的运气不错，这间闲置多年的房子居然还有电，灯一下就亮了，惨白的灯光刺的她眯起了眼睛。  
她又去浴室拧开了水龙头，水龙头咕噜咕噜响了几声，吐出几股混着泥沙的水，接着水便慢慢变清澈了。她让水龙头一直开着放水，趁放水这段时间把右手上缠着的绷带拆了下来，把手上残留的药膏擦干净。  
右手的烫伤已经完全不痛了，但是还远远没到愈合的程度。藤丸立香摸了摸那里呈深红色皱起的那片皮肤，惊讶地发现右手居然没什么感觉，不过这烫伤留下的痕迹倒是完全盖住了残存的令咒。她把手用水洗干净，重新上药包扎好，然后打起精神来整理这个她在接下来一段时间都要居住的房子。  
所有发霉的和没用的家具都被她挪到了别的房间里，客厅里只留下一张床垫，她又从书房搬来一张桌子放在窗前。她还在书房里发现了一些这间房子在魔术师之前的主人留下的东西：一些书，大多是小说，有几本诗集，还有几本儿童科普读物，其中一本《走进天文学》里夹着一份皱皱巴巴的日本地图；除此之外居然还有一台电视，屏幕很小，是十多年前流行的型号。藤丸立香给它插上了电源，惊喜地发现它居然还能收到几个频道。做完这些后，藤丸立香打扫了房间，等到天亮之后走了很远才找到了一个还营业的超市，买了足够让她生活一个月的食物和水，费了些功夫搬回了她目前的住处。  
到目前为止，她总算在这个目前的避难所安顿下来了。  
罗玛尼出现的时候她正坐在桌子前，面前摊着她的笔记本，旁边放了一张白纸，剩下的符文石全都摆在纸上。  
“库丘林制作的符文石就剩下这些了。”她听到了罗玛尼的脚步声，没有回头，叹着气说道，“之前用掉的两枚是没有办法才用的，剩下的这些不能再随便用了……我也得想想办法再补充一些。”  
“你要专修卢恩魔术吗？”罗玛尼问道。他伸手拿起藤丸立香的笔记本，藤丸立香没有阻拦他。  
“以前的魔术学的太多太杂了，我只是个普通人，完全没可能全部都精通的。”藤丸立香伸手拿起了一块符文石，稍稍输入了一些魔力，符文石上镌刻的卢恩文字便亮了起来，“相比之下卢恩魔术对魔术回路的要求最低，库丘林和斯卡蒂也是很好的老师。”  
“说起来，在里约热内卢机场那次还是我第一次成功使用卢恩魔术，使用了一枚有复制能力的符文石来复制Gandr，居然就可以一次击晕那么多人——”  
说起难得成功使用魔术的经历，藤丸立香有些兴奋，抬起头却看到罗玛尼正满脸笑意地看着她，立刻轻咳一声低下了头：“对不起——是我过分骄傲了……”  
罗玛尼伸出手轻轻揉了揉藤丸立香的头发，笑道：“没有啊，我觉得立香你真的很厉害。”  
“以前有大家帮助我，我就一直过度依赖从者们了。现在只有我一个人了，我就必须得保护好自己，这样达·芬奇他们就没有后顾之忧，可以放心地去做他们要做的事。”藤丸立香坚定道。  
下午她又出了趟门，不知去了什么地方，回来的时候带了一堆石头和一截新鲜的柳木。她用库丘林曾教给她的方法将那截柳木制成了一柄手掌长度的柳木刀，并刻上的相应的卢恩符文。这是制作符文石所必须的工具，会使用卢恩魔术的魔术师都会有一把。四年前迦勒底前所长奥尔加玛丽去世之后藤丸立香曾和玛修一起整理她的遗物，当时在她房间的柜子里也找到了一把类似的柳木刀。  
接下来的两周平稳地度过了。藤丸立香没有外出，一直留在这里练习制作符文石。虽然成功率不太高，但是她凭借地下的灵脉可以随时补充魔力，倒也积攒了一批可以使用的符文石。短暂地逃离了被魔术协会封印指定的威胁后，她从之前那种紧绷的情绪里走出了几分，竟然获得了些许在迦勒底时的安宁感。  
这两周里只有一段小插曲发生了。相比从迦勒底开始逃亡的那端旅途，罗玛尼出现的次数少了许多，藤丸立香只能在他偶尔现身时和他说说话，其余时间这间暂时属于她的魔术工房里安静的能听得见她的心跳声。有时她会打开电视，随便调到一个频道，只为了打破那难耐的寂静。  
然后，某一天，她在新闻里听到了让她难过了一整天的消息。从南极洲带她上科考船，一路保护她，与她谈心的那位老教授因为多器官功能衰竭在里约热内卢的医院去世了。  
除此之外一切正常，直到两周后的一天。  
在那个命运之日，藤丸立香从睡梦中猛然惊醒。她睁开眼睛，却什么都看不见，眼睛像是被浓黑色的纱蒙住了。她不可置信地摸索着达·芬奇留给她的通讯器。通讯器上那颗据说“与迦勒底的种火相连，永远不会熄灭”的宝石，原本能照亮一小块区域的宝石，现在已经完全熄灭，一点光都发不出了。


	10. Chapter 10

最初藤丸立香拒绝接受现实。她觉得是灵脉干扰了通讯器宝石与迦勒底种火的联系，于是不顾罗玛尼的阻拦，在日本晚冬的凌晨裹着毯子跑到离魔法阵最远的阳台里坐到了清晨。几个小时后她哆哆嗦嗦地走了回来，迅速给自己泡了一杯浓茶，非常不情愿地排除掉了灵脉的干扰。  
接着她又开始怀疑是自己睡觉的时候把通讯器压坏了。她坐回桌子前借着晨光打量这个伪装效果极好的通讯器，越看越觉得这就是一个镶嵌了一块不普通宝石的普通手镯。虽然达芬奇说这是她新研制的新型通讯器，但迦勒底之前也从来没有过类似的通讯器先例。  
最后她不得不承认，迦勒底的种火和这块宝石之前肯定有一个出了问题。  
“最好的情况是问题出在宝石上，宝石不知道因为什么原因不发光了，但是迦勒底还在继续运转，拟似地球环境模型·迦勒底亚斯仍然在继续观测着泛人类史一百年后的未来。”  
藤丸立香把通讯器丢在桌子上，背着手在房间里走来走去绕着圈子。罗玛尼坐在床垫上，目光始终落在她身上。  
“最坏的情况……就是魔术协会接管迦勒底，拟似地球环境模型·迦勒底亚斯被关闭。先不说关闭之后的迦勒底亚斯还能不能再次启动，只要它关闭了，我们就没办法对可能到来的危机做出准备……而迦勒底的种火关联着迦勒底的电力系统，达芬奇和福尔摩斯都需要通过电力系统供给魔力……”  
罗玛尼被她转的有点晕：“也有可能是介于两者之间的可能性啊。”  
“……魔术协会接管迦勒底，但是达芬奇他们没事？我不这么觉得。”藤丸立香叹了口气，转身大步走到桌子旁边，有些烦躁地抓起通讯器，“我不是这么幸运的人。不管怎么说，无论事实上到底是哪种可能性，有一点已经确认的是我和迦勒底的联系已经断了。他们找不到我，如果他们也离开迦勒底的话我也找不到他们……不！不对！”  
她惊叫了一声，转过来看着罗玛尼，身体在微微颤抖，“不对——这种事明明就有过先例！我不在迦勒底，他们肯定已经发现有人泄露了封印指定的命令，那样的话……戈尔德鲁夫所长他们就危险了！”  
“我得去——”藤丸立香话音还未落，罗玛尼突然站起身来一把紧紧抓住藤丸立香的手腕。  
“你去了又有什么用？你帮不了他们，还会将你自己置于危险之中。”罗玛尼脸上一直带有的若有若无的笑意消失了，他望着焦虑的藤丸立香，目光沉重，“至少别让他们为你的牺牲白费。”  
藤丸立香低下头，眼眶红了。不过她还是没有哭，只是低着头咬着嘴唇，拉着罗玛尼的衣袖说，“那我该怎么办呢？要一直留在这里吗？我都不知道达芬奇还会不回来找我……”  
罗玛尼摸了摸藤丸立香的头发，沉吟道：“至少这里现在还是安全的。不过要是让你这样一直躲藏在这里也不太现实……”  
他看了看没有完全拉紧的窗帘缝间流进来的明亮的阳光。  
“立香，你现在也有半个月没离开工坊了吧？今天天气不错，要不要到外面走一走？”  
“到外面……我小心一点应该没问题的。”藤丸立香仰着头问他，“可是我要去哪里呢？”  
“去探望立香的父母怎么样？”罗玛尼提议道，“从你到迦勒底来开始算，也有好多年没有见面了吧？”  
“确实，2015年之后我就再也没有回过家了。但是……不可以吧？达芬奇说过，魔术协会一定会监视我的家人。但是如果我能让他们以为发现了我的踪迹，有没有可能能给达芬奇他们减轻一点压力呢？”  
“这个还是不要想了。‘以为发现踪迹’和‘确实发现踪迹’之间的程度很难掌控。”罗玛尼说，“不如这样，我们先离得远一些观察一下形势，如果有魔术师在附近的话就不要再靠近了，我也会帮你留意魔术师，你觉得怎么样？”  
“应该可行吧。”藤丸立香叹了口气，摸了摸自己染成黑色的头发，“希望他们能接受我的新发色。”  
“六年没见的女儿回家了，我想他们最关注的怎么也不会是发色吧。”罗玛尼笑着说道。  
  
于是，一个小时后，全副武装的藤丸立香和罗玛尼一起出门了。她穿了一件把魔术礼装完全盖住的风衣，口袋里装了足够的符文石，还特意带上了柳木刀和一些应急用的概念礼装。走出公寓楼的时候罗玛尼低下头看了看她的头顶，提醒道，“得重新染一下头发啦，发根处长出橙色的新头发了。”  
藤丸立香闻言摸了摸自己的头发，低着头将自己的脸隐藏在阴影之中，走了挺久才来到了之前去过的那家商店里。她买了一顶鸭舌帽戴上，又顺便买了一条围巾。多亏了现在日本的天气还有些冷，她这种刻意挡住下半张脸的行为根本没有引起任何人的注意。  
“刚刚好奇怪啊，在商店的时候里面的人一直在看我。”藤丸立香望着罗玛尼说道，她的声音隔着围巾听起来有点沉闷，“尤其是我和你说话的时候……”  
“可能是在他们看来你穿的太过清凉了？”罗玛尼摸了摸下巴，意有所指地看了看藤丸立香光裸的小腿，“日本现在的气温还不是很高呢。”  
“你知道魔术礼装可以保暖的。”藤丸立香抗议道，“而且你肯定没有见过中学生。她们可是在下雪的天气都要穿短裙的。”  
“那她们几十年后肯定会得关节炎。”罗玛尼肯定地说。  
他们一边说话一边走进了电车站，藤丸立香买票的时候没太集中注意力，差点把一枚镌刻在柳木片上的卢恩符文当成100日元的硬币塞进自动售票机里。  
“从迦勒底带来的现金就剩这些了。”藤丸立香拨弄着手心里仅剩的几枚硬币，沉思道，“回来之后得去一趟银行……也不知道现在还有多少银行在营业。”  
“去银行也要小心一些，那里监视器很多。”罗玛尼提醒道，“虽然魔术师不太依赖现代科技，但是以防万一，还是多加防范为好。”  
“放心啦，我会好好把脸挡住的，而且我用的银行账户也不是用我的名字开户的。”藤丸立香回道。  
他们运气不错，没等几分钟电车就来了。这个时候电车里没有多少人，有大排大排的空座。藤丸立香挑了个靠窗的位置坐下，罗玛尼坐在她旁边。  
电车的车门关上了，接着电车缓缓启动，广播响了起来。罗玛尼还在她耳边一刻不停地说话，藤丸立香朝他挥了挥手让他安静了下来，专心听电车上的广播播报。  
“……常磐线只运营到北千住站？这是什么情况？”藤丸立香惊讶地说，“以前从来没有发生过这样的事……”  
她说话的声音有些大，车厢里其他的乘客都转过头看了她一眼。藤丸立香刚想道歉，就看见坐在她前排有着一下巴胡茬的陌生旅客转过身对她说：  
“你是刚来的吗？现在荒川以东的电车全都不能通过荒川。听说那边所有的电车都停运了。”  
“为什么啊？”藤丸立香难以置信地问道。  
“因为那边没有再去的必要了——”  
藤丸立香还想追问那位旅客什么叫“没有再去的必要了”，身旁的罗玛尼突然握住了她的手摇了摇，轻声道，“立香，先别激动，冷静下来。”  
藤丸立香喘了口气，朝着罗玛尼点了点头。等她再看向前排的旅客时，那位旅客却以非常奇怪地目光打量她。接着他竟然拎着包站起来，一句话都没说就直接向前方的车厢走去。  
藤丸立香僵在原地两秒，然后重重地坐回她的座位上。  
“就算电车不运营了，我还是可以坐地铁嘛。”  
然而这个想法在看到地铁北千住站紧紧锁着的门时化为了泡影。  
“……地铁和电车全部停止运营，那公共交通就被锁死了一大半了，这到底在干什么啊……”  
罗玛尼问道：“立香，现在怎么办？”  
藤丸立香想了想，然后说，“我家住在上野，离这里大概有七公里。不过既然都到这里了，还是先走走看吧。当然如果途中能找到自行车就更好了。”  
罗玛尼点了点头，和藤丸立香一起沿着电车轨道向西走去。  
当他们走上横穿隅田川的桥时，时间刚好是下午三点。有些刺眼的阳光晒的藤丸立香的左脸有些发红，罗玛尼便走到她左前方想帮她挡挡太阳。不过这没什么效果，在阳光照射下他的身影变得有些半透明了。  
桥上塞满了正在行驶的车，每一辆都像放在盒子里的黑豆一样挤来挤去，反而导致没有一辆车能正常行驶了。桥上也有熙熙攘攘的人群，每个人都背着包，手里提着东西，他们和车一样挤在一起，肩膀挨着肩膀地往前走。所有的车和桥上行走着的行人一样，都与藤丸立香正在行走的方向正相反。  
一个背着登山包的年轻人牵着可能是他妹妹的小女孩，从罗玛尼身上穿了过去。现在藤丸立香和他是这人群中唯二的的逆行者。  
藤丸立香停下了脚步，一个男人从她身边跑过，撞得她一个趔趄。罗玛尼也停了下来，伸手想去扶她。  
藤丸立香抓住了罗玛尼的手。  
“罗玛尼，我觉得有点不对——我觉得不是因为我有六年多……不，按照现在的时间线是两年——两年没有回来才觉得不对劲。”  
“……总之先往前走吧。”她最后说。  
最终，藤丸立香和罗玛尼一起穿过了向东行走的人群，到了桥的另一端。然后，藤丸立香终于意识到了到底是什么让她觉得充满了违和感。在意识到那是什么之后，她如遭雷击，全身所有的血液都涌入了大脑里。


	11. Chapter 11

最先映入眼帘的是地上散落的碎石和砖块，并不多，但是视线所及的范围内总有那么几堆。继续向前走，藤丸立香看到了一座歪曲的水塔，里面的水已经流干了，只留一个空壳子靠在旁边的公寓楼上。而那座公寓楼除了承担了本不该承担水塔的重量以外，自身中部边缘有个大约两三层楼高的大洞，像是被什么东西贯穿才出现的。  
有些人的家被这个洞扯成了两半，另一些人的家直接和洞那部分的楼体一起消失了。楼层间的地面被扯断，生了锈的钢筋带着混凝土块直接露在空气里。房子里基本没什么家具了，只有一个钉在墙上的黄木衣柜还幸存着，柜门已经腐朽不堪，布满了黑色的霉斑，正随着风的吹拂一拍一拍的。  
藤丸立香看着眼前的景象，只觉得遍体生寒。她看向身后正在匆匆离去的人群，再看了看已经看不到任何高层建筑的前方，突然之间明白了这些人为什么在逃离。  
“到底是什么……”藤丸立香低声说。  
罗玛尼抬头望着那个洞，接着转过头看向别处。  
“我们走吧，立香。”他对藤丸立香说道，声音里有一丝不易察觉的紧张，“这里有很不好的气息。”  
藤丸立香点点头，绕开脚下的碎石和罗玛尼一起继续向前走去。她在一座半塌的房子边上找到了一辆自行车，撬开锁后她在心里对自行车的主人说了声抱歉，然后骑上自行车往家的方向前进，这并不是什么容易的事，路上随处可见的碎石和沥青块随时可能将她绊倒，但总是比要靠两条腿行走要好上不少。  
骑行的途中，周围的环境变得越来越糟糕。倒塌的房子随处可见，龟裂的马路上被熄火的汽车和滚落的混凝土块堵满了，可供骑行的区域越来越小，有一条路上甚至有一辆脱轨侧翻的电车横在路中间。藤丸立香从自行车上下来，推着自行车从随着电车侧翻而一起倒下的电缆上走了过去。她离电车很近，看到电车的车头和车尾都有和那座公寓楼一样的贯穿痕迹。透过车上的破洞和碎裂一地的玻璃可以看到电车里空无一人。散落在车厢里的碎玻璃已经蒙上了灰尘，而歪倒在地面上的座椅旁已经长出了野草和青苔。  
再向前走，平整的路越来越少，最后根本没有办法骑车了，藤丸立香把自行车藏到了一个看起来还安全的地方。要说之前还是建筑群里有几处废墟，那么现在这里就是废墟里还有几处完整的建筑，有的时候藤丸立香不得不在废墟上攀爬才能继续前行。途中她路过了一个焦黑的加油站，从路面上边缘已经熔化又凝固的沥青可以看到加油站的地下储油罐已经破碎燃烧了，而加油站附近几十米的树都被烧的干干净净。现在火已经灭了很久，只剩下几辆汽车没烧掉的钢铁框架寂静地伫立在那里。  
越向城市深处走，场面就越来越向郊区的极端发展。谁都不会想到，郊区还能维持地铁和电车的运行，而昔日更为繁华的城市中心已经几乎完全变成了布满废墟的无人区。这一路上藤丸立香就没有见到和她同向而行的人，所有人似乎都在尝试从这里逃离。  
终于，在几个小时的孤独行走后，藤丸立香终于在离家一公里的地方遇到了其他的人。一些人开着卡车在勉强清理出来的路上缓慢行驶着，车上装满了身穿防护服，背上背着巨大的白色罐子的人，而其他站在外面的人——他们穿着自卫队制服——正在铺设警戒线。  
其中一个士兵将藤丸立香拦住了：“对不起，女士，你不能过去，上野地区现在已经封锁了。”  
“封锁？封锁是什么意思？”经过长时间行走，已经有些疲惫的藤丸立香喘了口气，迷茫地问道：“可是……我的家在那边啊？”  
士兵的脸上露出了同情的表情。他往同事们的方向看了看，看到他们都没有注意到这边发生的事情后把警戒线拉开了一条缝，让藤丸立香走了过去。  
“不要长时间逗留，这里的建筑仍然有二次垮塌的可能性。”他叮嘱道，“这里面已经几乎是无人区了。”  
藤丸立香向他道了谢，避开了其他人的视线，继续小心翼翼地往前走去。  
最后一公里并不漫长，她没花多长时间就抵达了她的目的地。两年半之前她从这里离开，这期间从未回来过；而两年半之后她站在这里，却再也无法回想起她的家以前的模样。她的家所在的公寓，乃至整个小区都已经化作钢筋和水泥组成的废墟山坡，她再也无法辨认出哪块墙体和哪块窗户碎片是属于她成长的地方的。  
直到这时，藤丸立香终于意识到，她从一开始就错了。从一开始她就根本没有接触过异星神毁灭人理的最简单粗暴的屠宰场，在里约热内卢的时候甚至还因为那些想要逃离的难民引发的暴动而感到惊讶。她的第二次人理拯救或许确实是成功了，但是被拯救的却单单只有“人”而已。异星神的入侵被修正，被异星神屠杀的人类重新获得了生命，而那些死于异星神入侵引发的连锁反应的人对阿赖耶来说只是修正人理所带来的无伤大雅的损耗罢了。  
而此时的她也不必再担心魔术协会会在隐藏在这里偷袭她了。这里所有能够用来要挟她的东西都已经消失不见了。  
藤丸立香向那片废墟走过去，就在这时她看见废墟边上竟然还是有人的。那是个穿着黑色衣服的女孩子，她跪坐在废墟边缘，怀里抱着一束白色的花。她身边同样也放着一些已经枯萎的花。  
“真是惊讶，我还以为不会有人再来了。”她看着藤丸立香走过来，把视线从废墟上挪开，抬起头望着藤丸立香，“你也是住在这里的人吗？以前没有见过你。”  
藤丸立香感觉支持着她的力气从身体里慢慢流失了，她颤抖了一下，在那个女孩身边慢慢坐下来：“我的……爸爸妈妈住在这里。”  
女孩发出一声叹息，将怀里的花抽出一支递给藤丸立香。  
“之前，每天都有人来这里。或许是亲人住在这里，或许是朋友住在这里……他们会在这里放上花。”她指了指旁边那些干枯的花，平淡地说，“这几天基本没有人来了，听说他们都准备离开东京，去别的城市。你是这几天我见到的第一个人。”  
“你能不能告诉我，这里到底发生了什么事？”藤丸立香问道。  
“那是去年……嗯，大概是去年的事。这个小区的地下在所有人都不知道的情况下生长了什么东西，它长出来就有那么大——”女孩用双手比划了一个相当夸张的大小，“长出来之后就把紧挨着的公寓楼撞倒了。公寓楼又碰倒了另一座公寓楼，最后整个小区就像多米诺骨牌一样全都倒塌了。”  
“我当时正在便利店打工，但是公寓倒塌的时候我全都看到了。原本以为是地震就赶紧跑到街上，结果，我就看到那像藤蔓一样的东西从地下长出来。”她用一种“你竟然不知道这个”的眼神看着藤丸立香，“那东西之后继续生长，逐渐分裂出无数枝条，开始攻击它旁边的一切……”  
说道这里，她摸了摸自己胸口，露出了心有余悸的表情：“我一直在拼命逃。但是最后还是被那东西的藤蔓追上了。那时我看到它已经脱离了地面，悬浮在空中，无数枝条飞舞着……就像蒲公英的种子一样。”  
“然后我被那东西杀死了。但是下一秒我发现 我还站在原地，满身冷汗，胸口的疼痛还是挥之不去——那种感觉你懂的吧？就像是做了一场噩梦，醒来后发现噩梦才是现实一样。”  
藤丸立香低着头一语不发。直到这个时候她才切身体会到异星神入侵给人类带来的绝望和苦难。  
女孩深深叹了口气，将怀中的花束端端正正摆在面前的废墟上，站了起来拍了拍裙子上的尘土。  
“我也要离开这里了。”她对藤丸立香说，“你还要待多久呢？”  
“……再待一会吧，我还想再陪陪他们。”藤丸立香低声道。  
“……我是说，我也要离开东京了。”女孩又叹了口气，俯下身将手搭在了藤丸立香的肩上，“我给你最后一个忠告吧，在还有能力的时候尽量远离东京这样的大城市。那东西的攻击毁坏程度是和人口密度有关的，这附近受灾最严重的都是人口密集地区。你能在这个时候一个人回来，我猜你一定是住在郊外，现在所有住在市区的人都向郊区涌去了……在有能力的时候去小城市或者乡下吧！至少那里暂时不会面临物资短缺的问题。”  
藤丸立香立香猛然抬起头看向她，而那女孩只是对她笑了笑便走远了。此时正值日本晚冬，日落时间虽说比冬至晚了一些，但依然很早。天色已经黯淡下来，太阳也不见踪影，只剩一点日落的余晖将西方的天空照亮。金星从西北的天边升起，远远地照耀着坐在废墟前的藤丸立香。  
藤丸立香觉得自己想说些什么，但嗓子像是被堵塞了一样，最后还是什么都没说出来。  
她又在废墟前坐了几个小时，才将女孩送给她的白色月季放下，慢慢站起身来活动已经完全僵硬的双腿。上野已经停止供电，她在一片黑暗中靠着符文石发出的光照着脚下的路，不知不觉间错过了来时骑的自行车。  
等她回到电车站时，已经是第二天的凌晨三点。她在电车站边找了个避风地方，蜷缩在墙角睡了三个小时，然后坐上第一班电车回到了她的避难所。


	12. Chapter 12

藤丸立香比较幸运，就算她前一天那样折腾了一遍，还是没有生病。好不容易回到工房之后，极度疲惫的她直接倒在客厅魔法阵上的床垫上睡着了，连衣服都没有来得及换。前一天最后一段路她是靠着魔术强化了身体才坚持着走下来的，到最后的时候她体内的魔力已经接近枯竭。不过经过了大半天充足睡眠和身下魔法阵的双重加护后，藤丸立香醒来的时候魔力已经接近完全恢复了。  
虽然体力和魔力恢复了，但是藤丸立香的灵魂依然疲惫。醒来后她没有立刻起身，而是闭着眼睛继续躺了一会。工房里很安静，藤丸立香只能听得见窗外的树梢随着风的吹拂而晃动的声音，不一会睡意便再度袭来。  
但是不一会，藤丸立香就听到了罗玛尼的脚步声。他在工房里小心地行走，刻意放缓脚步，不想惊醒藤丸立香，但藤丸立香刚来的睡意还是被驱散了。  
罗玛尼显然注意到了这点，他朝藤丸立香走过来，在床垫旁蹲下，轻声问道：“立香，你醒了吗？”  
藤丸立香睁开双眼，叹了口气，用手撑着让自己坐起来：“嗯。”  
罗玛尼看了看厨房的方向，垂下了双眼，有些愧疚地说：“立香，我原来想给你煮乌冬面的……但是，果然还是不行啊，我做不到。”  
他有些苦恼地低下头盯着自己的双手。藤丸立香伸手在他的手上安抚地拍了拍，“没关系，我自己可以煮的。”  
她穿上鞋子，走到厨房里取出锅，接了水后放到电磁炉上开始加热。水很快就沸腾了，她撕开真空包装的乌冬面的袋子，把白色的面条倒入锅中。沸水裹着乌冬面沉沉浮浮，很快就到了要加入汤料包的时候，但藤丸立香没有下一步动作，只是坐在餐桌上隔着沸腾的水蒸气形成的氤氲雾气盯着锅里滚动的乌冬面一直看，脸上什么表情都没有。  
罗玛尼悄无声息地出现了，他坐在藤丸立香对面，伸手握住了她的手。  
“如果心里难过的话，可以和我说说的。”他低声道。  
藤丸立香终于将目光从乌冬面上移开了。  
“……其实我自己也不清楚现在我自己的想法。如果是个正常的人，现在的情绪应该是悲伤和愤怒吧，但是我现在却没什么感觉——就像是现在正在梦中一样，你知道这是在做梦，所以什么事情发生都无所谓，你知道你一定会醒来的一样。但是我又无比清楚地知道这不是梦，一切发生过的事情都是真实的。”  
“我与我的父母之间关系并不亲密。小的时候他们忙于工作，基本没有陪伴过我；中学的时候他们送我去了寄宿学校。就连到迦勒底的这份工作，他们在确认迦勒底是个正规机构之后也直接同意我去了，而我在2015年八月来到迦勒底之后就再也没有和他们面对面见过面。人理烧却修复之后我曾有短暂的一周休假时间，就算那样我也没有回去看望过他们，只是进行了几次视频通话而已。”  
“现在看来，我大概是理智上已经接受了他们不在了的事实，只是情感上还在挣扎。在人理修复过程中我已经习惯了将它们二者割裂分离，没想到这次终于回报到了我身上呢。这残存的情感，现在传达的应该是“后悔”这一情绪吧。”  
“为什么没能阻止呢？为什么什么都感觉不到呢？为什么在还有机会的时候没能回去见他们一面呢？为什么只有在失去之后才能想要去珍惜呢？爸爸和妈妈的事也是，罗曼的事也是。”  
罗玛尼看起来想说什么，却被藤丸立香阻止了。  
“好了，没关系的，无用的话到此为止！有了刚才的情感宣泄就完全足够了，我……我得做正确的事。玛修，还有大家都在等着我，怎么说也得坚持下去，还不能就此放弃……”  
她取了双筷子去捞锅里翻滚过久的乌冬面，然而那些面条已经完全软烂了，筷子一捞便断成了几节，完全捞不起来。  
藤丸立香当机立断，拔了电磁炉的电源，把锅和锅里的乌冬面一起丢到一边，一边苦笑着一边站了起来：“啊，还是不行呢，煮乌冬面这样的事情我也做不好，果然一开始就不应该试的。没办法了，还是去超市卖点速食的面包吧！”  
说着，她像是想起了什么，伸手拽了拽自己的头发，有些苦恼地说：“……还得买染发剂，希望这次不要再弄成灾难现场啦……”  
事实证明，染发这种技能是能靠练习来提升熟练度的。这次两只手都能用的藤丸立香很顺利地给自己的发根补了色，甚至都没有让罗玛尼帮忙，染发剂对头发之外的染色范围也大大缩小了。她洗完头发， 把湿漉漉的头发擦到半干，然后坐在床垫上，把一直在书房呆着的罗玛尼叫了过来。  
“昨天那个姐姐说的确实是真的，刚才我去超市，里面确实气氛变得紧张了好多。人变多了，货物变少了，所有人都在抢购食物。药品，饮用水全部都断货了。”  
藤丸立香正拿着一把小剪刀修剪着右手烫伤伤口处脱落的死皮。多亏了达芬奇让她带走的药物，她的伤口恢复的很快，现在只待坏死的皮肤完全脱落就可以了，而且烫伤的地方没有留疤，新长出来的皮肤依然平整光滑，只是摸上去还有点敏感。  
藤丸立香最满意的地方是烫伤区域如她所想那样留下了深红色痕迹，完全将令咒掩盖住了。  
“那你打算怎么办？像她所说的那样离开东京，去别的小城市吗？”  
罗玛尼接过藤丸立香递过来的剪刀，然后给了她一段干净的绷带，自己则拿着酒精喷雾在剪刀上喷了喷，给它消了毒。  
“你不觉得这里可能更安全一点吗？虽然这个工房没有任何防御术式，但是至少这个魔法阵能帮助你维持魔力。而且，莱昂纳多他们是知道这个地方的，如果他们来找你……”  
“你我都知道他们能来找我的可能性已经非常渺茫了。”藤丸立香笑着说道，“刚离开迦勒底的时候我是这么期待着的，但是，现在不可能了。就算他们在魔术协会接管迦勒底的时候成功逃离了，他们也没有足够的魔力源提供让他们能来到这里的魔力了。”  
“这种感觉就像是……我是一个线断了的风筝，你能明白吗？”藤丸立香看着罗玛尼有些迷茫的眼神，伸出手在空中挥了一下，“以前，当我的线还握在迦勒底手中的时候，无论特异点在时间上和空间上有多遥远，我都从来没有迷茫过，因为我知道，总有一天我还要回到那里——可是现在那条线断了。断了线的风筝会被风吹走，我自己也是这样——”  
“即使没有千里眼，我也能遇见到我的未来。”藤丸立香撇了撇嘴，苦笑起来，将绷带在自己的手上一圈一圈缠好，“被魔术协会和其他势力追捕，逃脱，然后隐藏，这就是我的未来。所以一直躲藏在这里是不行的；如果一直停留在同一个地方，总有一天会被发现的。”  
罗玛尼神情复杂地看着她。  
“对不起……”他轻声说道。  
“为什么要道歉啊？这又不是你的错。”藤丸立香有些诧异地看着他，“实际上，我在离开迦勒底那天就已经做好这个觉悟了。”  
她伸长手臂，用指尖戳了戳罗玛尼的脸：“不说这个啦，我接下来要搬到哪个城市去，你有什么想法吗？唔，我自己倒是很喜欢札幌，雪国的冬天足够安静……唉，但是现在也不是泡温泉的好时机呢。”  
“唔……我想想啊，”罗玛尼皱着眉思索了一会，突然说出了一个让藤丸立香震惊的地方，“冬木怎么样？我曾经去过一次，是个很不错的城市呢。”  
“你是除了东京以外就只知道冬木一个日本的城市了吗？”藤丸立香惊道，“别开玩笑了，那不是达芬奇警告过的，绝对不要去的地方里排第一的吗！不，等等……说到这个……”  
藤丸立香摸了摸自己的下巴：“确实有一种说法叫做最危险的地方就是最安全的……不，还是不了，冬木绝对不行，我们再想想别的地方吧，倒也不一定非要局限于灵脉附近……哎，书房好像有一本日本地图来着？”  
她跑到书房，从书架上抽出那本儿童天文学科普读物，取出里面夹着的日本地图，回到客厅里摊开了看。  
不过，在看到眼前的地图后，藤丸立香眨了眨双眼，确认自己没有出现幻觉，眼前所见确实是事实。  
她被彻彻底底震惊到了。那份地图上有人用红色的笔将整个日本和周边的灵脉全都标注了出来。那个人还在几条灵脉的交汇处画了一个大大的圈，在旁边用藤丸立香很陌生的笔迹写着“冬木市”几个字。  
“……这就是巧合？”藤丸立香有些僵硬地说道，“今天冬木在我耳边和眼前出现的次数也太多了吧？”  
“我更喜欢将其称为命中注定。”罗玛尼道：“那么，你打算怎么办？”  
藤丸立香望着罗玛尼平静的脸庞，缓缓开口问道：“你有什么对我的建议吗？”  
罗玛尼却没有正面回答她的问题，而是说：“有时跟随自己的心意并不是坏事，立香。”  
“这也是你所接到的启示中的一部分吗？”藤丸立香问道。  
罗玛尼沉默着，没有回答。他们僵持了一会，藤丸立香率先败下阵来，叹了口气，从床垫上站起身来。  
“还能怎么办呢，我还有别的选择吗？或者，我还有什么可以失去的呢？”藤丸立香将摊在床垫上的地图折起来塞到背包里，“决定了，明天就出发去冬木。哎呀，今晚得趁有魔法阵加护多做一点符文石备用……”  
在她看不见的背后，罗玛尼微笑起来。


	13. Chapter 13

第二天清晨，藤丸立香就和前一天与罗玛尼说好的那样，收拾好行李准备出发了。在这简陋的魔术工房里住了十几天，她的行李没有任何增加，反倒是为了治疗手上的烫伤，达·芬奇给的医疗包被消耗了一部分，现在只剩下一卷绷带和两盒还未动用过的止痛针和抗生素。  
罗玛尼在她出门前就消失了，不过藤丸立香并不担心这个。她知道罗玛尼是一定会跟着她的。  
在她离开之前，她启动了两枚具有防御效果的符文石放在身上，还将几枚治疗符文石放到了口袋里，确保有需要的时候能直接拿到。做完这一切之后她用了点时间把客厅的床垫拖回了原来的地方，又把地毯和茶几搬了回来，想让这个工房恢复原样。不过就算她尽全力将工房复原，曾经有人在这里生活的痕迹确实是怎么也消除不掉了。  
最后她只能在工房里设置了几个防御魔术，不过她也知道，就凭她自己现在的魔术水平，稍微有点经验的正统魔术师都能轻松破除这几个防御魔术。再高深的阵法就是她完全没有接触过的了，藤丸立香揉了揉额角，还是走进书房将那份标记了日本灵脉和冬木市，可能会被认为是她标记的从而暴露她的目的地的地图取了出来塞进包里。  
接着她背上背包，拎起装有灵基记录的手提箱，离开了这个曾经成为她避难所的简陋工房。  
二月晚冬的晨风吹得她右手上新生的皮肤有些刺痛，藤丸立香不得不绕路走到还在艰难地维持着营业的超市随便买了一副手套戴上。超市里抢购生活物资的人很多，排队付款花了比预料多很多的时间，再加上由于异星神入侵在上野周边地区造成的损失过于惨重，且东京-上野段的铁轨已经被废墟掩埋，藤丸立香到达品川站的时间比预计的还要晚了一小时。她迅速买了票，看了看车站内的时钟，发现距离她要乘坐的列车到达还有二十分钟，便匆匆忙忙通过检票口，到站台边找了个人比较少的地方坐了下来。  
过了没多久，一位西装革履的男人走了过来。他穿着整套西装系着领带，打了发蜡的头发梳了丝毫不乱，手中提着一个黑色的电脑包。他看了看角落中坐着的藤丸立香，试探地问道：“我可以坐在这里吗？”  
藤丸立香打量了他一下，觉得他看起来没有恶意，便应道：“当然可以。”  
他便在藤丸立香身旁坐下，手中的电脑包随意地放在了脚边。藤丸立香有些好奇地看看他，忍不住开口问道：“先生，你难道是上班族吗？”  
男人有些惊讶，但还是回答道：“没错，我是的。不过……这位小姐，你是怎么看出来的？”  
“在这种时间打扮成这个样子，也没有带大件的行李……”藤丸立香示意男人去看周围那些提着行李箱的旅客，“怎么看都像是个要去出差的精英人士吗？”  
“哈哈哈，你猜的不错，我现在确实要去名古屋见客户。”男人忍不住笑了起来。  
“现在这种情况居然还要上班吗？我是说，市区里的生活秩序……”藤丸立香问道。  
“那也是没办法的事啊，要是所有人都停止工作了，这个国家还要怎么运转呢？”男人苦笑道，“我的公司也受到了很大的打击啊，突然一下少了一半的同事，剩下的我们的工作量一下就变大了，没想到的是客户那边情况比我们还糟糕……”  
“所以说，就算说着‘这个社会还需要我们来维持’这种漂亮话，也会经常感觉疲劳到无法坚持下去呢。”男人叹息了一声，看着藤丸立香沉默了一会，嘴唇动了动，艰难地说：  
“……其实，我有个女儿。如果她还在的话，是应该和你差不多大的。”  
“哎？”藤丸立香愣了一下。  
“我的女儿在东京大学读大学。从新年之后我就再没能联系到她。”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会，在大脑内努力措辞，过了一会才低声道：“请节哀顺变，先生。……如果这能有点帮助的话，我的父母也在那场灾难中失踪了。”  
男人用充满痛苦的眼神望着藤丸立香，过了一会嘴角艰难地翘了起来，给了藤丸立香一个悲伤的微笑。  
“你我现在处于相同的境遇呢。那么，你一定可以理解我的。”  
他低下头，抬起自己的手看了看，只看到掌心如深深沟壑般的掌纹：“从妻子去世之后，那孩子就是我的全部。我曾经以为，只要那孩子在，我就有面对一切的勇气。也许有一天她会回来见我，跟我说‘爸爸可不能这么颓废下去啊’，为了避免那样的未来我才坚持到今天的。”  
“有的时候我还在想，像之前突然消失的2016年那样，一眨眼就神奇地过了一年那样的奇迹，还会发生吗？”  
藤丸立香咬了咬牙，郑重而坚定地对男人说道：  
“我相信的。那样的奇迹，一定会再发生的！”  
尽管她这么说着，但在她内心深处有个声音在轻轻地问着她：你是真的这样想的吗？  
男人再次笑了起来。  
“谢谢你。和你的谈话让我十分高兴，但是——”藤丸立香听见遥远的地方传来了列车将要进站前轨道的震动声，“我要乘坐的列车到了。车厢有点远，那我就先过去了。”  
他微笑着与藤丸立香挥手道别，朝着站台的另一边，也就是列车即将进站的方向走去。藤丸立香看着他的背影渐渐消失在人海之中，打算站起身来，突然左脚碰到了什么东西。她低头一看，竟然是男人忘在原地的电脑包。  
她急忙提起电脑包，往男人离去的方向张望，却怎么也找不到男人的踪迹，于是她便提着电脑包从排队的人群中挤过去，往站台对面费力地走去。在这个过程中她突然想到了一个很严肃的问题：  
去名古屋的列车不是应该和她的是同一班车吗？  
这个突兀的念头在她脑中转瞬即逝，因为她终于在对面候车的人群中看到了那个男人。老实说，他的发型和他的衣服让他就算站在人群里也非常显眼。  
他站在候车乘客的最前面，离站台边缘非常近。这时一群身材高大，还拖着几个箱子的旅客挡住了藤丸立香的视线，她只能尝试呼喊那个男人让他注意到自己。  
“那个……先生！”  
她想到她还不知道那个男人的姓氏。  
藤丸立香面前挡路的旅客终于走开了，她再往男人的方向看去，却惊讶地发现男人已经不在那里了。紧接着，候车的乘客们发出了一阵惊恐的尖叫声，然后列车呼啸着驶过。  
藤丸立香的世界骤然安静了。一切发生的太快，在她还没有反应过来的时候就发生了，她甚至都没有机会用Gandr或者其他魔术来阻止他。她无力地松开手，男人留下的电脑包重重地坠落到地上。  
很快，几名身穿新干线制服的工作人员便出现了，他们迅速把站台上滞留的旅客分批带走，准备清理现场。刚进站的电车里的旅客也被带出来了，他们一脸茫然地和站台上的旅客们一起被安置在一个空旷的房间里，完全不知道发生了什么，而站台上的旅客们也都不愿意说话。  
藤丸立香混在旅客之中，悄悄把帽子压低了些。她依然躲在角落里，努力降低自己的存在感。这时，人群中一个小女孩大概是看到了刚才发生的事情，突然哭了起来，她年轻的母亲慌慌张张，手忙脚乱地安抚她。  
人群中有个旅客叹了口气，说道：“……这种事，以前发生的也不少啊。”  
藤丸立香微微侧过头去，将脸贴在冰凉的墙上。一个失去了相依为命的女儿的男人，穿戴整齐着选择了自杀，而她有幸成为了旁边他人生最后几分钟的人。  
在刚才的混乱中，男人的电脑被她失手摔到了地上，之后她就被工作人员带走了，电脑就还留在站台上。一个半小时之后藤丸立香登上她那班重新开始运营的列车时看到那个电脑包被工作人员放到了站台那侧的墙边上，旁边放了几朵不知名的野花和一个苹果。  
而藤丸立香不知道的是，在她的列车离站不久，一个工作人员看了看空旷的站台，轻手轻脚地走过去把电脑包悄悄拿走了。  
****  
藤丸立香决定在冬木实行的策略还是隐藏。离开了那个连接灵脉的聚魔法阵后她便无法从灵脉中补充魔力，但是还是可以远远地感应到灵脉的走向。本着魔术师都喜欢将工房建在灵脉附近的习惯，藤丸立香从一开始就计划好了要避开冬木市里的几条主要灵脉。只不过新干线冬木站的选址太尴尬了，恰好离一个相当大的灵脉交汇点——西边的山坡——太近了。  
藤丸立香现在所在的位置都能隐隐约约看见那山坡上的建筑了，似乎是座神社或者寺庙。她迟疑了一下，果断往相反的方向走去。  
藤丸立香在车站里买到了一份地图。她现在所在的是冬木市的旧城深山町。直接连接着灵脉的未见川另一侧是相当现代化的新都，藤丸立香思考了一会，还是决定在深山町的某处暂且找个房子。  
冬木与东京相比，气氛要安宁很多。街上没有多少人，街道整洁而干净，基本没有像东京那样堆积起来的废墟。那些在灾难中受损的房子已经开始修缮了，一路上藤丸立香见到了几支正在工作的施工队，还有一户人家的主人正站在梯子上亲自修房顶。  
此外，藤丸立香没有发现任何魔术师的踪迹，也没有感觉到有结界存在。这座小城市就像被遗忘了一样，安静地被隔离在世界之外。  
藤丸立香看到路对面有一个刻着周边地图的指示牌，便穿过马路往对面走去。路边草丛里有两只冠蓝鸦被惊飞了，它们拍打着色彩绚丽的翅膀，在藤丸立香头上盘旋尖叫着，然后朝不远处的树林里飞去，转瞬便不见了。  
藤丸立香没有留意那两只羽毛颜色很好看的鸟。她的目光被指示牌旁那一丛已经萌发出花苞的报春花吸引了，便飞快地向那边走去。报春花在微风中轻轻摇摆着，她伸手去碰那点被褐色包裹的娇嫩的明亮的黄色，突然一瞬间感到了令她窒息，头皮发麻的危险感。  
她条件反射般想避开，但是此时一股摧枯拉朽的力量已经击中了她，并使她重重扑在地上。那一瞬间藤丸立香根本不知道发生了什么，但下一秒她就感觉到右侧身体传来了难以忍受的剧痛，温热的鲜血从身体里喷涌而出，迅速在地面上蔓延开来。  
在她倒下时，灵基记录被甩到了有点远的地方。由于大量失血，藤丸立香的意识开始模糊起来，但还是尽力向那边伸出手。但她很快就失去了任何行动的能力，在她因失血性休克而昏迷之前，她全身的魔力回路都传来了如烈焰灼烧般的痛感。


	14. Chapter 14

在那个瞬间，藤丸立香真的以为自己并不漫长的生命和这段痛苦悲伤，饱含着泪水的旅途要结束了。但是出乎意料的，这一次她的运气占了上风，未知的魔术师对她的攻击直接击穿了魔术礼装，右肩射入后从左肋射出，险险擦过了心脏边缘。贯穿伤流出的大量鲜血险些要了她的命，但她最终还是活了下来。  
然后，她的意识从朦胧的深渊中浮起，之后猛地睁开了双眼。但她什么都没看见，因为有一层厚厚的绿色的布正盖在她脸上。那层布遮挡了所有光线，藤丸立香只能感觉到自己身边似乎有人在走，她似乎正仰面躺在一张冰冷坚硬的桌子上。  
伤口和魔术回路已经不痛了。事实上她现在一点痛觉都感觉不到。这个房间温度很低，她裸露在外的前胸感到了风的流动。有一只带着乳胶手套的手伸了过来按住她伤口下方的肋骨上，藤丸立香只觉得伤口一凉，接着就听到了剪刀开合的声音和皮肉被剪开的声音。  
她的两只手放在身体两侧，都被柔软的，女孩子小小的手握住了。藤丸立香听到握着她右手的女孩子在低声的啜泣。她捧起藤丸立香的右手贴到她温热的脸庞上，藤丸立香感觉到那个女孩子的泪水从她冰冷的手心里流过。她想说些什么，但胸部突然传来了一股让她窒息的压迫感，接着，她再次昏迷过去。  
下一次醒来的时候，藤丸立香还没有睁开眼睛，就感到了脸上吹拂着的微凉的风。她现在身上裹着毯子，正在被什么人抱着，平稳地在路上走着。  
她努力抬起头来去看抱着她的那个人，但是此时天色未明，光线还很昏暗，她只看见抱着她的那个人熟悉的下颌弧线和软软地搭在胸前的粉色头发。  
于是她试探地问道：“……罗曼？”  
“……嗯。”  
藤丸立香深深吸了一口气，感受自己肺部随着呼吸而传来的一阵又一阵越来越明显的疼痛，问道：“我要死了吗？”  
抱着她的男人这样回答道：“你不会死的。”  
藤丸立香于是慢慢呼出一口气，将头靠在男人身上来节省一点力气。他们在往冬木市地势高的地方走，藤丸立香可以很清楚地将视线越过山路一侧的栏杆，从高处俯视这座即将苏醒的城市。街道上的路灯还未熄灭，星星点点的光亮组成了许多条金色的细线，将城市分隔成不同大小的碎片，有些像棋盘。清晨的微风一直没有停下来，未见川上波光粼粼，初现的日光洒在河面上，像熔化了的黄金碎屑。  
旁边山上树林里的鸟开始鸣叫。在它们唱出的不成曲调的歌声中，藤丸立香听着男人平稳的心跳睡着了，这一次进入的是真正的睡眠。  
藤丸立香下一次醒来的环境比前两次要好得多。她睁开眼睛，先是看到床边卷起来的帷幔和装饰精美的房间，这才意识到她正躺在在一张足够柔软的大床上。她试着动了动身体，发现她被两个巨大的抱枕夹在中间，被迫维持着侧躺的姿势。  
藤丸立香试着坐起来，立刻感觉到了前胸和后背传来的剧痛。她小心翼翼地摸了摸胸前的伤口，那里已经被厚厚的纱布覆盖着了。这时她才注意到她穿的是一件之前从没见过的丝绸睡衣，身上还有一股浓浓的碘伏味。  
然后她突然发现，她现在所在的这座房子又刚刚好坐落在灵脉之上。房间里的魔力浓度很高，很明显， 这又是一个魔术工房。  
没有魔术礼装，没有符文石，自己的背包和灵基记录也不知道在哪里，藤丸立香顿时惊慌起来，而这时门外偏偏又传来的脚步声。藤丸立香听到脚步声在房门前停了下来，然后门把手一点点转动起来。她悄悄地将身体里剩下所有的魔力都调动了起来。  
门被推开了，走进了一个二十余岁、有着黑色长发和青色眼眸的优雅女人。她看到藤丸立香醒了，像是松了一口气，微笑着说：“你醒了？你……”  
她话音还未落，藤丸立香蓄力一击的Gandr已经从她的指尖射出。但是那个女人可能对Gandr早有了解或者是在推开门前就做好了准备，那一瞬间她立刻向后避让，含有藤丸立香全部魔力的Gandr从她身边擦过，无声无息地没入了门板之中消散了。  
与此同时她也抬起手指向了藤丸立香，指尖也开始汇集不祥的黑光。  
“真是的，真的会一见到我就攻击我！”她很不满地说道，“我可是冒了很大风险收留了重伤的你啊！”  
藤丸立香一见她指尖凝聚的黑光便知道她也是精通Gandr之诅咒的魔术师，而且就目前还未释放的Gandr来看，她自己魔力充足时候的全力一击也未必能对面前这个女人造成什么实质伤害，更不用说她现在身负重伤，魔力还完全耗尽了。  
于是她强撑着让自己坐起来，尽可能冷漠而不失气势地问道：“你是……什么人？”  
那个女人和藤丸立香僵持了一会，率先放弃了。她挥散了指尖的黑光，看着藤丸立香叹了口气：“……算了，我不会和你计较这个。我知道你对现在的情况肯定有很多疑惑，不过——正好，你的同伴来了。接下来就由她向你解释吧。”  
她接着小声嘟囔道：“我可不要再管这苦差事了。”  
同伴？藤丸立香心里一动。难道是……  
这时，女人转头看向房门外面。藤丸立香盯着她的侧脸，突然觉得这女人有点说不清道不明的熟悉感，像是在哪里见过。  
但接下来她就没有任何心思来思考这件事了。女人往侧面让了让，接着门口出现了一张熟悉的脸。那张熟悉的脸的主人正扶着门框往门里看，与藤丸立香视线相对是就笑嘻嘻地朝她挥了挥手，笑着问道：  
“哟，立香！现在感觉怎么样？”  
藤丸立香愣住了，支撑身体的手臂一下失去了力气，倒回了床上，然后就因为碰到了伤口痛呼出声。  
“好痛——哎？不对？达·芬奇亲？”  
在藤丸立香面前站着的身材娇小的少女抚了抚自己浓密的棕色卷发，湖绿色的双眼中满是笑意。千真万确，这就是莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，曾经陪伴藤丸立香走过六年漫长旅程的，最亲密的同伴和导师。  
藤丸立香只觉得鼻子一酸，这些日子所有的绝望与痛苦混合着委屈一起，再加上意料之外骤然重逢的震惊与喜悦，几乎让她落泪。  
达·芬奇连忙坐到藤丸立香床边，抚摸着她的头来安慰她：  
“立香，你现在是安全的，什么都不用担心。”她轻柔地说，“但是你现在身体情况还不是很稳定，最好还是要避免剧烈的情绪波动。等你伤口愈合了再好好哭一场，好不好？”  
藤丸立香吸了吸鼻子：“我才不要哭。……不过你能够安然无恙真是太好了，达·芬奇亲。”  
达·芬奇笑了起来：“我可是天才嘛，同一个错误绝对不会犯第二次。这次离开迦勒底前我们可是做好了充足的准备的！”  
当达·芬奇说道这里时，一直倚在门边听藤丸立香她们交谈的女人突然站直了身体，对他们说道：“那个，我去泡茶。”  
说着，她转身就走出了房间，还贴心地替她们把门关好。  
“看起来她知道我们要说重要的话，特意给……”  
达·芬奇的话还没说完，藤丸立香突然紧紧握住了她的手腕，焦急地问道：“迦勒底的大家都……玛修！玛修怎么样了！”  
“冷静一下哦，立香。”达·芬奇轻轻拍了拍藤丸立香的手，另一只手伸过来将自己的手从藤丸立香的禁锢里解救出来，然后握住了藤丸立香的双手，“迦勒底的职员们都很安全。福尔摩斯现在正在工房外灵子化守卫着。玛修……”  
她温柔地笑着，对藤丸立香眨眨眼：“我们把玛修送到了这个世界上最安全的地方保护起来了。”  
“世界上最安全的地方……”藤丸立香低声重复道，接着似乎想到了什么，立刻摇了摇头，“不，不要告诉我她在哪里。”  
“为什么？”  
“如果我知道她在哪里的话，我觉得我可能会忍不住去找她，那样又会给她带来危险。”藤丸立香叹了口气，然后说道，“对不起，达·芬奇亲，答应你的事我全都没用做到。我使用了魔术，我回家去看望了我父母，我还到冬木来了……”  
“还把自己弄得一身伤痕。”达·芬奇轻轻抚摸过藤丸立香右手上的伤疤，“这里的烫伤，还疼吗？”  
藤丸立香摇摇头：“已经不疼了。”  
“我想，那个时候我确实也有做错的地方吧，居然让你就这么一无所知地离开了。你受的那些伤，我也要对其负责任……普罗米修斯之火熄灭的那天，你一定吓坏了吧？”  
藤丸立香想了想那天的情形，忍不住笑了起来。  
“是啊，确实吓坏了。那个时候我已经无法做出理性的判断了，一直在想如果你们不在了我要怎么办才好。”藤丸立香继续说道，“不过，你们是怎么在迦勒底的魔力供应停止之后还能继续存在的？有别的魔力源吗？”  
“我们从迦勒底带出了圣杯，现在我和福尔摩斯都在使用圣杯供魔。”达·芬奇答道，“事实上我们把迦勒底所有能带走的东西都带走了。一直以来所有的资料与记录，珍贵的书籍和材料……都分别藏到职员们的行李里一起运出去了，魔术协会来接管的时候就只剩下一个空荡荡的迦勒底啦——可能他们就是因为这个才恼羞成怒地熄灭了迦勒底的火种？”  
“真狡猾啊达·芬奇亲，那些人一定生气到头发都要冒烟了。”  
“就是说嘛，我们的计划一开始就不是要和魔术协会进行正面冲突——”  
“等等，等等，达·芬奇亲，我想到了一件事——”  
藤丸立香有些困惑地皱起了眉。她仰起头看向达·芬奇，后者正笑意盈盈地看着她。  
“你为什么会在冬木？难道说——离开迦勒底后你一直都在这里吗？”


	15. Chapter 15

正如藤丸立香所想的那样，达·芬奇没有露出任何惊讶的神色。她只是看着藤丸立香，握着她的手，温和地问道：“立香，为什么这么问？”  
“因为这很奇怪啊，不是吗？”藤丸立香反问道：“从我受到攻击开始，到我在这床上醒来看到你为止，一共才过了多长时间？如果不是因为早就在冬木的话，你们为什么会这么快就找到我呢？”  
达·芬奇欲言又止，藤丸立香紧紧盯着她。  
“好吧，我告诉你。”达·芬奇叹了口气，“我知道如果这个问题得不到回答的话你肯定又要胡思乱想，不好好养伤了，对不对？”  
藤丸立香笑了起来：“果然还是你最了解我了，达·芬奇亲，毕竟这可是个让人寝食难安的问题啊——”  
“其实不是什么想不到的答案啦。”达·芬奇又叹了口气，一边说着一边极为注意藤丸立香的表情，“是盖提亚。他最先发现了你，然后通知的我们。另一方面，我和福尔摩斯毕竟是英灵，赶路这点还算是有优势的啦。”  
“等等，我还是没明白。你说盖提亚最先发现了我？可他是怎么找到我的？”藤丸立香皱起了眉，脸色一变，“难道从我离开迦勒底之后他就一直跟着我吗？这怎么有种我一直在被变态尾行的感觉啊！”  
“他的说法是，他和你存在某种感应，这才能找到你的。之前在异闻带的时候他不是一直都是这样吗？怎么现在换了个环境反倒不适应了？”达·芬奇道，“我和福尔摩斯想要使用圣杯供魔必须要离灵脉很近，不然圣杯外泄的魔力会引起魔术师们不必要的注意。事实上，之前我和福尔摩斯就在离冬木不远的地方，毕竟这里是极东的灵脉汇集点啊。”  
“毕竟情况不同了。现在我们和他可不再是形势所迫的同盟关系……不过，你说的这些我还是觉得有些奇怪。”藤丸立香道。她打了个哈欠，一直勉强支撑着的头倒回了枕头上，达·芬奇替她掖了掖被角。  
“好奇怪，突然感觉特别累。”她揉了揉泛红的眼角，无力地说道，“而且我总觉得好像有什么重要的事要和你说的，诶，奇怪哎，突然完全不记得了……”  
“大概是你清醒的时间太长啦，身体需要休息了。”达·芬奇语气温和地说道，“刚刚还那么胡来，居然把魔力都用光了。”  
她俯下身，捧住藤丸立香苍白的脸，指尖轻轻地挑开快要滑进她的眼睛的一缕发丝，湖绿色的双眼含着笑意望着藤丸立香。  
“你现在最重要的任务就是好好休息，养好身体，除此之外所有的事都不用在想。”她轻柔的声音似乎含着魔力，“那么，现在想再睡一会吗？”  
“完全不想，之前我已经睡得够多啦。现在在这个完全陌生的地方，伤口还在疼……这个不是重点啦，重点是，这里到底是哪里啊！”  
“这里是冬木灵脉管理者远坂小姐的家啊，刚才你不是看到她了吗？”达·芬奇将手从藤丸立香脸上移开，举起她的法杖，淡蓝色的光芒逐渐笼罩住藤丸立香的身上，繁复精巧的魔术式一个接一个展开，治疗魔术逐渐构成，藤丸立香身体上的疼痛便渐渐消失了，“立香，你真的对她一点印象都没有吗？以我对你的了解来看，如果你认出她了，肯定不会一见面就攻击她的。”  
藤丸立香在记忆中翻找了一会，很确定地说：“真的啊，我不认识她。”  
达·芬奇收回法杖，让治疗魔术悬浮在藤丸立香身上，同时用一种很奇异的眼神看着她。  
“你稍微等一会哦，我这就去叫远坂小姐过来。”她诡异地笑着，“立香意识到真相的时候脸上的表情一定特别有趣。真可惜啊，福尔摩斯看不到了。”  
藤丸立香茫然地看着达·芬奇一路小跑离开了房间，她那突然兴奋起来的情绪让藤丸立香莫名地感到有点不安，便又仔仔细细想了想，还是确定自己从未接触过任何姓远坂的人。不过远坂小姐的长相和说话的声音确实有一种不知从何而来的熟悉感。  
没过多久，达·芬奇就拉着远坂小姐回来了。远坂小姐仍然披散着及腰的长发，手中端着一个装着浅褐色液体的玻璃杯，此时她正怒视着达·芬奇：“我说啊，小心一点啊！差一点就洒了……”  
达·芬奇笑嘻嘻地说了声抱歉，接着一个转身站在远坂小姐面前，展开双臂，像介绍她自己的得意名画那样朝着躺在床上的藤丸立香展示道：“怎么样！立香，有没有想到什么？”  
藤丸立香非常诚实地摇了摇头。  
远坂小姐有些头痛地摇摇头，叹了口气，把手中的杯子塞到达·芬奇手里示意她给藤丸立香送过去：“好啦，我大概知道是怎么回事……嗯，你看，现在怎么样？”  
她在房间里绕了一圈，从柜子的不知道哪个角落里抽出两条发带，然后侧过头抓住一缕头发，用发带在头的侧面松松地绑了一个马尾辫。  
她又去绑另一边的头发，这时藤丸立香已经惊讶地叫出了声：  
“伊什塔尔小姐？”  
达·芬奇咯咯地笑了起来。远坂小姐也跟着松了一口气，伸手把头上的发带拽了下来。  
“遗憾的是，我并不是你所说的那位女神。我和她之间存在的联系就只有她曾经凭依我十年前的身体降临这一点而已，不过——我看到你的第一瞬间乃至到现在，都对你感到十分亲切呢。”远坂小姐笑着说道，“老实说，达·芬奇突然出现在我面前请求我收留你的时候我真的是有被吓到啦。英灵什么的在这种时候突然出现，怎么可能能冷静地去思考问题啊——可是我的老师说服了我。哦，我的老师是时钟塔的埃尔梅罗二世，他说他也曾经是迦勒底的一员，你是知道的吧？”  
这里似乎有点问题。藤丸立香悄悄看了达·芬奇一眼，结果达·芬奇还是笑眯眯地站在那里，什么都没说，也没有给藤丸立香任何暗示。  
远坂小姐这时走了过来，在藤丸立香床前站定。  
“那么——我还是重新来一个自我介绍吧。”她低着头，握着拳清咳了一声，然后微微弯下腰向藤丸立香伸出手，“我是远坂凛，“御三家”之一的远坂家族现任家主，也是冬木灵脉及居住在冬木灵脉周围魔术师们的管理员。魔术协会不会突破远坂家的结界，你在这里是安全的。”  
藤丸立香眨了眨眼，伸出手握住了远坂凛的手：“真的谢谢你，远坂小姐。”  
“现在终于能放心了吧？”达·芬奇在旁边笑道，“远坂小姐还特意为你准备了安眠的草药茶呢——等等，立香你的表情变成和听到伊丽莎白亲唱歌时一样的表情啦！”  
藤丸立香轻嗅了一下那杯神秘的棕色液体，痛苦的表情一闪而过，然后端起杯子一口气全都喝了下去。下一秒杯子从她手中滑落，掉落在铺了厚厚地毯的地面上，而她自己软软地倒回了床上，双目紧闭。  
远坂凛震惊到差点跳了起来：“等等，我不会是拿错了草药——”  
“那也没有问题啊，立香拥有极强的来源成谜的毒抗性，一般的毒药对她都是无效的。”达·芬奇从僵直的远坂凛身后绕了过去，来到藤丸立香的床边，“让我看看——啊呀……”  
“睡熟了呢……”  
她又低头看了看现在正躺在她脚边的玻璃杯，蓦然转身对远坂凛说：“远坂小姐，如此强效的麻醉剂请务必再给我一份！”  
……  
藤丸立香猛地睁开双眼。在喝下远坂凛送来的草药茶之后她的意识就突然中断了，再次苏醒的时候已经是几个小时之后了。在这期间她完全没有感觉到时间的流逝，如果不是窗外昏黄的天空告诉她此时已经是傍晚，她就要以为在她闭上眼睛再睁开眼睛的几秒钟里达·芬奇和远坂凛一起瞬间消失了。  
房间里很安静，什么声音都没有，窗外一直在鸣叫的鸟也不知道什么时候飞走了。达·芬奇似乎在她睡着的时候走开了，不过她的治疗魔术还在正常运转，散发着淡淡蓝光的魔术式正悬浮在藤丸立香胸前，随着她撑着床坐起来的动作而缓慢旋转着。  
伤口已经完全不痛了。藤丸立香摸了摸自己被厚厚的纱布覆盖的胸口，，又反过手去摸右侧肩胛骨上同样包扎着的伤口的另一端，这个时候她突然闻到身体的右侧传来了一股花香。  
她就着这个姿势转过身看去，发现原本空无一物的床头柜上不知什么时候摆上了一束花。那是看望病人常带的那种花束，几支粉紫色的百合和浅黄的桔梗被紫色的包装纸包裹着，其中点缀着几支粉色和红色的康乃馨。但是……  
“诶？”  
藤丸立香发现了那束花束中不寻常的一点，其中一朵百合花下面正隐藏着另外一朵和别的花都完全不同的，特别的花。她往床边上挪了挪，有些费力地伸长了手臂，把那朵特殊的花摘了下来。那是朵有半个手掌大小的五瓣花，有着桃红色的花瓣和浅黄色的花蕊，是藤丸立香以前经常见到的花。  
“奇怪了……这是梅林的……花？”  
她有些惊讶，一边自言自语着，一边想再仔细看看这朵不知道什么时候混进花束里的花。这时，她的身后突兀地出现了一个熟悉的男声：“啊，Miss立香，你醒了？睡得怎么样？”  
藤丸立香回过头去，惊讶地看到福尔摩斯正坐在床另一侧边上的扶手椅上，手中握着他的烟斗，正面带微笑着看着她。他的烟斗显然还点燃着，不过藤丸立香却没闻到任何烟草的味道。  
“那个是Miss远坂之前送过来的，一边说着“就算藤丸小姐住在我家里，探病的花束还是一定要有啊”一边“咚”地放在了那里。不过，有什么问题吗？你不喜欢花吗？”  
“……不是，我很喜欢花的，只是……”  
藤丸立香转过头来看着自己手上的花。她现在只是握着一支普普通通的红色康乃馨而已。


	16. Chapter 16

那一瞬间，藤丸立香觉得是不是自己的眼睛出了什么问题。她眨了眨眼睛，又伸手去揉了揉，但她手中握着的确实是一支再普通不过的红色康乃馨。她又转过头去看花束，结果发现之前她仿佛看到的梅林的花可能是她的眼睛对她开的一个玩笑，抑或是大脑产生的幻觉。  
身后的福尔摩斯在问她怎么了，她连忙回答道：“……没事，这朵花特别可爱啦，忍不住多看了会。”  
福尔摩斯的目光从藤丸立香手上的花移到了她脸，停顿了一会，接着意味不明地笑了笑。  
“虽然最开始制定计划的时候已经把各种可能发生的情况和相应的解决方案考虑好了，但是Miss立香能到这里来……说实话，我有一点惊讶呢。”  
“……如果你是说我没有听从达·芬奇的忠告，贸然跑到冬木市来还受了差点死掉的伤的话，其实我自己也很惊讶，就像是我的身体比大脑先行动了一样。我现在甚至都回想不起来做出来冬木市这个决定时的心理状态了。”  
“不，我说的不是这个哦。”出乎意料的是，福尔摩斯居然笑着否认了，“越是禁止就越是好奇，就越想去做，这就是人类的本质，从一开始达·芬奇和我就没有真的想提前制止你。要是想从根本上杜绝这个风险，对你使用暗示魔术更便捷也更安全。”  
“别说啦，福尔摩斯先生，我马上就会羞愧而死啦……”藤丸立香悲伤地捂住了脸，避开了福尔摩斯的目光，“不过还是谢谢你们最后有尊重我的人权。诶，不对，等等……如果你说的不是这件事，那是……”  
“从迦勒底离开，再到你回到日本的这段过程中，你应该有遇到过寻找你的魔术师吧——不是魔术协会的封印指定者，而是零散的，无组织的魔术师？”  
藤丸立香立刻想到了她在亚特兰大机场遇到的那一男一女两位魔术师。  
“确实有，是一男一女两位，应该来自同一个家族，他们都披着斗篷，我没看清脸。男性那位我不清楚有什么能力，女性那位使用鸟形的使魔，还会设置探测魔力波动的结界。哦，他们倒是有提到过一个名字，‘法尔迪乌斯’。”她有些期盼地看向福尔摩斯，“你听说过这个人吗？”  
“唔，拨开层层掩蔽的迷雾之后，这就是真相呢，Miss立香。”福尔摩斯笑道，“法尔迪乌斯·迪奥兰德，在美国也算是个不错的魔术师，但也是注定会一生都在追寻圣杯的可悲之人。不过他既然有勇于在不确定的环境下就大声说出家主性命的后辈，可见他只会与迪奥兰德家族的Grand Order渐行渐远呢。”  
这句话的信息量有点大，藤丸立香想了想，挑了个最要紧的先问：“圣杯？你是说，冬木市的大圣杯吗？”  
福尔摩斯颔首道：“正是。从十四年前圣杯战争结束，冬木地下灵脉重新开始积蓄魔力的那一夜开始，全世界的魔术师都将目光投向了这座城市。不过这与我们现在谈论的话题无关；我想说的是，不仅仅是魔术协会，还有很多魔术师家族也注意到了你。”  
“和魔术协会决定封印指定不同，这些家族对你的兴趣远远大于恐惧，如果你不幸被他们搜捕到了，他们也绝对不会伤害你，甚至还会与魔术协会抗衡来保护你，在他们的保护下你是绝对不会有生命危险的，这也是当初我和达·芬奇能放心让你一个人离开迦勒底的原因之一。”  
“不是吧，难道你们从来就没考虑过我能成功逃脱的可能性吗？”藤丸立香悲伤地说道，“怎么说我也应该更……有用一点吧？”  
“当然考虑到了！这只是下下策的Plan B罢了。”福尔摩斯道，“不过还是托了戈尔德鲁夫提前送信的福，Plan A成功实施了呢。他为你争取来了宝贵的时间差，封印指定执行者出发的时候你大概已经回到日本了。”  
“戈尔德鲁夫所长……他现在还好吗？他提前通知我让我有机会离开迦勒底，魔术协会肯定会非常不高兴的。”  
福尔摩斯敛去了脸上的笑意：“目前得到的消息是，他被魔术协会软禁了。”  
“……”  
藤丸立香颤抖着深吸了一口气。她想说些什么，但是福尔摩斯阻止了她。  
“不要自责，Miss立香。戈尔德鲁夫知道他在做什么，他在传来消息之前就已经预见到了自己的未来，但是即使这样他还是这样做了，所以……”  
“所以我不能让他的牺牲白费，是这样吗？”藤丸立香道。  
福尔摩斯沉默了一会才说：“总之，现在先忍耐一下吧。等到一切结束之后……”  
“但是，我现在看不到任何希望啊。以前无论是在特异点还是异闻带，我都明确地知道我应该做什么，我有要为之奋斗的目标，为了达成这个目标而经历的过程无论多么悲伤多么痛苦，我都能坚持下来。但是现在我看不到任何希望，我不知道我应该怎么做，应该向什么方向努力才能改变现在这一切。”  
藤丸立香低下头，伸手紧紧抓住了被子，“你和达·芬奇的计划把我完全排除在外了。从离开迦勒底开始我就一直在一无所知地被动前进着，完全不知道下一步应该做什么，也不知道自己将要面临什么，以及，什么时候这一切才能结束……”  
“抱歉，福尔摩斯先生，真的对不起，谢谢你能来看我，但是我现在不想谈这个了。”她蜷起身子抱住双腿，转过头去不再看着福尔摩斯，轻声说道。  
福尔摩斯没有再说话。不一会他站了起来，走到床边，伸出手轻轻放在藤丸立香头上。藤丸立香微微一动，福尔摩斯微笑着说：  
“就再稍微坚持一下吧，Miss立香。以及，你也很适合黑发啊。”  
之后，福尔摩斯便灵子化离开了。藤丸立香维持着那个姿势没有动，一个人静静地坐在床上想了很久的心事。  
比起和福尔摩斯的谈话，令她感到更加悲伤的是——她的晚餐竟然只有远坂凛煮过头的牛奶麦片。听远坂凛说刚做完手术的她身体还很虚弱，不能吃正常的食物，只得将这碗白色黏稠糊状物喝了下去。  
她所在的房间的窗帘已经拉上了，达·芬奇设置的治疗魔术也停止了，原本治疗魔术的光辉也消失了——现在房间里一片漆黑，一点光源也没有。藤丸立香就睁着眼睛躺在这一片黑暗中，仰视着完全看不见的天花板；这一天她的睡眠已经足够了，所以直到午夜时分她还是一点睡意都没有。  
这时，房间的门被轻轻地敲响了。藤丸立香听到门外传来了达·芬奇的声音：“立香，我可以进来吗？”  
藤丸立香从床上坐起来，应了一声“进来吧”，然后伸手过去将床边的台灯打开了一盏。  
达·芬奇推开门进来了，她手中抱着藤丸立香的背包。  
“断掉的带子我修补了一下，但是损坏的魔术礼装就完全没办法啦。要是在迦勒底的话还有办法，然而现在这个条件，就算是万能之人也无能为力呢。”  
“嗯，没关系的，我还有别的礼装可以用。”藤丸立香回道。她望着达·芬奇，有些踌躇地问道：“达·芬奇亲，我刚才，好像和福尔摩斯先生说了些很过分的话……他还在生气吗？”  
达·芬奇有些诧异地看着他：“没有哦，福尔摩斯他根本就没生气过。相反的是我还让他好好反省了一下对你那么严厉地说话呢。说话的艺术看来不是每个人都能掌握的啊！”  
她动了动鼻翼，轻嗅了一下房间中的气味：“还居然在你的房间里抽烟斗！真是的，完全没有照顾病人的感觉啊！”  
藤丸立香完全没在听：“……总之，我明天得和他道歉才行。”  
达·芬奇叹了口气，决定换个话题：“立香，刚才我给你补充背包里的药品时，发现你使用我给你的新护照啦。”  
藤丸立香一愣，然后立刻反应过来：“科斯莫斯菲尔的护照吗？那个时候我没办法了，我自己的护照已经无法出境了。不过，这个身份……安塔瑞斯·科斯莫斯菲尔这个人是真实存在的吗？”  
“可以说存在，也可以说不存在。”达·芬奇在之前福尔摩斯坐着的扶手椅上坐了下来，“安塔瑞斯·科斯莫斯菲尔这个人是写在联合国档案中的迦勒底股东之一，毕竟迦勒底这么大，又是处于联合国监管下的合作单位，他们不可能放任迦勒底处于马里斯比利一人的监管之下的，于是马里斯比利就在创立迦勒底最初准备了一批假身份。说来有趣，这个股东大会每年还开的有模有样的……联合国也从来没发现跟他们一起开会的都不是活人。”  
“不是活人，那是什么？”藤丸立香好奇地问道。  
“都是些制造精良的魔偶之类的。”达芬奇道，“在马里斯比利去世之后，这批身份就移交给了奥尔加玛丽，不过她也一直没有认真管理过。嘛，反正他们两个现在都不在了，你又正好需要一个新身份，我就随便拿了一个，换上你的照片给你用啦。”  
“听起来这似乎是很多年之前的旧事。”藤丸立香缓缓问道，“你——应该是在那之后几年后才被召唤到迦勒底的吧？那你是怎么知道这些的？”  
“这件事在迦勒底不算是秘密，再说迦勒底一直都有几个在我之前来的老员工。”达芬奇已有所指的微笑着，“总会有人经手过当年的事情，并且不介意和我一起在背后谈论一下马里斯比利。”  
藤丸立香哦了一声，低下了头轻声道：“没想到这么多年过去，前所长居然又救了我一次。”  
她望着达·芬奇在台灯灯光下闪亮的湖绿色眼睛，想了想然后说：“达·芬奇亲，今晚要不要……和我一起睡？”  
达·芬奇有些惊讶地看着她，藤丸立香接着补充道：“我还有很多话想和你说。”  
“有些意外却又在情理之中的请求！那我就不拒绝立香难得的邀请啦。”达·芬奇笑着说。  
藤丸立香往床的另一侧挪了挪，分了半个枕头给达·芬奇，达·芬奇则坐在床边脱下靴子，接着躺在藤丸立香身边，为她们两个盖好了被子。藤丸立香伸手过去握住了她的手。  
“在那之后，你好像就一直没有真心地，快乐地笑过了。”  
达·芬奇伸手轻轻地抚摸藤丸立香的眼角：“那么，你这段时间的经历有什么能和我分享的吗？”  
藤丸立香闭上了双眼，伸手按住了达·芬奇的手，将自己的脸庞贴在她的手心上。  
“嗯，达·芬奇亲，请务必听我说。”


	17. Chapter 17

藤丸立香以为这么长时间已经过去了，她已经有足够的勇气向达·芬奇讲述之前她经历的些往事，但是她还是高估了自己对那些事情的心理承受能力。她靠在达·芬奇身边，从里约热内卢的机场暴动开始讲起，讲起那个逃进飞机货舱却死于非命的人，讲起在飞机上搜捕她的两个迪奥兰德家族的魔术师，讲起了她在洛杉矶的汽车旅馆里是抱着怎样一种心态烫伤右手来遮去令咒印迹的。  
从离开迦勒底开始就一直压抑着的情绪逐渐积累，终于在她讲到在电视上听到曾在最初的时候帮助过她的老教授的死讯时达到了顶点。她伏在达·芬奇怀里痛哭失声，抽泣着说道：“我觉得我对他的死有责任。”  
达·芬奇把藤丸立香的头抱在怀里，一下一下地抚摸着她的头发安慰她：“为什么这么说呢？”  
“他死于器官衰竭，可是当时我看的清楚，他明明只是撞到了头。”藤丸立香用衣袖擦了擦脸上的泪水，“当时我为了救他确实使用了Gandr——我在想会不会是我误伤——”  
“不是这样的哦，立香。”达·芬奇安慰道，“那位教授我知道哦，他是个老年人，老年人本来就很容易器官衰竭。”  
“但是——”  
“绝对不要把这件事当成你的责任，立香，这不是你的错。Gandr一击虽然名为诅咒，实质上与魔术回路和魔力量都有关系。立香的Gandr击大概能让人晕眩一会或者得几天的感冒，要是想要造成实质伤害的话……”达·芬奇正色道，“嗯，奥尔加玛丽也做不到。不过远坂小姐倒是有可能哦，她是传承了北欧宝石魔术的天才魔术师，只比天才的我差一点点哦。如果你不相信的话，明天大可向她求证。”  
“……这就不必了，你说的我都相信。”藤丸立香吸了吸鼻子，“他……他在最后的时候认出我不是原来科考队的队员了，还叫我快逃。”  
“福尔摩斯的暗示魔术失效了？”达·芬奇目光一凝，“我真的得去和他谈谈了。”  
“也许Ruler职介的他就是没有Caster职介的他擅长魔术？”  
“我不这么想哦。”达·芬奇道。她坐起来将台灯的光线调暗了点，然后继续说道：“除了这些以外，还有什么要和我说的吗？”  
藤丸立香想了想，决定跳过自己父母的那件事，说道：“在来冬木的路上遇到了一个男人，他在电车站自杀了，我没能阻止他。”  
达·芬奇叹了口气：“不是在六周前，而是现在，那么你无论做什么都不可能阻止他了。”  
“只是有一点我有点在意，从刚才开始你就一直回避提到你的家人。”达·芬奇看到藤丸立香有些惊讶地看着她，笑着解释道，“怎么啦！我是非常了解你的啊。你在做出来冬木这个决定之前肯定是先去见过你父母的。不过为什么没留在那里呢？不顺利吗？”  
藤丸立香沉默了下来。她垂下眼眸，低声道：“我回去的太晚了，家已经没有了。……东京的空想之根，就是在我家附近破土而出的。”  
“对不起，立香。”达·芬奇紧紧地抱住了藤丸立香，“对不起，对不起，我……”  
“嗯，达·芬奇亲，谢谢你，但是我已经没事了。”藤丸立香平静地说。  
达·芬奇借着台灯昏暗的黄光注视着藤丸立香没什么表情的脸，沉默了一会，深深地叹了口气。  
“立香，你这个样子已经多久了？装作对什么事情都不在意，一直把情绪压在心里，一直不和其他人说……你到底有多久没有真心地笑过了？”  
“我自己也不清楚，不知道从什么时候开始，我好像对所有事都失去了兴趣……嘛，遇到了你们算是最近最开心的事了。”藤丸立香微微笑了一下，“但是，达·芬奇亲不用担心我，我没关系的。有时候真的很难过，但是……医生一直在我身边陪着我呢。”  
达·芬奇一下从床上坐了起来：“你说什么？”  
“罗玛尼啊。我有的时候可以看到他，他会陪我说话。而且——”  
“立香啊……”  
藤丸立香注意到达·芬奇正用一种无法形容的悲哀神情望着她，并叹息着。她咬了咬唇，在床上坐了一会，突然像是下定决心一般从床上下来，对藤丸立香说：“你等我一会哦，我马上就回来。”  
说着，她赤着脚往房间外跑去，没过多久就拿着一张纸片回来了。藤丸立香从她手中接过那张反扣着的纸片，在纸片背面看到了拍立得相纸的标记。  
“我们本来没打算告诉你的，立香，你看看吧。”达·芬奇站在床边，沉声道。  
藤丸立香将相纸翻过了，接着她的所有注意力都被相纸正面记录下来的图案吸引住了。  
“这是……所罗门的刻印，我不会看错的。”她伸出手，隔着一层相纸轻轻抚摸那个图案，接着抬起头望向达·芬奇，“你是在哪里看到的？”  
“在你的后背上。准确说是更靠近腰的位置，是你自己不用镜子就绝对看不到的地方。”达·芬奇道。  
藤丸立香闻言坐起身，伸手去摸自己的后背，达·芬奇俯身过去拉住她的手，轻轻按在她的腰上面一点的脊椎附近。藤丸立香回头往后看，发现果然只能看见自己的肩膀和上边包裹着的厚厚的纱布。  
“之前一直没有机会看到你的后背，在异闻带也没有受过类似位置的伤，潜航艇也没有安装面积大的镜子……直到昨天我们给你做手术缝合伤口的时候才发现这个。说实话，我们当时都被吓了一跳呢。”  
“等等，难道……”藤丸立香皱眉，“难道盖提亚就是靠这个来追踪我的？他是什么时候……”  
“不，亲爱的，这次可能真的不是他。”达·芬奇用悲伤却又有些骄傲的神情微笑着说，“他看到这个刻印的时候的惊讶表情可不像是伪装出来的……不，震惊这个词可能更准确一点。他大概也是无法相信吧，那个人能做得到这个。”  
藤丸立香颤抖着双手抓紧了手中的照片。那个人的名字就在舌尖徘徊，但是她却完全说不出来。  
“立香，我虽然不知道罗玛尼那家伙是在一片混乱时间神殿的什么时间点施下的，但能有一点能够确定，那一定做的极为隐蔽，才能让你和盖提亚都完全没有察觉。”她重新在藤丸立香身边坐下，轻轻揽住她的肩，“我和他使用的魔术体系不一样，对他的刻印不是很了解，但是从这个刻印还是能看出来，大概含有保护的咒语——或者是来自他本人的祝福之类的。”  
“还有，它或许能在你受到致命伤的时候维持住你的生命。你受的伤是来自附有‘焚烧’诅咒的火焰之箭的攻击，那种诅咒作用的对象是魔术回路，你的魔术回路本应被焚烧到枯萎的，但是——并没有。”  
“我最近发现我对灵脉的感应能力增强了，似乎也是这个刻印的功劳吧。”藤丸立香道。  
“以前罗玛尼很少提起圣杯战争时的事，不过很多年前他曾经透露过，所罗门确实可以直接连通地下灵脉。”达·芬奇道。  
藤丸立香久久没有说话。接着一滴泪水滴到了她手中紧紧握着的相片上。她连忙将这一滴液体抹去了。  
“……所以，你所看到的未必就是假的。罗玛尼也许真的还在以某种形式守护着你。”  
虽然这么说着，达·芬奇的表情却不是坚定地相信的表情。她将藤丸立香包入怀中，轻轻拍着她的背。  
“心里难过的话就哭出来吧，没关系的，我不会笑话你的。”达·芬奇柔声说道，“你现在在安全的地方，我可以借肩膀给你靠哦。”  
说着，她虽然没听见藤丸立香的声音，但是却感到胸口的衣服渐渐变湿了。  
“……我很害怕啊。剪定异闻带的时候我根本没有想到会迎接这样的未来——这样绝望和悲伤的未来，所有人都在恐惧着，可是我却……什么都做不到。”  
“虽然很痛苦，虽然很悲伤，但是到此为止我都有好好坚持下来了。但是我找不到你们啊，我不知道应该到哪里去。我是那么想念玛修，但是我连问问她现在在哪里，过得好不好的勇气都没有……”  
“我知道的，你是觉得不会告诉我你的计划，你现在在做什么的，但是我接受！我可以什么都不知道，完全听从你的安排，什么也不想……但是，求求你，请别再让我一个人离开了，不要离开我，只要你们还在我就什么都——”  
“好，我答应你，立香。”达·芬奇紧紧抱着藤丸立香，低声道，“以后，绝对不会离开你，总有一日——”  
藤丸立香又在达·芬奇怀里抽泣了一会才冷静下来。她有些不好意思地抬头看着笑吟吟的达·芬奇，又立刻想到了什么，赶紧捂住了自己红肿的眼睛。  
达·芬奇笑了起来，她关上了台灯，重新躺会床上，和藤丸立香面对面，额头贴着额头侧躺着。她伸出手轻抚着藤丸立香还带着泪水的脸庞，藤丸立香也伸手覆上了她的脸庞。她们的另一只手紧紧握在一起。  
“立香，如果你能实现一个愿望的话，你会许什么愿呢？”  
“唔，我想想啊。”刚才的情感发泄让藤丸立香有些疲惫，她半闭着眼睛想了想，回答道，“大概是抹除掉异星神入侵带来的影响，世界恢复秩序，人们能忘掉异星神曾给他们带来的苦难，幸福而安宁地生活？”  
“不，不是哦。”达·芬奇纠正道，“不是你作为拯救世界之人时的愿望，而是属于藤丸立香这个人类的愿望哦。多么自私都可以，一定是你最想要完成的愿望才行哦。”  
“那么……我想想……”藤丸立香闭上双眼，微笑起来，“我想要我和你，还有玛修，还有福尔摩斯先生，戈尔德鲁夫所长，紫苑小姐，穆尼埃尔先生，西尔维娅小姐，还有迦勒底的大家，还有……医生，大家永远在一起。”  
“虽然这是个遥不可及的梦吧。但是，拯救人理最初的一年，确实是我所度过的人生中最幸福的一段时光。”她笑了笑，“有的时候我做梦还会梦到以前的些片段，但是我知道那已经是回不去的岁月了。”  
“……立香啊。”达·芬奇叹息道。  
她们没有继续说话。不一会，藤丸立香的呼吸声变得均匀起来。  
达·芬奇小心翼翼地从床上爬了起来。她重新在藤丸立香伸手设置了一个治疗术式，又握着她的手在床边坐了一会，才轻手轻脚地离开。


	18. Chapter 18

第二天藤丸立香醒来的时候外面正在下雨。风卷着雨滴和窗外的树枝拍打到窗户上，藤丸立香甚至感觉自己好像隔着关着的窗户和厚厚的窗帘闻到了下雨天雨水和泥土特别的潮湿和芬芳气息。  
她躺在床上停了一会雨声，闭着眼睛享受了一会这难得的宁静。但是没过多久她的肚子便响了一下，随后她尴尬地睁开眼睛盯着天花板上正微微晃动的吊灯。认真算来她已经有一天多没有吃过饭了，前一天晚上喝的那杯牛奶麦片根本不能填饱肚子，不过鉴于她在异闻带的时候已经锻炼出长时间忍耐饥饿的能力，现在感觉倒是还好。  
但是除了她自己以外，没有人听见刚刚她的身体自然反应发出的声音。前一天晚上达·芬奇躺着的位置已经凉了下来，看起来她在藤丸立香还在熟睡的时候就悄悄离开了。  
藤丸立香坐了起来，扶着床头柜尝试站起来。她身上的伤口依然没有感觉，但她现在不确定是伤口已经愈合了还是达·芬奇设下的治疗魔术还在屏蔽她的痛觉——那散发着淡蓝色光芒的魔术式还在她胸前缓慢地旋转着，正随着她的动作浮动着，牢牢附在她身上。不过她还是成功站了起来，穿上鞋子走了几步，居然还很稳。  
她走到门口，推开门往外走去，只是一推开门就有一股饱含着水汽的寒风吹了过来，一瞬间她裸露在外的手臂和小腿立刻起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
藤丸立香抱着双臂往寒风吹来的方向看去。接着，她被眼前看到的景象震惊到了。  
“哇哦……”她惊叹道。  
藤丸立香所在的房间右侧不远处就是下楼的楼梯和窗户，但是离她不远处本来应该有的房间已经消失了，一个巨大的空洞取代了它们，出现在原来的位置。  
藤丸立香扶着墙，小心翼翼地走到空洞旁边往下看。她意识到是这座房子的一半坍塌了。她可以看到空洞外属于房顶的瓦片和院子中的灌木，向远处看还能看到这座房子外蜿蜒的小路和山坡下影影绰绰的冬木市。  
有一些雨滴被风从房子的缺口吹了进来，落到了藤丸立香身上。藤丸立香打了个寒噤，转过身往还幸存着的楼梯走去，她想去找达·芬奇和福尔摩斯。然而她没想到的是，她将残存的二楼和勉强还完整的一楼走遍了都没有发现那两人的踪迹。  
她有些累了，走回一楼的客厅想坐下来休息一会，这个时候远坂凛揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，从二楼走了下来：“你在做什么啊，藤丸小姐？”她看了一眼客厅的座钟，“现在才早上七点啊，难得的下雨天呢。”  
“啊，如果打扰到远坂小姐休息真是不好意思了。”藤丸立香道，“其实我是想找一下达·芬奇亲……”  
远坂凛拿起一个玻璃杯，走到厨房倒了杯水，她的声音从厨房里远远地传了过来：“达·芬奇的话，昨天晚上就离开了哦？难道他们没有和你说吗？”  
藤丸立香慢慢地在沙发上坐了下来，伸手按住有些抽痛的额角：“……不，他们没和我说。”  
她低声说：“原来如此——居然和我想的是一样的。如果道别是痛苦到难以忍受的话那就干脆——”  
“藤丸小姐？你没事吧？”远坂凛有些担忧的脸出现在藤丸立香面前，她把手中的水杯递到藤丸立香手中，“果然还是到房间里再休息一会——”  
藤丸立香握着手中的玻璃杯，突然笑了起来：“谢谢，远坂小姐，我现在感觉还可以，”  
她从沙发上站了起来：“非常感谢您能够收留我，不过现在我的状态还可以，感觉是时候离开了——”  
远坂凛把手放在藤丸立香肩上，又把她按回了沙发上。  
“皮肉愈合可是需要时间的，你只是因为治疗魔术的原因感不到疼痛罢了。”她弯下腰，在藤丸立香的左肋戳了一下，“以你现在的身体情况，根本没有办法离开冬木吧？之前也是，没走多远就被袭击了。”  
藤丸立香无言地低下头。远坂凛把手收回来，想了想又将藤丸立香拉了起来：“总之，达·芬奇已经向我付过报酬啦。在你伤势完全痊愈之前就安心地留在我家吧！”  
她半强迫地把藤丸立香送回到二楼原来的房间里，给她找出了全新的洗漱用品，和藤丸立香说了一声她要去做早饭之后就离开了。藤丸立香在床边坐了一会，然后走进了浴室。  
洗漱之后，她看着镜子中自己苍白而平淡的脸，叹了口气，努力翘起嘴角笑了笑，拍了拍有些僵硬的脸部肌肉，然后她用沾了水的梳子把自己已经长过肩膀的黑发梳整齐，在把最后一缕头发梳顺之后她忽然想到了什么，立刻把梳子放了下来，面对着镜子缓缓脱去了身上穿着的丝绸睡裙。  
她的上半身的一半都被绷带覆盖着。这些绷带看起来很新，应该是达·芬奇在她睡着的时候帮她重新包扎过了，但是现在她的目的不是这个。  
她转过身去，回头看着镜子里映出的她的背影。  
她的手指轻轻落在腰窝那繁复的图案上。所罗门的刻印在她指尖之下轻轻滑过，什么感觉都没有，那里的皮肤就像正常的皮肤一样光滑而细腻。  
“达·芬奇不会给我贴个了纹身贴纸来糊弄我吧……”  
藤丸立香嘟囔了一句，摇摇头，拿起睡衣走出了浴室。她的魔术礼装已经损毁，达·芬奇便给她准备了一套普通的衣服，现在就放在桌子上她的背包旁边。她走近，拿起衣服看了看，是很普通的毛衣、短裙和长筒袜，很合她的心意。  
也就在这时藤丸立香突然想到了一件被她忘掉好久的事，于是她飞快地穿好衣服冲出房间，在楼梯上往下走的过程中就朝着应该在厨房的远坂凛喊道：“远坂小姐！”  
过了几秒钟，远坂凛从厨房里探出头来：“怎么啦，藤丸小姐？”  
“那个——您有没有看到那个……就是——像个手提箱一样的东西？”  
“啊啊——那个啊……我有看到过哦。”远坂凛想了想，笑着回答道，“和达·芬奇一起来的那位男士带着的。他们走的时候我记得也把它带走啦。”  
“……太好了！”藤丸立香长出了一口气，腿一软坐到了沙发上，“那个要是丢了的话我就真的不知道该怎么办了——”  
厨房里传来啪的一声响，远坂凛好像是把什么拔了下来。过了一会她端了个盘子出来，脚步轻快地像藤丸立香走过来，“那是很重要的东西吗？”  
“是啊，非常非常重要的东西。”藤丸立香道。她看了一眼远坂凛手里的盘子：“……饭团？”  
远坂凛把装着便利店里卖的速食饭团的盘子放到了桌子上，尴尬而不失礼貌地微笑道：“毕竟现在是特殊情况啦，也稍微理解一下我嘛。”  
从那之后，藤丸立香真的就在远坂凛家住了下来。达·芬奇留下的治疗魔术一直运转着，再加上远坂凛每天都会用宝石给魔术式注入魔力，藤丸立香的伤愈合很快。不过三天她的伤口就拆了线，而在这期间凭着藤丸立香曾经通过伊什塔尔与远坂凛结下的那份缘，她们的关系开始迅速变得融洽起来。  
在这段时间里她们甚至还讨论了几次魔术：远坂凛教给了藤丸立香几个魔力转换的小技巧，送了几小块宝石给藤丸立香让她试验卢恩符文，她甚至还教了藤丸立香一个很方便地改变瞳色的小魔术。作为交换，藤丸立香对远坂凛讲了伊什塔尔在迦勒底时发生的一些事情。  
“我注意到你的房子完全塌了一半啊，为什么不修理一下呢，凛？”  
说这话的时候，藤丸立香正围着毛毯坐在远坂凛书房的壁炉旁烤火。远坂凛闻言抬起头看了她一眼，把手中的钢笔扔回桌子上，叹了口气：“修房子要花钱啊，都塌了一半了，基本上就得重新盖，我又恰好没有那么多钱用来盖房子。反正之前我一直是自己住，作为工房主体的地下室也没受损，干脆就这样放着不管了。”  
“我昨天回房间的时候可是看到缺口处已经长青苔了。”藤丸立香往毯子里缩了缩，舒服地眯起了眼，“所以你最先修复的是这里的结界吗？”  
“怎么可能啊，现在可都是2018年了，”远坂凛笑道，“最先修复的当然是网络。没有网络的话，生活和工作都要出问题吧？”  
“某种意义上来说还真是这样，不过你还真是辛苦啊——我是说，除了魔术师这个工作以外，居然还要经商……”  
“我们宝石魔术和你的卢恩魔术可不一样啊，那是真的非常花钱的。宝石都是需要购买的，又不是出门随便就能在树上摘到。”远坂凛道，“不过多亏你来了，我也可以稍微休息一下了。”  
藤丸立香疑惑地抬起头，却看到远坂凛似乎是想到了什么，突然坐直了身体。  
“唔，说到这个，我突然想起一个人来。她和我们一样是日本人，名字叫做——苍崎橙子。”远坂凛一边说着一边从办公桌的抽屉里取出一张信纸来，“当年在时钟塔的时候和她只有一面之缘，但我依稀记得她也是掌握了卢恩魔术的。嘛，不过她最擅长的还是人偶术。更重要的是，她也是曾经被魔术协会下过封印指定命令的哦。”  
“虽然现代卢恩和我和迦勒底的从者们学习的神代卢恩相似性已经不太高了，但我还是很想向她请教一下怎么解除封印指定的……”  
“绝对的实力碾压？我也不是很确定呢。总之我先给你写一封介绍信……”远坂凛抓起钢笔斟酌了一下，开始往信纸上写字，“等你和达·芬奇汇合了之后可以试着去找找她。”  
介绍信很快就写好了，远坂凛把信纸放到旁边晾干墨迹，一边说：“其实我还要感谢达·芬奇呢。要不是她提前给了我很大一笔宝石作为你借住在我家的租金，我现在连修复结界要用的宝石都没有了呢。这种时候，再有钱也买不到宝石啊。”  
“宝石？”藤丸立香有些惊讶地坐直了身子，“达·芬奇又不用宝石魔术，她哪来的那么多宝石？”  
“她好像说是立香你的私人收藏？”远坂凛笑着对藤丸立香眨眨眼，“那么多高品质的宝石，作为远坂家族保护你的代价，我就不客气地收下啦。”  
“哦……原来如此啊……”藤丸立香恍然大悟，随即悲叹道，“达·芬奇居然真的就不问自拿了！那可是我从……某位从者那里偷藏下来的……另一位从者宝库的一部分啊！”  
命运有时就是这么难以捉摸。吉尔伽美什当年在第七特异点曾许诺给伊什塔尔的宝石，兜兜绕绕一圈之后居然最后还是到了远坂凛手里。  
“说起来，你对从者的存在好像一开始就不意外呢。”藤丸立香想到了什么，从躺椅上坐了起来，有些好奇地问，“一般人要是遇到自称是达·芬奇的人，肯定会以为是个骗子吧？”  
远坂凛沉吟了一会，轻咳一声。  
“唔，我确实第一时间就相信了她，虽然那一刻我对历史上的达·芬奇的性别产生了深刻的怀疑……不过没错，我确实不是第一次见到从者。”  
“你应该不知道吧，我其实是2004年圣杯战争的经历者。”


	19. Chapter 19

听到远坂凛说出“圣杯战争”这句话后，原本坐在壁炉边昏昏欲睡的藤丸立香就像头上突然淋下冷水一样，突然之间就清醒了。她把滑到膝上的毯子拉起来，向远坂凛确认道：“但是那个时候你还是个小孩子吧？难道说，是你的亲人参加了圣杯战争？”  
“真遗憾，猜错了哦。那个时候我大概和你差不多大。而且你在迦勒底不是见过伊什塔尔附身的我吗？大概是差不多的年龄哦。”远坂凛笑着解释道，“虽然听起来难以置信，当年十六岁的我确实是圣杯战争中从者Archer的御主。不过大多数时候Archer都是跟随我父亲行动，直到最后我才真正参与到圣杯战争之中。”  
“能讲给我听听吗？拜托啦，凛，我是真的很好奇……”藤丸立香请求道。  
“当然啦，这又不是多么机密的事。有些奇怪，在此之前我一直都没有打算将它和无关的人分享过。不过如果是你的话，我觉得没关系……”  
放在茶几上的电热水壶喷出了蒸汽，远坂凛走过去将刚沸腾的热水倒到早已装好茶叶的茶壶中，连着两个茶杯一起端到了她的办公桌上：“我记得天体科君主也是圣杯战争其中一位御主吧？你在迦勒底的时候没听到过相关的信息吗？”  
“马里斯比利所长在我来到迦勒底的很多年之前就去世了。而且，迦勒底的职员们也没有提起过圣杯战争，英灵们就更不会了。说实话，我差不多是入职……快一年之后才知道马里斯比利所长参加过圣杯战争。”  
远坂凛看着茶壶中热水里正慢慢舒展开身体的茶叶，幽幽叹了口气：“……是吗。当年参加圣杯战争的魔术师大多已经不在世了，没想到我竟然成为了还记得那段过往的最后几个人之一。”  
“那么，你的父亲也……”藤丸立香很小心地问道，“如果我让你想到了悲伤的回忆那我要先道歉——”  
“不，不用哦。事实上我和父亲在一开始就对这个结局有心理准备了。怎么说呢……毕竟是御三家数百年来的悲愿，任何一方都做好了为之献身的准备。但是我们没想到的是，远坂，玛奇里，爱因兹贝伦，居然哪一方都没有成为最后的赢家。”  
红茶的颜色已经很好，远坂凛将茶水缓缓注入茶杯中，也拖了把椅子到壁炉前放下，递了一杯给藤丸立香，藤丸立香便双手接过，捧在手心。  
远坂凛便也在壁炉前坐下，出神地凝视着壁炉中跳动着的红色火焰。  
“现在想想，那场圣杯战争从一开始就完全打乱了父亲和我的计划。”远坂凛叹了口气，对藤丸立香说，“大圣杯本应该选择那些拥有强烈愿望的魔术师并给予他们令咒。但是不知道是哪一环节出了问题，得到令咒的是我，而不是我父亲。”  
“从者召唤的时候也是……明明父亲准备了具有明确指向性的圣遗物，但还是召唤出了未知的无名英灵。真是的，直到最后他都没有告诉我他的真名！”  
“他本人是怎么说的呢？”藤丸立香问道，“如果有其他的特征的话，迦勒底的灵基记录里可能会有他。”  
“他倒是一直在说‘在召唤阵上放别人的圣遗物才影响了他的记忆’这种一听就是编造的理由……不过这个不是重点啦，不知道真名也没有影响过他使用宝具。总之在那之后，我和父亲紧急修改了计划，Archer就一直跟着我父亲行动，我留在工坊里维持他的魔力供应。因此，圣杯战争前几天发生了什么我是不知情的，知道的那些都是父亲和Archer转述给我的。”  
“前几天没发生什么，大多是从者之间的互相试探。Archer分别和Saber和Assassin有了对战，都没有负伤，听说Lancer也在冬木街头短暂地出现过。Rider，Caster和Berserker都隐藏着没有出现。”  
“然后，一切的转折点是第四天的夜晚。那天父亲第一次允许我在夜晚出门，和他们一起行动；但是他没想到的是，整场圣杯战争关键的转折点就发生在那个夜晚：我在冬木中央公园里，见证了四个职阶，五骑从者的大混战……”  
“等等，我没明白。”藤丸立香举起了手，“四个职阶为什么会有五骑从者？”  
“Rider的御主是艾德费尔特家族的家主姐妹。她们的魔术特性比较特殊，召唤出的从者也是同一位英灵的光暗两面。”  
“那这不是己方阵营直接多了一个战斗力嘛……”藤丸立香说道，突然间想到了迦勒底的两位贞德，立刻更正道，“但是要是他们关系不好的话……”  
“据我所见，她们的关系确实说不上好，就连作战都是分开的。”远坂凛道，“嘛……总之因为一些不太好说的原因，我们和暗之Rider的御主一相遇就开始战斗了。虽说一开始Archer占了上风，但是Lancer不知道在什么地方击败了光之Rider之后，暗之Rider的力量就开始增强了。之后艾德费尔特的两位御主汇合，Lancer也跟随过来，向我们提议暂时结盟击败Rider。”  
“然而就在这个时候，一直隐藏的很好，要不是教会确认已经召唤，我们都要以为没有这一位从者——Berserker突然出现了。和御三家最初设计的‘失去理性的狂战士’完全不一样，他拥有理智，还能和我们对话，最重要的是他超强！这一点实在是太犯规了。”  
“有什么能推断出Berserker真名的信息吗？”藤丸立香想了想然后问道，“迦勒底有记录过类似的Berserker灵基信息，其中有些也是拥有理智，可以对话的Berserker。”  
“他全身都裹在黑雾之中，我看不清他的长相和身形，从声音来说也判断不出性别。Archer后来告诉我，Berserker的魔力泄露的很严重，周身的黑雾大概就是外泄的魔力组成了。哦，Lancer好像认识他，曾称呼他为……”远坂凛想了半天，终于从尘封的记忆里挖出了那个名字，“……乌莎哈，但是Berserker立刻否认了。你对叫这个名字的英灵有印象吗？”  
“迦勒底没有名叫乌莎哈的英灵记录。而且泛人类史里那位乌莎哈……是女性，大概也没有能够成为英灵的功绩？”藤丸立香摇了摇头，否认了远坂凛的猜测，“可能是Lancer认错了。”  
远坂凛点了点头，认可了藤丸立香的想法：“总之，他出现之后，场面就开始完全一边倒了。他不仅击败了暗之Rider和Lancer,重伤了Archer，就连Lancer潜伏在远处的御主也不知是怎样被他转移过来了，也没能幸存。他就一直那样肆意地攻击着，破坏着，丝毫不顾及供给魔力的御主……哼，这点倒是很像Berserker了。”  
“从战斗一开始父亲就判断出我们不是Berserker的对手，便命令Archer迅速撤退，然而就在这时父亲被另一位潜伏着的御主狙击了，之后便由Archer带着我和重伤的父亲回到了工房。在那之后我移植了父亲的魔术刻印，将他留在家里，由我和Archer继续行动。”  
“我不知道Berserker为什么会放我们走，他好像也没有伤害Rider的御主。那对艾德费尔特的姐妹就是现在除我以外仅存的圣杯战争经历者，直到现在我们还经常会联络。”  
“是啊，Berserker有这样的行为是挺奇怪的。不过也许是接到了御主的命令？”藤丸立香猜测道。  
“你还没有发现吗？更奇怪的明明是——都到了那个时候了，五骑从者打的天翻地覆，Caster居然还没有出现。”远坂凛愤愤不平地说，“直到后来我才发现，那家伙居然一直好好地隐藏着没有被任何人发现。他和马里斯比利不知如何夺取到了爱因兹比伦的小圣杯，在我和我父亲这两个冬木灵脉管理者都没有发现的情况下，悄悄地把整个冬木市变成了他的魔术工坊！”  
说着，她有些奇怪地看了藤丸立香一眼：“等等，你那兴奋又有点骄傲的表情是怎么回事？你们前所长的从者挺优秀是真的，那也不用为阿尼姆斯菲亚高兴到这个程度吧！”  
藤丸立香愣了一下，立刻板起了脸：“对不起！我的表情控制想必还没有联系到登峰造极……继续说嘛！再多说点关于Caster的事……”  
“也没什么可说的了。他的真名也隐藏的很好，我完全猜不出他到底是谁。”远坂凛叹了口气，回想了一下当时的场景，“他连通着冬木市的灵脉，而冬木灵脉连通着大圣杯，又有小圣杯在手，这种无限魔力的情况下任何魔术师都不可能是他的对手。我实在是没办法了，在那种情况下再迫切的悲愿也只能放弃，保住性命更重要一点。不得已，我们和Saber结盟了，虽然我十分怀疑当时就是她的御主狙击了我父亲，但是那是真的没有别的办法了。”  
“Archer的宝具和固有结界都对Caster无效，但是Saber有一件非常强的防御宝具可以暂时地抵挡住他的攻击。正当我们以为将要变成消耗战的时候Berserker突然出现了，他不知用什么办法夺去了Saber的宝具，同时与Caster协同攻击，Saber便退场了。”  
“之后就是Berserker和Caster的对战。不过那时我们都已经不在意对战的过程和结果了。反正圣杯已经与我无缘，要是卷进他们两个的战斗里那就要白白丢掉性命了，于是我和Saber的御主都没有沟通就朝着两个不同方向撤离了。只是我们撤离的速度毕竟是有限的，还没离开多远，其中一个——我觉得大概率是Caster——使用了宝具。”  
“之后的事情我就记不太清了。当时我摔倒了，头撞到了地上，大概是昏迷了一段时间。等我醒来的时候，冬木市——现在是新都的那片地方已经成为了一片火海和废墟。”  
“后来不知是什么时候我回了家，埋葬了我的父亲，治疗了自己身上的伤。我知道这场圣杯战争最后是Caster主从赢了，但我没想的是没过几天我居然得到了Saber主从胜利的消息。这个消息肯定是假的，从那之后我再也没见过Saber的御主，但是几年后有一天我在时钟塔远远地看到了马里斯比利·阿尼姆斯菲亚。整场圣杯战争从头到尾他一直隐藏的很好，只在Caster登场时出现了一次，他肯定不记得我，但是我却记得他。”  
“以上，这就是你所好奇的圣杯战争的真相。”远坂凛摊了摊手，拿起已经凉下来的茶杯，“我的父亲为此奉献了他的一生，但是最后却什么都没得到。你怎么想呢？”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会。  
“我不知道，凛。”她轻声说道，“但是你应该……应该也得到了什么吧？和英灵对战什么的……”她越说越觉得自己说的话变得奇怪起来了，“但是最大的赢家肯定还是马里斯比利所长和……Caster。他获得了财富……如果没有圣杯战争，可能就没有如今的迦勒底了。”  
“等等等等，”远坂凛瞪大了双眼，把杯子重重地放下，“你是说他放着近在眼前的根源没有去，反而向大圣杯要了……钱？”  
藤丸立香干笑几声，远坂凛按住额头倒在躺椅上，冷笑说：“我真想……唉，算了。反正不管怎么说我自己在中途就失败了，事到如今我也没有理由别人对圣杯许下的愿望吧。反正现在阿尼姆斯菲亚家族已经衰落，君主也不知道落到了谁的手中，这么一想也就没那么愤愤不平了，”  
“唔，但是至少你现在还好好地活着，他们却已经死了。”藤丸立香笑道，“虽然我也觉得他这个愿望是有点……但是……”  
她的笑容渐渐平淡了下来。她又想到了罗玛尼。  
“但是，这个圣杯也不算是浪费了吧。”她说道。


	20. Chapter 20

“对了，立香，既然说到了迦勒底的话题，我有件事想问问你。”远坂凛短暂地停顿了一下，突然换了个话题，“雷夫·莱诺尔……这个人是迦勒底的职员吧？大概有几年没有听说过他的消息了，现在他怎么样？”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会：“雷夫他……大概两年前去世了。”  
远坂凛的眼神就变得奇怪了起来：“你们迦勒底员工的……伤亡率，还真是出乎意料地高啊。”  
“这么一想还真的是呢。”藤丸立香想了想迦勒底的职员们，无奈地说，“从我2015年加入迦勒底开始到……三年后的现在，迦勒底的职员和……所长们，几乎都换了一遍了。不过，雷夫好像很早就来到迦勒底了，从那之后就没有长时间地离开吧？你是怎么认识他的？”  
“其实我也不认识他，只是他是时钟塔的祭位魔术师，而且也拥有稀有的虚数属性——”远坂凛想了想，然后说道，“唔，告诉你应该没关系……刚才和你说过的，圣杯战争里Rider的御主，艾德费尔特姐妹中的妹妹，其实她和我是同父同母的亲姐妹。”  
“哎？”藤丸立香惊讶道，“那为什么她会在艾德费尔特家族？”  
“在她很小的时候，父亲把她过继给了远亲艾德费尔特，是为了让她继承艾德费尔特家族的魔术刻印。”远坂凛道，“虽然她确实继承了刻印，但是由于她的稀有属性，艾德费尔特的宝石魔术并不适合她。差不多八年前的时候，我在时钟塔那里也算是过的还不错，就给莱诺尔写过一封信，向他询问能不能稍微指导我妹妹一下虚数魔术。”  
“然后呢？”藤丸立香饶有兴趣地问道。  
“然后……”远坂凛叹了口气，竖起了三根手指，“他回了我三封信。”  
“第一封信，他热情洋溢地接受了我的提议，还问了关于我妹妹一些……很隐私的问题，恶心到让人起鸡皮疙瘩，现在一想都能感受到当时的不适感。”远坂凛扣下一根手指，“第二封信，他语气粗暴地拒绝了我的提议，批判了我不经介绍就寄信的无礼行为，并且让我再也不要心存让他当老师的幻想。”  
“然后，第三封信，没什么特别的，只是对前两封信道了歉，最后还是婉拒了我的提议。”远坂凛收回最后一根手指，把攥起来的拳头放到了膝盖上。  
“倒也不是完全无法想象的事。”藤丸立香回想了一下她与雷夫的那些并不愉快的回忆，小心地斟酌着说，“他……因为某些原因，性格相当不稳定呢。”  
“我倒是觉得他是个疯子。或者用心理学的说法，是个精神分裂症患者。”  
书房里一时寂静无声。远坂凛没有再继续说这个话题，她站起身来，端起还剩下半壶冷掉的红茶的茶壶向门口走去，打开门之后在门口顿了顿，转回身来顺手拿起放在一边的电热水壶，这才重新走出去。  
藤丸立香也站起来，将毯子叠好挂在椅背上。她从茶几上找了个托盘，把她和远坂凛用过的茶杯收了起来，一起端到了厨房里。  
远坂凛已经把刚才茶壶里剩下的茶叶洗干净了，正在往电热水壶中加水。她看到藤丸立香来了，连忙让出位置让她把托盘放下，有些无奈地笑道：“真是的……我居然让客人做家务了。”  
“这只是随手帮忙罢了，别放在心上。”藤丸立香笑道，“而且严格意义上我也不是凛你的客人啊。”  
“但是无论怎么说现在应该是我来照顾你嘛。”远坂凛反对道。她一边说话一边蹲下来在橱柜里翻找了一会，从里面拽出一袋真空包装的饼干出来，“我看看……唔，2017年12月15日生产的……”  
“还好，还在赏味期限内。”她仰起头对着藤丸立香笑道，“这个配着红茶很不错哦，要来一些吗？”  
“我想我可以再来一杯茶？”藤丸立香低下头看了看那袋饼干，惊道，“蔓越莓曲奇饼？我相信——我可能有好几年都没有吃到了。”  
远坂凛听到藤丸立香说的话，便很开心地站了起来。这时，她的目光扫过了橱柜的一个角落，便惊讶地咦了一声。  
藤丸立香问道：“怎么了？”  
远坂凛摇摇头，从橱柜上一层的缝隙里拿出了一个折得整整的白色纸包。她拿着纸包想了一会，突然间恍然大悟：“啊，这个，原来在这里啊——”  
“这个——？”  
“来吧，我给你看看。”远坂凛兴奋地说道，她牵着藤丸立香的手迅速往书房走去，“是很漂亮，闪闪发亮的东西！”  
她们在书房的壁炉前重新坐下，藤丸立香又一次把毯子盖到腿上。远坂凛用火钳把壁炉中正在燃烧的木头翻动了一下，火焰一下便窜了起来；然后她打开纸包，把里面白色的粉末倒了进去。  
在那一瞬间，壁炉里原本跃动的明黄色火焰骤然蹿高，接着就如同向阳光穿过三棱镜一般，火焰的颜色瞬间变成洋红、深紫、蓝绿和明黄的混合色，这些颜色还伴随着火焰的跳动而逐渐扭曲摇晃变换着，像是缓缓熔化流淌着的宝石和黄金。  
“很漂亮吧？据说是一些混合的矿物粉末。”远坂凛慢慢将手中的火钳放下，有些痴迷地望着壁炉中的彩色火焰，“我从一个宝石商人手里拿到的。每次看到它，我总会想起宝石。”  
“我倒是感觉更像烟花呢，壁炉里的迷你烟花。”藤丸立香赞叹道，“在迦勒底的时候，有的时候会很想念烟火大会，但是又看不到……那个时候就去网上找一些照片和视频来看。有的时候真的感觉自己就在那里一样。”  
“明明已经离开迦勒底有一段时间了吧，但是我看你还是一直在怀念过去呢。”远坂凛道。  
“是呢。虽然那里几乎什么都没有，食堂要碰运气才能遇到喜欢的菜单，每天都很辛苦，基本没有休息的时间……但是我还是想回去——怎么说呢？并不仅仅是习惯了那里的一切，我……”  
“喜欢那里吧？这个我还是能看出来的；就算你现在在笑着，但是也不是真的开心。”远坂凛相当确定地说道，“大概迦勒底已经成为你的家一样的地方了吧？虽然我尽力给你提供舒适的环境，但这里仍然像是旅游时的旅店一样……”  
“诶？”这次轮到藤丸立香惊讶了，她紧张地摸了摸脸，“对不起——远坂小姐，我并不是说这里不好，我也很感谢远坂小姐……”  
“不不，这个不需要道歉哦。我，稍微也能体会到你的心情……在我十八岁之后，我曾经将生活和魔术研究的重心基本移到了时钟塔，但那里对我来说无论住了多久都不是家。”远坂凛微笑着说，“之前你刚醒来的时候，我见到的你是完全紧绷着，完全警惕着的，有一点点潜在的危险存在出现在身边都会立刻做出反应，就像绷紧了的弦，经常反应过度——但是现在的你看起来轻松多了，笑容里的真心也更多了呢。”  
“现在的你可能更接近在迦勒底时的你吧，那个和伊什塔尔结缘的你，也是给我带来出熟悉感最多的你。不管怎么说，如果这里能让你的心灵稍微得到安宁的话，我还是非常开心的。”  
“啊——你这么说的话让我怎么办才好啊……”藤丸立香捂住了脸，“怎么说呢……这让我很难说出接下来我本来想说的话啊！”  
“说吧，没关系的。”远坂凛道。  
“那个……我本来是打算今晚和你说……我想要离开的。你看，我的伤已经好了，而且毕竟面对的是封印指定，感觉再待下去就会给你添麻烦了。”藤丸立香绞着手指，吞吞吐吐地说道，“但是你刚才说的那十分感人的话让我完全说不出口啊！”  
“唔，其实我差不多已经想到了你会在这这两天向我辞行。”远坂凛把手臂支在躺椅扶手上，将下巴轻轻靠在手腕上，“你想好了之后要去哪了吗？现在的世界可是相当危险啊，不仅仅是封印指定，还有很多魔术师家族仍然不放弃寻找你呢。”  
这时，书房的座钟缓慢地敲了十下。  
“……我还没有想好，但是肯定不能回东京了。”藤丸立香沉思道。  
“那么明天再仔细考虑一下？”远坂凛提议道，“现在暂且先去休息吧！”  
藤丸立香点点头表示同意。她和远坂凛一起走出书房，往楼梯的方向走去。  
二楼的走廊里没有开灯，可以通过走廊另一端的空洞看到夜空中几颗稀疏的星星。远坂凛推开藤丸立香房间的门，把灯打开，然后侧过身子让她进去。  
藤丸立香对她道了晚安，然而就在这时她和远坂凛同时身体一震，两个人几乎同时感觉到不远处的魔力波动。  
“魔力异常流动？”她试探地问道，而远坂凛的表情在一瞬间就冷了下来。  
“有人触动了结界。”远坂凛说道，并把藤丸立香一把推进了房间里，“我去看看，你留在房间里不要出来。”  
她转身匆匆下楼，藤丸立香则立刻关掉了刚刚打开的灯，摸黑走过去把窗帘拉紧，然后取出几块符文石握在手心里。这时她想到库丘林和斯卡蒂他们使用卢恩符文时不太常用石头等载体，而是更喜欢直接将符文写到空间上，于是便尝试着将魔力凝聚到指尖，也试了试直接书写无载体的卢恩符文，不过魔力的微光只一闪便熄灭了。  
这时外面突然出现了一道极亮的闪光，接着就传来了剧烈的爆炸声。到了这个时候，藤丸立香再也无法在这一片黑暗中坐视不管，她想了想之后小心地推开了门，往走廊上的空洞走去，魔力开始运转，手心中的符文石已经蓄势待发。  
她站在空洞边上往下看，看到离这里不远处的一片空地上正纷纷洒洒落下明亮的绿色光点，那是已经破碎的宝石粉末。远坂凛正站在旁边，指尖夹着的宝石正发出幽幽微光。她似乎感应到藤丸立香出来了，站在原地没有动，厉声喊到：“不要出来！”  
藤丸立香立刻停下脚步。她看到远坂凛掷出一枚宝石，那宝石瞬间化成几道流光，将一个看不清面容的黑色人影逼到了结界的角落处，接着她上前一步，悍然一掌击出，直接命中了那个身影的心脏部位，入侵者便一声不吭地仰面倒了下来。  
藤丸立香连忙跑到一楼，看到院子中满脸阴沉的远坂凛正有些费力地拖行着一个昏迷的魔术师，他的头上蒙着远坂凛的外套。远坂凛显然心情不太好，她和藤丸立香说：“来帮一下忙，把这家伙拖到地下室去。真是的，本来美好的夜晚全被这家伙毁掉了！”


	21. Chapter 21

她们两人一起合力将这个突如其来的入侵者拖进了客厅中。远坂凛暂时松了一口气，擦了擦额头上因剧烈运动而产生的一层薄汗，对藤丸立香说：“帮我去把书房柜子里的一个扁盒子拿过来，我在这里看着他。”  
藤丸立香便迅速跑到书房里，很快便找到了远坂凛说的那个盒子。她拿着盒子跑回客厅，远坂凛已经用窗帘把那个不知好歹的入侵者捆成了一颗茧。她从藤丸立香手中接过盒子，取出了一个很笨重的圆环卡到他的脖子上，又取出几块宝石在他身上设下了魔术。  
她准备把她的囚犯拖到地下室里去，藤丸立香想来帮忙，远坂凛却说：“那个，地下室是我的工房的核心所在，是不可以让别的魔术师看的，所以抱歉啦，这次我自己来就行。”  
藤丸立香表示理解，便站在楼梯口等着远坂凛回来。  
“那个圆环可以阻断他魔术回路里的魔力流动，再加上这几重保障，可以说是没问题了。”远坂凛站在楼梯口远远注视着入侵者，心情十分糟糕，“陌生的魔术师敢在冬木尝试潜入远坂家的工坊，还真是不把我放在眼里啊。”  
藤丸立香站在她身边，情绪十分低落：“果然还是因为我——”  
“有的时候不是你去找麻烦，而是麻烦找上你，这也是没有办法的事情。”远坂凛沉吟道，“不是你的错。这个人的身份暂时还没有确定……总之先去休息吧，明天再去审讯他。”  
她在藤丸立香肩上轻轻拍了拍，安抚地笑道：“要是封印指定部的魔术师只有这种实力，立香你根本就不需要如此紧张嘛。”  
藤丸立香顺从地点了点头，跟着远坂凛离开了暂时关押着囚犯的地下室。

  
因为入睡前依然心事重重，藤丸立香这一次醒得很早。此时天色尚且未明，窗帘的缝隙里只露出几缕微光，藤丸立香便借着那点微弱的光线看到有个逆光的人影站在她的床旁。  
她吓了一跳，条件反射地往后一躲，那个人影却在她做出反应之前就伸出手臂，将台灯打开了。突如其来的光线让藤丸立香眯了眯眼，等她适应了这有些刺眼地光线后才意识到，坐在她床边的是一连消失好多天的罗玛尼。  
“我还以为你不会出现了呢。”藤丸立香用手臂挡住眼睛，嗓音沙哑地说，“从东京离开之后你就一直——”  
“这种事情是不会发生的哦。”罗玛尼微笑着对藤丸立香说道，顺手将台灯的光调暗了些，“只要你还需要我，我就绝对不会消失。”  
“是吗……”  
藤丸立香拥着被子坐起来，抱着双膝，带着若有若无的笑意看向罗玛尼的方向。  
“昨天我和远坂小姐谈话的时候，你也听到了吧。”她故作轻松地笑着，凝视着那在微弱光线下显得越发透明的幻影，“我真是没用啊，仅仅是在远坂小姐那里听到了与他有关的事，居然就能那么开心，差点被她误解了呢。”  
“啊，是的呢。”罗玛尼的幻影依然微笑着，“真好啊。”  
藤丸立香凝视着他地双眼，缓缓问道：“你真的是这样想的吗？”  
罗玛尼仍然保持着他那纹丝不动的微笑的表情：“如果你是这样期望的话。”  
藤丸立香轻轻叹了口气：“这样啊……”  
一边说着，她起身下了床，抱起床边前一天晚上叠好的衣服往浴室走去。  
罗玛尼跟着她的动作站了起来，在她背后问道：“还很早呢，不再休息一会吗？”  
“不了哦。远坂小姐，她一向起床很早，而我得想办法在她之前先见那个入侵者一面。”藤丸立香把浴室的门关上，将自己和房间里罗玛尼的幻影隔开来，靠在门上轻轻呼出了一口气，“我有问题要亲口问他。以及……”  
“请你暂时不要再在我面前出现了。”她平静地说，“我需要一点时间好好想一想。”  
她把衣服放到一边，拧开水龙头，接了一捧冰凉的水。她把自己的脸埋到水里吐出几个泡泡，在心里对自己说：冷静下来，藤丸立香，等会见到远坂小姐绝对不能慌。  
十五分钟之后，穿戴整齐的藤丸立香走出了房间。透过走廊上的缺口她看到原本长满了青草的院子里现在出现了一个突兀的深坑，周围焦黑的地面上散落着泥土块，那大概就是远坂凛昨天和入侵者战斗留下的遗迹。  
她忍住了想回房间背上背包，直接从缺口跳到一楼院子里趁远坂凛没有意识到的时候不告而别的冲动，转过身向楼梯走去。她几乎已经想到了远坂凛在得知她就是导致这场入侵的原因时的表情。但是却完全想不到自己应该应该做出什么反应。  
“……可以确定的是，她绝对不会想听到我的道歉。”藤丸立香揉了揉块要僵掉的脸，迈下了第一阶台阶。只是她没走几步就远远地听到远坂凛的声音从客厅的方向传来，像是在和谁对话：  
“……虽然我本人并不赞同，但是你坚持的话……”  
“嗯，没办法，那就这么办吧。”  
说到这里，她似乎是发现了藤丸立香正在悄悄偷听，迟疑了一下便喊道：“立香？是你吗？”  
被发现行踪的藤丸立香只好走出来。她看到远坂凛正站在客厅里，一只手搭在电话话筒上，另一只手中正端着马克杯。  
“刚才是在打电话吗？我好像打扰到你了吧……”她问道。  
远坂凛犹豫了一下才说道：“……不，话已经说完了。”  
她在沙发上坐下，向藤丸立香招招手让她过来。藤丸立香走过去，低头看了眼远坂凛手中的马克杯，问道：“这么早就喝咖啡吗？”  
“没办法啊，一想到自己家的地下室里塞了个可疑人物，就怎么也没办法好好睡觉了呢。”远坂凛叹了口气，指了指自己的黑眼圈，“没办法，凌晨三点我就起来审问他啦。”  
“那么，结果怎么样？”藤丸立香不动声色地在远坂凛身边坐下，若无其事地问道，“他有说什么吗？”  
“唔，不要急，我先来说结论。”远坂凛道，“立香，你在冬木市这件事，魔术协会可能已经注意到了。”  
“之前你受到袭击的时候，有很多魔术师都看到了。但是现在，那些魔术师无一例外，全部都消失了——”  
“消失了？”藤丸立香问道。  
“失踪了，或者被杀掉了，怎么说都行。距离你被袭击地点一公里处的下水道中发现了部分残肢，而地下室里的那家伙就是魔术协会派遣过来进行调查这个事件的。至于他为什么直接攻击我家的结界，可以说是碰巧，也可以说是从一开始就没把远坂家放在眼里。”  
“但是，这么说的话——既然当时见过我的魔术师都失踪了，其实魔术协会并没有直接的证据证明我就在冬木市。”藤丸立香沉吟道，“只是在如今这个情况下，任何特殊的异变都会被认为与我有关吧。”  
“是这样没错。你逃脱他们掌控的时间已经太久了，这是那些老怪物十几年都没有经历过的挫败，他们也快到忍耐的极限了呢。”远坂凛赞许地点点头，笑着说道，“不过多亏远坂家在明面上与迦勒底毫无关联，你到这里来的时候也没有人看到，他们还没有想到要来亲自问我呢。”  
“地下室那位不就是亲自来的嘛。”  
“两颗宝石就能击败的对手可不配从我这里得到任何消息呢。”  
远坂凛笑了起来，但目光中的冷意依然没有消失。她十分忧虑地问藤丸立香：“那么，你打算怎么办呢？”  
藤丸立香想了想，然后说：“我能见他一面吗？”  
“这个恐怕是不行的。”远坂凛摇了摇头，拒绝道，“这是没办法的事，这一个魔术师必须得完好无损地还回去。我虽然能消除他的记忆，但那些老怪物中说不定就有能逆转记忆消除这一结果的魔术师。他们有些人应该也见过你——”她眨了眨眼，看向藤丸立香，“接下来的不用我说了吧？”  
“呃，像是暗示魔术那样的吗？”  
“不一样啦，暗示魔术对魔术师效果很差，平时只能对普通人用一用。”远坂凛道，“用含有魔力的声音对精神进行暗示，怎么想都很容易被自身的魔力进行抵抗吧？我说的消除记忆是用宝石魔术将他入侵之后这一段记忆完全删除，就算有人能恢复他的记忆，也只会认为他是想窥探远坂家魔术工坊的秘密所以才——”   
“这么说的话，我明白了。”藤丸立香叹息一声，抬起偷来坚定地凝视着远坂凛的双眼，“我已经认真地想过了。我果然还是应该离开，现在魔术协会的注意力正在冬木市吧？我趁这个时候离开的话就可以……”  
“虽然我本人的态度还是反对啊，反对！但是这次我还是尊重你自己的选择，立香。”远坂凛很无奈地叹了口气，伸手揉了揉额角，“那么，你接下来要去哪里呢？”  
“我有好好想过哦，答案就是不知道。”藤丸立香轻笑道，“移动的靶子比固定的靶子更难击中。也许离开冬木市之后我会进行之前一直想要却没有机会的环球旅行？”  
“这还真是个不错的主意。”远坂凛笑着说道。她将马克杯放回茶几上，站起身来伸了个懒腰，“啊——白天行动太不安全了。过一会我要出门去做些准备，你就……先留在家里准备一下吧。”  
“那就拜托你了。”  
藤丸立香看着远坂凛往她自己的房间走去，像是准备要出门。她突然开口叫住了她：“凛，等等。”  
远坂凛站在楼梯旁边回头看着她：“唔，怎么了？”  
“我只是想对你说，谢谢你。”藤丸立香微笑着轻声说，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
远坂凛的脸微妙地红了一瞬，然后她对藤丸立香大声说道：“不！不用谢我，还是去感谢达芬奇送给我的够用一辈子的宝石吧！”  
说完之后她转过身飞快地跑上楼，没过几分钟就穿着外套跑了下来，飞快地从藤丸立香身边掠过。她打开房门，犹豫了一下，转过头对还愣在原地的藤丸立香说道：“稍、稍微感谢我一下也可以！”  
然后，大门在藤丸立香面前轰地关闭，远坂凛已经不见踪影。藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，把刚伸出去的手默默地收了回来。  
她笑着自言自语道：“远坂小姐，真是个亲切又可爱的人啊。”


	22. Chapter 22

当天晚上，收拾好行李的藤丸立香跟着远坂凛离开了她暂居了一段时间的远坂宅邸。达·芬奇将灵基记录带走之后她的行李瞬间减少了一半，除了只装了一小半的背包以外基本就没什么了。背包中最后一件魔术礼装已经被她贴身穿上，外面套着达·芬奇给她的毛衣和短裙。远坂凛送了她一件长外套，她又往外套的暗袋里装了些符文石和概念礼装，一直细心养护的柳木刀也放到一伸手就能摸到的口袋里。  
启程之前，她站在院子里遥望着黑暗中坍塌的半边房子。现在站在结界外已经完全看不出这座房子有什么异常了，远坂凛不知道什么时候将结界重新修复了一次，现在不仅完全消除了魔术师入侵时的裂痕，还专门设置了一个针对外观的幻术——虽然它的实质还是没有得到修复，每天仍然有寒风在走廊里汹涌吹过。  
这时，远坂凛从地下车库里开出了一辆车来。她降下车窗，叫藤丸立香上车，看到藤丸立香有些惊讶的表情后便佯怒道：“等等，你那表情是怎么回事啊？”  
“啊，我只是有点惊讶，没想到居然会看到你开车。”藤丸立香打开车门坐到车里，“不是说正统魔术师都不太喜欢现代科技吗——”  
“我虽然是正统魔术师，但是我也是个正常人。”远坂凛一边吐槽道，一边踩下油门驶向院子外的道路，“这可都是2018年了啊，但我们还有些同行还像是活在中世纪一样。”  
车子在红绿灯前停下来时，远坂凛取出了一块正散发着幽幽蓝光的宝石，轻轻贴在藤丸立香的额头上。藤丸立香条件反射地一躲，然后意识到伸手过来的是远坂凛，便又把额头凑了过去。  
远坂凛看了她一眼，没说什么，向宝石中注入了魔力。藤丸立香感觉到一股陌生的清凉魔力注入了自己的身体。  
“这个宝石可以暂时屏蔽掉你的气息，这样至少一段时间之内你可以自由地行走，不用担心被魔术师发现。”  
远坂凛收回已经失去光芒的宝石，又取出了两块小很多的宝石放到了藤丸立香手心里。  
“这是只储存了魔力，没有附加魔术式的宝石。”红绿灯变成了绿色，远坂凛一边踩下油门一边笑着说，“我没有什么合适的临别礼物送给你，希望这两颗宝石你能用得上。”  
藤丸立香在心里默默对比了一下这两块宝石和吉尔伽美什宝库里宝石的大小，然后心安理得地收下了：“谢谢你，凛。但是这个应该怎么用？”  
“和卢恩符文差不多，直接吸收魔力，吃下去也可以。”远坂凛道。  
“直接吃下去……真的不会肚子痛吗？”  
然而远坂凛现在却没有心思回答藤丸立香的问题了。她朝前方指了指，对藤丸立香示意道：“立香，你看！那就是冬木大桥，旁边的那片空地就是……冬木中央公园。”  
她轻叹道：“十四年前圣杯战争中圣杯最终的降临地点……不过，那已经是过去的事啦。”  
藤丸立香趴到车窗上往远坂凛指的方向看。远坂凛继续说道：“虽然不知道和你有没有关系，但是今天我出门的时候看到了爱因兹贝伦的人造人哦。”  
“哎？”藤丸立香一愣，转过身看向远坂凛：“是哪一位？”  
“都说了是人造人啦，她们长得都一样，我怎么可能知道是谁啊。”远坂凛道，“不过我之前倒是以为不同批次的人造人会有差异的，结果居然不是啊。嗯，和我十四年前见到的小圣杯非常相似。”  
藤丸立香想到了自从她离开迦勒底以后就杳无音信的爱丽丝菲尔。  
应该不会是她吧，怎么说她应该都不会愿意到冬木来了吧，藤丸立香在心里想着。  
这时，冬木市的港口到了，远坂凛把车停到了附近的停车场边上。就在刚才，在出发前，她们已经仔细讨论过了藤丸立香离开冬木的方案，她将会跟随今天夜里离开冬木的货轮前往离这里不远的大阪市，再经由大阪的机场离开日本。  
在这个位置可以看到不远处的工人们正手持机器扫描着将要装载到货轮上的集装箱，身后叉车正协助着他们搬运。藤丸立香伸出手想打开车门下车，却被远坂凛一把按住了。  
“等等，立香。”她盯着藤丸立香的脸看了看，“眼睛颜色不对。”  
藤丸立香恍然，立刻将带着手套的右手覆盖到双眼上，使用了远坂凛教给她的易容魔术。几秒之后她将手放了下来，虹膜已经变成了和她的护照照片上一样的蓝色：“现在怎么样？”  
“这还差不多，但是我刚才突然想到了一个之前所有人都忽视了的问题。”远坂凛心情微妙打量了她一下，沉吟道，“虽然魔术协会对现代科技不熟悉，但是如果联合国也介入你的封印指定的话……你就得小心了，毕竟封印指定的对象不需要一定是活人。”  
“这个可能性，立香，你一定要提前做好准备啊。”  
藤丸立香的心微微一沉，但是还是坚定地望着远坂凛，笑着说：“嗯，我会做好准备的。”  
远坂凛注视着藤丸立香坚定的目光，也微笑了起来，她侧过身体靠过去，伸出手臂抱住了藤丸立香：“那么，要加油啊，小立香。”  
藤丸立香也抱住她，将脸轻轻靠在她的肩上，“嗯，我会的，凛。……再见了。”  
尽管她们说着“以后再见”，但是此时的两个人都心知肚明，藤丸立香离开之后她们就再也没有见面的机会了。

****  
两天后，藤丸立香悄无声息地出现在德国的街头上。  
之前她到达大阪的机场时仍然没有决定自己要去哪里，于是就随便买了一张离起飞时间最近的机票。达·芬奇伪造的护照让她顺利过了边境，但是与此同时藤丸立香也注意到那些安装在柜台前却暂时并未使用的人脸识别装置。  
现代科技啊，藤丸立香在心里轻轻地叹了口气。虽然她向远坂凛承诺会尽力避开那些能将她记录下来的机器，但是一个日常要行走要出门的正常人，在这个充满了手机、照相机和监控摄像头的现代社会想做到不留一丝痕迹，基本上是不可能的事。  
而且，从日本离开之后藤丸立香感应灵脉的能力也开始迅速衰退了，到现在为止她已经重新回到了和当年在特异点和异闻带一样的情况，只能大致感应魔力的强度范围，细微的灵脉走向已经完全感应不到了，似乎她这个能力只有在日本时才能发挥出来。然而她自己却对这个失去的能力感觉不太在意。  
时光流逝，藤丸立香的旅程还在继续着。她一路上间或步行，间或乘车，辗转几日后跨过了边境线，进入了奥地利。  
在奥匈边境线上，藤丸立香发现了一家奇特的店。这家店的店主似乎也是个魔术师，店铺里出售很多和神秘学相关的商品，比如占卜用的圆锥体和沙盘，刻着十二宫符文的水晶石，画着大卫之星的魔法阵图纸。在买下一块鲸鱼骨做成的香料后藤丸立香被允许进入店铺的后部，真正的魔术商店里。那里出售着各种炼金术道具，黄铜块摆满了一整个架子，几个铂金坩埚里盛着正在缓缓流动的熔化的白银。一旁的瓶子中的药水里浸泡着某些未知生物的器官，笼子中则束缚着一些看不出来源的灵魂，墙上还钉着几个苍白的头骨，空洞的黑色眼窝里分别点着两只明亮的白色蜡烛。  
此外，那里还有几排书架，上面密密麻麻摆满了店主收藏的与魔术相关的孤本和中世纪的手抄本，每一本都用魔术加固了封面，还用铁链子串在一起锁了起来。  
藤丸立香在书架前站了一会，小心翼翼地取出了一本召唤术相关的古书。想到达·芬奇一定会非常喜欢这家店，也许看到这些书就会挪不动脚步，她轻抚着书的封面微笑起来，接着又想到直到现在还是没有得到达·芬奇他们的消息，又有些怅然地叹了口气。  
接着，她听到门口生锈的风铃响了几声，似乎有新的客人进来了。她将手中的书放回书架里，躲到书架后面，不想直接撞上这些来路不明的顾客。  
然后，她在书架的缝隙里看到了一个意想不到的人。已经宣告失踪好几个月，可能已经被魔术协会软禁的迦勒底现任所长戈尔德鲁夫出现在店铺里，一边和身边的人说话一边大步往店的后半部分走来。藤丸立香接着往后退去，摸到身后有道暗门，便悄悄拉开门躲了进去。  
她看到戈尔德鲁夫开始挑选炼金术用品，又和身边的人说了几句话，那些人便走出了房间，但是明显没走远，还在门口守着，戈尔德鲁夫本人则又走到了书架前面。  
藤丸立香决定冒一次险。她轻轻地把门推开了一条缝，悄无声息地溜了出去，来到了和戈尔德鲁夫隔着一个书架的位置站定。她深吸了一口气，将隔在他们之间的那本《雷蒙盖顿》抽了下来，恰好直直地对上了戈尔德鲁夫的双眼。  
藤丸立香知道自己现在的样子和在迦勒底的时候已经有很大不同了，但是戈尔德鲁夫居然立刻将她认了出来。他的眼睛中闪过了一丝恐惧，转头往门边看了一眼，对藤丸立香做口型道：  
“走！快点离开这里！”  
藤丸立香犹豫了一下，戈尔德鲁夫示意了一下她刚刚躲藏的房间，无声地说道：“不要管我，快走！他们随时可能会进来。”  
藤丸立香重重地点了点头，最后深深地看了戈尔德鲁夫一眼，重新躲到暗门之中。戈尔德鲁夫则拿起了之前挑选的炼金术道具迅速离开了。藤丸立香听到他大声地抱怨着这家店炼金术道具质量很糟糕，风铃声紧接着脚步声响起，他们似乎是一起走了。  
在那之后藤丸立香又在店里呆了很久，直到她确认那些魔术师都已经离开了，才在店主不耐烦地催促下离开了。而在当天晚上，藤丸立香连夜穿越了奥匈边境。在那之后她没做停留，继续南行。  
在离开日本的十二天后，她到达了罗马尼亚的布加勒斯特。


	23. Chapter 23

布加勒斯特的四月笼罩在一片春光之中。  
藤丸立香脚步轻快地从布加勒斯特的街道上走过，朝着不远处熙熙攘攘的集市走去。最近每逢天气好的时候她都会到外面散会步，偶尔也会和当地人聊聊天。她很少提到自己的事，但是那些当地人却相当热情，她现在正在前往的集市就是他们告诉她的。  
按照藤丸立香原本的计划，她将要在明天离开布加勒斯特，继续向南前进。今天她来到这个集市的主要目的也是为了补充食物。她很快在一家挤满了人的熟食店买到了炸面包圈和风干肉肠，买足了几天的量后她抱着沉甸甸的纸袋走出店门，准备往自己暂住的旅店走去。  
但是对面摊位上刚采摘来的，还带着水珠的草莓和甜樱桃实在是太诱人了。想着自己有段时间没吃到新鲜的水果了，藤丸立香决定在离开集市前去买一点水果。她走到摊位前，卖水果的老奶奶 递给她一个袋子让她自己挑选，然后转回身靠在摊位后的房门口继续看房间里正播放着的电视。  
藤丸立香低着头往袋子里装着甜樱桃。这时，房间里的电视隐隐约约飘过来断断续续一句话：  
“近日，国际刑警组织通报了……该通缉犯为女性，十八岁……恐怖袭击，任何目击和线索……”  
藤丸立香心里一动，抬起头来视线越过老奶奶的肩，落到了房间里的电视屏幕上。接着，她在屏幕上看到了自己的脸。那还是六年前——不，按照现在的时间轴是两年前，刚刚进入迦勒底时存档留下的证件照。她看着电视里自己尚显稚嫩的脸庞，出乎意料地，心里很平静，只想着这一天果然到了以及远坂小姐真的是神预判。  
店主老奶奶过来给她挑选的樱桃称重，藤丸立香低下头，把脸埋在装着炸面包圈的纸袋后。达芬奇在她体内埋下的魔术礼装还在稳定地高速运转，将电视里播放的罗马尼亚语翻译过来一字不落地送入她耳中。  
店主老奶奶把樱桃递给她，藤丸立香小声说了句谢谢，把钱塞给了店主。她仍然低着头，直到走到了没人的角落里才把头重新抬起来，把樱桃塞到纸袋里提着，挑着没人的小路往旅店走去。  
这个不是很意外的变故发生后，她原本的计划就必须得改变了。旅店的前台见过她的正脸，也登记了她的护照，虽然那伪造的护照用的照片第一眼看上去与她并不十分相似，但是看得久了还是能发现两人之间的相似之处。以防万一，她决定还是不在这里过夜了，回到旅店拿上行李之后立刻就离开这里。  
走进旅店大门时还没有感觉到什么异常，所有的人都和平时一样有条不紊地工作着。藤丸立香慢慢地从楼梯走上她的楼层，看到自己房门依然紧闭，和自己离开之前没什么两样。但她却感到了一股莫名而生的恐惧感。在把钥匙插进锁孔之前她已经迅速使用了防御魔术，符文石也握在手心里随时准备使用。  
她屏住呼吸，将门推开了一条缝，看起来没什么异常。她微微松了口气，正想把门完全推开，罗玛尼突然出现在她身边，一伸手紧紧握住了藤丸立香的手腕：“立香，等等——”  
藤丸立香惊道：“什么——”  
就在那一瞬间，藤丸立香和罗玛尼都听到了清脆的“咔哒”一声，接着一个沉重的物体掉落到地毯上滚了几圈。藤丸立香大惊失色，猛地把打开的门拉了回来，想也不想便飞快地转过身，魔力迅速注入到符文石之中，将启动了的符文石向身后扔去。  
下一秒，巨大的爆炸声响起，火焰卷着破碎的门板和墙体向藤丸立香袭来。藤丸立香意识到符文石根本挡不住爆炸的威力，然而她的身体的反应比她的意识还要快。在她还没有反应过来的时候，她的手便抬了起来，魔力从指尖迅速流出，在她身前的空间上写下了一个标准的符文。  
接着，有着防御性的盾在她身前张开，抵挡住门板的撞击后便破碎消失了。藤丸立香本人则被爆炸的气浪掀起来飞到一边，撞到了墙上。爆炸使她头晕目眩，然而罗玛尼却在她身边用从未有过的严肃语气对她说道：“立香，站起来！”  
然后，走廊另一侧的玻璃传来了碎裂的声音，一个黑色的人影翻了进来。藤丸立香一个激灵，突然想到了远坂凛所说的“封印指定的对象并不一定是活人”，便就地一滚，惊险地躲过了扫射过去的子弹，然后她迅速翻身站起，与此同时无声射出的Gandr已经击中了这个身着黑衣，而且蒙面的袭击者。  
罗玛尼对她喊道：“立香，消防通道！去天台！”  
这种时候有个明确的指令简直太重要了。藤丸立香直接抓过刚才一片混乱中被她压在身下的纸袋，踢开旁边消防通道的门，飞快地往楼梯上飞奔而去。  
她一路冲到楼顶，刚推开门就和另外一个黑衣人撞到了一起。她把门用力拍出去，正好撞到了那个黑衣人的鼻子，让他意识模糊了一瞬，接着藤丸立香一个肘击撞掉了他手中的枪。下一个瞬间，藤丸立香没有犹豫，从外套口袋里取出了柳木刀，对着黑衣人的胸膛一挥。  
这把柳木刀并未开锋，自然完全不能穿透黑衣人穿着的防弹衣。但是令人惊奇的是，黑衣人不可置信地紧紧抓住了胸口。他低下头往下看去，接着开始断断续续地咯血，弯曲着身体倒到了地上。  
藤丸立香小声说了句抱歉，接着在楼顶平台上飞快地奔跑了起来。旁边一栋楼的天台离这个天台有三米多的距离，藤丸立香在心里稍微估算了一下，在起跳的时候对腿部使用了强化魔术。  
差一点就能落到对面的天台上了。藤丸立香的腹部在天台边上重重地撞了一下，接着开始往下滑去。索性她很快抓住了天台边的栏杆，凭着经常练习手指俯卧撑锻炼出来的上肢力量慢慢爬了上去，罗玛尼也在恰当的时候出现了，伸手帮助她爬了上来。  
藤丸立香就这样在楼顶上奔跑了很久，直到她的体力几乎完全耗尽。她躲在天台上风机的阴影里往下看，虽然没看到什么异常的景象，但还是觉得仍然没有逃脱那些黑衣人的追捕。她翻了翻口袋，取出四张概念礼装，用最后的魔力使用了替身术。  
她对还未成形的四个替身说：“去吧，往不同的方向跑。”  
接着，四张概念礼装落到地面上，化成藤丸立香的模样，开始向不同的方向散开。  
而留在楼顶的藤丸立香已经完全耗尽了体力和魔力，分泌的肾上腺素也已经快要消耗完了。这个时候她才有时间检查自己身上的伤。左臂和左腿都被刚才爆炸的火焰烧伤了，衣服已经完全破损，还有不少木屑扎在身上。腹部的撞击倒是没什么大问题，大概只会青紫几天。  
罗玛尼有些担心地凑过来，扶住了藤丸立香。  
“我需要水。”藤丸立香虚弱地说道。  
“那边有个水箱。”  
罗玛尼扶着藤丸立香慢慢地走了过去。藤丸立香费了点功夫爬到了水箱上面，但是她掀开盖子之后却心头一凉，水箱里竟然已经完全干涸了，一点水都没有。  
但是这也能勉强算得上是个庇护所。她咬咬牙，翻身跳了进去，把盖子从里面合上，留了一条通风的缝隙。借着缝隙透进来的阳光，她小心地将伤口上的衣服揭下，把扎在皮肤里的木刺挑了出来，然后把破损的衣服铺在水箱底下，开始整理现在拥有的物资。  
幸亏她一直把物资分了两部分携带，否则这次可真的要陷入绝境了。处理烧伤和烫伤她已经很有经验了，很快就清理好了烫伤的创面，涂上了烫伤药膏，还给自己注射了两针抗生素。  
做完这些后她盯着旁边放着的一叠钱，几张概念礼装，一小把符文石，两块宝石叹了口气。  
“接下来可要怎么办……”  
身体左侧的伤口一抽一抽地痛，藤丸立香觉得自己头上的血管也在跟着一跳一跳的。坐在她对面的罗玛尼很快发现她的嘴唇变得越来越白，额头上也沁出了细密的汗珠：“立香，你是不是感觉不太好？”  
“是有点不对劲，我觉得我可能要疼痛性休克了。”  
藤丸立香眼前已经有些发黑。她在符文石中摸索了一会，找到了远坂凛送给她的宝石，犹豫了一下便放入了口中。  
充沛的魔力瞬间充满了她的魔术回路，她叹了口气，手中紧紧握住柳木刀，慢慢地向侧面滑去。在她的脸庞接触到水箱底部时她闭上了双眼，听到罗玛尼在她身边焦急地说：  
“不要睡，立香！现在还很危险，我没有办法保护你，你……”  
但是就连罗玛尼的声音也渐渐远去了，藤丸立香的意识逐渐沉入黑色的深渊里。她似乎听到有个女人悠扬的声音在她耳边唱着听不懂的歌谣，那些唱词在她完全失去意识之后终于也有了意义；  
“消失吧,黑夜！  
星辰沉落下去，  
星辰沉落下去!  
黎明之时我将胜利!  
我将胜利!  
我将胜利!”  
****  
身边周围安静得听不到一点声音。  
藤丸立香闭着双眼，感觉自己像是变成了一根羽毛，飘飘扬扬地在空中盘旋而下。最后她落到了地面上，地面也像是云朵或者棉花糖一样软绵绵的。  
有轻轻的脚步声传来，地面随着那个人的走动而微微颤动着，空气里飘过来一股糖果和饼干的甜香。  
接着，藤丸立香的身边传来了轻轻的响动和衣物的摩擦声。一双柔软的小手将藤丸立香昏昏沉沉的头托了起来，放到了她的膝上。  
藤丸立香睁开双眼，看到眼前是一片被她压在头下的黑色蕾丝和洁白的裙摆。那个女孩子低下头去看她，一缕银白色的长发便飘到了藤丸立香眼前。  
“……童谣。”  
“嗯，是我哦，御主。”  
童谣微笑着俯下身，伸出手轻轻地一下一下抚摸着藤丸立香的头发。  
“……为什么，现在这到底——”  
“因为你在呼唤我，所以我就来了哦。”  
“但是，现在的我却什么都做不到了。”童谣的手停了下来，眼中是再也隐藏不住而流露出的悲伤，“你已经走得太远了，御主。我们已经找不到你了——”  
“是吗，那么我——”  
“不，不是的。你是在我迷茫的时候帮我找到了答案，一直在引导着我的人。在这之后我便不能再陪伴着你了，所以我想在这最后的时间里再为你做点什么。”  
“痛苦的事情一件件消失，不再流泪的日子终将来临，这样幸福的，没有悲伤的世界是我能为你带来的仅有的安详梦境。至少在现在能把什么都忘掉，做一个愉快的，充满糖果味道的梦吧。”  
童谣一边这么说着，一边将手轻轻地覆盖在藤丸立香的眼睛上。藤丸立香顺从地闭上双眼，一滴泪水顺着眼角流下，滴到了地面上。  
在意识沉没之前的最后时刻，她听到了童谣最后叹息着说出的话语。  
“御主……我希望，终有一日你能找到能够让你的疲惫灵魂……得到安宁的地方。”  
话音刚落，她小小的身体便逐渐破碎成金色的光芒，随着一阵吹过的微风而飘散了。  
这里只剩下侧身蜷缩着的藤丸立香，在柔软的棉花糖和巧克力饼干的簇拥下安稳地睡着了。


	24. Chapter 24

当满月在夜空中掠过黄道面的时候，藤丸立香醒来了。水箱顶端的缝隙只洒下一片黯淡的苍白月光，从藤丸立香躺着的位置抬起头向上看能看到几颗并不太明亮的星星。  
藤丸立香爬起来检查手臂上和腿上的烧伤，发现那些深红的痕迹已经不痛了。她将手指轻轻地从烧伤边缘滑过，感觉指尖下的皮肤似乎还没有肿胀和发热的迹象，不过以防万一她还是重新上了药，重新注射了一针抗生素。  
做完这一切后她拿起垫在身下的衣服，用柳木刀把衣服里侧还干净的内衬割下来裹在伤口上，然后活动了一下因为睡眠姿势不佳而酸痛的腰。  
奇异的是，她虽然在环境非常糟糕的地方睡了一觉，但是现在却感觉非常好。不仅仅是肉体上的疼痛消失了，精神上竟然也变得极为轻松。大概是多日以来一直萦绕在心头的恐惧终于成为了现实，反而能放松下来去认真面对了。  
“嗯……虽然已经不记得了，但是之前好像是做了个非常好、非常好的梦呢。”  
在她睡觉的时候，罗玛尼不知道到哪里去了，她醒来有一段时间了也没有再次出现。藤丸立香从角落里找到了前一天买的炸面包圈，虽然并不饿但还是吃了一个。不出她所预料，昨天买的甜樱桃在爆炸中全都被她压碎了。  
藤丸立香舔了舔指尖沾上的红色汁水，惆怅地叹了口气。  
填满了肚子之后她迅速将水箱底散落的物资收了起来放到身上。这种情况下旅馆肯定不能回去了，也就是说她不得不放弃留在旅店里的背包里的所有物资——笔记，地图，符文石，概念礼装，还有最重要的护照，没了护照她就没办法通过合法的方法穿过各个国家的边境。  
但是现在这个问题还不是十分迫切。藤丸立香小心地推开了水箱的盖子，往周围张望了一会，撑在水箱边缘翻身跃了出去。现在已经是深夜，明亮的猎户座已经沉入地平线之下，天狼星在地平线周围徘徊，被远处的建筑挡住了看不太清，而北极星正明晃晃地挂在藤丸立香头顶。藤丸立香跑到天台边往下看了看，发现路上一个人都没有，这座城市似乎已经完全沉睡了。  
她便小心翼翼地顺着墙壁上的雨水管道爬了下去，落地后便按照记忆中的出城路线悄悄跑去，没过一会便一头扎进了茂密的森林里。  
森林里的树木遮天蔽日，很难辨别方向。藤丸立香借着北极星判断方向，一直向南走去。  
“现在这个情况，明天拿到新地图之后发现严重偏向几乎已经要成为必然的结果了……”藤丸立香苦笑道，突然想到了什么：“……咦，等下，我记得库丘林似乎说过有可以指向的卢恩符文？”  
她立刻停下脚步，把身上剩下所有的符文石都检查了一遍，结果沮丧地发现没有一颗有指向的效果。  
不知道在树林里走了多久，前方终于出现了一条蜿蜒的小路。藤丸立香改变了方向，顺着小路的方向往前走去，没过多久便看到了小路尽头的一座巨大的建筑物。她翻过围墙，走了进去，在这座建筑里转了转，很快走到了一个宽阔的大厅里。  
大厅里空空荡荡着没有人，墙壁旁的烛台上有两只蜡烛在安静地燃烧着。藤丸立香走了过去，看到墙上有着精巧的壁画，画着身着红袍，抱着蓝色襁褓包裹着的婴儿的年轻女子。她低垂着眼帘，脸庞上充满了柔和而安宁的笑意。  
“圣母和圣子……那么……”  
藤丸立香转过身，在对面的墙上发现了十字架。  
“这是个修道院。”  
她突然想到了什么，急匆匆地走了出去，但是走到庭院中又犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地往回走去。这次她决定在修道院里找到水源再离开。  
没过多久她就找到了修女们的洗衣房。在那里的水管边喝足了水后，藤丸立香又盯上了洗浴房外晾着的，正被夜风吹拂着微微摇摆的修女服。  
第二天的清晨来临时，藤丸立香已经在离布加勒斯特不远的小镇上坐上了南下的车。此时她穿着前一天晚上从修道院带走的修女服，黑色的长袍正好将她腿上的伤完全遮住，她的头发也用头巾包好了，一点头发都没露出来。她还从内衬上拆了一块纱下来将脸蒙住了，这么做之前她还有些犹豫，毕竟蒙着面的修女看起来太不正常了，但是她又不敢冒让自己的脸被监控器拍下来的风险。  
不过出乎意料的是，那些当地人对藤丸立香的奇异装扮完全没有注意。相反，他们对穿着修女服的藤丸立香很尊敬，藤丸立香每到一个地方都有人愿意让她搭车。  
因此，接下来的行程就变得容易多了。仅仅几天之后藤丸立香就到达了罗马尼亚的东南，当天晚上她就找到了一个机会，悄无声息地混上了一艘将要穿过黑海前往希腊的货轮。她在货轮穿过伊斯坦布尔海峡时下了船，特意避开了土耳其首都伊斯坦布尔，继续向南前进。三周之后，她就已经坐在了土耳其南部最大的港口城市梅尔辛街头的咖啡馆角落里。  
“最初的计划是从罗马尼亚出发向西前进，途径塞尔维亚等国家前往意大利，再从意大利北上。但是很明显，这个计划已经行不通了。我现在到了土耳其的最南端唔，我已经决定了下一个目的地是沙特阿拉伯。但是，说道具体路线的话我有两个想法——”  
“第一，我从梅尔辛乘船途经塞浦路斯到达埃及，然后穿过埃及，渡过红海前往沙特阿拉伯。”藤丸立香哗的一声摊开手中新买到的地图，手指在上面滑动着，“但是，唯一的缺点……阿特拉斯院就在埃及。”  
藤丸立香的对面坐着不知道什么时候又出现了的罗玛尼。他也低头看了看地图，沉吟道：“这么说的话，我赞同第二条路线。”  
藤丸立香颇为无奈地看了他一眼：“……我还没说第二条路线怎么走呢。”  
她想了想，继续说道，“第二条路线就是继续向东南方向走，穿过叙利亚和约旦，直接进入沙特阿拉伯。优点是不用走水路，也不用途径有魔术协会在的高危险区域，缺点……”  
“缺点是什么？”罗玛尼问道。  
藤丸立香咬了咬嘴唇，低下了头：“就在不久之前得到的消息。选择第二条路线就一定会经过、没有办法绕过去的地区，那里正在发生战争。”  
“……”罗玛尼也沉默了。  
“但是，就算如此，我也不赞同你选择第一条路线。”沉默了一会后罗玛尼说道，“之前从罗马尼亚离开时，坐船的一路上你的精神一直在高度紧张吧？第一条路线的三段行程都是水路，你这样真的可以吗？”  
“毕竟在船上一点逃跑的地方都没有。要是真的被发现了，我可能只能选择跳海了吧？那样可就十分不妙了。”藤丸立香无奈道，“穿越战场这种事虽说我也不是没做过……但是现在我身边没有从者，就连玛修也不在，还真是没多大把握呢。”  
“我觉得你是肯定没问题的啦。”罗玛尼笑道。  
“我说啊，你也对我太有信心了吧！”藤丸立香佯怒道，随之叹了口气，将地图折起来塞回重新买的背包里，“那么，就这么决定了。只是在出发前我们还得好好制定计划，做好准备才行。”  
“我倒是有个问题呢。立香是为什么选择沙特阿拉伯作为目的地呢？明明之前在罗马尼亚的时候向东走可以进入北亚吧？那里地广人稀，也是个隐居的好去处啊。”  
“没办法啊，沙特阿拉伯其实也不是我最终的目的地，也只是个中转站罢了。我——需要去一个就算在人群中一直遮住脸的地方。”藤丸立香勉强笑笑，指着放在桌上的修女头巾皱了下眉，“这个也得尽快换掉，换成普通的头巾和面纱才行。这几天在路上经常有人盯着我看……果然修女一直在外面行走还是太奇怪了。”  
“也许和国家也有关系哦？土耳其和罗马尼亚相比，信仰基督教的人数要少很多呢。”  
“唔，也有些道理。”  
藤丸立香将放在桌子上的头巾重新带好，将一张大额的纸币压在自己刚用过的茶杯下，走出了咖啡馆，罗玛尼跟在她身后一起往外走。  
此时已近黄昏，太阳已经沉入地平线之下，但它的余晖还是将西边的整片天空映的一片火红。与此相反的是，如天鹅绒般的深蓝夜空已经铺展开来，几颗碎钻般的星星散落在夜空中，一弯银月正悬在藤丸立香背后的树梢上，明亮的金星正在它下方闪着光。  
“真美……啊，如果可能的话，真想让玛修也能看到我现在眼中的景色，也不知道她现在在世界的哪个角落。”见到此景，藤丸立香不由得停下了脚步，在原地转了一圈欣赏着美丽的夜色，“怎么说呢——虽然一直说着我的小麻烦解决之前不能见她，等到一切结束之后再和她好好道歉，但是……我现在还是想见她，真的很想念她。”  
“想见她，想和她说话，想把我这几个月的旅程中快乐的事、悲伤的事，全部一件一件地讲给她听。”  
一直在喧闹着的街道突然慢慢安静下来了。街灯一盏接一盏地亮起，有位船工开着小船慢悠悠地从河口行驶过来。夕阳的余晖将他的影子拉得极长，投影在他背后砖红色的建筑物上，随着小船的行驶慢慢地滑动着。  
藤丸立香继续向前走去。最后一缕阳光轻轻地落到她的脸庞上，她对眼睛使用的掩盖瞳色的魔术不知什么时候失效了。现在，她那澄澈的金色双眼正闪着和夕阳一样的璀璨光芒。  
“啊——真是的，都这么久了还是没有达芬奇亲的消息，她到底在做什么啊——”  
“想必是在继续进行她为你制定的计划吧！”罗玛尼走在她身后，声音里带着笑意，“你就不用再担心了。”  
“虽然我知道她是为了我好，但是……一直被蒙在鼓里的感觉也不怎么样啊。”藤丸立香将脚边的一块石头踢到了路的另一边，“关于这个……她为什么一定不告诉我她的计划的原因，我其实是有想过的。”  
“要不是我参与的情况下这件事就一定完不成，要不就是……如果我知道了她想做什么，就算拼上性命也要阻止她。”  
藤丸立香轻轻叹息道：“但是……无论是哪种可能性，我什么都想不到啊。”  
她摇了摇头，继续向前走去。这个时间的藤丸立香还没有意识到，曾经在某个她没有在意的时刻，一切的真相就在她触手可及的地方。但是她继续向前走去，并将突然产生的想法抛之脑后——于是，宝贵的真相就与她擦肩而过了。


	25. Chapter 25

虽然藤丸立香在出发之前就制定好了详细的计划，也预估了自己可能会遇到的各种情况并提前做出了应对方案，还在身上放满了符文石，但是她这周全的计划从一开始就没能实施。  
在穿过边境进入叙利亚，并打算小心地绕过当前的战区时，藤丸立香便迎面撞上了一群仓惶的难民，他们正由当地军队组织着有秩序地向南撤离。藤丸立香灵机一动，找个机会悄无声息地混进了难民之中，在运输难民的卡车上找了个角落坐了下来。她现在已经换上了当地女性常用的黑色头巾，把头发和下半张脸严严实实地盖住了，只露了一双眼睛出来。  
卡车断断续续地行驶了一上午，途中停了好几次，还有一次重新行驶时掉头向相反的方向前进了。藤丸立香听到有两个士兵在停车时在她附近小声谈话，他们说的是带有浓重地方口音的阿拉伯语，她体内的魔术礼装翻译的效果不太好，但还是能听出类似于“桥断了”“绕路”之类的词语。  
中午的时候，车队到达了离战区不远的一座城市边缘。藤丸立香趁着车队减速的时候悄悄掀开了车顶盖着的帆布，在所有人都没注意的时候从车上翻了下去，落到了路边的沙丘上。  
魔术礼装帮她卸去了坠落带来的冲力，她顺势从沙丘上滚了下去，隐藏于沙丘之后，等车队离开之后才站起身来抖了抖头巾里混入的沙粒，往前方烈日照耀下的破败城市走去。  
这座城市就算在异星神入侵之前也一直饱受战火摧残。大部分城市已经成为废墟，仍然坚守在这里的居民都集中在还完整的一小部分建筑附近，并且基本每个人都拿着枪。原本藤丸立香是应该尽量避免接近这里的，但是她的食物和水已经快要完全耗尽，而且在她的原计划中要在几天之内迅速穿越叙利亚到达约旦，在这种情况下地图就变得比食物还要重要。  
藤丸立香没用多少时间就从一个看起来以前应该是书店的地方翻出了一份还算完整的地图。她走出那片废墟，看到一个佝偻着身子，背上背着巨大包裹的老妇人从她面前走过。  
藤丸立香远远望着那位老妇人，看到她走到不远处还算完整的屋檐投下的一片阴影下，把背上的包裹放在地上打开，露出一些干面包和肉干出来。她随即取出一块牌子挂在脖子上，那上面用歪歪扭扭的阿拉伯文写着：药品换食物。在她附近也有不少人摆出摊位，在以物易物着。  
藤丸立香悄悄摸了摸自己的口袋。她此时身上确实还有药品，但是她也知道在如今的情况下，就算只拿出一支青霉素也可能会遭到周围虎视眈眈的持枪群众的围攻。  
于是她便在原地没有动，打算再观望一下。她看到一对瘦弱的母女在附近徘徊了一阵，最终还是走到了老妇人的摊位前。那位母亲在老妇人面前弯下腰，不停地低声起乞求着什么，而她的女儿被她紧紧护在身前。小女孩却含着大拇指，转了转她黑曜石般的大眼睛，脏兮兮的小脸望向了不远处的藤丸立香。  
老妇人最终还是摇了摇头，拒绝了那位绝望的母亲，但是还是从面包干上掰下了一小块塞到了小女孩手中，而小女孩懵懂地握着手中那块来之不易的粮食，对着老妇人笑了起来。  
藤丸立香此时已经做出了决定。她悄悄取出最后一支青霉素，把那小小的冰凉安瓿瓶握在手心，决定小心一点，尽量不露痕迹地把它塞给老妇人。  
但就在她走到那对母女身后时，突然有一种奇怪的声音响了起来。起初，藤丸立香没有意识到那种声音代表的意义，但那对母女却显然非常清楚那如同恶鬼号哭的声音代表着什么。同样蒙着面纱的女人一把抱起她的女儿，转身向后跑去，结果却狠狠地撞在了藤丸立香身上。  
藤丸立香被她撞得一个踉跄，倒退几步往后倒去。那一刻她看到了女人眼中极度的，刻骨铭心的惊恐。  
接着，下一秒，有什么高速飞行的物体划破了寂静的晴空。藤丸立香瞬间向身上所有的卢恩符文注入魔力，但是一股巨大的力量已经把她狠狠地拍在了地上。这一下摔的不轻，藤丸立香隐隐约约感觉到自己好像撞到了头，在还有意识的时候她立刻勉强翻过身来护住了头部，感觉碎石如同雨点一般从她的头旁和手臂边擦过。  
意识再次回来时，藤丸立香感觉有无数只手正在狠狠地摇晃拉扯她，拼命地帮她与地心引力相抗衡。她的头很晕，耳朵还在嗡嗡作响，勉强听到有个男人的声音在她耳旁大喊着：“快起来！快走！”  
接着，藤丸立香抓住了其中一只手，那只手一用力便把她拉了起来。  
藤丸立香睁开眼睛，首先看到的就是自己身上还未消去的，卢恩符文显现的盾的虚影。她转过身，看到刚才还完整的建筑已经完全坍塌，掉落的碎石和砖块就堆在离她不到一米的地方。  
拉她起来的人在她耳边大喊了一句什么，藤丸立香有些迟疑地转过头，看到是个留着大胡子，包着头巾的青年，他正抓着藤丸立香的手臂往一边拉扯，一边叽里咕噜地说着藤丸立香听不懂的话，大概的意思就是催她快点离开。  
藤丸立香在这一瞬间知道了自己应该做什么。她用力地把自己的手臂拽了回来，对着青年喊了一声：“不！这下面还有一个孩子！”  
她也不管青年有没有听懂她的意思，飞快地跑到刚才那对母女最后在的位置跪下来开始动手挖掘。指尖很快磨出了鲜血，她也没有停下来，而是大声地念出了强化魔术的咒文对手臂进行强化。在这个时候她已经不在意是否会暴露她作为魔术师的身份了，而周围那些本来忙于逃难的人们看到她使用魔术所浮现的术式后也仅仅惊讶了一瞬，便也迅速来到了藤丸立香身边帮助她一起挖掘。  
很快废墟表面已经被清理干净，藤丸立香看到有一整块屋顶坍塌下来，正好与之前的墙面形成了一个三角空隙，在那瞬间她心里已经有了计较。帮忙的人们对视一眼，一起上前试图搬开那块屋顶，但是那块屋顶两端还被埋在废墟里，中间的部分又太重了，他们喊着口号努力了好几次还是没有挪动半分。  
而就在他们徒劳无功地尝试挖掘废墟的时候，越来越多的炸弹被投放到这座基本已经成为废墟的城市中。藤丸立香听着远处传来的震耳欲聋的爆炸声和尖叫声，咬咬牙喊道：“大家——都退后！”  
众人愣了愣，往后退了一步。藤丸立香重重喘了口气，抬起右手，指尖对准了屋顶最中间的位置。  
“Gandr——！”  
这是她自修习魔术开始以及漫长的未来里，所发出的最强的一次Gandr击。就是，在她这身体疲惫不堪，魔力接近枯竭的时候发出的——  
带着不祥的黑光从她指尖射出，击中了那块屋顶。随着一声炸裂的声音，那块屋顶从中心开始逐渐裂开了。众人一拥而上，将混着瓦片的碎石和钢筋搬开，露出了被埋在废墟里的人来。  
藤丸立香只看了一眼，就知道那位母亲已经没救了，但她的女儿被她紧紧护在怀里，伤势很重，但是还有呼吸。  
她将小女孩小心地抱出来，让她的头枕着自己的臂弯，开始检查她的身体，然而小女孩不断地咳出鲜血和内脏碎片，目光已经涣散了。藤丸立香把治疗的符文石全用在了她身上，又使用了一边能想到的任何治疗魔术，似乎都不能挽救小女孩那即将离去的生命。  
她茫然地抬起头，看向前方。刚刚帮助她的人们正把老妇人从废墟里抬出来。她虽然昏迷，但是胸膛还在有节奏地起伏着。  
怀里的小女孩突然动了动。藤丸立香低头向她看去，看到她努力伸出手抓住了她的衣襟，瞳孔已经有些散大了。  
“妈妈……”她低声呼唤道。  
藤丸立香险些落下泪来。她的另一手摸了摸口袋想再找出一块符文石，却意外地摸到了一个圆圆凉凉的东西，外面好像裹着一层纸。她将那个未知物体取了出来，惊讶地发现这是在她将要离开迦勒底时，童谣送给她的那颗糖。  
她迅速将糖纸拨开，将金黄色的糖果轻轻放入到小女孩口中。  
小女孩含住了糖果，对着藤丸立香努力笑了一下。  
藤丸立香紧紧地将她抱在怀里，一下一下地轻轻抚摸着她的头发。  
“好孩子，好孩子……不要怕，很快就不会痛了……”  
小女孩很快就在她怀中睡着了。藤丸立香低下头，将自己的脸庞轻轻贴在小女孩尚有余温的柔软脸庞上。  
这时，这座城市的轰炸渐渐停止了，周围不再传来震耳欲聋的爆炸声。虽然火焰还在燃烧，还能听到人们的惨叫和哭泣声，但是情况不会更糟了。  
藤丸立香和所有留在那里的人们一起在附近一颗还完好的树下挖了个坑，将小女孩和她的母亲埋葬在了一起。藤丸立香从旁边的废墟里折来了一朵白色野花，轻轻地放在了那对母女的坟墓上。  
“对不起，我没能救下你们。愿从此之后，你们的灵魂能够得到安宁。”  
周围的人们围在这座崭新的坟墓前，唱起了一曲悲伤的小调。藤丸立香悄悄转身离去，然而没走多远就再次感到一阵头晕目眩，忍不住跪倒在地干呕起来。  
但此时她的胃里空空荡荡，什么都没吐出来，反而更加难受了。藤丸立香隐约感觉那些正在唱安魂曲的人们中有几个问了过来，用着担忧的语气问着她什么。但是她体内的概念礼装似乎再次失效了，她发现又听不懂他们在说什么了。  
最后，那群人还是没有抛弃已经陷入半昏迷状态的藤丸立香，尽管之前她在他们面前展现了太多神秘的力量。他们轮流背着藤丸立香，断断续续走了几十公里，幸运地又遇到了另外一批运送难民的车队。  
藤丸立香再次恢复清醒的时候已经是在新的卡车上了。那些带她逃难的人们非常慷慨地分给她食物和水，她又终于从一直没离身的背包里找到了远坂凛送给她的另一颗宝石，趁着所有人不注意的时候悄悄地补充好了魔力，开始暗中治疗身上所有的伤。  
似乎在她意识恢复清醒之后，概念礼装的运作也变得正常的。在随车队南行的这段时间里，她和空袭后最先想让她逃跑的青年聊得最多。  
青年曾问她：“你身上有神奇的力量。你是一个卡希娜吗？”  
藤丸立香问了问他什么是卡希娜，青年颇为困难地解释了一会，藤丸立香最终觉得他的意思是在问她是不是一个女巫。她否定道：“我不是卡希娜。但是，你们就这么坦然地接受我在你们之间……你们不害怕吗？”  
青年摇了摇头。  
“你确实拥有神奇的力量，和我们不是同路人。”他看了看藤丸立香身上和他们不太相似的黑袍子，“但是你埋葬了我们的同胞，我们敬重你。”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会，突然笑了起来。  
“谢谢你。”  
一天之后，车队进入了沙漠区域，他们找了个地形较为平摊的地方扎营了。  
藤丸立香依然睡在卡车靠边的角落里。在散发着银色光辉的满月升到头顶时，一只手掀开了卡车上的帆布伸了进来，在藤丸立香肩上轻轻拍了拍。  
“立香，醒醒。”罗玛尼在藤丸立香耳边轻声说道，“我们已经靠近边境了，现在正是个离开的好时机。”  
藤丸立香睁开双眼，眼中是一片毫无睡意的清明。她缓缓打量了一遍身边熟睡的人们，缓缓地点了点头，轻手轻脚地跳下了卡车，和罗玛尼一起消失在沙漠的腹地之中。


	26. Chapter 26

约旦和叙利亚的地形差异有些大，藤丸立香跨越边境线后试图向南走，直接就陷入了沙漠腹地。她之前在叙利亚拿到的地图里说也有一部分约旦的地图，但是完全没有标注出约旦的地形。她拿着地图，站在沙丘上向西方望去，只看到了遥远的地方连绵起伏的山脉，还有一望无际的黄色沙漠。  
现在已经是北半球的四月下旬，沙漠里干燥又炎热，可能存在的绿洲也完全找不到，徒步的情况下绝对无法穿越几乎覆盖了整个国家的沙漠。藤丸立香不得不改道向西前进，计划着至少先到城市里找到可靠的交通工具。  
她的运气不错，在进入的第一个城市里就找到了一辆无主的摩托车。摩托车被锁在路边，然而肉眼可见的范围里都没有人；藤丸立香伸手擦了擦车座，上面积的灰尘看起来已经有起码两个月的厚度了。她熟门熟路地撬开锁，拍了拍车座上的灰尘，惊喜地发现摩托车里面居然还剩着一些燃料。  
在骑着摩托车离开之前她犹豫了一会，还是取出了几张钞票折了几折，压在了摩托车原来在的地方的石头下。  
“这个地方看起来已经废弃了一段时间了，真的会有人发现吗？”罗玛尼笑着说道。  
“唔，但是还是留些钱比较好吧？毕竟我可是在没有通知主人的情况下拿走了他的私人物品吧。而且，我也不缺钱。”藤丸立香擦了擦摩托车的仪表盘，转身跨上了车，“如果被其他的人发现了，那就没办法啦——那就是那个人的幸运日！”  
“但是，你现在没有银行卡可以用了吧？”罗玛尼哭笑不得地提醒道，“身上带着的现金也不多了吧？”  
藤丸立香大惊失色，右手无意识地在车把上一拧，摩托车便立刻如拉满的弓弦上的箭一般冲了出去：“哇——啊！”  
由于水源和食物的限制，现在还要加上汽油的需求，藤丸立香不得不沿着约旦西部的城市一路南行。她伏在摩托车上在空无一人的公路上飞驰而过，滚烫的空气将她长袍的下摆吹起，露出两条光裸着的小腿出来。由于越向南走天气越热，她已经把之前的衣服基本都丢掉了，长袍里只穿着背心和短裤，用罗玛尼的话说，“非常不像修女的装束”。  
头顶上明晃晃的太阳将摩托车黑色的外壳晒得滚烫，藤丸立香就算意志力坚定也要坐不住了。她将摩托车推下公路，在沙漠的不远处找到了一块将近两米高的巨石，把车停在阴影下降温，自己也靠在石头边坐在了沙滩上。  
“脸色稍微有点白呢，立香。”罗玛尼的身影在阳光照耀下变得更加模糊，“有没有感觉不舒服？”  
“热得要死了。”藤丸立香有气无力地回答道，伸手从摩托车上拿下水壶喝了点温热的水，“但是感觉还可以，魔术礼装也在尽力帮我调节体温，不至于中暑。”  
她直接将黑色长袍撩到腰间，把两条腿完全露出来，让微风直接吹过左腿上的伤疤，又把袖子也卷起来。  
罗玛尼绕到左边，低头看了看她腿上的伤：“已经结痂了，这次比你手上的烫伤愈合得更快呢。”  
“这次一直有在悄悄治疗嘛。而且当时有卢恩符文和衣服挡着，并没有直接接触到火焰。与其说这是烧伤，更不如说是烫伤啦。而且……”  
她转过头看向罗玛尼，笑着说道：“心情愉快的时候身体就会恢复得更快。”  
“我也有注意到哦，你最近心情确实挺不错的。有什么……特别的原因吗？”  
“哎？特别的原因？这个没有啦，我只是……最近想明白了一些事情。”  
“之前我一直在想，现在的世界为什么会是这个样子的？是不是在异闻带的时候我做错了什么才导致了如今的结果？明明在剪定最后的异闻带之后时间回溯了，但是为什么还是有那么多人失去的生命没有回来？我是不是，在什么时候错过了能一切恢复正常的机会？”  
“或者，如果我能更强大一些的话……那个时候，说不定就能救下那个孩子了。”  
罗玛尼的手轻轻落到了藤丸立香的肩上：“这一切都不是你的错。”  
“嗯，我知道。”藤丸立香低头笑笑，卷到手肘的宽松的袖子滑了下来，将手臂上深红色结痂的伤疤挡住了，“虽然很不愿意承认，现在的世界可能已经到达了所能抵达的最好的结局。”  
“其实我从最开始就知道，我是没有办法拯救所有人的，但是我还是一直以此为目标前进着。尽管一直以来都会遇到很令人失望的情况，我也一直尝试这么做着，我什么也不想要，我只是想回到所有人都能得到幸福的世界，美丽的像个虚幻的梦的世界，但如果现在我有能够成功的方法的话，我绝对还是会去做的。”  
“……是吗。”  
藤丸立香低着头，没有看到罗玛尼脸上的表情，只听到他平静的声音在耳边响起：“你是，这么想的吗。”  
“嗯，虽然这个想法听起来有些天真，但是现在的我确确实实就是这么想的。不是作为肩负拯救人理任务的御主，而是作为“藤丸立香”所拥有的的意志。也许这样想是不被允许的，也许从一开始就是错的，但是我还是想要试试，毕竟这个世界……还是有希望存在的。”  
“有着这样想法的话，你的未来可是会十分辛苦的哦？也许永远也不可能会寻找到心灵的安宁之处的。”  
“我知道，但是没关系。”藤丸立香笑道，“我是心甘情愿的。”  
在他们谈话期间，太阳悄悄在天空中滑动了一段距离，巨石的影子也向东边漂移了些。藤丸立香也搬着摩托车挪了过去，仍然藏身于阴影之中。  
“还要再休息一会吗？”罗玛尼问道，“现在出发的话，可以在安曼吃上热气腾腾的晚饭哦。”  
“虽然我也很想念用火烹饪的食物，还有旅店的淋浴和有床垫的床，以及现代文明——但是不不行，现在还是太热了。”藤丸立香摇摇头，撑着身子坐起来，半跪着从摩托车上放着的背包里拿出了地图，“等太阳快要落山的时候，或者干脆晚上再出发——月光就能把沙漠照亮啦，完全没问题，而且能看到星星不是也很好吗？”  
她把地图摊开，放在地上，盯着地图看了一会。  
“而且，到达安曼之后我暂时不想继续向南走了。”她伸出手在地图上上摸索了一会，最终下定决心将手指点在了地图上不远处的某个城市，“……都走到了现在这个地方了，不去这里看看怎么也说不通吧。”  
“耶路撒冷？”罗玛尼凑到藤丸立香身边看看地图，“倒是不远，但是……”  
“偶尔偏航一下也没什么关系吧。”藤丸立香伸手量了量安曼到耶路撒冷的距离，又看了看地图上标注的比例尺，心里估算了一下距离，“直线距离……大概不到一百公里，全速前进的话不用一天就能到了。”  
“既然你这么说，那我也不阻止你，但是这个是预计之外的行程了。”罗玛尼摸了摸下巴，提议道，“和以前一样，出发前先做个计划？”  
“这个吗……”藤丸立香无奈地叹了口气，“你有没有注意到，制定好的计划总会出些意外的情况？这次我还是随机应变好了。”  
几个小时后，太阳渐渐沉入地平线之下。金星依然在藤丸立香头顶的夜空里徘徊，但这一次却悄悄跑到了另一侧的夜空中，悬挂在猎户座的弓弦所指的方向。璀璨的银河在它斜上方流动，而昴星团的七姐妹在她旁边安静地旋转着。  
藤丸立香身披星光，继续向约旦的首都安曼前进。她在路上用了和罗玛尼预估的差不多的时间，到达安曼时已经是午夜了。她找了个避风的地下车库，躺在摩托车的影子里睡了几个小时。不知从何时开始，她的心里一直萦绕着一种隐秘的兴奋感，这种感觉让她没睡多久就醒过来了，还完全没有感到睡眠不足的疲劳。  
第二天天亮后藤丸立香离开了暂且栖身的车库，到市场中补充了接下几天需要的食物和水之后又去加油站给摩托车加了汽油，开始向新的目的地前进。行程的前一半路程没什么特别的，清晨的公路上一个人都没有，但是藤丸立香为了绕开边境可能存在的检查，已经早早地离开了平坦的公路，转而到森林中行驶了。  
不久之后，藤丸立香远远地看见有一条河挡住了她的去路。她将摩托车停下，背上背包，小心地向前方走去探查情况。  
那条河平静而美丽，此时几乎没有风吹过，这条河便如同镜子一般映出了藤丸立香的面容。这时突然有一种奇异的感觉涌上藤丸立香心头，这种感觉在催促着她一定要渡过这条河。  
河上既没有桥，也没有渡口。藤丸立香在那种奇异的感觉驱使下在岸边脱下了鞋子，一只手提着它们，一只手拉着长袍的下摆，缓缓走入了河水之中。  
河水很浅，流速很快，但是非常清澈。藤丸立香可以清楚地看到在河水中踩着河床上淤泥的自己的脚。  
圣经有云，约书亚对以色列人说：“你们走近这里来，聆听你们的神耶和华的话。看哪，普天下主的约柜必在你们前面过约旦河，你们因此就知道永生的神在你们中间。”  
过了约旦河，就到了迦南地，那就是上帝应许给他们的流着牛奶与蜜糖之地。  
藤丸立香登上约旦河的对岸，湿漉漉的脚踩到了柔软的草地上。她在草地上坐下穿上鞋子，突然意识到摩托车被她忘在了对岸。她没有试图回去将摩托车推过河，而是转过身继续向前走去。  
当天傍晚，藤丸立香终于到达了三大宗教共同的圣地耶路撒冷，也是所有魔术师公认的神秘度很高的地方。城里十分拥挤，似乎三大宗教的信徒都一窝蜂地涌到了耶路撒冷来，藤丸立香在城中转了好久才找到一家有最后一个空房间的旅店，费了半天劲才抢到了那个房间。  
店主要登记她的护照，但是藤丸立香现在拿不出护照。实在没办法了，她试了试福尔摩斯之前提过的暗示魔术，通过注入魔力的声音暗示店主自己已经将护照信息登记好了。作为普通人的店主毫无抵抗地把钥匙递给了她。  
“最近这里来了好多人啊。”她在接过钥匙时若无其事地说了一句。  
“最近来的人都是各个宗教的信徒，他们来这里祈祷，寻求心灵的安宁。”  
店主用奇怪的眼神从头到脚打量了一遍藤丸立香，把她看得毛骨悚然，赶紧拿着钥匙向她的房间走去。  
进到房间后她迅速锁上门，设置了一个防御魔术，然后冲进了浴室。她在镜子里看到了一个全身被黑色包裹的女人，只露出一双明亮的蓝色眼睛。镜中人是如此地陌生，藤丸立香不由得轻轻颤抖了一下，猛地扯下了头巾，现在她终于能从镜子中疲惫的黑发女人中看到一丝属于自己的痕迹了。  
她慢悠悠地洗了澡，吹干了头发，然后背上包，把自己的所有随身物品都装在身上，出门找个了餐馆吃晚饭。  
搭配烤得微微酥脆的面饼的鹰嘴豆泥并没有激起藤丸立香额外的食欲。她和往常一样迅速填饱了肚子，向店主要了张报纸将剩下的两块饼包起来，正在思考怎么处理盘子里剩下的鹰嘴豆泥时，桌子对面突然悄无声息地出现了一个人。  
在看清了那个不请自来的陌生人是谁之后，藤丸立香不动声色地撤回了原本打算使用Gandr的魔力。她还没说话，对面的人就率先开口了：  
“我已经布置了结界，你想说话的话，可以直接说。”  
藤丸立香长长出了一口气，伸手把头上的头巾扯了下来丢到一边，她抬起头看向面前的男人，微微笑了一下，一缕黑色的头发从她脸侧滑下：  
“好久不见了，盖提亚。你是怎么认出我的？”


	27. Chapter 27

盖提亚用“你又在说些明知故问的废话”的奇怪眼神看着藤丸立香，藤丸立香愣了一下突然意识到了自己确实问了一个有点犯傻的问题。  
她身上有所罗门的刻印，无论她装扮成什么模样，就算中了喀尔刻的魔术变成小猪混到猪群里，盖提亚都不用到现场来，只要感应刻印就能顺藤摸瓜找到她。  
“但是，你的变装，还真是……奇特。”盖提亚将藤丸立香从头到脚打量了一遍，又看了看她丢在一边的头巾，说了个不那么刻薄的形容词，“能把尼卡布头巾和天主教修女服搭配到一起的，可能只有你了。”  
藤丸立香恍然大悟，尴尬道：“我就说为什么这一路上为什么总有人看着我——也对哦，这样的话哪个宗教看到我都不会太高兴。”  
盖提亚轻咳一声，左手手心朝上放到了桌子上。藤丸立香心领神会，将右手上戴着的手套摘了下来，把手放到盖提亚手上。盖提亚拎着她的手看了看手背上一整片的红痕，然后把她的手扔了回去。  
“你还是一如既往地对自己这么狠呢。”  
“这个嘛，只是暂时的牺牲，但是还是有必要的。”藤丸立香摸了摸只留下光滑的淡淡红痕的右手手背，将手套缓缓套了回去，“说起来，之前在冬木的时候你救了我，我还没有向你道谢呢。”  
“就算我没有救你，你也不会死。”盖提亚道，“反倒是你如果死在那样的魔术师手里，我会相当困扰。”  
“就想到你会这么说。”藤丸立香笑着说。  
“此时我所见到的世界，就是你最后所做出的选择，从此之后人理都将流向你选择的方向。”盖提亚道，“但是，在经历过这么多以后，你还觉得你走出的选择是正确的吗？你的选择与我的破灭的梦想和消失的伟业相比，真的能让人理走向更好的未来吗？”  
“现在的世界是最后胜出的世界。击败了所有异闻带，作为时间继续向未来流动的泛人类史，是拥有未来的世界。所以，尽管这个世界还充满着悲伤，辛酸，痛苦的事，但我还是相信着现在的世界存在的无数可能性。太阳在东升西落，冰雪在消融。生命在流转，伤痕在愈合。这个世界也正在复苏——你也，亲眼见证了吧？”  
“果然不出我所预料，是这样非常迦勒底式的回答。”盖提亚摇了摇头，“你的表情让我几乎认为你自己就是这么想的。”  
“我就是这么想的啊。”藤丸立香笑着说道，对视着盖提亚和她一样的金色眼睛，“不说我的事啦，你是怎么看待现在这个世界的？看起来你似乎有作为人类去体验——”  
盖提亚刚想说什么，他的领口却突然鼓了起来，似乎有什么生物在蠕动。他伸手去拍，结果那个生物反应比他还要快，藤丸立香还没反应过来就看到一团白影从盖提亚的领口钻出，朝着她这边扑了过来。  
“芙！”  
藤丸立香手忙脚乱地接住白色生物，定睛一看顿时又惊又喜：“芙芙！你怎么在这里！”  
芙芙在藤丸立香身上跳来跳去，不停地舔她。藤丸立香开心地笑着和芙芙打闹了一会，低下头和它贴了贴鼻子，问道：“你不是应该和玛修在一起吗——”  
“……芙……”  
藤丸立香想到了某个可能性，便没注意芙芙的反应，而是满怀期待地笑着向盖提亚问道：“是达·芬奇亲让你来找我的吗？他们的计划已经结束了吗？我是不是，可以去见他们了？”  
盖提亚什么都没说，拿出了一个藤丸立香很熟悉的手提箱放到了桌子上，朝她的方向推了过去。  
藤丸立香突然有了一种不祥的预感：“这是什么意思？灵基记录不是被达·芬奇亲带走了吗？为什么会在你这里？”  
“他们……已经不在了。”盖提亚平静道。  
“不在了，是什么意思？”  
盖提亚没有直接回答她，而是又拿出了一个扁扁的木盒，放到了手提箱上。  
“莱昂纳多·达·芬奇拜托我将它交给你。”  
藤丸立香伸手抓过木盒，打开盒盖时都没有注意到自己的手在颤抖。打开盒盖后她最先看到的是倒放着的薄薄的一个信封，她将信封翻过来，看到达·芬奇用着她熟悉的笔迹写着：藤丸立香亲启。  
信封下面则放了些木屑，木屑里埋着一个闪着淡淡奇特光晕的金色杯子，上面铭刻着精巧的术式。藤丸立香并不能看懂，但这并不妨碍她认出这是什么东西。  
“……圣杯？”  
“是特殊的一个。”盖提亚纠正道。他的话音刚落，藤丸立香就立刻明白了他想表达的意思。  
“是冬木的大圣杯。”她低声说道，感觉全身一阵阵发冷，力气迅速从身体里流失，芙芙见状担心地蹭了蹭她冰凉的指尖，她却什么都没感觉到，“但是……为什么……我不明白……”  
她突然想到了某个可能性，惊恐地抓紧了桌角，颤抖着声音问道：“玛修呢！玛修……怎么样了！”  
盖提亚似乎说了什么，藤丸立香的耳朵却在嗡嗡作响，只看见盖提亚的嘴唇在一张一合，似乎在说着什么，然而她却什么都听不见。她逼着自己努力冷静下来，终于听到了盖提亚的后半句话：“……身体封存在冬木市远坂宅邸，灵魂则被梅林带到了阿瓦隆。”  
一瞬间，藤丸立香心中百感交集，所有想说的话都堵在喉间，最后一句话都没说出来。、  
“……为什么？”  
“因为魔术协会最初发表的封印指定命令里，目标原本就是你们两个人。”  
周围突然安静下来，藤丸立香只听见晚风从餐馆门外吹过的声音，身体中血液从动脉流过的声音，还有自己心脏剧烈搏动的声音。  
她听到自己说：“所以，那个时候我看到梅林的花，并不是我的幻觉，而是那个时候他正在带她走。”  
“是的。”  
“远坂小姐不让我接近她的地下室，是因为玛修就在那里，我如果进去……就会看到她。”  
“是的。”  
“远坂小姐看到的也不是爱因兹贝伦的人造人，而是专门为了大圣杯降临……才留下来的，作为小圣杯的爱丽丝菲尔小姐。”  
“是的。”  
“我遇到袭击之后，达·芬奇和福尔摩斯能来的那么快，是因为他们原本就在冬木吧。不是什么因为需要靠近灵脉用圣杯供魔的借口，他们带来的圣杯是为了给冬木大圣杯注入魔力，这就是为什么我在冬木的时候一直感觉有异常的魔力流动……等等，那留下的从者的魔力来源……”  
藤丸立香感觉自己有些摇摇欲坠，立刻伸手紧紧地抓住了面前的桌角。我刚刚说了什么？这是什么意思？她茫然地想着。遭到重大打击后的她并没有立刻理解接收到的所有信息，也没有感到任何痛苦与悲伤的情绪。她只觉得自己突然之间变得非常麻木，似乎丧失了一切的情绪；但是转瞬之间她立刻感受到了被背叛的愤怒。  
她一把抓住了盖提亚的手，把手套拽了下来，盖提亚只是微微一愣，没有阻止她的动作。果不其然，藤丸立香在他的手背上找到了和她一样的迦勒底令咒残余的红痕。  
“……真不错啊，在没有迦勒底魔力支援的情况下一个人给五骑从者供魔。该怎么说呢？真是想不到啊。”  
她深深地呼吸着，此时精神上后知后觉到来的痛苦完全转化为了生理上的疼痛：她每呼吸一下都伴随着心脏撕裂般的痛，这让她不敢再大口呼吸了，反而让她的情绪稍微稳定了下来。  
盖提亚笑了起来，将手抽了回去。藤丸立香敏锐地感觉到此时他正在愉快地品尝着她的痛苦，或者说，还是在怜悯着深陷痛苦的她。  
“魔力来源对我来说从来都不是问题。倒是你，一瞬间居然能推测出这么多，都有些让我惊讶。”  
“这只是一个针对我而设下的骗局，现在想想，其实一切并不是没有预兆的，这只是我一直缺少的最后一块拼图……”藤丸立香冷笑了一声，伸手摸了摸正不安地绕着她转的芙芙，“哼，这就是人类趋利避害的本能……明明已经无意识地看穿了一切的真相，却因为恐惧着真相而放弃了继续思考，这是就连我自己也不能逃脱的本性，你似乎比我要更早地发现了这一点，盖提亚。”  
“我还有最后一个问题，盖提亚。”藤丸立香在心里不停默念着，强行让自己冷静下来：现在不行，再坚持一下，不能在这里崩溃……唯独不能在他面前崩溃！  
她把芙芙抱在胸前，抬起头直视着盖提亚的双眼，“这全部的事情……玛修是什么时候知道的？”  
盖提亚立刻回答道：“在你离开迦勒底之前。”  
“是吗……那么那个时候，她在听着我回家探亲的谎言时，心里究竟在想什么呢？”藤丸立香叹了口气，低下头戳了戳芙芙，“玛修的事，你也不持反对意见吗？明明之前你是很不喜欢梅林的。”  
芙芙轻轻叫了一声，舔了舔藤丸立香的手指。  
“是吗……嗯，我也这么觉得。只有无罪之人可以进入，永世隔绝的理想乡……应该是个适合她暂居的地方吧。”  
“圣杯已经送到了你手中，我的任务就已经完成了。”盖提亚道，“不过在此之前我要提醒你一下，关于圣杯的用途……”  
“我知道你要说什么，我不会那么做的。之前不是说了嘛，我相信这个世界存在希望，所以我不会去否定——”  
与此同时盖提亚说道：“不要对圣杯去许不切实际的愿望，圣杯不能恢复那个人已经消失的灵基，只会给你带来泡影之梦——”  
然后，两人的声音戛然而止，同时瞪大了眼睛看着对方。  
最后还是藤丸立香率先打破了这尴尬的沉默：“你说啥？”  
“藤丸立香，你的心思并不难猜。从你在时间神殿和异闻带的表现来看，根本不需要推测就能得到这样的结论。而且，在冬木的时候你还……”  
“哇，等等，难道说你居然在记仇？”藤丸立香惊讶地说道，感受着自己的心脏跳的越来越快，说出来的话开始逐渐不被自己控制了，“不喜欢被认错的话就不要一直用着医生的外表啊！”  
话音刚落，藤丸立香便敏锐地感觉到面前这位现在有了人类身份的，曾经的Beast I，明显变得很不高兴。她也意识到自己的语气不太好，便放软了语气继续说道：“而且，我对医生的感情并不是你想象的那样。”  
盖提亚没有说话。藤丸立香继续说道：“最初……一切开始的时候，我确实对他心怀爱慕，就像一个正常的十六岁少女那样，悄悄地憧憬着一个人。但是，在我有勇气向他表达自己的心意之前，嗯……你知道的，就到了时间神殿那个时间了。”  
“在那之后我确实有时会心存不切实际的幻想，比如某天他突然之间回来了之类的。不过之前在亚特兰蒂斯看到你的时候，我就意识到医生是真的不会回来了。说实话，我现在也不知道现在我对他的感情是什么，毕竟他其实只陪伴了我人生之中极为短暂的一段时光，到现在为止已经过去五年了，我几乎已经忘记了当初自己所有的心情。”  
她一边不受控制的说着，一边在心里无声地想着：我到底在干什么啊？我在和他说什么啊？这又有什么意义呢？  
“很多年后，或者在未来的某个时间点，总有一天我们会在哪里重逢，而那时……”藤丸立香微笑了一下，低下头，手轻轻抚上达·芬奇留给她的信，“这个圣杯我会按照达·芬奇的希望去使用它。不仅仅是出于对她和所有因此献身的英灵的尊重，还因为我会去回应他们对我的心意……”  
“你是绝对没有抵达‘无’的希望的，还是不要有这样的为好。”盖提亚的表情没有任何变化，但是接下来却说出了让藤丸立香彻底震惊的话，“……但是，你的心意，我想可能已经传达到了。”


	28. Chapter 28

藤丸立香轻轻呼出一口气，信封从指间滑落，掉回盒子里的圣杯上：“……什么？”  
“这个身体里有他的记忆。”  
藤丸立香无意识地屏住了呼吸。盖提亚摘下左手的手套，将中指上戴着的唯一一枚戒指取了下来，轻轻地放在藤丸立香面前：“这是他想做的事。”  
“……”  
藤丸立香沉默了几秒，突然松了口气，笑了起来。  
“人类文化可是非常复杂的哦，盖提亚。想必是你拥有人类的生命没多久，从而理解错了什么吧。”藤丸立香笑了起来，声音里却有一丝自己都没有察觉到的颤抖，“虽说医生可能会喜欢我——当然啦我这么可爱怎么会有人不喜欢我，但是‘送戒指’这件事对人类来说是非常重要的事，有非常特殊的意义——”  
“不，我——”  
“等等，你是不是看了什么奇怪的电视剧？”  
盖提亚现在已经非常不高兴，脸上的表情开始变得冷若冰霜：“记忆里明明白白写着‘想送给藤丸立香一个戒指’，我难道会理解错吗？”  
“你在有医生的记忆做参照的情况下扮演他，还被本来就和医生不熟悉的基尔什塔利亚一眼识破，更是从来都没有影响过我和玛修的判断。”藤丸立香的表情渐渐冷淡下来，抬起头直视着盖提亚，“盖提亚，你仅仅是只知道吞噬悲叹，不识爱的兽而已。你想要借助人性来操纵我吗？但是，人类是复杂的生物，你可能要花上比医生经历过的更长的时间才能触摸到人性的边缘，在此之前你所说的任何事情都不会使我动摇，所以，稍微适可而止一点吧！”  
咣的一声响起，盖提亚从桌前站起，脸上没有任何表情，冷冷地俯视着藤丸立香还带着一丝嘲讽的笑意的脸，向她伸出手：“凯西帕鲁格，走了。”  
芙芙叫了一声，迅速从桌子上跳到藤丸立香肩上绕了一圈，想往她的长袍里钻。藤丸立香伸手捉住它：“芙芙，现在你还是留在盖提亚身边比较好哦。”  
“芙呜——”  
芙芙极度委屈地低鸣了一声，放弃了抵抗，盖提亚便伸手捏住了它的后颈，往餐馆门口走去。芙芙立刻剧烈挣扎起来，想去咬盖提亚的手。  
藤丸立香站起身来，在他身后喊道：“你的主人的戒指忘了带走啦！”  
盖提亚没有回头，用力摔上了餐馆的门，餐馆里所有桌椅都跟着颤了颤：“我说了！是他要给你的！”  
下一秒，他就带着还在蹬着四条腿挣扎的芙芙迅速通过单独显现离开了。随着他的身影渐渐隐没于虚空之中，藤丸立香身处的结界也跟着消失了。  
意识到盖提亚离开后，藤丸立香扶着桌子边缘，缓慢而虚弱地坐了下来。她把桌子上的盘子推到了一边，伸手过去，犹豫了很久，终于把那枚曾经一直隐藏在罗玛尼·阿基曼手套之下的戒指拿了起来，握在了手心里。  
接着，她又拿起装着圣杯和信的盒子抱在怀里，将盒子和手中的戒指一起贴到了自己的胸膛上离心脏极近的位置。  
“……谢谢你。”

****  
“刚才真是好险啊，我真是被吓了一跳呢。”  
罗玛尼摸了摸自己的头发，跟在藤丸立香身后，和她一起在她暂住的旅馆的楼梯间里向上走去：“他……如果他愿意的话，只怕是当场就会使用宝具的吧！”  
“不，这个我还是有些把握的。他绝不会在这里释放宝具，而且还要顾及我手中的圣杯。”藤丸立香摇摇头表示反对，将右手提着的灵基记录行李箱交到左手，把手伸进长袍的口袋里翻找着房门的钥匙，“这么久了，我对他也只有这么可怜的一点儿了解而已。不过——这个不重要啦。”  
她将钥匙插进锁孔，转过身去看着身后的罗玛尼：“你觉得，我骗过他了吗？”  
罗玛尼目光一凝：“你……骗了他什么？”  
藤丸立香转回身，拧动钥匙，将房门打开。  
“我想用圣杯实现的真正的愿望。”  
她走进房间，将灵基记录放到桌子上，自己抱着盒子往床上一倒。罗玛尼跟着走了进来，帮她将房门关上锁好，将灯的开关打开。  
“……真正的愿望？”  
藤丸立香翻了个身，将手臂盖在脸上，遮住了骤然出现的明亮光线：“当然不是和盖提亚说的那个，但是……不能让他知道。他把圣杯给我的前提是我用圣杯完成达·芬奇想要我做的事，如果这个前提不存在的话……说不定他会和我抢夺圣杯。毕竟这是巨大的魔力源，可能性待定的许愿机，每个人都很想要，还有人为它付出了生命的代价。”  
“所以，那个时候骗他说我自己真的接受了达·芬奇的安排，准备完成她的计划中最后，也是最重要的一环。为了转移他的注意力，我甚至不惜利用他的人性来激怒他……运气不错，盖提亚居然真的没有发现。不过这也能看出来，他对人类的了解果然还是不够多。”  
“那么，你打算怎么做？”  
“……我不知道。”藤丸立香将盖在脸上的手臂挪开，撑着床坐了起来，“现在我也不知道我最想要的是什么。”  
她将身旁的盒子捧起来，缓慢地推开盒盖，将盒子里的信取了出来，但并没有直接拆开，而是拿在手中沉默了一会。  
罗玛尼在床边挨着藤丸立香坐下：“不读一读吗？”  
听到他的话，藤丸立香拿着信的手轻轻抖了一下：“……我，有点害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
藤丸立香深深地低下了头：“……我怕我会让他们失望。”  
她没再说话，打开信封，从里面抽出了一张折得整整齐齐的信纸。

立香：  
提笔写下这封信的时候，我几乎已经看到你读信时候的表情了。困惑，或者是悲伤？这些我全部都能理解。冬木的时候不辞而别是我的错，现在你可能也在想“为什么会是盖提亚这家伙来见我而不是达·芬奇亲自己过来”之类的问题。先不要惊讶，接着往下看这封信，一直困扰着你的所有问题的答案都在这封信里。  
自从2015年你来到迦勒底开始，很多事情从一开始你就没能拥有选择的权力。不知道迦勒底的真实情况就来到了迦勒底，明明只是个御主候补，却被迫接过了拯救人理，修复特异点的重担。在那之后也是，没有选择地剪定异闻带，没有选择地击败异星神，最后还遭受到了人类的不公平对待。  
尽管你从来没有提起过，但是我们都知道你有在心里悄悄怀念从前安稳的生活。在有限的几次机会里你提到从前的经历，总会露出你自己没有意识到的怀念神情，而看在眼里的我们所有人都明白，但是也很默契地没有说出来。但是，在现在这个世界里，你连脱离迦勒底，回归普通人社会的机会都被剥夺了。  
如你所见，这个身体的使用期限快要到了，我便一直在想，我还剩下的这一点点能量还能再为你做点什么，于是这个计划便诞生了！说来这个计划也是非常冒险的，毕竟是要骗过御三家建立的系统，几乎是在不引起任何魔术师注意下举办一场圣杯战争的难度！不过嘛，你也看到了，福尔摩斯和埃尔梅罗二世的智慧和我的天才灵感结合了，再加上冬木灵脉的管理者远坂小姐的帮助，大圣杯最终悄无声息地降临了！  
在这期间，我也曾经犹豫和迷茫过，在冬木见到你之后甚至自己已经开始动摇：我所做的一切真的是你想要的吗？我是不是，在为了你好的借口下再次剥夺了你对未来的选择权利呢？  
但是，事到如今已经不能回头了，这个计划中的圣杯不仅仅是为你使用，玛修也需要它。有了圣杯之后就可以彻底抹除你们两人受到的封印指定，在那之后你们就可以自由地决定自己的未来。如果愿意的话可以彻底和魔术世界说再见啦，你们可以一起重新读书，去上大学，把这里的一切全部忘掉。拯救世界不再是你们的责任，未来正在向你们展示无数光辉的可能性。  
当然，如果你愿意的话，也可以选择收复迦勒底，让这个机构继续运行下去。灵基记录我会托盖提亚转交给你，那里面已经添加了福尔摩斯的灵基记录，只要在迦勒底进行重新召唤，往日的同伴们就能回来。戈尔德鲁夫和希翁也会帮助你们，说不定过几年可以去时钟塔学习，然后进入魔术协会，把封印指定部掀个底朝天之类的！  
除此之外，还有其他想想都会幸福地笑起来的可能性，全部都即将掌握于你的手中。盖提亚倒是很反对我将选择的权力交给你，说着“变数太多，他可以抹除你的记忆然后代替你使用圣杯，让你一无所知地做个平安而幸福的普通人”之类的话，但是我最终还是说服他了。如果你见到他时他的心情看起来不太好，还请多多担待。  
哦，还有最后一件事。请不要为我们的离去而感到悲伤。我们是英灵，是原本就不存在的人，只是抑制力在人理上映下的投影。我们真正的本体还在英灵座上，投身于圣杯绝不意味着我们的死亡——换一种方式来理解，我们只是回家了。  
说不定什么时候我们还能再次相见。但是，立香，请你记住，无论何时，无论何地，你和我们之间结下的缘绝不会消失。在此之后我们还会，仍然会，无时无刻守护着你的心灵和梦境。  
你忠诚的朋友，  
莱昂纳多·达·芬奇  
格兰·卡瓦洛

藤丸立香垂下手，信纸从她指间滑落，轻飘飘地落到了地上。罗玛尼从床上站起身，走过去蹲下，从地上捡起那张薄薄的信纸，飞快地浏览了一遍。  
“莱昂纳多的信你看完了……”他叹息道，“那么，你现在怎么想，立香？”  
藤丸立香仍然低着头，双手交叠放在膝上，眼睛盯着自己的脚尖。  
“不在她给我的两个选择之内。我，仍然选择我最初想到的愿望。”她慢慢呼出一口气，叹息道，“……到最后我还是让她失望了。”  
“……如果只是为了圣杯消耗的那些灵魂，你回到迦勒底之后完全可以用灵基记录重新召唤。”  
“这里面没有达·芬奇亲和爱丽丝菲尔小姐的灵基记录，一直都没有。”藤丸立香的手指无意识地紧紧抓住了长袍的布料，“而且，现在的达·芬奇亲……格兰·卡瓦洛，根本就不是从者，也不存在重新召唤的可能性，爱丽丝菲尔小姐也是，她甚至不是来自我们的世界……而且，重新召唤的英灵，归根结底也不是原来的那一个了。我怎么也想不到，冬木那次居然就是我和他们最后的诀别……这样的结局，我不会接受的。绝对不会接受。”  
“这确实是一件令人悲伤的事，但是立香，这是如果错过以后基本不会再有的机会——”罗玛尼往藤丸立香的身边凑了凑，伸出手尝试去握住藤丸立香的手，“你已经为了人理付出太多了，是时候为你自己做点打算……我知道你是怎么想的。在你的内心深处，深夜梦回的时候，不是也在怀念以前平淡而安稳的普通人生活吗？接受了这个圣杯你就可以解脱了，将这一切远远抛下，人理再也与你无关，你终于可以到达自己心灵的安宁之处……偶尔也听从一下自己的内心吧，立香——”  
藤丸立香猛地从床边站起，啪地一声打开了罗玛尼试探着伸过来的手。她随即转身，双臂抱在胸前，冷冷地俯视着愣在原地的罗玛尼。  
“过一会再讨论‘听从自己的内心’之类的事。”她对罗玛尼冷笑道，“在此之前，先来解决一下你的问题。”  
罗玛尼将手收了回去，垂下了双眼。  
“我的什么问题，立香？”  
藤丸立香紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
“你不是真正的医生。”  
罗玛尼沉默了一会，突然轻轻笑了起来。  
“什么时候看出来的？”  
这次轮到藤丸立香沉默了。过了好一会她才轻声说道：“……离开南极的科考船上，从我看到你的第一眼开始。”


	29. Chapter 29

“……这倒是比我预想的时间要早很多。”伪装成罗玛尼的幻影放松了下来，抬起头朝着藤丸立香微笑起来，“那么，我是从哪里引起了你的怀疑？”  
“从一开始开始，你对我说出的话就全部都是我想听到的话，我祈求什么，你就回应什么。你提议让我去看望爸爸妈妈，让我去冬木，让我按照达·芬奇亲的想法去许愿，这些全部都是源自我内心的想法，是我潜意识中想要的东西。而你……只是个由我内心而生的幻影。”  
离开迦勒底的第一天，藤丸立香独自一人在科考船上仰望着无比美丽的极夜星空。  
到达东京两周后，藤丸立香自己从书房里找出了标记着冬木市的日本地图，沉思了许久后开始收拾行李。  
在罗马尼亚遇到袭击之后，藤丸立香凭着自己的毅力和长久锻炼的身体素质才爬上了对面的楼顶，当时并没有另外一个人来拉她一把。  
在约旦的沙漠时，在巨石下乘凉时，阳光也只投影下了一个影子。  
从一切开始后，藤丸立香就一直是一个人旅行着。  
“而且，真正的医生是要比我自己还要珍惜我的。”藤丸立香带着一丝若隐若无的笑意补充道，“如果我要在他面前做出往手上浇开水这种蠢事的话，他是无论如何也会阻止我的。”  
“……是吗。”  
罗玛尼突然从床边站起，向藤丸立香走去。他的一只手轻轻地放在藤丸立香肩上，另一手向藤丸立香的脸庞伸去，这次藤丸立香没有躲，而是站在原地没有动。  
“……我是因为你需要我，所以才存在的。”他的手指轻轻碰触着藤丸立香的脸庞，低声说道，“顺从自己的心意活着不好吗？你一直克制着自己的想法，做着自认为正确的事，又有多长时间了呢？”  
藤丸立香微笑起来，伸手覆上了罗玛尼的手背。  
“啊，这个……我是人类最后的御主，我有必须由我承担的责任，必须要去做正确的事情。在特异点的时候也是，在异闻带的时候也是，当我自己的想法与我要做到的事冲突的时候，我还能怎么做呢？”  
“你是这么多年来我所幻想出来的，最真实的一个罗玛尼，但是我还是想象不出医生见到现在的我会有怎样复杂的情绪，说出怎样的话。看到现在的我，想必他……”她轻轻闭上眼睛，叹息着说着，“想必他一定会对我感到很失望吧。但是，这无所谓。一直以来，我都很感谢你，如果没有你的话，我说不定真的没有坚持到这里的意志。但是，现在我知道我应该去做什么，我已经不再迷茫了。”  
“……所以，现在我不需要你了。”  
她用着最温和的语气对眼前的幻象做出了最残酷的判决。罗玛尼的手从她的手下轻轻抽出，接着，藤丸立香听到他轻轻叹息了一声。  
“直到最后，你的理性还是占了上风。这样下去可不行啊，藤丸立香，明明有容易的路，你却选择了最艰难的那条……你还是作为迦勒底的御主而活着，而不是‘藤丸立香’这个人啊。”  
接着，藤丸立香面前的幻象突然变得透明，然后随着一阵扭曲而消失了。在她未来的人生中，这个幻象再也不会出现了。  
温暖的夜风从没有完全关紧的窗户里吹进来，托着飘在空中的信纸摇摇晃晃地向下降落。藤丸立香伸手托住了飘到面前的信纸，珍而重之地将它折好装回原来的信封里，将这封信放到长袍贴身的口袋里。  
痛苦和绝望后知后觉地涌现上来。她紧紧地攥紧了胸口的长袍，跪坐在床边的地板上，将脸埋进床上柔软的被子里。  
不能哭，哭是软弱的表现，泪水不能解决任何问题，也不能将达·芬奇和爱丽丝菲尔带回来，她一遍又一遍地对自己说着，直到自己认为自己已经完全相信这些话。在这之后她轻轻呼出一口气，将头抬起来，眼眶还是变红了。  
她走到镜子前，将有些凌乱的头发整理整齐，将长袍上不经意间沾上的灰尘拍掉，又沾了些水把衣服上的褶皱拍平。将自己整理整洁后她将身上带着所有的物品全部都取了出来，在桌子上整齐地摆了一排。  
她有些踌躇地从一堆符文石中取出了那枚盖提亚交给她的所罗门的戒指，将这枚平平无奇的金色指环放在掌心中端详了一会，想要自嘲地笑笑，嘴角却无意识地撇了下去。  
“没想到直到最后，我最擅长的居然还是激怒你。虽然我还是不后悔我之前做的一切，但是我还是承认我对你说的确实是非常伤人的话。”  
她低下头，将自己的脸埋在台灯投下的阴影里。  
“你之前欠缺的那部分，现在已经成功的加倍补偿回来了。现在的你可能已经比医生走得更远了吧？如果他能知道的话，肯定也会为你高兴的。”  
“但是，你还是不明白。你以为我所有的痛苦全部源于医生……其实不是的，他的离开我早就接受了，因为属于罗玛尼·阿基曼的故事早就已经结束了。这个世界能让人类感受到痛苦的不只是爱情，还有更多的东西……也许有一天，你也会明白的，到那时你就能成为真正的人类了吧。”  
藤丸立香从椅子上站起来，用柳木刀从长袍的下摆上裁下一段布条，飞快地拧成一条绳子，将戒指穿进去挂在了脖子上。  
“如果以后还有机会见面的话，我是一定要为今天对你说过的话而道歉的。但是现在……还是要赶紧趁着你还没有察觉到的空隙，尽快去开始这一次的‘终章’呢。”  
藤丸立香提起灵基记录，另一只手抱着装着圣杯的盒子，推开门走了出去。让她有点奇怪的是，此时的她并没有预想中的紧张，反而相当放松，在路过前台推开旅馆大门往外走的时候她甚至还有心情笑着和前台的工作人员打了个招呼。  
“来吧，让一切就此结束吧。”

离开旅馆后，藤丸立香按照白天对耶路撒冷留下的印象开始向南走去，那个方向上有着耶路撒冷著名的老城，三个宗教共同的圣地。在现在的角度来看，藤丸立香甚至还能看到圆顶清真寺的金顶在月光的照耀下反射出微弱的光芒。  
这次出门她没有带头巾，因此温暖而干燥的夜风便轻抚着藤丸立香的脸庞，将她已经长到胸口的长发吹起，在她身旁飞舞着。藤丸立香将一缕飞到眼睛里的头发别到而后，金色的眼睛在路灯的照耀下闪着幽幽的光。这个时候路边还有些行人，她从那些或是交谈着，或者垂首祈祷着的人身旁安静地走过；她很确定她将要前往的目的地是哪里。  
最后，藤丸立香来到了旧城南部的西墙处。这段短短的饱经战火洗礼的围墙是两千余年前所罗门第二圣殿护墙留下的最后的遗迹，时至今日还有来自世界各地的虔诚的信徒来到这面石墙前低声祷告，哭诉流亡之苦。不过在这个将近深夜的时候西墙边已经没有多少祈祷中的信徒了，只有少数几个人还呆在西墙边低声哭泣着。  
“那么，我将要迎来怎样的结局？”  
藤丸立香找了个人比较少的角落，面对着西墙跪坐了下来。她伸出手轻轻抚摸着面前这些已有两千年历史的石块，隔着长袍紧紧握住了所罗门的戒指，将它按在心脏的位置上，并将额头轻轻靠在了西墙上。  
“拜托了，医生。请帮助我，让我能做出正确的选择。”她闭上双眼，轻声说道。  
当然，不会有任何声音回应她，藤丸立香只听到了风吹动远方的树叶传来的细碎声音。她叹了口气，松开了攥着戒指的手，手心里已经留下了四个深深的指印。  
她拿起盒子，推开盒盖上的锁，小心翼翼地将圣杯捧了出来。  
“我——对圣杯许愿。”

藤丸立香感觉到自己在不停下落。她睁开眼睛，只看到了一片炫目的白光，就好像她正在一个纯白色的世界坠落着一样。不过这看似无边无际的坠落很快便停了下来，她踩到了坚实的地面。她向下看去，什么都没看到；她将双手举到应该是眼睛直视的位置，也什么都看不到。  
这时，一只柔软的手轻轻地拍了拍她的肩。藤丸立香猛地转过身，向前摸索着，但她指尖感受到的还是一片虚空。  
她的耳边响起了一个听起来有些熟悉的声音，近得就像有个人紧贴着她耳语一般。  
“你对圣杯许下的愿望……再说一遍吧。”  
藤丸立香茫然地收回手，将手缩在胸前。  
“我的愿望……”她不由自主地说道，“我的愿望是回到过去，获得重来一次的机会。”  
“重来一次……吗，真不愧是 ，是你能许下的愿望呢。”那个声音稍微拉远的一点距离，愉快地笑了起来，“那么，能说说许下这个愿望的理由吗？”  
“理由是……我辜负了一直以来所有同伴的期望，直到最后他们还在为我牺牲。如果真的按照达·芬奇亲说的做了，我可能余生都在对他们的悔恨之中度过。”  
那个谜之声停顿了一下：“……所以，你是为了让自己的良心好过一些才选择重来一次吗？”  
“……不，不是这样的。再来一次的话说不定可以得到另一个结局，说不定我能找到让所有人都得到幸福的方法——”  
“但是，现在的世界也可能是能够达到的最完美的世界了哦？很可能重来一次的世界还会按照相同的轨迹前进，最终还是到达这个你并不喜欢的结局？”谜之声说道，“你将会伴随着痛苦和苦恼生存下去，没有任何人记得你，没有任何人理解你，你将会不得回报地就此腐朽哦？即使如此，你也要坚持选择这条道路吗？”  
“我不这么想。人类肯定可以往好的方向发展，因为人类还有力量，还有能力去创造奇迹——”藤丸立香轻声道，“不过如果那样的结局到达不了的话，我也接受……因为，能击溃我的只有我自己的意志。”   
周围沉默了一会，接着藤丸立香听到了谜之声清脆的笑声。  
“是吗……我很高兴哦，藤丸立香。这次，我听到了你不一样的回答。”  
“哎？什么——”  
“那么，就这么约好了哦。我——将会将我的力量借给你，请务必向我展示，由你带来的截然不同的未来。”  
“等等，你刚才说的是——”  
然后，藤丸立香感到额头上出现了一点冰冷的触感。  
“然后，这里发生的一切，你都将不会记得。”  
藤丸立香不由自主地闭上双眼，感觉身体又开始飞速坠落了，同时眼前的白光越来越亮，最终盖过了她仅存的一点意识。  
与此同时，耶路撒冷的西墙脚下，原本跪坐在那里的少女已经消失不见了。那里只剩下一个倒在地上的手提箱，还有一个掉在地上，正顺着地形沿着墙边向下滚动着的金色杯子。  
——然后，下一秒钟，一只手出现在还在滚动着的圣杯前，将它捡了起来。

****  
（身下是冰冷的触感，而头上有阵阵冷风吹过。）  
“芙……？啾……啾！”  
（咦？似乎有个毛茸茸的肉垫从脸上踩过去了。）  
“芙！芙呜——”  
(确实是某种生物吧，刚才似乎感觉到尾巴从脖子上扫过去了……啊它正在舔我！)  
藤丸立香睁开双眼，立刻被身处的走廊上明晃晃的灯光刺得眯了一下眼睛。但她很快便适应了过来，撑着地面让自己坐了起来。  
那只毛茸茸的神秘生物跳上了藤丸立香的膝盖，不停地转着圈，看起来很焦急。它仍然在不停地叫着，藤丸立香伸出手去摸它的头，它立刻把藤丸立香的手指叼在嘴里，但是却没用力咬下去。  
（奇怪了，有种熟悉的感觉——）  
有点像猫的神秘生物跳到了地上，用它的头用力地顶着藤丸立香的腿想让她站起来，接着又弹射般起跳，落到了藤丸立香肩上。藤丸立香差点被它着陆的力度撞到，连忙伸手扶住了地面：“哇——好险！”  
这时，身后出现了了一只手，犹豫着拍了拍藤丸立香的肩。  
“………………那个，前辈？为什么……要坐在地上？”  
藤丸立香转过头，看到一个有着粉色短发，戴着眼镜的可爱女孩子正弯着腰，双手撑在膝盖上，有些担忧地看着她。  
（啊，又是这种熟悉的感觉……我感觉我好像认识她。）  
“…………前辈？你还好吗？”那个女孩子十分担忧地看着她，“还是说，前辈喜欢在硬邦邦的地板上休息？”  
藤丸立香眨了眨眼睛，没有回答她提出的问题，心里浮现出了一个名字，她没有考虑便脱口而出：“……玛修？”  
“哎？”女孩子明显愣了一下，往后退了半步，“前辈知道我的名字？”  
“啊，现在想想应该是不知道的……但是不知道怎么回事就突然脱口而出了！”藤丸立香挠挠头发，有些尴尬地站了起来，“话说回来，我这是在哪——”  
“啊，你在这里啊，玛修。”  
身后突然传来了一个并不陌生的声音。藤丸立香浑身一震，感到肩上的神秘生物迅速转过身弓起背，对着背后走过来的那个人发出了威胁的低吼。  
“咦？今天似乎不太欢迎我？但是没关系。不过这样可不行哦，玛修，不征得同意就擅自走开的话，我会很困扰的？”  
“对不起，但是芙芙突然跑开，我就追过来了。”玛修向藤丸立香身后那个人解释道，随即有些忧虑地看着藤丸立香说道，“前辈，你还好吗？脸色突然变得非常差……”  
“哎呀，有人在啊，真是不好意思。”身后那个人用着和善的语气说道，“你是……对了，是今天来迦勒底的新人吧，我是……”  
“我是藤丸立香，是被召集来的48位适任者中，最后的御主？”藤丸立香蓦然转身，对着眼前的人微笑着说道，“应该说是初次见面吧，雷夫教授？”


	30. Chapter 30

雷夫·莱诺尔，迦勒底的技师，示巴的制作者。听到藤丸立香的话之后他有些诧异地打量了她一下，接着抬起手，从手腕上的手环上调出了藤丸立香的个人资料。  
“哦呀，居然真的是第48号御主，有才能的十位普通人中的最后一个。但是居然会认识我，这件事可真的是没有想到呢……”雷夫摸了摸下巴，视线从藤丸立香资料上的照片跳到面前她的脸上，“不过，脸色确实很苍白，精神也有些不正常地亢奋。尽管我很想送你去医务室，但是……”  
藤丸立香听到雷夫说出医务室时，身体猛地一抖。  
“……说明会，对吧，我还要去参加说明会！”她慌乱地对着雷夫和玛修摆摆手，努力露出一个痛苦的笑容出来，“那个！我突然想到有一件特别重要的事还没做，就先走了，一会……说明会见吧！”  
说着她转身就想离开，然而这时一直蹲坐在她肩上的神秘生物突然一跃而下，落到她和玛修中间的地面上，焦躁不安地在原地盘旋着：  
“芙呜——芙！”  
藤丸立香停下脚步，转过头往回看了一眼。  
“——芙芙，你跟着玛修。”  
她这么说着，转身向通道深处跑去。芙芙蹲坐在原地望着藤丸立香的身影渐渐消失，走到玛修脚下，顺着她的腿往她身上爬去，依旧趴在她肩上，只是一双眼睛还在警惕地盯着雷夫。  
雷夫向芙芙伸出手，在被芙芙威胁地哈气之后无奈地把手收了回来。  
“还是这么不喜欢我啊。”他无奈地叹了口气，“不过，藤丸小姐这样真的可以吗？管制室在完全相反的方向啊。”  
玛修伸手去揉了揉芙芙柔软的皮毛，犹豫着说：“大概是前辈还没有记住迦勒底的地图？那个方向明明是宿舍区——要不，”她望向雷夫，“雷夫教授，我去找她回来吧？”  
“不必了，藤丸小姐看起来是信心满满的样子——”雷夫摇了摇头，他转过身，对玛修微微一笑，“走吧，玛修。之前不是有说过想要去参加说明会吗？来，我悄悄地带你进去。”

藤丸立香一口气穿过迦勒底外部通道，跑进宿舍区一间一间白色方形小房间组成的环状迷宫里才停了下来，靠在墙边双手撑着膝盖不停地喘气。她一时间还不太适应2015年这个没经历过太多锻炼的身体，体力很快就濒临耗尽了。  
“没想到，真的……实现了，我对圣杯许下的愿望……我真的回到过去了！”  
她一边喘着气，一边想起在通道里醒来时透过玻璃窗看到的乌云密布的阴沉天空。  
“现在还是什么都没有发生的时间点，我还来得及……我还有机会去阻止这一切的发生！”  
藤丸立香的心跳渐渐平复下来，便撑着墙站直身体，眼前却突然一黑，耳朵只听得到嗡嗡的响声。她紧紧握紧拳，感到指甲刺入皮肉的痛感才让自己勉强恢复了一点意识。  
“该死的模拟战斗后遗症……现在还不行！怎么说也得再坚持一会，再坚持一会……”  
她接着往宿舍区深处跑去。没过多久，藤丸立香转过一个熟悉的拐角，骤然停下脚步——面前出现的房间是她的房间。在她意识到自己突然停下来之前她已经无意识地向门口的感应器伸出手去，想要将门打开。之后啪的一声传来，她的另一只手紧紧地抓住了伸出的那只手的手腕。  
“现在还不行。”她对自己说道。  
然后她继续向前跑去，终于来到了宿舍区最中心的，奥尔加玛丽所长的房间。这个时候奥尔加玛丽正在管制室，房间里肯定没有人在，藤丸立香将自己的手环拆了下来丢到一边，绕过电子门锁的感应区，直接在面板上输入了奥尔加玛丽房间的密码。  
在上一次的世界时，藤丸立香曾经和玛修一起整理过奥尔加玛丽的遗物，也就是在那时她将奥尔加玛丽房间长长的十二位密码背了下来，没想到居然在这个时候派上了用场。她点了确认键之后大门便平稳地滑开，警报并没有被触发。  
房间里的桌子上还点着一支未燃尽的香薰蜡烛，旁边的椅背上搭着一件衣服。藤丸立香目不斜视地从它们旁边走过，直奔一边的储物柜，打开柜门之后她熟门熟路地拉开第二层的抽屉，从里面拿出了一把柳木制的小刀，这把比她之前的那把制作得更要精细。  
接着她又从旁边的抽屉里找到了奥尔加玛丽之前制作的三块卢恩符文，它们也比藤丸立香用碎石做的符文石更好——每一个都是指甲大小极薄的柳木片，沐浴过鲜血和月光，自身魔力非常充足，被小心地放置在三个黑色的布袋里避光保存。  
藤丸立香把柳木刀塞进口袋里，一边往外走一边把手指伸到布袋里去摸那些符文，结果发现奥尔加玛丽居然是把卢恩符文写上去而不是刻上去的，无奈之下她只能将符文挨个取出来看了一眼，又赶紧放了回去。在没有注入魔力使用之前，沐浴过月光的符文接触到其他光线都会损失魔力。  
“现代卢恩……”她小声嘟囔了一句，一边跑一边将自身的魔力汇聚在指尖，在经过的每一面墙壁上都飞快地写下一串卢恩符文，“算了，凑合用吧。”  
她运气不错，跑到前往管制室的电梯前时那里一个人都没有。她稍微停顿了一下，在自己的手臂和胸口上写下治疗与防御的符文，接着又开始在电梯前做一些布置。直到现在为止她还没有发现雷夫和玛修的踪迹，她都有点开始怀疑她在这里设下的陷阱会不会有用——毕竟雷夫完全有可能已经到达管制室了，也可能选择别的前往管制室的路，但是至少到现在为止其他支路上的符文还没有被触动的迹象。  
她喘了口气，写下一段符文的最后一笔，看着淡金色的光芒飞快地隐没在地面上。她刚刚仅凭记忆重复了一个库丘林曾经向她展示过的符文组合，在此之前她从来都没有成功实施过，但是这仍然值得一试——反正什么都没有损失。  
她知道，无论面对的是魔术师雷夫·莱诺尔还是魔神柱佛劳洛斯，仅凭她一个人的力量都绝对不可能击败他。但是，她还清晰地记得上一次从时间神殿回来之后沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特对她说过的那些话，雷夫·莱诺尔此时只是由魔神柱佛劳洛斯的意识所主导，仍然拥有人类的身体。  
只要是人类，就会有弱点，而且在这个远离时间神殿的地方他也不可能无限制地再生。藤丸立香坚定地抬起了头，悄悄握紧了拳头；而且，这里不止有她一个人，还有——  
远处隐隐传来说话声和脚步声，藤丸立香连忙向后退了几步，藏身于走廊的阴影之中。说话声越来越近，竟然真的是雷夫——他正不紧不慢地和玛修一起走着，玛修在和他说话，隔着相当远的距离藤丸立香都能听到雷夫传来的笑声。  
这可有点不妙，玛修居然在这里——藤丸立香又往后退了一步，在心里说道。  
雷夫和玛修很快从她藏身的走廊前走过，完全没有注意到她，只有玛修肩头的芙芙注意到了藤丸立香，它跳到玛修另一边的肩上，往藤丸立香的方向望了一眼。  
“咦？芙芙，怎么了？”  
玛修偏过头摸了摸芙芙。藤丸立香悄悄往外望去，看到雷夫正毫不设防地背对着她，伸出手按下电梯的按钮。  
错过这次就不太可能再找到机会了。藤丸立香走了出来，一只手背到身后，指尖悄悄地捏着三个符文中的一个。  
“玛修——”她向前呼唤道。玛修听到藤丸立香在身后喊她，有些惊喜地转过身看向藤丸立香：“前辈，你回来了——”  
“快躲开！”藤丸立香厉声道，与此同时右手迅速抬起，指尖直直指向雷夫，“Gandr——！”  
带着不祥气息的漆黑的光一闪而过，直接没入了雷夫微微侧过的身体，他的动作立刻僵住了。藤丸立香冲了过去，从愣在原地的玛修身边擦过，一只手抓住雷夫胸口的衣服，另一只手拿着卢恩符文狠狠地按到了紧闭着的电梯门上：“Ingwaz！”  
下一秒钟，一阵红光闪过，电梯门猛地炸裂开来，藤丸立香抓着雷夫，和他一起向电梯井里坠落下去，但这一下坠时间并没有维持多久——很快，雷夫就狠狠地撞到了正在上行的电梯轿厢上，而藤丸立香借力向旁边一扑，撞碎了电梯井外围的玻璃，又扯着雷夫一起带着一大片碎玻璃继续向下落去。  
黑暗的地面向他们飞扑而来，藤丸立香目光一凝，低声念道：“Uruz，Thurisaz……Odinic!”  
她同时启动了身上的治疗与防御符文，同时也启动了此时距离头顶有大约三十米远的组合符文，瞬间她身上亮起了两团白光，同时一阵极强的吸力从上方传来，减缓了她的着落速度，让她稳稳地落到了地面上。  
雷夫就没她那么准备充分。Gandr对他的影响仍然存在，任何防御魔术都没有机会激活，他便以毫无防备的形态又一次狠狠地地撞到了地上。接着，藤丸立香瞬间出现在他的身旁，手一扬，奥尔加玛丽的柳木刀就已经深深地插在了雷夫的心脏处，深得直接没到了刀柄处。  
“就算是祭位魔术师，作为人类，你仍然存在着弱点。”藤丸立香低声说道，她的手还紧紧地按在柳木刀上，眼睛紧紧盯着柳木刀下渐渐渗出的血渍，“我不想让玛修看到这个——所以，请你快点——”  
雷夫突然笑了起来，胸膛的震动通过柳木刀传到藤丸立香手中。  
“哎呀，没想到你居然走到了这一步——稍微有点触及到我的容忍底线了。”他歇斯底里地笑着，整张脸变成了邪恶而扭曲的模样，突然之间睁开了双眼，用着他赤红的双眼凝视着藤丸立香，“——还没有注意到吗？本不属于你的武器，也会反过来伤害到你自己。充满了污秽的鲜血一旦沾染上了，说不定——”  
藤丸立香一低头，骇然发现手中的柳木刀不知什么时候把她自己的手切开了一道伤口，几滴鲜血正顺着柳木刀向下流淌着。  
她立刻松开手向后退去，取出了第二块符文：“Fehu!”  
在符文对她自身强化完成的一瞬间，雷夫从地上站了起来。他把柳木刀拔了出来，顺手丢到一边，对着藤丸立香冷笑道：  
“说不定会反噬你自己的魔术。不过，我很敬佩，藤丸小姐——”他装模作样地鼓了鼓掌，单调的掌声在这片离管制室不远的空旷场地里来来回回地回荡着，“第48名御主适任者，我本以为你只是个毫无潜质的普通人，没想到居然是神代卢恩的传承者？那么，你伪装成普通人潜入迦勒底，到底有何意图？”  
他向前走了一步，丝毫不在乎胸前的伤口还在流血，把半片衣襟都染成了深棕色：“难道说，你也是迦勒底的反对者吗？”  
藤丸立香提起了十二分的注意力，但是她只是眨了一下眼，刚刚还在面前和她说话的雷夫就瞬间消失了。接着，身旁传来了一股大力，藤丸立香被击飞出去，狠狠地撞到了远处的墙壁上，然后顺着墙壁滑了下去。  
“不自量力，以卵击石。”雷夫冷笑着，朝藤丸立香走过去，“简直可笑。难道真的以为，这样就能打败我吗？天真——”  
就在这时，玛修带着芙芙惊慌地从一旁的消防通道跑了下来。她看了看半跪在墙边的藤丸立香，又看了看浑身染血的雷夫，惊道：“雷夫教授，前辈，你们在做什么！住手——”  
雷夫往玛修的方向看去，态度瞬间变化，用着温和的语气对玛修说出了非常恐怖的话：“玛修，你最好还是站的远一点。接下来的场面可能会非常血腥，离得近了可能会弄脏衣服哦。”


	31. Chapter 31

“我也这么想，玛修你最好现在离开，这是我和他的事——”藤丸立香抹掉唇边的血迹，咬咬牙，“Odinic!”  
组合符文瞬间展开，又在雷夫脚下出现，一道喷涌而出的火焰将雷夫吞没了，但是那凶猛的火焰似乎也没能对雷夫造成什么伤害，他很快便缓缓地从火焰中走了出来，身上的衣服还在燃烧。  
“真是的——人类这种存在为什么总是这样，为何总是想要偏离既定的命运呢？”他感叹道，向藤丸立香走过去。  
“现在的我能出现在这里，就是因为我偏离了既定的命运。”藤丸立香站起身，拍拍裙子上的尘土，冷静道，“我付出所有人都无法想象的代价回到这里，就是为了阻止你，雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯。”  
“佛劳洛斯？”玛修颤抖着声音问道。  
“哦呀。”雷夫脚步一顿，“看起来藤丸小姐知道很多本不应该知道的事情？”  
“我不仅仅是知道，我还亲身经历过，正因如此我才知道你们为止做的一切努力都是无效的，‘他’的大业最终也不会实现，人类看起来毫无意义的抵抗其实是有效的——”  
雷夫突然冷笑了一声。  
“哼，平行世界的漂流者吗，无聊透顶。但是——”他继续向藤丸立香走过来，一把抓住她的头发将她拖了起来，“原本想让你痛苦地死去，但是让你继续痛苦地活着似乎也不错。我会让你一直活着，让你亲眼见证你们这些毫无意义的无能人类被处理的过程，让你亲眼见证人类史燃烧成灰烬的瞬间，到那时失去了我们王的宠爱的你——”  
藤丸立香突然笑了起来。  
“什么——”  
“我说，你错了啊，佛劳洛斯。”藤丸立香微笑着，轻轻闭上了双眼，“你们的王其实一直都爱着人类，尽管你们好像不这么认为……但是这也成为了你们的盲点哦。正因为他还爱着人类，你们才注定会失败，他也注定要为你们偿还代价——”  
因为她闭上了眼睛，才没看到此时雷夫暴怒的申请。一旁的玛修颤抖地捂住了嘴。  
“你——”  
雷夫掐住了藤丸立香的脖子。与此同时，藤丸立香瞬间睁开双眼，手指如闪电般伸出，将最后一个卢恩符文塞到了雷夫心脏处的伤口里，下一个瞬间符文便化作一团白光，立刻消失了。  
雷夫的手顿了顿，藤丸立香努力笑了笑，有些困难地说道：“灼烧灵魂的感觉怎么样，佛劳洛斯？”  
“区区人类的灵魂，我早就舍弃掉了。不过，既然是这样的话，我也改变主意了。”雷夫冷冷一笑，一个虚数空间瞬间在藤丸立香的身后展开，“你果然还是现在去死吧，我会让你好好体验一下身体和灵魂在虚数空间里被撕裂的感觉，也许在一切结束之后，世界重新构筑之时，我还能回味一下你接下来的痛苦和哀嚎——”  
“那也无所谓，我早就抱着和你同归于尽的决心。你觉得我留在最后用的是什么品质的符文？”藤丸立香平静地说道，“我如果死了，你的灵魂也会瞬间烧尽，一换一我现在觉得不亏。”  
虽然她表现的非常平静，但是此刻她的心里并不平静。符文的能力被她完全夸大了，她用的是奥尔加玛丽制作的符文，完全不可能有那样的威力，库丘林或者斯卡哈制作的符文倒是可能会有那样的效果。  
雷夫冷冷一笑，什么都没有说，藤丸立香背后的虚数空间继续增大，周围的空间开始扭曲，地上的碎石和碎玻璃纷纷被虚数空间卷了过去，与此同时她也感觉到背后传来了一阵极为恐怖的吸力，正在把她往虚数空间里拉去。  
刺耳的警报声响起，示巴探测到迦勒底里出现了异常的空间，已经向所有人发出了警报。这一瞬间藤丸立香想到的不是自己，而是就在不远处的玛修，她连忙转过头去看她，发现玛修正蜷缩在墙角，芙芙站在她前方，用一个透明的屏障将周围扭曲的空间隔开，把玛修护在一个安全的角落里。  
她转头时扬起的头发落到了虚数空间里，藤丸立香只听到嗤的一声轻响，那绺头发就消失地无影无踪。  
雷夫慢慢地松开抓着藤丸立香脖子的手指，看着她不受控制地飘向虚数空间。  
“那么，永别了，藤丸小姐，很遗憾你不能再一次见证迦勒底的毁灭——”  
很快，他脸上的笑容便凝固了，进而转化为了一种纯粹的惊愕：“不，这不可能！”  
虚数空间在接触到藤丸立香的后背的一瞬间便消失了，与此同时雷夫竟然感受到了从藤丸立香身上传过来的对他自身力量的反噬。  
他惊慌地倒退一步：“这个力量……怎么会，难道你——”  
本以为自己死定了的藤丸立香看起来比雷夫还要困惑不解。然而就在这个时候，芙芙突然从玛修身边跑开，跃到了雷夫身后：“芙！”  
随着芙芙的叫声出现的是一道极亮的光刃，瞬间就击穿了雷夫的肩胛骨，雷夫不受控制地向前倒去，与此同时他又在藤丸立香身后展开了第二个虚数空间，想把她整个人一起卷进去。  
——然后，藤丸立香感到一道无形的力量从虚数空间里射出，从她脸庞旁边擦过，卷起了她的一缕头发，接着那道力量直接击中了她面前的雷夫，几乎直接将他撕扯成了两段。  
雷夫终于倒了下去，鲜红的血液不断涌出，逐渐流到了藤丸立香脚下。  
“不……不可能……我怎么可能会在这里……”  
他的声音渐渐变弱，最后消失了。藤丸立香感觉自己的力气也被抽空了，她双膝一软，跪坐在地上，感受着雷夫原本还温热的血浸透了她的丝袜，又迅速变冷，最后全部凝结在了一起。

“这就……结束了吗？”她颤抖着抱住了自己的头，“那是什么？刚才那是什么？雷夫怎么就——”  
芙芙凑过来，有些担心地舔舔她。藤丸立香回过神来，望向玛修的方向，发现她正用双臂紧紧抱着自己缩在角落，意识到藤丸立香在看着她时她瑟缩了一下，往后躲去。  
藤丸立香的心沉了下去。  
她向玛修伸出手去：“玛修，我——”  
她还没说出口的话被大门猛烈的撞击声阻断了。很快紧闭的大门被打开，明亮的光线伴随着嘈杂的人生传进来，藤丸立香听到一个年轻的女性脚步匆匆地走过来，用着她陌生又熟悉的声音高声说道：“这里发生了什么事！”  
一瞬间，藤丸立香完全失去了转过身的勇气。奥尔加玛丽所长气势汹汹地走过来，看到眼前的情景之后倒吸了一口冷气：“天啊，不，雷夫——”  
最初的震惊过后，伴随而来的是暴怒。  
她对着藤丸立香高高举起手：“你都做了什么！强运之星辰——”  
藤丸立香闭上了双眼。芙芙却跳了出来，又一次用它刚才保护玛修用的护盾将这能直接击杀藤丸立香的一道攻击抵挡了下来。它弓着背对奥尔加玛丽呲着牙，牢牢地把藤丸立香护在身后。  
“——不用了，芙芙，谢谢你，但是我没事的。”  
藤丸立香突然落下泪来。她终于转过身，望着奥尔加玛丽逆光着看不清表情的脸勉强笑道：“我承担所有责任，奥尔加玛丽所长。我不会抵抗的。”  
一边说着，她将双手缓缓举起。奥尔加玛丽咬了咬牙，最终还是理智占了上风，她一把抓住藤丸立香的领子，用力提了起来。  
就在这时，一旁的玛修突然发出一声惊叫。众人向她颤抖的手指的方向望去，震惊地发现地面上又无声无息地出现了虚数空间，而这虚数空间正在把雷夫的尸体拖入其中。几秒之后，地上就只留有一片拖拽过的血迹了。

在那之后发生的事，藤丸立香已经记不太清楚了。一直绷紧的精神突然松弛下来，再加上一直都在困扰着她的模拟战斗后遗症，让她整个人都变得昏昏沉沉的。  
她只记得奥尔加玛丽似乎拖着她穿过了一个极为明亮的房间，在一群人迷惑不解和震惊混杂着的目光和窃窃私语声中重新走到了黑暗的走廊里。在黑暗中绕了几圈后奥尔加玛丽推开了一扇门，将藤丸立香一把按在了空荡荡的房间中唯一的一把椅子上。  
很快又有一个藤丸立香不认识的男人走了进来， 他打开手中捧着的盒子的盖子，将盒子送到奥尔加玛丽面前。奥尔加玛丽阴沉着脸从盒子中取出一整套圆环，亲自动手将圆环套到了藤丸立香的手腕和脚上，连脖子上也没放过。  
当初在远坂宅邸看到的用来禁锢入侵者的圆环这一次用到了藤丸立香自己身上，第一个圆环套到手上的一瞬间，藤丸立香顿时感觉到身体里的魔力停止了流动。而且这圆环分量还不轻，压得她完全抬不起头来，两只手也只能放在椅子把手上一动不动。  
做完这一切之后奥尔加玛丽冷冷地看了低着头的藤丸立香一眼，转身就走，跟在她身后的陌生男人也跟着走了；而当他离开房间之后房间的门便自动关上了，灯也随之熄灭了。  
现在藤丸立香就算睁开双眼也看不到一丝光线。她坐在房间里的椅子上，却像是悬浮在虚空里。房间里十分安静，她只能听见自己逐渐平缓下来的呼吸声和心跳声。  
困倦感再次袭来，藤丸立香就着这个并不舒适的姿势睡着了。但是她的梦境也并不安宁：久违地，她再次梦到了上一次的情形。  
在梦境里，她再次站在了熊熊烈火燃烧着的管制室废墟里，赤红色的迦勒底亚斯正悬在高处俯视着她，奥尔加玛丽绝望的尖叫声还在她耳边回荡着。  
眼角瞥见一袭熟悉的白衣，藤丸立香看到罗玛尼正面无表情地从她身边走过，平静地走向燃烧着的迦勒底亚斯。她努力向前伸出手，却只能眼睁睁地看着自己的指尖从罗玛尼身边擦过。  
“不，等等——”  
地面上却突然伸出一只冰冷的手，紧紧地抓住了藤丸立香的小腿。藤丸立香低头一看，看到玛修趴在地上，下半身被坠落的碎石死死压住。她双目含泪，和以前一样看起来虚弱无力，手指却非常有力，深深地陷入了藤丸立香的小腿中。  
“为什么，前辈，为什么要这么做……”  
斜上方的高处传来一阵令人难受的钢筋断裂声，藤丸立香抬头看去，看到迦勒底亚斯正上方的天花板正在摇摇欲坠，马上就要砸下去了，而罗玛尼却还站在迦勒底亚斯前方……不，那里不只有罗玛尼一个人，浑身浴血的雷夫也在那里。他藏身于罗玛尼的影子之中，一只手伸了出来，狠狠地掐住了罗玛尼的脖子。  
巨大的断裂声传来，几吨重的混凝土天花板开始向下坠落。罗玛尼将脸转向藤丸立香的方向，对着她平静地笑了笑，用口型说道：“——再见，立香。”  
他的手套不知在什么时候悄悄消失了，一片昏暗中藤丸立香看不清他周身的细节，只看到他左手中指上的戒指突然爆发出一阵极为炫目的金色光芒。  
“不——！”  
藤丸立香想向前奔跑，却突然向前摔去，扑倒到面前还燃烧着火焰的地面上。伴随着一种强烈的下坠感，藤丸立香猛地从梦中惊醒，发现自己还被束缚在之前的那把椅子上，姿势一直没有改变，骨头都要僵硬了。  
她稍微活动了一下酸痛的四肢，迅速镇定下来开始判断现在的情况。  
冷静下来思考一下，藤丸立香便知道自己现在所在的位置是管制室后方的仓库区中的某一间，以这里到管制室的距离来说，如果雷夫布置下的炸弹被引爆，这里绝对无法幸免，而且到现在为止，她还没听到警报声。  
除此之外，她还是听不到任何声音。仓库厚重的门隔绝了外界的一切声音，藤丸立香听不到从外面经过的人的脚步声，听不到他们低声的谈话，也得不到来自管制室的任何心意，而且在绝对的黑暗中，她对时间的流逝也完全没有了概念。  
藤丸立香轻轻叹了口气，活动了一下有些麻木的指尖。  
“怎么样了么……特异点F的First Order……”她有些担忧地小声说道，随即自嘲地笑了笑，“真是的，我在担心什么啊。先不说现在有A组的七人在，除了我以外还有额外的39位御主呢，肯定没问题的。”  
她感觉嘴唇稍微有些刺痛，便伸出舌尖去舔了舔，果不其然舔到了嘴唇上翘起的硬皮，也品尝到了血液的腥味。  
就在这时，藤丸立香突然想到了一种很有可能的猜测，忍不住在黑暗中瞪大了双眼。  
奥尔加玛丽不会是想让她在这里自生自灭吧？


	32. Chapter 32

在完全黑暗而寂静的空间中，时间便很快失去了意义。藤丸立香完全没有意识到自己到底在这个封闭的房间里度过了多长的时间，她只觉得随着时间的流逝她变得越来越渴，胃里也逐渐传来了烧灼般的痛感。现在这个身体没有经历过在那些条件艰苦的异闻带中被迫的锻炼，对口渴和饥饿的耐性还不是很强。  
她也曾试着大声呼喊，试图引起某个可能根本不存在的，恰好从这件房间前路过的工作人员的注意力，然而这房间的隔音效果出乎意料地好，直到她的嗓子干痛，声音嘶哑，也没有任何一个注意到她被遗忘在迦勒底的这个角落之中。  
手环和脚环把藤丸立香牢牢固定在原地，她也无法起身走动。无可奈何之下藤丸立香只好逼迫自己入睡，这在现在的情况下倒是非常容易，只是随着她一次又一次地醒来，口渴的感觉一直以难以控制的速度增长着，腹部的饥饿感倒是很快消失了。  
不知是什么时候，半梦半醒的藤丸立香突然听到了房门滑动的声音，几乎是下一个瞬间她便完全清醒了过来，努力抬起头往门边看去，却发现门口竟然是空荡荡的，只能看见外面仍然熄着灯的走廊。  
门又悄无声息和合上了，从门外透过来的唯一一点黯淡的光线再次被切断了。藤丸立香咳嗽了一声，声音嘶哑地对着面前的虚空说了一句：“谁在那里？”  
地上传来了物体移动的轻响，接着是一声响亮的叫声：  
“芙！”  
藤丸立香顿了顿：“——芙芙？”  
芙芙听到她的声音，飞快地向她这边跑过来，纵身一跃跳到了藤丸立香的膝上，两只前爪搭在她的肩上，不停地舔她的脸。  
“等等，芙芙，你不是在玛修——咳咳，玛修那里嘛？”  
她的声音沙哑到差点破音，连忙咳嗽了一下，喉咙又是一阵刺痛。正把头窝在藤丸立香肩上的芙芙猛地抬起头来凑到她脸前，在她干裂的嘴唇上舔了舔。  
芙芙头上的毛戳进了藤丸立香的鼻子里，她费力地往后仰了仰头避开那些让她痒到想要打喷嚏的毛，感觉到芙芙又用力地舔了一次，这一次她又尝到了血的腥味，便不满地抱怨了一句：“好痛！你在做什么——”  
她一说话就又被糊了一嘴的毛。芙芙默不作声地从藤丸立香腿上跳到地上，藤丸立香只听见房间的门迅速地滑开又关上，芙芙已经跑了出去，一瞬间就看不到它的踪迹了。  
“搞什么嘛……”藤丸立香叹了口气，将头偏过去靠在了椅背上。芙芙不会离开玛修，也就是说玛修在这一次的世界里没有去特异点F，而芙芙现在过来找自己也就是说玛修现在是安全的，芙芙可以放心离开她，咦，不过这么说的话就算特异点F成功修复了，玛修也没有得到她体内的加拉哈德的力量，那么从今以后……  
她闭着眼睛思考了一大堆乱七八糟的东西，直到房间的门再次发出一声轻响她才回过神来，借着走廊的微弱光线她看到芙芙回来了，它在藤丸立香脚边犹豫着绕了几圈，然后小心翼翼地跳到了藤丸立香的腿上，低着头将嘴里叼着的东西放到藤丸立香嘴边。  
芙芙正咬着一只装了半杯水的纸杯。藤丸立香现在这个姿势很难喝水，她和芙芙的配合又算不上十分默契，这半杯水只有一小半进了她的肚子，剩下的都洒在了她的衣襟和芙芙的身上。  
芙芙把纸杯扔到一边，用它湿漉漉的鼻子碰了碰藤丸立香的鼻尖，然后凑过去蹭蹭她的脸庞。藤丸立香感到芙芙胸口的毛都被水打湿了。  
“——谢谢你，芙芙。你救了我一命。”这点水只是稍微缓解了藤丸立香的干渴，她的喉咙还在疼，但是她还是继续说着，“再稍微晚一点的话我就要变得像几个月都没浇水的芦荟一样干巴巴的……”  
“……芙呜……”  
芙芙低声叫了一声，凑过去咬藤丸立香脖子上的圆环，但那个圆环卡得极紧，它试了几次都找不到能咬住圆环而不弄伤藤丸立香脆弱的脖子的角度。  
藤丸立香叹了口气：“……不，不用，芙芙……我觉得现在这样就可以。”  
芙芙委屈地叫了一声，从藤丸立香身上滑下来，趴在了她的腿上，将自己的头塞到了藤丸立香不太能挪动的手指之下。  
“现在外面到底怎么样了呢……”藤丸立香感受着指尖下柔软而温热的触感，忍不住轻轻揉了揉，芙芙弓起身子扬起头，用两只前爪抱住了藤丸立香的手，在她指尖舔了一下。  
“芙！”  
“你有到管制室看过吗？不过我觉得肯定是担心太多了，有奥尔加玛丽所长和A组在，肯定没问题的吧。”  
“……芙。”  
“啊，还有，最关键的问题，我有没有——有没有阻止雷夫？人理烧却有被阻止吗？现在迦勒底之外的世界还好吗？”  
芙芙有些烦躁地动了动，尾巴尖在藤丸立香腿上一下一下地拍着。藤丸立香突然福至心灵，想出了一个绝妙的好主意：“这样怎么样，芙芙，如果我成功了就舔我一下，失败了就……舔我两下？”  
芙芙似乎沉默了一下，藤丸立香如果此时能看到芙芙就能发现它居然露出了很像人的无奈的表情。过了好久它才不情不愿地张开嘴，舔了一下藤丸立香的手指。  
“好了，第一下——唔……这么说我成功了？这么久都没有第二下……”藤丸立香脱口而出，随即深深地皱起眉，“等一会，怎么我好像一直在等着第二下？难道我自己潜意识都认为我自己根本不可能成功吗？”  
“不过这样也好，总算是满足了我自己小小的一点期望。”她自嘲地笑笑，轻轻低下了头，“但是，你其实听不懂我对你说的话吧？应该只是你恰好做出了我希望的行为，我才会对你抱有这么不切实际的希望。”  
芙芙的尾巴停止了拍动，一伸头便咬住了藤丸立香的指尖，但它没有真的咬下去，只是把藤丸立香的手指在口中含了一会，不一会就吐了出去。  
“那么，我就假设，你能听懂我说的话吧。”  
“对于玛修来说，雷夫是非常重要的人吧……那么我在她面前做出了那样的事，她一定吓坏了，不知道现在她怎么样了呢。”  
“我并不奢求她对我的理解和原谅。只是……如果可能的话，我还是像尽我所能守护她，虽然，嗯，她可能以后都不会愿意接近我了。”  
“所以芙芙，现在你应该守护在她身边，这就是我对你最后的请求。我在这里没关系的，在这时候无论发生什么事都是我和奥尔加玛丽两人间的事，无论发生什么事我都接受。只是，芙芙，拜托你，请别离开她。”  
如果现在藤丸立香的面前有面镜子，她就会看到此时她的脸上的表情是混合了悲伤，喜悦，释然和绝望的复杂表情，无法用一个确切的形容词来形容的复杂表情。但是芙芙看到了，它站起身，抬起头用毛茸茸的头顶去蹭藤丸立香的下巴，然后跳到地面上，犹豫着徘徊了一会，最终还是离开了。  
困意突然袭来，藤丸立香又一次睡着了，这次她的梦中只有安宁存在。

又过了不知多长时间，突然一道极亮的光线照进房间内，直接将藤丸立香从睡梦中惊醒。她睁开眼睛，随即发出一声惊叫，迅速将因光线而刺痛的眼睛闭上，在那一瞬间她只看到外面打开了所有灯的走廊，还有正站在门口的女性剪影。  
因逆光而看不清面孔的奥尔加玛丽低声惊叫了一声，迅速将门关上，等她再回来的时候走廊的光线已经调暗了。她迅速走到藤丸立香身边，捏着她的下巴让她把脸抬起来，看到藤丸立香的眼睛正紧闭着，有些生理性的泪水正从眼角流出来。  
她倒吸了一口凉气，飞快地拧开手中拿着的水瓶的盖子，有些粗暴地将瓶口塞到藤丸立香嘴边，另一只手还扶着她的脸来喂她喝水。  
藤丸立香贪婪地吞咽着这宝贵的清凉的水，然而她喝得太快太急，冰凉的水落到胃中之后便引发了一阵痉挛和绞痛，她推开奥尔加玛丽的手，把头偏到一边呕吐起来，但是她的胃里本来就空空如也，除了水什么都没吐出来。  
奥尔加玛丽小声嘟囔了一句什么，把水瓶放在地上走了出去。没过多久她就回来了，手中推着一把轮椅，然后她蹲下身将束缚着藤丸立香的圆环一一解开——这个过程她也非常谨慎，最先解开的是脚部的圆环，而且全程压着藤丸立香的腿防止她反抗。  
然后她把藤丸立香拉起来，按在轮椅上让她坐下，然后脱下身上的外套扔过去罩在了藤丸立香的头上：“不想眼睛瞎掉的话就不要乱动，现在要出去了。”  
藤丸立香费力地点了点头，伸出手把还带有奥尔加玛丽体温的衣服边缘抓紧了。奥尔加玛丽便推着轮椅往外走去。  
走了没多久，就算隔着衣服藤丸立香也感觉到眼前骤然一亮。她在心里估算了一下距离，判断出她们现在应该来到了管制室。奥尔加玛丽没有停留，继续推着轮椅向前走去。  
藤丸立香听到身后有人过来了，那个人一路小跑来到奥尔加玛丽身边，小声问道：“所长，框体那边……”  
“先清场，让所有人离开那里，然后看管起来等我过去。”奥尔加玛丽道。  
藤丸立香动了动，转过头向奥尔加玛丽问道：“框体怎么了？”  
奥尔加玛丽硬邦邦地回答道：“与你无关，给我闭嘴。”  
藤丸立香摸摸下巴，默默地靠回了轮椅上。光线在逐渐褪去，她们已经离开了管制室，又回到了迦勒底那些漫长的，光线昏暗的走廊里。奥尔加玛丽走得很快，藤丸立香很快就放弃了猜测自己所在的位置，任由奥尔加玛丽将她带向未知的地方。  
最后，她们来到了一间就算隔着门还是能听见谈笑声的房间外。奥尔加玛丽刷了一下她的手环，门就自动滑开了，与此同时门内那些愉快的谈话声和笑声也戛然而止了。尴尬的寂静持续了一会，最终是一个陌生的女声打破了沉默，藤丸立香听见她有些迟疑地问道：“所长？”  
奥尔加玛丽把轮椅推进了房间，松开了手。  
“她有点……脱水，眼睛被光照了一下，可能还有点营养不良。”她沉着脸，用着所长的威严对那些不知所措的医护人员下着命令，“怎么做都行，你们看着处理一下吧。”  
“是……是！”  
听到医护人员们的答复后，奥尔加玛丽转身就走。藤丸立香听着她高跟鞋踩在地面上发出的清脆声响渐渐远去，紧接着许多双温暖的双手将她抱起，把她带到了另外一个光线昏暗的病房里。那些医生和护士她之前都没见过，想必是在管制室待命时没有躲过管制室的爆炸；而他们现在正充满活力地围在藤丸立香身边，给她贴上心电监护的电极片，手指上夹上仪的探头，有一个年轻的护士在她的手上扎了一针，将一瓶葡萄糖挂在了输液的架子上，还有一个很漂亮的金发女医生在病床边弯着腰，手中拿着装着温热的淡盐水的杯子，用吸管喂藤丸立香喝了下去。  
她将空杯子放到一边，帮藤丸立香盖上被子，揉了揉藤丸立香的头发，对着她温和地笑着：“好啦，现在你是安全的了。要不要稍微睡一会？”  
藤丸立香完全不想睡觉，但是还是听话地闭上了眼睛。女医生很快便离开了，她走的时候将病房的灯关上了，只留下一盏发出温暖橙色的夜灯。藤丸立香在床边摸了摸，很快发现了一个可以摇动的把手，她抓着把手绕了几圈，病床的上半部分便立了起来，让她能舒服地坐起来。  
这时她才有机会打量这间陌生的病房。很明显她还在迦勒底的医务室里，那么想必这间病房在上一次时是属于那些被封存的房间。她旁边的病床正空着，帘子被捆起来收在一边；洗手间在房间的另一边，门开着，藤丸立香可以看到有一大瓶洗手液放在洗手池旁边的架子上，那里离旁边的病床更近一些，而她所在的病床正对着的是一间看不出用途的房间，藤丸立香猜测那可能是负责这间病房的医生的办公室，现在那里的门虚掩着，有明亮的光线从门缝里透出来。  
奥尔加玛丽显然正在那间房间里，藤丸立香可以听到她高跟鞋的声音一直在响，似乎她正焦躁地在房间里走来走去。  
这时，另一个声音响了起来。隔着一扇门和一堵墙听起来不是很清晰，但是藤丸立香还是听到了那个声音说了什么。  
“最好还是先冷静一下吧，奥尔加玛丽。这次未免太过分啦，我的医疗部可不是用来收治你囚禁虐待的御主的。”  
藤丸立香咬住了嘴唇。她咬下去的力度很大，但她自己完全没有注意到这件事。她将目光投向旁边亮着的心电监护的屏幕，发现自己的心率和血压正在迅速上升。她颤抖地呼出一口气，缓缓伸手紧紧捂住自己的嘴防止自己惊叫出声，这才注意到自己的手上也有几个指甲掐出的血痕。  
她听到她十分熟悉的，永远也忘不掉的，罗玛尼·阿基曼的声音在墙的另一边再次响起：  
“所以，我可以知道到底发生了什么吗？”


	33. Chapter 33

对面的房间传来一声清脆的敲击声，似乎奥尔加玛丽将手中端着的杯子重重地放在了桌子上，然后她的声音猛然拔高：  
“我没有虐待她！”说着，她的声音又逐渐降下来，似乎是有些心虚地说道，“……我只不过是，忘记把她放在那里了。”  
“这三天实在是发生太多事了，先是特异点F的First Order，然后还有雷夫的事……”奥尔加玛丽叹了口气，藤丸立香听到她往后走了一步坐到椅子上，有些疲惫地说道，“有太多的事一起发生了，我实在是……”  
“雷夫的事，我也听说了。”罗玛尼也叹了口气，轻声说道，“但是，他的尸体不是消失了吗？这绝不是正常的情况吧。再说雷夫是位强大的魔术师，她……那孩子，第48号御主，怎么看都是个普通的女孩子吧？”  
“普通的女孩子？这一回你可是彻底错了，罗玛尼。”奥尔加玛丽冷笑了一声，“她可确确实实是个魔术师。虽说我还不清楚她真正的实力，但是她杀害了雷夫这一事实是毋庸置疑成立的——玛修当时就在那里，她目击了全部过程。”  
“但是她没有伤害玛修，不是吗？”罗玛尼反问道，“与之相反，她似乎还曾经尝试让玛修离开那里。”  
“你果然已经和玛修谈过了。”  
“这是当然的啦，怎么说我也是她的主治医生。不过，奥尔加玛丽，我很不建议你现在就去和她谈话。”  
“刚睡下吗？我知道了，明天我会想办法抽时间去见她。”奥尔加玛丽站起身来，她似乎往房间的另一端走了走，传来的声音变得更小了，藤丸立香集中注意力勉强还能听清楚。  
“我只是……我不知道怎么做了。一个魔术师伪装成没有魔术才能的普通人混到我的迦勒底来，她想要的到底是什么呢？只是单纯是雷夫的仇敌吗？还是说，她想要破坏迦勒底亚斯，阻止即将要进行的人理修正吗？我是真的不知道藤丸立香的目的是什么，也不知道要怎么对待她。直到现在为止我看到她还是有控制不住的怨恨，但是我又不能杀了她，至少现在还不能。这种不得不把一个巨大的不稳定因素放在身边的感觉已经快要把让我疯狂了。”  
“父亲把迦勒底和阿尼姆斯菲亚的Grand Order交到了我的手中，我绝不会辜负他的期望，也决不允许有任何意外发生。这是属于我的责任，就算……就算雷夫不在了，我也不得不坚持下去才行。”  
罗玛尼沉默着，什么都没说。奥尔加玛丽似乎平静了下来，她的声音又恢复了之前的音量，声线也变得平稳起来：“言归正传，明天我要亲自审问藤丸立香。所以在此之前不管你用什么方法，至少得让她能说话才行。 ”  
“……好的。”  
听到了想要的回答，奥尔加玛丽满意地离开了。藤丸立香听着她的高跟鞋敲击着地面的声音逐渐远去，又重新把注意力放回病床前的房间那里。一开始那个房间里什么声音都没有传出来，似乎罗玛尼一直呆在原地没有动，接着藤丸立香就听到那里传来了转椅的轮子在地上滑动的声音，然后有轻轻的脚步声传来。  
罗玛尼似乎打算往病房这边走过来，但是他的脚步声来到门口的时候就停了，藤丸立香看到门轻轻地晃了一下，似乎罗玛尼还没做好推开门的心理准备。于是她将左手上夹着的血氧仪探头弄了下去。把手伸进衣襟里，然后将贴在身上的心电监护电极片一口气全拔了下来。  
心电监护仪立刻开始报警，而罗玛尼听到警报声后作为医生的本能瞬间盖过了心中的犹豫，下一秒他就冲进了病房，猝不及防地和正坐在病床上，手中还拎着几根电极片的藤丸立香对上了视线。  
而就在那个时候，藤丸立香突然意识到，还没做好见面的心理准备的人其实是她自己。  
无论在什么情况下，藤丸立香总是能认出罗玛尼。在希腊异闻带时，盖提亚用着罗玛尼的外貌出现在她和玛修的面前，与他更熟悉的玛修尚且还在犹豫，但是藤丸立香已经迅速判断出那个神秘人不是罗玛尼本人。  
“——不，我觉得不是的。”  
与之相似的情况也发生在她在科考船上见到自己产生的幻觉时，以及以往任何一次她产生罗玛尼还在她身边的幻觉时，正因如此，她现在才万分确定，现在面前站着的这个人真的就是真的罗玛尼。  
藤丸立香总是能认出罗玛尼。她睁大了双眼，在昏暗的光线中尽可能地看向他。她贪婪地注视着罗玛尼那熟悉的眉眼，感受着自己心脏剧烈地搏动着，但也正是在这时她忽然意识到了一件事，而这件事让她如遭雷击，一颗心瞬间沉至谷底，冷汗悄悄地从额头上沁出来。  
罗玛尼站的位置离她极远。他脸上什么表情都没有，冷漠地用陌生的目光打量着她。  
“是你把雷夫杀死了吗？”他低声问道，声音也非常平缓，没什么波动，“为什么？我想知道，你为什么要这么做。”  
（啊啊，是这样啊，是——这样啊。）  
那一瞬间，藤丸立香突然明白了一件事。雷夫的死绝不仅仅意味着人理烧却的终止，恰恰相反，这却预示着藤丸立香自己未知的命运即将开始。她和罗玛尼的重逢绝不会和她想象那样一样美好，久别重逢之后的抱头痛哭也绝不会发生。罗玛尼他什么都不记得——不，对他来说一切尚未开始，他不记得和她一同创造的所有回忆，也不记得他从未说出口的，对藤丸立香那热切的爱意。他还在被动地等待着那与他有关的世界毁灭开始，等待着为他没有做出的事情付出代价；而此时的藤丸立香对他而言只是个谋杀了能算勉强算得上是朋友的陌生人，尽管这个陌生人正用着莫名的悲伤目光望着他，看起来快要哭出来了。  
“——”  
藤丸立香深吸了一口气，眨了眨眼睛，感觉到自己的鼻子出现了一阵难耐的酸痛。  
“你……你过来，离我近一点，我就告诉你。”她声音沙哑着说道。  
罗玛尼站在原地没有动，看起来既犹豫又警惕。藤丸立香吸了吸鼻子，感觉到泪水将要控制不住地从眼眶中流出来，便往后一仰头，撞到了不是很柔软的床板上。  
“你过来吧，我不会伤害你的。”她哽咽着，眼泪从脸上流下来没入到衣领之中，“你看，我在现在这么虚弱，动一动手都很困难，所以拜托了……”  
罗玛尼犹豫了一下，眼中闪过一丝不忍，还是朝着藤丸立香走了过去。他走到藤丸立香身边，藤丸立香便迅速转过身，也不管自己右手手背上还插着针，一把便紧紧地抓住了罗玛尼的双手。罗玛尼一惊，条件反射地想把手抽出来，但藤丸立香握得极紧，他一时竟然没抽出来。  
“我原本不打算在这个时候说的，也没打算最先和你说，但是……我没办法再忍耐下去了。”藤丸立香紧紧地握着罗玛尼的手，低声而迅速地说道，“这是你们都不知道的事，雷夫的全名是雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯，他虽然说不上是人理烧却的幕后黑手，但也是个重要的参与者。至于佛劳洛斯这个名字——你应该比我了解得更多。”  
罗玛尼微微一动，缓缓说道：“……我不知道你在说什么。”  
“嗯，没关系，你怎么说都行，反正现在他死了，人理烧却也没有发生，你十年来的噩梦终于可以结束了，不是吗？”藤丸立香越说越快，越来越激动，但她自己却完全没有意识到这件事，也没有发现随着她的动作右手上的输液针已经被拽偏了，血开始进入输液管里，“不用在为你看到的事情忧愁，可以自由地享受这一次的人生，不是吗？你一直以来都很辛苦，我是真的很感谢你，之后的事全部交给我就好。哦，对了，你放心就好，我绝对不会把你的秘密告诉其他人，所以——”  
“冷静一下，藤丸小姐，你已经开始胡言乱语了，我去取镇定剂，稍微睡一下应该会——”  
藤丸立香感觉自己的泪水又一次涌了出来。  
“你自己心知肚明，我并不是在胡言乱语。你一直都是这样——总是在回避可能存在的悲哀事情。但是回避真的有用吗？”她轻轻放开罗玛尼的右手，但仍紧紧地用右手抓住他的左手。然后，她的左手轻轻地覆到罗玛尼的左手上，指尖沿着手背慢慢向下滑，最终隔着手套精确地按到了罗玛尼一直戴着的戒指上，“你对此是怎么想的呢，所罗门王？”  
在藤丸立香说出那个名字的下一秒，罗玛尼整个人都僵硬了。藤丸立香抬起头望向他惨白的脸，任由他将颤抖着的手从自己手中抽出。泪眼朦胧中，她看到罗玛尼飞快地向后退了几步，撞到了旁边的病床上，但他立刻扶住了床边保持了平衡。接着，他喘着气，惊慌地看向还在原地没有动的藤丸立香。  
“……你好好休息。”他丢下这样一句话，迅速逃跑了。  
藤丸立香将手慢慢放下来，把右手上那根碍事的输液针拔下来丢到了一边，任由里面残留的药液混着她的血液一滴一滴滴到了地上。  
（我都做了什么啊……）  
她蜷起身子抱住双膝，把自己埋在被子里无声地痛哭了起来。罗玛尼最后的那个眼神还是刺痛了她。  
“我什么都能承受，我能接受玛修对我的恐惧和不信任，我能接受奥尔加玛丽对我的怨恨，我甚至愿意与雷夫同归于尽！但是，唯独只有你，医生，你不能用那样的目光看着我！”  
“你不知道我为了再见你一面究竟付出了什么代价——一直以来我承受的全部苦难都是为了……都是为了……”  
（咦？等等，等等，好像哪里不太对）  
藤丸立香突然睁大了双眼，双手紧紧地握在一起。  
（这样的想法是……错误的，不能被接受的。）  
她从被子中爬出来，将脸在枕头上蹭了蹭，把脸上的泪水胡乱地抹去了。  
“我不是为了他，也不是为了我自己。”她对自己说道。她的情绪还没有平静下来，声音也还在颤抖，但她还是继续说道，“我是为了一路走来的所有人——为了我曾经辜负的那些人才做出的这个选择。”  
“最先见到医生也许还是件好事。一开始就难度max的话……以后就不会有任何事情会让我流泪了。”  
藤丸立香重新坐起来，揉了揉脸，感觉到自己的眼睛已经肿起来了，还有些发烫。不过这都是小问题，在这么微弱的光线下她敢肯定没有人能注意到她刚刚哭过。  
她努力让自己端正地坐好，然后按下了床头的呼叫铃。虽然这间病房应该是罗玛尼负责的，但是她非常肯定待会来的无论是谁都不可能会是罗玛尼。  
果不其然，几分钟之后她之前见过的那个温柔的女医生出现了。她轻手轻脚地走到了藤丸立香身边，不动声色地看了一下躺在地上的输液软管，又扫了藤丸立香端端正正放在被子上的右手手背一眼，然后笑着问道：“哪里感觉不舒服吗，藤丸小姐？”  
“我现在感觉非常好，谢谢你。”藤丸立香平稳地说道，“我找你来是想请你帮我一个忙，我需要有个人替我向奥尔加玛丽所长传达一句话。”  
“请和她说，藤丸立香想要见莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，迦勒底的三号英灵，在见到他之前我不会回应所长提出的任何问题。不过，为了表达我的诚意，我将会提供一个情报：‘雷夫·莱诺尔在管制室的地面下埋设了本应在灵子转移时引爆的炸弹’。”  
女医生面色一变，但还是迅速完整地将藤丸立香说的话复述了一遍。藤丸立香点点头，想了想又补充了一句：“——我知道的东西远比说出来的要多。因此，只有让我活着她才能获得更多的价值。”  
女医生心事重重地走了。藤丸立香摇了摇床边的手柄，把病床放平，重新躺了回去。她依然睁着双眼毫无睡意，在她心中此刻正有着一件更重要的事：怎么把罗玛尼从人理烧却这件事中完完整整地摘出去，她得赶紧写出一个合理的，有逻辑的故事来让奥尔加玛丽相信，而且在这个故事中绝对不能让人将罗玛尼和所罗门，或者和盖提亚联系起来。  
她还是想尽量去保护他。


	34. Chapter 34

正如藤丸立香所猜测的那样，第二天罗玛尼果然没有出现。事实上从她睁开眼睛再到离开病房这段时间里她只见到了一位陌生的护士，她给藤丸立香送来了一杯温热的燕麦牛奶。藤丸立香从来都不喜欢和那煮的黏糊糊的没什么味道的食物，但她还是坚持着全喝了下去。  
等她勉强填饱了肚子之后护士将空杯子收走，然后推过来一辆轮椅。她将藤丸立香扶到轮椅上坐好，往她腿上盖了一条毯子，然后推着藤丸立香往病房外走去。  
藤丸立香借此机会打量了一下医疗部中这块她从未踏及的地方。她虽然一直都知道医疗部观察室后面有很大一块封锁的区域，但没想到居然是在这样的情况下第一次看到里面的样子。她听见附近个几个房间里传出了不太清晰的说话声，听起来似乎有很多人在热烈地交谈，对话的内容隐隐约约听起来和灵子转移有关，便转过头小声地向护士询问了一下。  
护士告诉她，旁边的病房里安置的是在之前曾经进行灵子转移的御主们。按照医疗部制定的灵子转移后监护条例，他们要在病房内进行为期12小时的身体情况监护，在那之后如果身体状态稳定才可以离开医疗部。  
“这也是为了你们的身体考虑，昨天就有两位御主……嗯，一个是D组的一个是F组的，灵子转移之后出现了不同程度的器官损伤，真可惜，以后都不能灵子转移了。”护士补充道，“奥尔加玛丽所长非常苦恼，昨天任务一结束就来到医疗部亲自看望御主们。”  
她大概也是直到那个时候才想起还有一位御主被她关到管制室后的仓库里了，藤丸立香在心中想着。  
护士推着她走到了走廊尽头的电梯前，按下了按钮，开始等待电梯上行。藤丸立香听到身后某个房间的门锁发出了一声轻响，然后门内传来的说话声音量变大了，声音也变得更加清晰。她转过头往后看，发现是两个同样穿着迦勒底战斗服的陌生御主。他们一前一后从藤丸立香身后走过，谈论的无非是之前在特异点F的行动。走在前方的御主轻轻扫了藤丸立香一眼，没什么反应地继续往前走，但是走在后面的那一位放缓了脚步盯着藤丸立香的脸看了又看，突然意识到了什么，兴奋地往前快步走去：“喂，你看，那个人是不是——”  
后面的话藤丸立香没有听到，护士推着她走进了电梯里，电梯开始向迦勒底的深处快速下沉。最后藤丸立香又回到了之前奥尔加玛丽把她关进的那个房间里，房间已经被清理过，芙芙丢下的纸杯和奥尔加玛丽的水瓶都已经被清走了。  
接替护士的是之前曾出现在奥尔加玛丽身边的男人，他一言不发地重新将四个圆环扣到藤丸立香的手和脚上，这次藤丸立香意识清醒，发现本来以为和颈部圆环拥有同样作用的那四个圆环实际上是类似磁铁一样的东西，不过这倒是解释了为什么圆环一扣上她的手和脚便动不了了。与此同时她也发现这个男人其实不是人，更像是魔偶一类的使魔，只不过和藤丸立香之间见过的使魔相比它更像人类。  
使魔关上门出去了。不一会藤丸立香便听到门外传来了另外一个熟悉的声音：  
“——我知道了，接下来就交给我吧。”  
藤丸立香无意识地握紧了拳。几秒钟之后，房门悄无声息地滑开，迦勒底的三号英灵莱昂纳多·达·芬奇走了进来，脸上挂着温和而亲切的笑意，但那双深蓝色的眼眸里却毫无笑意，正在用冷静的目光审视着藤丸立香。  
多亏了昨天在病房中的经历，藤丸立香现在还能保持冷静，甚至还有心情对着达·芬奇笑了笑：“能见到你我真的很高兴，达·芬奇亲。你现在能到这里来，想必是奥尔加玛丽在管制室找到了炸弹吧？”  
“哎呀，这可真是不可思议的问题，还有超级亲密的称呼。”达·芬奇一挑眉，做出了个惊讶的表情，不知从什么地方摸出来一把椅子坐在了藤丸立香对面，“能告诉我为什么你会这么想吗？”  
“因为你们不敢赌我说的是假话，那可是货真价实埋在脚下的炸弹，只因为不信任我不去查证的话，如果哪天出了问题也是奥尔加玛丽所长的责任。”藤丸立香冷静地说，“而且，那天所长几乎杀了我。如果管制室里没有炸弹的话，我说不定已经被恼羞成怒的她拖到哪里处决掉了？毕竟在她看来我可是杀害雷夫的凶手，不知从何处混进迦勒底的间谍？”  
“倒不需要这么说你自己啦，奥尔加玛丽也不是那样的人。也许当时确实是失去了理智，但冷静下来的她不会做出违背迦勒底所长职责的事。”达·芬奇微笑着摆摆手，解释道，“但是你说的没错，我们确实找到了炸弹。能让奥尔加玛丽失眠头痛的事情又多了一件——敌人居然已经渗入到了管制室，还有能比这更令人寝食难安的事吗？”  
藤丸立香赞同地点点头，达·芬奇继续问道：“但是，我很好奇，在那之前这件事我和奥尔加玛丽都完全没有察觉到，明明是三天前才来到迦勒底的藤丸小姐——你是怎么知道的？”  
在藤丸立香开口之前，达·芬奇又举起手中的平板电脑晃了晃，提醒道：“说话之前记得慎重考虑哦，藤丸小姐。现在我和你说的每一句话都正在记录着，稍后奥尔加玛丽会根据你的供词对你进行判定，所以还请小心谨慎，说不定哪句话说不对了就会惹所长生气哦？”  
“我不觉得奥尔加玛丽是能耐住性子等待你录视频给她的人吧，她肯定现在就在听着。”  
“这么看来你还挺了解她呢。没错，她现在正在所长办公室里实时听着这里传过去的声音——用着现代科技，挺好用的实时通讯系统！想说什么都可以，她都能好好听到哦。”  
虽然这么说着，达·芬奇却神秘地微微一笑，并不说话，而是悄悄地将手抬起来在藤丸立香面前晃了晃，藤丸立香看到她手心有一张礼装正在微微闪着光，便心领神会地与达·芬奇交换了一下目光。  
她有些疑惑地在心里默默想着：达芬奇在用魔术干扰和奥尔加玛丽的通讯，而且，她似乎在暗示着……  
“我之所以知道雷夫在管制室埋设了炸弹，是因为我亲自经历过炸弹被引爆的未来。在那个未来，除我以外的47位御主和奥尔加玛丽所长全部没能躲过管制室的爆炸，只有我和玛修幸存了下来，而当我们修复了特异点F，回收了圣杯之后雷夫出现了，我也是在那时知道了管制室爆炸的原因，以及雷夫的真实身份。”  
这里照着实际情况说应该没问题，她这么想着，谎言中真实成分越多就越不容易被识破。  
“稍微打断一下，有一些重要的东西需要向你确认。”达·芬奇问道，“你所看到的未来是否来自于类似于‘千里眼’的能力？”  
“……不，不是的。”藤丸立香顿了一下，继续说道，“说起来还挺复杂的。这件事对于我来说，与其说是看到未来，倒不如说是回到过去……我说的都是我真正经历过的事。”  
达·芬奇点点头，示意藤丸立香继续说：“关于你的能力我还有疑问，不过可以稍后再说。现在，让我们谈谈雷夫吧。”  
“当时发生的事情都被雷夫自己的示巴好好地记录下来了，我已经看了你和他战斗的记录，也听到了当时你和他之间的对话。在这期间，你和他都透露了相当重要的信息，为了节省时间我便不再复述了——”达·芬奇划了一下平板电脑的屏幕，低头看了一眼，“你指认了雷夫的真实身份，而他没有否认。那么我想确认一下，你是否——明白这背后的意义？”  
“你是说我在暗示所罗门王是人理烧却的幕后黑手吗？”藤丸立香问道。  
“稍微对神秘学有所了解的人都会知道，佛劳洛斯是魔术王所罗门所驱使的七十二魔神中的一柱，况且雷夫当时确实说出了‘你们失去了王的宠爱’这种超羞耻的话。”达·芬奇道，“不瞒你说，我当时笑的超大声——所罗门本人要是知道自己的魔神替他说出了这样的话，只怕是要羞愧而死吧？”  
“是这样没错，但是这其实只说明了幕后黑手与所罗门存在联系。”藤丸立香抬起头，望向达·芬奇，“被现在的人称为所罗门之匙，或者雷蒙盖顿的七十二柱魔神的集合体，诞生了属于自己的意识，其名为……人理烧却式盖提亚，实质却是存在即会毁灭人理的人类恶，Beast I。”  
“盖提亚在所罗门本人不知情的情况下悄悄行动着。他创造了圣杯，在人类史中制造出七个特异点，就像是埋下了七颗炸弹——炸弹一旦引爆，到来的便是人类史的毁灭，而雷夫就是手持炸弹引爆开关的那个人。我所经历的上一个世界里人理烧却没能被阻止，但是这次说不定做到了……迦勒底亚斯还是正常的状态，应该还能和外界获得联系吧？”  
“原来如此，在引爆炸弹之前杀掉控制开关的人就能阻止炸弹引爆了吧？”  
“我是这么想的。其实，我一开始也没想到能真的能杀了他，我只是想……无论如何不能让他引爆管制室里的炸弹，这样就算我不能阻止他，别人也可以——其他的御主，其他的魔术师，还有你这位英灵在，肯定有人可以击败他的。”  
“但是炸弹还埋藏在原来的地方，随时都有再次引爆的可能，这也是到目前为止七个特异点仍然能被观测的原因。非常佩服，藤丸小姐——”达·芬奇赞许地点点头，“在我看来这是很具有真实性的猜测。那么，还有一个问题：在你所经历过的人理烧却的世界，存活下来的有多少人？”  
“——”  
藤丸立香顿了顿，犹豫了一下：“除了当时不在管制室的职员们，就只有我和玛修，还有……你。”  
“啊，我也在吗？”  
“是的，奥尔加玛丽不在了之后你接任了代理所长的职位，帮助我们收集特异点的资料，进行灵子转移，一直……都在我们背后支持着我们。”  
“听起来似乎有点无聊？真想不到我居然有耐心这样做下去了。”达·芬奇笑眯眯地说：“那么，魔神们和Beast I也是你和玛修两个人一起击败的？”  
“啊，这个，抑止力也有召唤英灵——”  
藤丸立香后背渗出一片冷汗，心里暗叫不好。这么下去不行！要是达·芬奇问出“抑止力有召唤所罗门出来吗”“所罗门为什么不来帮你们”这样的问题可就麻烦了，回答这些问题的只能是谎言，因为这些问题本来就不可能有答案，与事实相反的命题无论怎么证明都会有经不起推敲的地方。但她转念一想，就算现在回避了这个问题，奥尔加玛丽也会再来问她，还不如现在就将这个问题的答案说出来，反正——在某种意义上她说的也是真话。  
“大部分英灵协助我们击败魔神柱，但，那特别的一位，所罗门王——抑止力召唤了他，让他将一切结束……”  
她咬住嘴唇告诉自己要冷静，一抬头却看到达·芬奇微笑着对她摇了摇头，轻轻眨了一下眼：  
“原来如此——原来如此。藤丸小姐，我已经听到我想要的答案了。”  
接着，她像是要转移话题一样问出了新的问题，藤丸立香悄悄松了口气，丝毫没有意识到达·芬奇已经注意到了她的细微表情变化。  
艰苦战役才刚刚开始，她在心里这么想着。


	35. Chapter 35

达芬奇在平板电脑屏幕上点了几下，向藤丸立香抛出了下一个问题：“刚才你说过，你的能力更像是‘回到过去’？能详细地解释一下，你是如何做到的吗？”  
藤丸立香想了想前一天晚上翻来覆去想了好几遍的说辞，斟酌了一下然后开口说道：“在人理烧却结束之后，我获得了一个圣杯；那不是在特异点回收的那种魔力结晶，而是那个万能的许愿机，御三家创建的，位于冬木市的大圣杯。马里斯比利所长就是因为赢得了圣杯战争才拥有了建设迦勒底的可能性。”  
“……藤丸小姐，又是这么自然地说出了你本应不知道的事情。不，这次更过分一点，这件事奥尔加玛丽都不知道。”达芬奇若有所思地打量了藤丸立香一下，沉吟道，“这是发生在距今十多年前的事，残存的相关记录都被尽可能地销毁和封存了，就连时钟塔消息最灵通的魔术师也认为圣杯战争的最终胜利者是Saber的御主，那么藤丸立香小姐，你又是如何拨开这层层叠叠的迷雾，得以一窥其背后的真相的呢？”  
藤丸立香深吸一口气，不动声色地将话题往自己设想的方向引去。  
“迦勒底有一种特殊的从者，他们被称作拟似从者，实质是无法直接降临的英灵，比如说一些神灵，附身在波长相似的人类身上形成的混合从者。巧合的是，有一位女神附身的人类恰好是圣杯战争中Archer的御主。”  
藤丸立香对达芬奇笑了一下，在心里对友情提供情报的远坂凛说了声谢谢，继续说道：“我和她聊过很多，她跟我说过当年圣杯战争的一些经历，比如谁都不可能会想到的——圣杯战争居然会同时有两位Rider？啊，等等，跑题了。总之，她亲眼见证了Saber和Berserker的落败，和圣杯战争的最后落幕。”  
“这个在逻辑上可有点说不通。”达芬奇摇了摇头，提出了一个问题，“我不想在背后过多谈论马里斯比利，虽说他人不错，但是他可是个非常正统的魔术师，既然做出了要将Saber的御主伪装成圣杯战争获胜者的决定，那么就绝不可能留下任何可能成为隐患的因素。”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会。  
“他让Archer的御主继续活着的原因是……”她咬了咬嘴唇，犹豫了一下，还是轻声说道，“我不知道，她也没有和我提起过。不过，我猜是因为Caster阻止了他。”  
“Caster阻止了他……”达芬奇小声重复了一遍，脸上浮现了如同他的那幅名画那样的神秘笑容，“是吗……原来如此。但是，还是有一件事在逻辑上是解释不通的。”  
“我对冬木的圣杯战争也稍微有点了解，构成圣杯的术式需要60年才能积蓄足够的魔力——也就是说，下一次圣杯战争本应在2064年进行。我觉得你的灵魂不像是拥有60岁高龄……所以，在你的世界里，你是在什么时间，以何种方式使大圣杯提前降临？”  
“我获得圣杯的时间是2018年5月1日。”藤丸立香稍一回想盖提亚将圣杯交给她的时间，便坚定地回答着，同时小心地组织着自己的语言，“圣杯降临的细节问题我并不清楚，相关事情都是你——另一个你操作的，从一开始我知道的信息就极少。我想，可能是出于要保密的原因，毕竟冬木从2004年之后就一直出于各路人士的监控之下。”  
“听起来似乎是天才能做得到的事。”达芬奇道，“那么，还有最后一个问题：你的世界，究竟发生了什么？发生了什么，以至于曾经是个普通人的你要冒着与正统魔术师敌对的风险寻求圣杯，又是什么导致你许下了世界重启的愿望，宁可放弃本来唾手可得的权力、力量和幸福？”  
最重要的部分到了，藤丸立香暗中想到。她稍稍挺直了后背，调整着自己的呼吸，缓缓将早就想好的回答说了出来。  
“人理烧却在2016年末结束，而到了2018年，只有不到一半的人类还存活着，大部分人都在那场毁灭人理的灾难中失去了生命，那样的世界已经失去了继续发展的希望。所以我想试试——如果能回到过去的话，说不定能做出不一样的选择，说不定能获得不一样的未来，为我自己和所有的人类寻求另一种可能性。”  
达芬奇缓缓地点着头，脸上的表情晦涩不明，眼中审视的光芒渐渐消失了。她切断了与奥尔加玛丽的通讯。将平板电脑关上，手掌虚虚一握，藤丸立香便看到她手中那张干扰通讯用的魔术礼装散发出的光芒消失了。  
“奥尔加玛丽委托我问的问题已经得到了想要的答案。”达芬奇的表情变得严肃而郑重起来，缓缓问道，“我自己还有最后一个非常重要的问题要问你。”  
“现在的世界在你看来，是你自己的世界还是平行世界？”  
“——”  
达芬奇恰好问到了藤丸立香一直尽量避免去思考的问题。罗玛尼本人依旧存在的世界，究竟是——  
“……我不知道，真的不知道。”藤丸立香缓慢而沉静地说着，慢慢将头低了下去，“与其在这两个选项里选择，倒不如说是……是……”  
藤丸立香说不下去了。达芬奇突然站起身走到了她的身旁，手指微微一动，卡在藤丸立香手脚上的圆环就应声而落。她向藤丸立香伸出手，轻轻虚扶在她脸庞，藤丸立香跟随着她的动作将头抬了起来。  
“听我一言，藤丸小姐，现在既然选择了这条路，就得昂首挺胸地走下去才行呢。”  
藤丸立香缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，对上了达芬奇含笑的目光，突然感觉到一股委屈的感觉涌上了心头。  
“我也是逼不得已啊，我也不想的啊！”她悲愤地控诉道，“这么重的圆环卡在脖子上，我想抬起头也很难啊！”  
听到藤丸立香脱口而出的话后，达芬奇忍不住开怀大笑起来。藤丸立香本来也只是随口抱怨一下，根本没指望达芬奇能对她现在的情况做出什么改变，但她没想到等达芬奇笑够了之后真的将手伸到了她脖子上的圆环后方，不知道做了什么，藤丸立香就感觉一直压得她抬不起头的重力瞬间消失了。  
“抱歉，我只能暂时做到这种程度，奥尔加玛丽不允许将它拿下来。如果被她发现的话——我会很麻烦的。”达芬奇抱歉地笑笑，伸手轻轻拉了拉藤丸立香的手臂，向她示意道，“来吧，藤丸小姐，跟我来。”  
达芬奇此时的神态和语气让藤丸立香差点以为她又回到了以前那些回不去的日子，但是听到达芬奇对她的称呼后便瞬间清醒了过来。  
“是啊，奥尔加玛丽可是非常严厉的，如果发现你私下里对我这么好的话一定又会喋喋不休地说教个不停吧？”  
她顺从地站起来，然而却腿一软差点摔倒，达芬奇眼疾手快地扶了她一把：“小心一点，藤丸小姐。”  
她的一条手臂揽在藤丸立香到的肩上，用这个看似很亲密但也能有效控制她行动的姿势带着她走出这密闭的房间，来到了外面的走廊上。今天走廊里开了灯，藤丸立香终于能看清她所在位置的周围环境了。令人感到惊奇的是，这里并不是她从没来过的陌生地方。  
达芬奇带着藤丸立香走过一排大门紧闭的仓库，又绕过了一间没有编号，门也虚掩着的房间，走到了通道另一侧一个完全独立的房间里。这里已经完全深入到迦勒底的腹地之中，是职员们经常出没的地方，御主们反而都对这个区域比较陌生，在上一次的世界里藤丸立香也只到这里来过一次而已。  
达芬奇刷了一下她的手环，带着藤丸立香走到了房间里，天花板的灯在他们走进来之后便立刻亮了起来，藤丸立香也看清了这个房间里寥寥几件的设施——只有一张床和一套光秃秃的桌椅。  
“因为是匆匆忙忙布置的，所以有些简陋，接下来一两天里会继续向里面添置家具的。”达芬奇道。  
藤丸立香打量了一下这个房间，迅速在天花板的角落里看到了一个亮着红灯的摄像头。  
“虽然我早有预感我应该不能住到我的房间里，但是这个也……”她指了指摄像头，向达芬奇抱怨道，“这个摄像头直接对着床啊，我还有任何的隐私吗？”  
“稍微忍耐一下吧，藤丸小姐，奥尔加玛丽还想在浴室装一个，我可是好不容易才打消了她这个念头的。”达芬奇无奈地摊摊手，叹着气说道，“你也知道她有多固执——好啦，现在就是这么个情况，虽然我愿意相信你所说的一切，但是奥尔加玛丽还要自己做出判断。虽说我会帮你说话，但是这也需要时间……在此之前，你不能离开这个房间，一切的生活所需品我们都会派人送过来。”  
“我知道了，谢谢你。”藤丸立香慢慢地走到床边坐下，感觉身体陷入了柔软的床铺里，“才到这个时候，你就选择相信我说的话了吗？”  
达芬奇笑着说：“我只相信自己思考的结果，这是属于天才的骄傲哦。”  
“是吗……”  
达芬奇对着藤丸立香挥了挥手，转身向门口走去。藤丸立香犹豫了一下，还是开口叫住了她：“达芬奇亲，等等。”  
“关于雷夫的事，如果奥尔加玛丽想要一个更确切的证人来证明我的说法的话……”她咬咬牙，还是决定将这件事说出来，“你们可以去召唤英灵沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特，他和雷夫一样来自魔神柱家系，只不过他和雷夫有些不太一样，如果说雷夫是最终成为了佛劳洛斯的话那么阿马德乌斯就是……差一点成为了安度西亚斯。他的圣遗物很容易找，本人也很乐意回应召唤，所以……”  
达芬奇稍稍敛去了几分笑意，对藤丸立香郑重地点了点头：“我知道了，藤丸小姐。”  
房门在达芬奇身后悄无声息地合拢了，接着传来了一声清脆而响亮的上锁声。藤丸立香又在床上坐了一会，然后站起身来朝着浴室走去。  
她关上门，将自己暂时隔绝在这至少没有摄像头看着的独立空间里，向后一步靠在门上，缓缓地滑下去坐到了冰凉的地板上，伸出手臂抱住了自己的双腿。  
如果目光能传达信息的话，她相信达芬奇已经明白了她隐藏在说给奥尔加玛丽的听的那些话里的真实信息。无论是魔神柱的事还是她故意透露出的关于圣杯战争的事，她都一定会亲自向罗玛尼求证，而到了那时达芬奇一定能明白她的真正意图，并且帮助她将她未能完成的事继续做下去。  
“接下来的事就交给你了哦，达芬奇亲。”  
她撑着地面慢慢站起来，头还是有点晕，便走到洗手池边接了一捧冷水，将脸浸到了冷水中。然后她抬起头，睁开双眼，看着镜子中自己还挂着水珠的脸和带着明亮而凌厉光芒的金色双眼。  
“……”  
藤丸立香叹了口气，伸手捂住了自己的脸颊，甩了甩被水沾湿的橙色短发。  
“原来我现在是这个样子啊，果然我还是更喜欢我原来的发色。怎么说能，明亮的暖色系发色让我看起来更有活力一点？之前黑发的时候总让我觉得我是个行走中的鬼魂。只不过，我是来自2018年的藤丸立香，但这个身体……”  
她的手轻轻落下，一颗一颗地解开衣服上的扣子，不一会她身上穿着的衣服便滑落到脚边，静静地躺在地上。  
藤丸立香注视着镜中自己毫无疤痕的光洁身体，忍不住将手覆了上去，仔细地一寸一寸地抚摸过那些曾经有着凸起疤痕的皮肤，现在那些部位光滑而温暖，肤色细腻而均匀。  
“这是我2015年的身体。”  
然后，她转身背对镜子，深吸一口气转过头望向镜中映出的自己后背的景象。正如她所想的那样，所罗门的刻印还是静静地附在她的腰间，藤丸立香伸手摸去，那精细的黑色图案摸起来还是没有任何异常，像个普通地纹身一样隐藏在藤丸立香平时所穿的衣服之下。  
刚刚吸进去的一口凉气被藤丸立香缓慢地吐了出来。  
“我就知道会这样。”


	36. Chapter 36

正如藤丸立香所想的那样，当天深夜，整个迦勒底都沉入梦乡的时候，罗玛尼在医疗部的办公室里还亮着灯，但那点光线已经被一个精心设置的结界连同办公室里的任何声音一起遮蔽掉了。  
罗玛尼把达·芬奇递给他的平板电脑关上，伸手从办公桌抽屉里取出一包速溶咖啡，撕开包装打算将里面的浅褐色粉末倒到马克杯里，但他有点心不在焉，手颤抖着将部分咖啡粉倒到了马克杯外，他也完全没有注意到。  
“……以上，这就是藤丸小姐提供的所有证词。”达·芬奇道。  
罗玛尼控制着自己的视线，让它避开桌子上的平板电脑，想去冲咖啡才发现没有烧开水。他一边向饮水机走过去，一边低声问道：“莱昂纳多，你怎么看？”  
“全部都是精心编造的谎言。”达·芬奇干脆地说道，坦然地对上了罗玛尼惊讶的目光，“但是这是无害的谎言。藤丸小姐编造谎言的初衷不是为了欺骗，而是有所保留地隐瞒了一些事情，然后将能说出的部分串联起来，组成了这个几乎逻辑完美的故事。”  
“最先是在我们进行询问与调查之前就预言了管制室炸弹的存在，然后利用与雷夫战斗时与监控系统相连的示巴的记录和玛修本人的证词证实了雷夫作为魔神的身份；最后还透露了许多每一条都引人深思的情报，甚至还指认了一名作为证人的英灵。我很敬佩，还是个孩子的她究竟是什么时候想到这些的呢？”  
“但是，她的故事存在一个致命的缺陷，而奥尔加玛丽正是因为缺少某个关键情报——才没有注意到这个问题。但是我不一样，我稍微比奥尔加玛丽知道的多一些……”  
罗玛尼手一抖，按在了饮水机的冰水按钮上。他低头看了看杯子里糊成一团的咖啡粉，长叹一声，顺手把马克杯放在了饮水机旁边。  
“想说什么就直接说好了，莱昂纳多，你觉得现在还有什么能让我回避的吗？”  
“……那就是你的存在。奥尔加玛丽忙于灵子转移前的检查与准备，可能根本没有注意你是什么时候到的管制室——我倒是注意到了，那是相当晚的时间点吧？换个说法就是，当管制室的炸弹引爆的时候你恰好在迦勒底不知哪个角落里偷懒，但是因此也从那场几乎毁灭迦勒底全部力量的爆炸中幸存了。但是关于这一点藤丸小姐完全没有提起，她甚至否认了你生还的事实，这究竟是为什么呢？”  
“……”  
罗玛尼走回办公桌前坐下，慢慢地靠在座椅靠背上，沉默不语。  
“还有之后关于盖提亚的事。虽然我不是拥有冠位资格的从者，但我也知道击败作为人类恶的Beast这一过程绝对不是藤丸小姐所说那样，那么轻描淡写地就能结束。人理烧却式——”  
“……人理修正式。”罗玛尼低声说。  
他的声音太低，达·芬奇没有听清：“什么？”  
“最初的目的是为了修正人理，但是……我真的没有想到，居然出现了这样的错误。”罗玛尼用手撑住额头，闭上了眼睛，另一只手按了按自己的太阳穴，非常疲惫地低声说道，“但是，如果事情真的是我想象的那样的话，那我现在根本就不可能存在于这里。”  
“……嘛，每个魔术师都会有魔术失误的时候，但是像你这样差一点就毁灭的世界的……”达·芬奇看到了罗玛尼谴责的目光，立刻无辜地举起双手，“哎呀，对不起，我不说了。不过，这么一来相当于你已经确认藤丸小姐说的是真的了。”  
“是真的。”罗玛尼沉重地低下了头。  
“有关圣杯战争的事也是真的吗？我还以为马里斯比利怎么说也会做好保密措施的，他就不担心Archer的御主将圣杯战争的真相宣扬出去吗？藤丸小姐猜测是……那种形态的你做出了救下Archer御主性命的事，这件事是真的吗？我实在是很怀疑，毕竟怎么说那都是和你无关的吧？”  
“这一点她说的不对。说实话，我不相信她真的是从Archer的御主那里得知的圣杯战争的相关信息。”罗玛尼目光一凝，缓缓说道，“那个时候马里斯比利已经获得了绝对的胜利，而且那个女孩子也不具备对我们造成威胁的可能性。但是为了防止她泄露马里斯比利获胜的秘密，嗯……‘他’对那孩子使用了魔术，封印了相关的记忆，所以那孩子平时应该不会主动回忆那时候的事，也根本不可能告诉其他人的。”  
“哎呀，所罗门王的魔术居然失效了？看来世界末日真的要来临了。”达·芬奇佯装惊讶地捂住了嘴，换来了罗玛尼一记毫无力度的瞪视，“不过，藤丸小姐确实知道一些圣杯战争的内幕，是不是？单论圣杯战争拥有两名Rider这一点，这种特殊情况就不是编造谎言能想到的呢。”  
罗玛尼低下头，趴在桌子上把脸埋在手臂上。达·芬奇伸手戳了戳他的发旋。他也一动不动。  
“怎么了？你看起来状态不太对。被自己的魔术式背叛这种事给你的打击这么大吗？”  
过了好久，达·芬奇才听到他闷闷的声音从桌子对面传来：“……昨天晚上，我其实见了藤丸小姐一面。她……”  
他犹豫了一会，吞了口口水：“她知道我是谁。”  
达·芬奇瞪大了双眼。  
“你说什——哦，等等，原来如此，是这样啊——我知道了……”  
“你知道了什么？”罗玛尼抬起头看向达·芬奇，结果接到了达·芬奇扔过来的一个鄙夷的眼神。  
“你那引以为傲的智慧去哪了，这明明是只要知道就能将一切串联起来的最关键的钥匙，驱动机器转动的最后一个齿轮！听好了，罗玛尼——”  
“那孩子正在尽其所能，拼尽全力地保护你呢。”  
罗玛尼愣在了原地，眼睛一眨不眨地怔怔地望着达·芬奇。达·芬奇看到他这完全被震惊的样子，恨铁不成钢地狠狠拍了一下他的头。  
“刚才还在说不会有什么事能震惊到你了，这不就是吗！”她拍了一下桌子上可怜的平板电脑，提高了声音说道，“你想想，她知道你的身份，知道你是什么人！如果不是为了保护你，她完全可以直接和奥尔加玛丽说‘罗玛尼·阿基曼其实是所罗门王！人理烧却的幕后黑手就是他创造的魔术式！’，你觉得听到这样的话奥尔加玛丽还会在意她和雷夫那点小事吗？而且她在进行特异点F的任务之前就有机会说出这一切，但她却没有，你觉得是她喜欢被断水断粮地关在黑暗的房间里整整三天吗？”  
达·芬奇一边说着一边仔细观察罗玛尼的表情，结果却发现他的表情开始变得越来越心虚，顿时心头产生了一阵不祥的预感：“……等等，你那是什么表情？不会吧，你对她做了什么？”  
罗玛尼的嘴唇颤抖了一下，嗫嚅道：“……她当时状态不太对，精神异常地亢奋，说出了我的身份还抓住了我的戒指，然后……我被她吓到了。”  
达·芬奇瞪视着罗玛尼：“然后呢？”  
罗玛尼转过头避开达·芬奇谴责地目光：“然后我走了，拜托玛尔维娜照顾她。”  
“……”  
达·芬奇抬起了手，罗玛尼立刻开始求饶：“对不起莱昂纳多！我错了我不应该逃跑——”  
“这话还是跟藤丸小姐说去吧！”达·芬奇喊道，随即深深叹息着坐回了椅子上，“说真的，罗玛尼，你应该去和那孩子谈一谈。初次询问就将所有情报全盘托出是非常不理智的行为，很明显那孩子还有所隐瞒，说不定其中就隐藏着极为重要的信息。她也许永远不会告诉我，但是也许会愿意告诉你。”  
“——稍微再给我一点时间，我还需要再想想。”  
“希望不要是‘想了好久最后决定还是放弃吧’那种情况。”达·芬奇叹了口气，“不管你怎么看待藤丸小姐，那孩子还是成功地阻止了人理烧却，从另一个角度来说她替你承担了本应属于你的责任。总之，罗玛尼，你得对她好一点儿。”  
罗玛尼依然没有说话。达·芬奇摇了摇头，换了个话题：“藤丸小姐说她通过向圣杯许愿从而穿越时间回到了过去。你……作为亲自接触过圣杯的人，你怎么看待这件事？毕竟对我们这个世界来说，无论是平行世界还是同一世界的不同时间点，跨越时间都属于魔法的领域。”  
“圣杯是试图实现第三魔法的道具，平行世界的跳跃和时间的干涉分属第二魔法和第五魔法。我的观点是——不，我觉得圣杯做不到这个。”罗玛尼道。  
“你忘了，除了第二魔法和第五魔法以外还有一种可能性，那就是由盖亚进行的时间重置。”达·芬奇道。  
“想让盖亚出手是不可能的吧？难道在人理烧却之后还出现了足以毁灭星球的大灾害吗？”罗玛尼皱眉思考道，然后咬咬牙下定了决心，“果然还是应该再去问问藤丸小姐——”  
“她也不一定知道更多了。”达·芬奇凝视着墙上悬挂着的钟表，缓缓说道：“我总觉得，这一切的背后有什么未知的力量在操纵着，真相可能会比我们想象的更加黑暗。”  
  
在接下来的一周里藤丸立香都一直没有离开暂时居住的那个简陋的房间。在这段时间里她一直接受着达·芬奇和奥尔加玛丽几乎随时都有可能进行的询问，先是让她复述了一遍特异点F中出现的从者和发生的重要事件，又让她从头到尾仔仔细细地讲述了一遍第一特异点到第七特异点所有的情报，从抑制力召唤的从者到敌人的能力、势力与数量，再到圣杯所在的位置，每个情报的细节都反反复复地仔细与她核对过很多次。到最后的时候已经说到麻木的藤丸立香已经能完全不用思考地一口气将特异点的情报完整地说出来，甚至还能提前预判奥尔加玛丽将要再次确认的下个问题。  
出于某种原因，她还是将第四特异点中盖提亚会出现这一关键情报隐瞒了下来。不过她也知道，奥尔加玛丽绝不会完全依赖于她提供的无法证实的情报。  
就在她在监视器下醒来，准备迎接周而复始的普通一天时，今天却迎来了一些新的变化。奥尔加玛丽独自一人走进了她的房间里，只抱着一件折叠起来的礼装，手中拿着一个不大的扁盒子。她将礼装递给藤丸立香，示意她换上：“藤丸，快点换上，珍惜一下时间。”  
藤丸立香将礼装接过去展开看了看，发现是一件她的尺码的迦勒底战斗服，便直接伸手下去，准备就在奥尔加玛丽面前将衣服脱下来。  
奥尔加玛丽被她的行为吓了一跳，惊道：“你……你干什么啊，至少去浴室换啊！”  
“有什么关系嘛，我们都是女性。而且所长你不是一直对我很感兴趣吗？”藤丸立香微微一笑，手指继续向下移动解开自己的扣子，朝着墙上的监视器扬了扬下巴，“就连我睡觉的时候都要通过监视器观察我。你以为我没发现在我睡觉的时候监视器会悄悄地转动吗？”  
“……”  
奥尔加玛丽尴尬地沉默了几秒，然后跺跺脚，冲过去将监视器的电源拔了下去。  
藤丸立香满意地点了点头，转过身背对着奥尔加玛丽，她身上的衣服随即滑落到地面上。战斗服的拉链位置有点低，她有点费力地伸手去摸，奥尔加玛丽却迅速靠近了她的身后，蹲下来仔仔细细地打量着藤丸立香的腰。  
藤丸立香笑面微僵：“所长，你在干什么啊所长！再这么下去我就要大声喊‘有变态，救命’了！”  
“——多么了不起……”奥尔加玛丽却痴迷地凝视着藤丸立香腰间的刻印，甚至还有想要伸手去摸一摸的冲动，“如此精妙和完美的刻印，简直——你的力量也是源自这里吗？”  
藤丸立香将自己的腰子从奥尔加玛丽手里夺回来，警惕地捂住了刻印，另一只手迅速把拉链拉上：“只是百元店买的纹身贴纸而已。——你不信？去拿瓶酒精来，我现在就擦掉给你看。”  
奥尔加玛丽很不高兴地站起来，将自己带来的盒子打开，取出两条细细的银色链条来。她粗暴地抓住了藤丸立香的手将链条套了上去，然后将手放在了藤丸立香脖子上。随着咔哒一声轻响，那个禁锢了藤丸立香相当长时间的圆环终于被取了下来。  
“……我知道你对我有所不满，说实话我看到你也总是相当不爽。”她将藤丸立香转过身来，一只手按在她在肩胛骨上，推着藤丸立香和她一起走出房间，“但是我相信在人理修复上你我是处于统一战线的。所以说，至少现在我们对彼此都稍微忍耐一下吧。”  
藤丸立香活动了一下有些酸痛脖子，发现手腕上的链条也有同样抑制魔力流动的作用。她很快认出奥尔加玛丽正带着她往管制室的方向走，一个想法突然浮现在她心头。  
“你是说……我们马上就要？”  
“是的。”奥尔加玛丽郑重地点点头，“今天就是计划中进行第一特异点修复的日子，而你也将要参加到这次任务之中。”


	37. Chapter 37

藤丸立香本以为在这个时候御主们都应该进入框体准备灵子转移了，至少也应该在管制室待命，然而奥尔加玛丽直接带着她走进了之前开说明会的大会议室，她看到所有的御主居然都穿着战斗服站在里面，三三两两地聊着天；他们面前不远处浮着一块散发着淡蓝色光芒的屏幕，现在屏幕里面什么都没有显示。  
不，也不是所有御主都在这里，藤丸立香环视一周后判断道，A组不在，玛修也不在。  
“他们不去参加第一特异点的任务吗？”她小声地向奥尔加玛丽问道。  
“从你和雷夫那件事里我学到的第一点就是不能将所有的鸡蛋放到一个篮子里。”奥尔加玛丽道，“这次任务只有你和A组参加，B组到F组在这里待命。我用示巴向这里同步管制室里的情况，虽然有十秒钟的时间差，但是也足够了。”  
她并没有像藤丸立香那样放低声音，所以御主们很快发现她们来了，便渐渐止住了交谈声，向两侧挪了挪给奥尔加玛丽让出一条路来。这一幕有点有趣，藤丸立香脑中不合时宜地浮现出了“迦勒底的摩西分海”这句话。  
周围传来御主们隐隐的笑声，她才意识到自己无意识地将那句话说了出来。奥尔加玛丽恼怒地在她后背上戳了一指头，把她推到了一个有着一头闪着光的金色长发的人身后：“她就交给你了，基尔什塔利亚。”  
那个人转过身来，藤丸立香才惊觉面前这个人居然是A组队长基尔什塔利亚·沃代姆。没了他那身标志性的白袍和肩上的白色羽毛，她几乎没有认出来他。现在他只穿着男性款式的迦勒底战斗服，看起来倒是比异闻带时气色好很多。  
奥尔加玛丽扯了一下藤丸立香的手臂，让她转了个身：“按我之前交代你的那样做。时间也快差不多到了，现在就去框体那里吧，我也要赶快去管制室了。”  
之前交代了什么？  
她有些疑惑，下一秒钟她就听到基尔什塔利亚平稳的声音在她身后响起：“好的，那我们这就过去。”  
他像奥尔加玛丽之前那样向藤丸立香的后背伸出手，但只是轻轻触碰了一下藤丸立香的肩胛骨就挪开了，然后就着这个看起来非常像他控制着藤丸立香的姿势往管制室的方向走去。奥尔加玛丽走在前面，在他们到达管制室后转身走上了去往迦勒底亚斯正前方控制室的楼梯，把他们两个留在了底下一层的框体前。  
奥尔加玛丽的身影一消失，基尔什塔利亚就把手放了下来。  
“你不控制住我，不怕我逃跑吗？”藤丸立香忍不住问道。  
基尔什塔利亚看起来有点迷惑：“呃，你能跑到哪去？”  
“……抱歉，我好像问了一个很蠢的问题。”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，意识到就算自己想逃跑，凭借基尔什塔利亚的实力也能轻轻松松地把她抓回来。她把这些想法抛到一边，向远处的框体走过去。  
初次任务前48个框体整整齐齐排列的景象已经不复存在了，那些没人使用的框体已经下降到地下一层封存起来，现在只有最前一排的九个框体还露在地面上，而其中只有边缘的三个框体没有在运行。藤丸立香走到六个正在运行的框体旁边，一个一个的走过去看，毫不意外地在里面看见了那些非常熟悉的面孔。  
卡多克，戴比特，奥菲利亚……A组剩下的六人全都在这里。此时他们都双目紧闭，安静地悬浮在框体之中，藤丸立香看到有一层散发着淡蓝色光芒的粒子浮现在他们身上，一瞬间就消失了，下一瞬间又重新出现，看似来似乎有一层在波动的波正在与他们结合。  
“他们已经过去了吗？”她问道。  
“不，还没有，现在只是灵子转移前的调律而已。”基尔什塔利亚跟在她身后也走到框体旁边，抬起头望着框体中他的同伴们宁静的面庞，“是提高灵子转移适应性的必要手段，我们三个这样具有完全灵子转移适应性的御主就不需要这一步骤了。”  
“三个？”藤丸立香问道，但她下一刻就在管制室的角落地看到了玛修，还有玛修旁边的罗玛尼。此时他正担忧地拉着玛修，低着头和她不停地说这话，似乎在反复地嘱咐着她什么，“玛修也要去执行第一特异点的任务吗？可是她不是……”  
“……据我所知，基列莱特一直在执行任务的名单上。”基尔什塔利亚顿了顿，对藤丸立香说，“比起这个，藤丸小姐，在灵子转移之前我有话对你说。”  
“这是来自奥尔加玛丽的命令：在进入第一特异点之后你的所有行动都由我监控，如果你出现了可能威胁这次任务，影响到人理修正的行为，我将拥有将你当场处决的权力。”  
“……我明白了。”藤丸立香沉默了一下，然后说，“这是不是……类似于最终测试一类的东西？”  
“从我本人的角度来说，我不想处决你，但是如果奥尔加玛丽再次下命令的话我会很为难。所以，我的建议是，你可以什么都不做。”基尔什塔利亚没有直接回答藤丸立香的问题，而是接着他刚才的话继续说道，“不过，在此之前我必须要向你道谢。你阻止了雷夫，这在某种意义上救了我和我的队员们的性命。而且我很敬佩你的勇气——不是所有人都有勇气和实力去挑战祭位魔术师的。”  
“因此我愿意相信，你对我们的任务以及人理修正是无害的。”他微笑了一下，向藤丸立香伸出了手，“至少现在暂时地交换一下彼此的信任？”  
望着他煞有介事地伸出的手，藤丸立香嘴角抽动了一下，无奈地伸出了手和他握了握。  
“这种话从一个一分钟之前还说可能会处决我的人口中说出来可真是感觉有点奇怪。不过这一点我还是赞同的，现在我最需要的就是暂时的信任关系。”  
这时，奥尔加玛丽的声音在管制室里响了起来：  
“——其余六位御主的灵子转移调律已经完成，基尔什塔利亚，玛修·基列莱特，还有……藤丸立香，你们该进入框体了……等等！罗玛尼，你这家伙怎么还在框体那里，快点给我上来！”  
罗玛尼慌乱地抬头看了一眼控制室，最后和玛修说了什么，然后和她紧紧地拥抱了一下。藤丸立香在结束和基尔什塔利亚的谈话之后就一直悄悄地往他那边看，罗玛尼重新抬起头时才终于发现了她。他们的视线短暂地接触了几秒钟，罗玛尼就率先转过了头。  
藤丸立香叹息一声，取过监控生命体征的手环扣在手腕上，直接走进了框体。等面前弧形的玻璃舱门合拢之后，她的眼前就只剩下将要进行灵子转移的淡蓝色的光芒，除此之外什么令她心烦意乱的东西都看不见了。  
“反召唤系统 启动。  
开始进行 灵子转换  
距离灵子转移开始 还剩3、2、1……”  
明亮的光芒在眼前铺开，藤丸立香意识到她又将要在这漫长无尽的旅程中沉沉浮浮了。  
……  
  
“卡多克？卡多克！还活着吗？”  
卡多克·泽姆露普斯艰难地动了动，把压在身下的手臂抽回来挥了挥，向同伴们示意自己还活着。  
“灵子转移一落地就踩到石头滚到山坡下，这种事发生在你身上了，你也是太倒霉了吧！你看，就连藤丸小姐和小玛修都好好站着——”  
“你少说几句吧，贝里尔。”基尔什塔利亚道，“大家身体状况如何？”  
“和上次一样，头有些晕，身体沉重。不过我很快就能调整过来——”  
“我倒觉得没什么。”  
藤丸立香听到身边的A组队员们在说话，但是她已经没有足够的精力去听他们那并无新意的谈话了。她仰起头仰望着天空，感受着特异点里温暖的阳光洒在她的脸上。湛蓝的天空一丝杂质都没有，只有几朵薄云漂浮在天际，而那本应存在在那里的——  
“……不在那里了。”藤丸立香喃喃道。  
“嗯？什么不在那儿了？”  
不知是什么时候，贝里尔突然走到了藤丸立香身后。听到他的声音从身后传来，藤丸立香后背一紧，不动声色地往旁边退了一步：“没什么。我只是在自言自语而已。”  
原本应该悬在天际的那道巨大的光环，盖提亚第三宝具的虚像，已经完全消失，一点痕迹都没有了。  
贝里尔意义不明地低笑了一声，向山坡边上走去，弯下腰伸手将刚刚费力地爬上来的卡多克拉了上来。  
“刚刚注意到，小玛修也一直在仰望天空呢。难道说，小玛修也和藤丸小姐一样，注意到了某些我们都没有注意到的东西吗？”  
“不……只是，这还是我第一次亲眼看到天空的样子。”玛修低声说道，有些慌乱地低下头来往藤丸立香那边望去，“从我离开医疗部开始，迦勒底的天空就从来没有放晴过，之前都只是看看书上的图片。”  
看到玛修往她这边看过来，藤丸立香往后一退，躲到了佩佩隆奇诺身后，他高大的身形恰好把藤丸立香挡的严严实实的。玛修的视线落了空，有些失落地眨了眨眼，把头转了回去。  
藤丸立香咬住了嘴唇，紧紧握住了拳头。虽说她理智上已经坦然接受了玛修可能对她产生的任何负面情绪，但是真的站在玛修面前时她却退缩了。那个时候玛修惊慌的表情一闭上眼就能浮现在她眼前，她不想再一次看着玛修对她露出那样的表情——因为这样的原因，她一直在逃避着。  
佩佩隆奇诺一直笑吟吟地看着他的同伴们，看到藤丸立香来到他身后依然笑道：“哟，你好。”  
在他们说话的时候，戴比特已经走了很远，直接去侦查周围的环境了，而基尔什塔利亚则一直在尝试激活和迦勒底的通讯。他们现在所在的位置离灵脉较远，这倒是花了他一番功夫才将通讯接通，但是还是处于不太稳定的状态，奥尔加玛丽的影像十分模糊：  
“终于接通了，你们那边情况怎么样？”  
“全员都安全地到达了，但是通讯状况不佳，现在还是要赶快按照计划找到灵脉为好。”基尔什塔利亚道。  
“从我这边看倒是还好，你们那边的影像已经同步到管制室和其他御主那边了，所以稍微打起精神提起干劲一点，这是人理修复中迈出的第一步，我决不允许有任何意外发生。”奥尔加玛丽正色道，“你们专心于现场调查就可以，我这边会提供任何你们需要的情报与资源。现在先去找到灵脉，建立召唤阵吧！”  
于是他们一行人便离开了灵子转移终点的山坡，向遥远的地平线边缘一处森林走去。藤丸立香直到这时才知道贝里尔有着能感应到灵脉的能力，可能和他那特殊的血统有关，也正是他先感应到森林的地下存在灵脉，奥尔加玛丽那边又重复确认了一下，他们才选择了这个前行的方向。  
一路上他们遇到了一些死人转化成的活尸和双足飞龙，没费多大力气便解决了战斗。现在基本没有战斗力的藤丸立香从战斗开始就躲到了一边，看着A组这些优秀的魔术师将活尸和双足飞龙一个一个击倒。从最开始他们就没有去接触法军和当地居民，那么他们肯定不知道他们将要面对的敌人是贞德Alter。不对……她已经将情报告知了奥尔加玛丽，那么基尔什塔利亚肯定知道，但他却什么都没说，A组其他人看起来也是毫不知情的样子。既然在灵子转移前基尔什塔利亚给她的建议是“什么都不做”，那么她就接受他的建议，就不提醒他们这件事了。  
在太阳即将落山的时候，他们终于走到了那片地下有灵脉的森林里。奥尔加玛丽的影像终于清晰了起来，在她的指挥下奥菲利亚亲自画了召唤阵，准备通过召唤阵从迦勒底向那边传送物资。然而就在此时，管制室里突然响起了警报声。  
“发现复数的魔力反应！根据之前的资料对比，应该是双足飞龙！”奥尔加玛丽焦急地说，“放弃召唤阵，你们快点离开那里，数量太多了！”  
“……用肉眼看也能看到数量之多了！”卡多克握紧了拳头，抬起头向森林上空望去。铺天盖地的双足飞龙已经将头顶上的天空完全遮蔽住了。它们在他们上空嘶吼盘旋着，向他们那里迅速地俯冲下来。  
“像是有组织的袭击。没办法了，准备战斗吧。”基尔什塔利亚说。  
“等等！这边刚刚监测到了两例灵基反应，应该是从者！”奥尔加玛丽喊道，“速度非常快，正在向你们这边移动过来，现在应该已经——”  
咦？难道是——  
藤丸立香刚刚这样想着，突然感觉有一双柔软的手臂缠到了自己的腰上。接着，一个甜美的女声在藤丸立香耳边响起：“我找到小立香了哦！”  
另一个男声在他们之中响起，他爽朗地笑道：“是吗，那么——我们走，玛利亚！”  
下一秒藤丸立香只觉得腰间一紧，眼前的森林飞速倒退，瞬间A组的各位队员就从她眼前消失了。


	38. Chapter 38

藤丸立香只觉得高速移动带来的风迎面撞在她的脸上，吹得她睁不开眼睛，只能眼睁睁地看着刚才的树林离她越来越远。身后的从者还牢牢地抱着她没松手，她只能努力张开嘴听着自己的声音消散在风中：“哎等等——什么情况啊！快停下！”  
抱着她的从者微微一动，似乎与另一位从者沟通了什么，他们前行的速度开始变缓了，藤丸立香松了口气，没过多久她的双脚就重新接触到了坚实的大地。她转过身去，果不其然看到了玛丽·安托瓦内特和沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特两人正笑意盈盈地站在她面前。  
“好久不见了，小立香！”安托瓦内特向藤丸立香张开了双臂，“不来一个久别重逢的拥抱吗？”  
藤丸立香一惊，往后退了半步：“啊？这是什么情况？”  
“哎……难道说……”安托瓦内特有些疑惑地与阿马德乌斯对视了一眼，“难道说，小立香不记得了吗？”  
“我当然什么都记得，但是——”藤丸立香叫道，“但是你们不是应该不记得我才对吗！在这个时间点我们应该还……”  
安托瓦内特偏了偏头，有些疑惑地说道：“但是我真的记得你呢。你是我们最重要的御主啊！”  
与此同时阿马德乌斯笑着说：“不管怎么说，你和我们所结下的缘可是无论时间和空间都无法消弭的东西啊。”  
“我还是不知道这一切到底是怎么回事，稍微再给我一点时间让我想想……”藤丸立香有些头痛的揉揉太阳穴。她转过身迎着落日的余晖望着他们刚刚过来的方向，突然面色一变：“糟了！玛修还在那里！”  
“哎？那孩子也在吗？但是我没有感应到那孩子的灵基——”  
“放心啦，他们有那么多人在，肯定没问题的。而且你我都清楚A组御主的实力，我还记得那时……”  
“阿马德乌斯先生，拜托了，请不要在他们面前提起异闻带的事。现在他们只是可以信任的同伴而已。”藤丸立香恳求道，“另外，可以将我送回去吗？就算什么也做不了，我也不能离开那里，不然奥尔加玛丽真的会发疯的。”  
等他们回到刚才那片森林时，战斗已经基本结束了，地上铺满了双足飞龙的尸体，还有些半边身体还燃烧着的双足飞龙在半空中勉强歪歪斜斜地飞着。A组的队员们状态尚可，只是在战斗服下摆上沾了些灰尘；而唯一没有战斗力的玛修正被奥菲利亚牢牢护在身后，她的身上缠绕着如黑色雾气一般的灵，正在空中和地面上的双足飞龙群里穿梭着，大肆吸取着它们身体中的魔力；也正是在这时候藤丸立香突然发现这一次芙芙居然没有跟在玛修身边，她向四周看看，仍然没有看到那小小的白色身影。  
“看吧！我就说他们肯定没问题的！”揽着藤丸立香肩的阿马德乌斯笑着大声说道。听到他说的话之后，所有尚有空暇能在战斗中分心的A组成员都向他这边看去。正气喘吁吁的卡多克抹了一把脸上不知什么时候溅上的泥土，朝藤丸立香冷笑道：“遇到战斗就跑得飞快，现在战斗快要结束了就知道要回来了？”  
“我也不是自己想要离开的啊！”藤丸立香叫道，“从技术上来说这更像是绑架，但是……”  
“无意义的话还是少说几句为好，藤丸立香。”奥菲利亚冷冷地说，往旁边挪了挪把正向藤丸立香的方向望去的玛修重新挡住，左手一挥身上缠绕的灵就向藤丸立香的方向扑去，同时举起右手伸向自己戴着的眼罩，“你的目的究竟是什么！”  
安托瓦内特忍不住上前一步，瞬间将奥菲利亚的灵驱散了：“给我等一下，明明是你们这边先欺负小立香的吧！”  
“好了，大家还是都冷静一下吧，然后一起坐下来谈一谈。”基尔什塔利亚走到正在僵持着的两方之中，先是朝藤丸立香点了点头，然后对仍然紧绷着的奥菲利亚说道：“住手吧，他们不是敌人。”  
“……是，基尔什塔利亚大人。”  
奥菲利亚犹豫了一下，还是将刚刚重新聚拢起来的灵收了回去，将眼罩重新戴好，然后拉着玛修谨慎地倒退着走回了正聚在召唤阵那里的A组其他成员身边，只留基尔什塔利亚一个人站在藤丸立香和两位未知的从者面前。  
“刚才的战斗都记录下来了吗，所长？”基尔什塔利亚对着通讯器问道，他重新激活了和迦勒底的影响通讯，奥尔加玛丽半透明的脸出现在他们之间。看起来她应该是正趴在屏幕前，紧张地几乎屏住了呼吸，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着藤丸立香和她旁边的从者们。  
“——是真的英灵啊！”她惊叹着。  
通讯另一端传来了一些响动，藤丸立香听到达芬奇的声音远远地传了过来：“所长，我难道不是英灵吗？”  
“啊，你当然是。”奥尔加玛丽道，“但你也是毁灭了我对蒙娜丽莎的微笑所有幻想的人！”  
安托瓦内特轻叹一声，在藤丸立香耳边轻声说道；“所有……这个就是代替那个人的人？”  
藤丸立香沉重地点了点头。  
“那么，两位可以告知我们你们两位的真名吗？”基尔什塔利亚问道。  
藤丸立香等待了几秒，惊讶地发现安托瓦内特和阿马德乌斯都没有开口的意思，两个人都安静地盯着她看，只好轻咳一声开口道：  
“咳咳，那么我来介绍一下，这位是迦勒底的现任所长奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲亚，是我们现在所有行动的负责人。”藤丸立香伸手向漂浮在空中的屏幕示意了一下，然后转过身看着奥尔加玛丽的眼睛说道，“而这两位……分别是玛丽·安托瓦内特和沃尔夫冈·阿马德乌斯·莫扎特。”  
傍晚的森林一下变得极为安静，静到能清晰地听到树叶被晚风吹拂着飘落到地上的声音。藤丸立香看看A组各位，都是一副震惊到失去反应能力的样子，只有基尔什塔利亚还保持着云淡风轻的表情，唇边还带着一抹笑意。  
……就连奥尔加玛丽也是一副被雷劈到的表情。咦，奇怪，她不是知道这个特异点会有他们出现的吗？  
但是这尴尬的寂静没有维持多久，很快通讯的另一端就传来了接二连三抽冷气的声音。藤丸立香听到了某个她不熟悉的职员声音微弱地响起：“……莫扎特先生，我是您忠实的粉丝，您所有作品的CD我都收藏了，能不能……”  
“签名和合影我都是接受的哦。”阿马德乌斯笑着说道。他朝着召唤阵走过去，挡在召唤阵前的卡多克便站了起来，有些不安地说道；“莫扎特先生，我们是——”  
“我知道我知道，卡多克是吧。”阿马德乌斯直接毫不留情地从他身边走过，直接来到了正抱着双膝坐在地面上远远地望着那边的玛修身边，弯下腰与她说起话来。藤丸立香往那边看去，只看到玛修有些局促不安地站了起来，跟在阿马德乌斯身后向不远处的一棵树走去，两人在树旁站定开始小声交谈起来。  
“所以，您就是……那位王妃吗？”奥尔加玛丽小声问道。  
“是的哦，但是这不是重点！”安托瓦内特飞快地朝着显示着奥尔加玛丽影像的屏幕走过去，基尔什塔利亚不动声色地往后退了一步，“我问你，你一直在欺负小立香，对吧！”  
“哎？我没有……”奥尔加玛丽惊得身体一颤，但安托瓦内特明显不打算接受她否认的答案。她走回去抓住了藤丸立香的手，拉着她飞快地走回到屏幕之前，举着她的手隔着屏幕凑到奥尔加玛丽的面前，指着她手腕上的链条对奥尔加玛丽说：  
“你看，她的身上还有带着你的气息的，如此不美丽的刑具！”  
说着，她也不管奥尔加玛丽的回应，直接朝着不远处的阿马德乌斯喊道：“阿马德乌斯！这个——可以帮帮忙吗？”  
“当然了，玛利亚。不过这样的魔术道具你自己也能解决吧，不过没关系——”阿马德乌斯不知从身上什么地方取出了指挥棒，远远地朝着藤丸立香的方向一挥，“——渐强音！”  
一道极亮的光瞬间从他的指挥棒顶端射出，精确地击中了藤丸立香手腕上的链条，瞬间那束缚着藤丸立香魔力的锁链便瞬间化成了粉末，在空中纷纷扬扬地落下了。在那之后，藤丸立香顿时感觉这段之间一直被压抑的魔力重新在她身体里流动了起来。  
“不，玛丽小姐，所长没有欺负我。”她心情不错地笑着说道，“与其相反，所长一直在照顾我呢，我很感谢她——所以不要再难为她了，拜托啦。”  
“既然小立香这么说，我也只能勉为其难地原谅你了，阿尼姆斯菲亚的小姑娘。”安托瓦内特环着手臂，注视着奥尔加玛丽，“但是，小立香对我来说可是像我的夏洛特一样的存在，所以以后绝地不可以再欺负她哦！”  
奥尔加玛丽的脸涨得通红，呜咽了一声，瞬间从影像中消失了。基尔什塔利亚惊讶地挑了挑眉毛，在手环上戳了几下，但只有画面抖了抖，奥尔加玛丽还是没有出现。  
过了一会，画面波动了一下，达芬奇的脸出现在屏幕之中：“刚刚奥尔加玛丽所长非常羞愧地离开了，我就稍微顶上一会！”  
安托瓦内特与达芬奇对视了一会，突然道：“莱昂纳多·达·芬奇，之前小立香受委屈的时候，你在做什么？”  
“咦？”达芬奇一愣，“我——”  
“你不记得了，是吗？”安托瓦内特道。  
藤丸立香瞬间出现在她们中间，一只手拉住安托瓦内特，另一只手朝着达芬奇挥了挥：“好久不见，达芬奇亲！那个，我和玛丽小姐先去休息了，你帮我和所长说一声吧！”  
说着，她迅速地拉着安托瓦内特往召唤阵附近的一块石头走过去。基尔什塔利亚和达芬奇四目相对了一会，都无奈地叹了口气。他把屏幕移到召唤阵旁一块还算平整的空地上，自己也走到召唤阵那里进行物质传送的准备工作。  
卡多克不知什么时候升起了一堆火，借着黑暗的森林中唯一的光亮猎杀了一些野兽，做完这一切后他就迅速爬上了一颗很高的树，坐在一颗较粗的枝条上监视着这一片并不宁静的黑夜；佩佩隆奇诺折下了树枝串着肉在火上烤，芥雏子也在火边坐着，但是离任何人距离都很远；戴比特在旁边布置着遮挡光线的结界。而玛修依然待在阿马德乌斯身边，两人在明亮的星夜下不紧不慢地步行着。  
安托瓦内特坐在刚才那块石头上，藤丸立香则抱着双膝坐在地面上，靠着石头和安托瓦内特的双膝。  
“真好呢……”她出神地望着篝火和旁边的那些人，“就像在野营一样！”  
“是呢，我也好喜欢在野外的宴会的！”安托瓦内特笑着说道。  
奥尔加玛丽此时已经回到了管制室，但她现在正歪着身子和旁边的职员说话，屏幕中只露出了她半个身子和几缕头发。  
“那个，玛丽·安托瓦内特的夏洛特是什么典故啊！”她小小声地问着旁边的职员，而职员也小声地回答着她，“所长，那是她的女儿啦，女儿！”  
他们刻意压低的音量没有任何作用，藤丸立香和安托瓦内特全都听到了。安托瓦内特轻叹一声，轻轻揉了揉藤丸立香的头发：“跟她共事，真的是难为你了。”  
“……这也是没办法的事，她也是第一次做所长。”藤丸立香道，“而且，无论怎么看，现在的生活都是美好到难以想象的——你看，大家都还在呢。”  
她望着不远处明亮的篝火，出神地微笑了起来。  
安托瓦内特又轻叹一声，将藤丸立香往自己的方向拉了一下，藤丸立香便没有抵抗地伏在了她膝上。  
不远处基尔什塔利亚说了什么，然后戳了戳奥菲利亚，奥菲利亚又戳了戳芥雏子，芥雏子终于很不情愿地站了起来，朝着她们这边走了过来：“藤丸？那边又烤熟的肉，你——”  
“嘘——请稍微安静一下哦，小立香睡着了。”  
安托瓦内特低下头，用温柔而怜爱的目光注视着伏在她膝上的藤丸立香：“小立香最近一直非常辛苦。她已经承受了太多本不应承受的痛苦和委屈，我们一直没有办法去为她做点什么。但是——”  
她抚摸着藤丸立香的头发，笑道，“从现在以后就由我们来保护她。这样的话，可以让小立香稍微轻松一些吗？至少在现在，在我身边的时候，请拥有一个安宁而温暖的梦境吧。”  
只有安托瓦内特知道，藤丸立香现在其实还醒着，她落下的温热的泪水已经沾湿了安托瓦内特的双膝。


	39. Chapter 39

藤丸立香只记得她之前还伏在安托瓦内特的的双腿上无声地流泪，等她再次清醒过来的时候已经裹着毯子被安托瓦内特放到了离篝火很近的地面上了。她揉了揉双眼，从地上翻身坐起来，毯子顺着她的身体滑到了地面上，这时她才注意到玛修正躺在离她不远的地面上，身上也披着毯子，睡得很沉。  
玛修的另一边是奥菲利亚，就算正处于睡眠之中她召唤的灵也没有收回去，正缠绕在她身上微微摆动着，也将玛修的身体笼罩了大半。藤丸立香试探着向玛修伸出手，那只灵立刻晃动了一下，像条眼镜蛇一般向藤丸立香袭来，但是很惊险地在她面前停了下来，总算没有攻击她。  
于是藤丸立香就在那只灵虎视眈眈地监视下向玛修伸出手，轻轻抚摸着她温热而柔软的脸颊。玛修睡得很熟，完全没有意识到藤丸立香正在悄悄地触碰她；有几根头发落到了她的鼻尖上。她有些痒地动了动鼻子，藤丸立香便连忙帮她将那几根发丝重新别回耳后，然后顺势抚摸着她的头发，表情是自己都没有意识到的温柔。  
然后她终于下定了决定，悄悄捧起玛修的一只手，调动起好久都没有动用显得有些生疏的魔力，在她的手背和整个小臂上写下了一长串具有防御效果的卢恩符文。她看着那些闪着光的咒文迅速而无声地隐没在玛修的身上，终于稍微放心了一点，幽幽地叹了口气。紧接着她就听到了身后传来了两声轻咳，转身一看，佩佩隆奇诺正坐在篝火边笑着望着她。  
藤丸立香便转身拎起毯子，放轻脚步向佩佩隆奇诺走过去，在他身边坐下。佩佩隆奇诺递给她一块烤熟的兽肉，藤丸立香摇摇头婉拒了，他也没在意，重新将那块已经有点焦的肉放了回去。  
“刚才我看到你对我们的小玛修施展了一些奇妙的力量，似乎是卢恩符文中的一种，但是又与所长使用的不一样。”他笑眯眯地说道，“你就是用了那种力量才击败了雷夫·莱诺尔吗？”  
藤丸立香沉默了一会：“说实话我也不清楚，当时的情况很复杂。”  
事后回想起来，她当时的感觉绝对是没错的，真正对雷夫·莱诺尔·佛劳洛斯造成致命一击的是来自与他自己展开的虚数空间中传来的那道神秘力量，但她完全不知道那道力量的来源，也不知道当时雷夫明明有将她的身体塞进虚数空间的机会，但她却依然毫发无损。这些她自己也没有想明白的问题就全部被她隐瞒了下来，没有告诉奥尔加玛丽和达芬奇。  
“我能看出来你还是相当在意这件事。但是在我们看来这其实算不上什么，只能说明你拥有能击败祭位魔术师的实力，以及勇气——”他笑着说，“稍微透露一点可能会导致我天亮后被追杀的情报：一年前测试模拟战训练系统的时候我们A组全部都与雷夫·莱诺尔有过对战，而我们中实力最强的奥菲利亚和戴比特全部是三战皆负。所以你如果发现奥菲利亚对你有些敌意的话，要稍微原谅她一下哦。”  
“……这误会可就大了，我只不过是个普通人而已，没有显赫的家族传承，实力也很弱，只不过会一点点用来防身的魔术而已。”藤丸立香干笑道，隐蔽地往玛修和奥菲利亚那边看了一眼，“所以说，一切都只是因为运气好，如果再来一次我也不确定我是否能做得到了。不过，奥菲利亚就算使用魔眼……也不行吗？”  
“雷夫似乎是对魔眼有些抗性的。”佩佩隆奇诺道，“不说这个啦！从昨天开始我就注意到你似乎一直有话想要和我说。”他环视四周，向藤丸立香示意着。藤丸立香看到除了坐在篝火边上的他们，只有芥雏子一人还醒着，但她正在远处的一棵树下坐着，绝对听不到此时连说话声都会被篝火燃烧的噼啪声掩盖的他们的对话。  
“芥离这里很远，两位英灵在守夜，就连所长都已经去休息了。想说什么都可以，绝对不会有人听到的。”  
藤丸立香沉默了一下，顺手从地上捡起一根断裂的树枝，在地上松软的泥土上随意划着。  
“我想拜托你照顾玛修。”她低声道，“她现在还没有能够保护自己的力量，所以……拜托了，请一定保护她的安全。”  
“虽然我对卢恩符文的研究不深，但我也能看出来刚才你使用的咒文具有你想要的保护的效果。”佩佩隆奇诺道，“为什么你不亲自去保护她呢？明明有这样可靠的魔术却没有用在自己身上，而是第一时间用在玛修的身上了呢。”  
“雷夫应该是玛修很重要的人。而且当时我没有别的机会了，只能……”她将后半句话吞回了肚子里，继续说道，“……我觉得她可能不会愿意再接近我了。”  
“你看看？我刚才说过了，这种事对我们来说不算什么，反倒是你却一直放在心上。再说，你的想法全部基于你对玛修的推测上吧？逃避与她的交流可不行啊，再这么下去你也完全不知道她真正的想法，那孩子就在前几天还一直提起你呢。”  
“我会考虑——但是，还是请你答应我的请求。拜托了——”  
藤丸立香将树枝放到脚边，佩佩隆奇诺往她的脚边一看，神色稍微变得严肃了一些：“——好吧，我答应你。我会尽我所能保护玛修·基列莱特的安全。”  
“谢谢你……”藤丸立香笑着说道，一边用脚将刚在写在地上的佩佩隆奇诺的真名抹去了。  
“所长并没有向我们公开关于你的情报，而A组的我们比起其他的御主所能或多的情报又更多一点。之前大家大多认为你拥有远视的魔术，但我从来没有这么认为过。”佩佩隆奇诺道，“现在有了特异点额外的情报，再结合上我自己一点小小的能力，让我来大胆地猜一猜：现在的你，并不是第一次踏上法兰西这片土地？”  
“其他人应该也有所察觉了，我觉得奥尔加玛丽所长应该在这次特异点结束之后就将所有的情报都告知你们了。”藤丸立香道，“这并不是多么不可思议的事——”  
“不，不是哦。如果真相真的是我所想的那样，陷入那种情况的你……居然还能带来如此美好的未来，真是辛苦了。另外，如果没有你来阻止雷夫·莱诺尔的话，说不定我们现在都已经葬身于管制室的炸弹爆炸之下，仅凭这一点我就要感激你。”  
佩佩隆奇诺站起身来，拍拍身上沾着的泥土，藤丸立香也跟着站了起来。然而与此同时，他们两人加上远处的芥雏子都感到了远处魔力的异常流动。下一秒本来在休息的戴比特翻身起来，一句话都没说便冲入森林，瞬间就在魔力波动的方向消失了。  
“——戴比特的结界被触动了。”佩佩隆奇诺缓缓说道。  
他迅速熄灭的篝火，将还睡着的人一一叫醒。藤丸立香则来到了通讯器前对着迦勒底那边说道：“所长，请扫描一下附近的魔力反应，至少先确定是什么规模的敌袭……”   
奥尔加玛丽却没有回应，藤丸立香在原地等待了十几秒钟才听到一个陌生职员的声音：“是双足飞龙的魔力反应，除此之外还有一个很强烈的灵基反应，应该是……从者？”  
藤丸立香立刻皱起了眉头：“怎么回事，既然是从者的话，那么为什么玛丽小姐和阿马德乌斯先生没有对我们发出预警？”  
“莫扎特先生的灵基不在迦勒底探测的范围里，应该已经离开当前所在地了！”职员道，“王妃大人倒是一直都在——”  
“哎呀，大家都稍微放松一下吧！”安托瓦内特的声音突然在这片空地上响起，瞬间吸引了所有人的注意力。接着一直保持灵子化的她在藤丸立香身边现身出来，笑眯眯地说，“并不是什么敌人哦，与其相反，倒是个难得一见的老朋友呢！”  
过不多时，所有人的疑惑才终于得到了解答。前去检查结界的戴比特从森林深处走了回来，他的身后跟着一个身穿厚重铠甲的英灵，居然是圣女贞德。正如藤丸立香所想的那样，贞德也保留着上一次的记忆，她与藤丸立香拥抱后，来不及诉说久别重逢的激动之情便把在场的所有人集中起来，面色凝重地对他们讲述起她之前收集到的情报。  
“我来这里寻找你们之前先去了里昂，但是很抱歉，我没能发现圣人的踪迹。”  
“我们这里也是相同的结果。”安托瓦内特正色道，“阿马德乌斯昨天夜里离开这里去寻找屠龙者，但屠龙者也不在他本来的位置。”  
“正如玛利亚所说那样，我在发现这个严肃的事实之后都没有给自己留下休息的时间，尽可能快地赶回来了。”阿马德乌斯难得严肃地说道，“就是不知道他们是被杀了，自己离开了，还是……根本就没有被召唤呢？”  
藤丸立香摇摇头：“圣人倒是有离开的可能，屠龙者应该没有自己离开的可能性吧。”  
“有件事我稍微有点在意。”奥尔加玛丽问道，“莫扎特先生说的‘根本就没有被召唤’是什么意思？”  
“这个问题还是由我来回答吧。”贞德道，“首先从可能性来说，莫扎特先生这种猜测是具有可能性的。我们三人全部都是由抑止力——阿赖耶所召唤的落单从者，和通过迦勒底的英灵召唤系统或者大圣杯召唤的英灵不一样，我们目前都没有御主。而抑制力召唤英灵也不是随心所欲的，它似乎一直在遵循着制衡的原则，尽量让敌我双方力量对等，不会出现我们毫无胜算的情况，也不会出现我们有压倒性优势的情况。”  
“也就是说，这一次我们一方的实力增强了，抑制力召唤的英灵数量就减少了？”基尔什塔利亚摸摸自己光滑的下巴，沉思道，“也就是说我们现在必须面对一个问题，就是……现在在场的所有人可能就是我们所能拥有的全部战力了。”  
有人问道：“那么敌人的战力是什么情况？”  
“她……龙之魔女还是和之前一样，驱使着七骑被圣杯扭曲的英灵。之前在法军基地我接触了两骑英灵，他们依然是毫无理智，和我们不一样，没有之前的记忆。也许是圣杯的力量不仅覆盖了他们的意识，同时也抹去了他们的记忆，但我也不是十分确定。”  
“不管怎么说，我们在与敌方接触之前就已经知道了他们的真名，这是我们现在所具有的优势。”奥尔加玛丽道，“所以现在来投票吧：是继续对周边进行考察，搜寻可能存在的其他力量，还是直接进军奥尔良击败龙之魔女，回收圣杯，借以修复错误的历史？”  
包括藤丸立香在内的所有人都投了直接进军一票。于是在有藤丸立香和其他拥有前一次记忆的人提供的情报下，拯救人理的御主们在到达特异点仅仅一天后就离开灵脉，开始向奥尔良和即将开启的最终决战前进。


	40. Chapter 40

在迦勒底一行人开始向奥尔良前进的前几个小时里，一切看起来都没什么异常。他们先是遇到了一股溃散的法军，他们一开始抱着十分警惕的态度，几乎要与藤丸立香他们起了冲突，但是当基尔什塔利亚走上前去与他们领头的士兵交谈了几句之后他们便稍微放松了下来，迅速朝着另一个方向消失了。  
“法军带来的消息，龙之魔女的势力范围似乎又在扩张。”他眉目之间带着些忧色，对着所有人说道，“但是，我也听到了一个有些有趣的消息，关于龙之魔女的身份——”  
“不，请暂时不要说出那个名字。”贞德道，“我已完完全全知晓她的真身，击败她是属于我的责任与使命，而且此刻的我拥有着必胜的决心。”  
“所以说，击败那个什么龙之魔女，回收圣杯之后就可以灵子转移回迦勒底了？”一直走在队伍边缘的芥雏子突然开口问道，她沉着脸，看起来有些不耐烦，“这里有太多人类，还有更多不是人的东西，烦死了。”  
“我想大概是的。”贞德道，“这位小姐——是有些疲劳了吗？我记得前方不远处有一个村庄，要不要到那里休息一下，补充一些水分？”  
芥雏子冷哼一声，什么都没说，直接从贞德身边笔直地走过，完全没有多看她一眼。佩佩隆奇诺用充满同情的眼神看了贞德一眼，走过去在愣在原地的她肩上拍了拍：“别放在心上，她一直都是这样的。”  
“我在她的身上察觉到了一些特殊的气息……不，不是因为这个。”贞德轻声道，“原来不是所有的御主都是立香那样的啊。”  
他们继续向前方走去。不久之后他们到达了贞德曾经提到过的那个村庄，但是那个村庄现在却已经陷入了一片火海之中。藤丸立香让奥尔加玛丽帮忙扫描了一下生体反应，但奥尔加玛丽告诉他们这个村庄里除了还在火焰中行走的活尸以外就没有别的还能移动的生物了。  
“——龙之魔女——”  
“竟然对我深爱的国家做出这样的事，这份额外的罪孽我是绝对不会饶恕的——”  
英灵们都非常愤怒，但A组的各位御主都非常淡定。他们小心地避开了还燃烧着的建筑物，奥菲利亚甚至还不知从何处抽出了一把小臂长的匕首，蹲在地上开始研究那些他们刚刚击败的活尸。  
有人问道；“呃，奥菲利亚，你在做什么？”  
奥菲利亚用匕首在她面前那具活尸的胸口搅了搅，然后把匕首拔出来，用手帕慢条斯理地将匕首上沾着的污血擦干净：“这里大概有些能用来做我的灵的载体的材料。不过，很可惜，这批活尸的质量都太差了。”  
“所以你们降灵科都是习惯亲手干这些脏活的吗？再过一会我们是不是能看到你解剖更多尸体？”有人笑着说，“首先我得说一下我可是不习惯这个场面啊！”  
“咦，其他御主里是不是也有来自降灵科的？”  
“B组有一个，美国人，我和她不熟。”奥菲利亚随口答道，把擦干净的匕首插回靴子里，犹豫了一下然后试探地问道，“基尔什塔利亚大人，我们接下来的打算是——”  
藤丸立香还没有听到基尔什塔利亚的回答，眼角的余光却突然看见玛修正在朝她悄悄靠近，似乎想过来和她说话。她的身体在大脑发出指令之前就替她做出了反应：玛修伸出的手还悬在半空，那一句“前辈”才刚刚说出口，藤丸立香已经瞬间移动到了足足七八米外的基尔什塔利亚旁边，远远地避开了她。  
玛修犹豫了一会，还是将试探着伸出的手收了回来，将想要说的话吞回了肚子里。  
就在这时，奥尔加玛丽的声音在他们之中突兀地响了起来。  
“大家都稍微打起精神来！就在刚才，迦勒底检测到了你们前方有未识别的灵基正在出现，现在正在向你们高速移动过来，灵基……灵基强度还在增强！”  
不知是谁高声问了一句：“是新的从者吗！”  
奥尔加玛丽否定道：“不，灵基类型对应不上，与其说是从者更不如说与双足飞龙的灵基模式更为相近，这么说来……天啊，这可能是真正的龙种！”  
说到这个程度，藤丸立香和英灵们已经完全知道接下来他们要迎战什么了。贞德已经举起了她的旗帜，身上的铠甲轻轻碰撞着，阿马德乌斯也取出了他的指挥棒，藤丸立香则在人群中拍了拍手，一下便吸引了所有人的注意力。  
“好了好了，大家都稍微打起精神来。我们即将迎战的是真正的巨龙，其名为——法夫纳！”  
所有人都安静下来，目光同时集中到藤丸立香身上。过了几秒钟之后佩佩隆奇诺突然灵光一现，藤丸立香简直能看到他额头上突然点亮的那个小灯泡：“啊！我知道了，是出自《尼伯龙根之歌》的法夫纳吧，虽然我并没有看过那部诗歌，但是我看过瓦格纳那部歌剧的！”  
“这完全不是一回事吧！”奥菲利亚叫到。  
阿马德乌斯却不合时宜地兴奋了起来：“你看过瓦格纳的歌剧！怎么样怎么样，是不是超——长，啰嗦到让人难以忍受，完全比不上我的歌剧，是吧是吧是吧！”  
“就是这样！十六个小时的歌剧，我在序曲过后就在歌剧院睡着啦！”佩佩隆奇诺大笑着说道，“但是音乐还是不错啦！”  
“那是你还没有见识到真正的音乐——属于我的音乐！等一会我……”  
“你们两个，能不能稍微严肃一点！”听着他们讨论的话题离即将袭来的巨龙法夫纳越来越远，忍无可忍的奥尔加玛丽冲着他们喊道，“现在的问题难道不是没有齐格弗里德我们该怎么击败法夫纳——等等，难道说，那个屠龙者就是——”  
“就是齐格弗里德，你猜的没错，奥尔加玛丽所长。”藤丸立香正色道，“但是说不定我们之中存在着新的屠龙者！越来越近了——几乎能看到了！快看，巨龙法夫纳它带着一群双足飞龙飞来了！”  
“灵基位置几乎已经与你们现在所在的位置重合了！接下来就靠你们了，我这边也会给你们提供最大的帮助！”奥尔加玛丽到，“大家，随时注意各位御主的身体状况，如有任何意外发生优先将受重伤的人和藤丸立香灵子转移回来。不管怎么说，这次任务我要你们每个人都回来！”  
“暂时还不需要这么紧张，奥尔加玛丽，这么有场面的话还是留在稍后再说吧！”基尔什塔利亚道，“你看，就连卡多克都难得地充满干劲了呢。”  
就在这时，法夫纳从天空中降落，在它落地的一瞬间整个大地都振动起来，狂风卷着沙子和尘土向他们袭来。  
“先不要说我，你们自己看看！”卡多克一边弯下腰躲避着风沙一边大声喊道，“你们看那鳞片，那指甲，还有它的眼睛！你们知道这样的成色能在华沙的地下黑市迈出多少钱吗！”  
下一秒，包括芥雏子在内的所有人都顶着风沙站了起来。  
“唔……卡多克说的有道理。”贝里尔摸了摸下巴上的胡茬，思索道，“如果可以的话我想要那对美丽的眼睛。或许我需要定制些房子那么大的罐子才能装得下？糟了，这么一想我又要买新房子了。”  
“虽然我并不缺钱，但是有一张货真价实的龙皮地毯也不错。毕竟在现代所有龙种都已经销声匿迹了。”基尔什塔利亚道，“就算有一块龙鳞也可以做一块挂在墙上的勋章了，唔，上面再刻些类似于‘击败了巨龙法夫纳的勇者基尔什’之类的话……”  
奥菲利亚则激动地紧紧握住了拳头：“鳞片肌肉筋脉，我好像都能用上！就算用不上我也可以先保存起来——”  
而在他们说话的时候，戴比特和芥雏子早都消失不见了。藤丸立香和基尔什塔利亚身边屏幕中的奥尔加玛丽对视了一眼，双方都从彼此的目光中看出了一些崩溃出来。  
“这是怎么回事？我是穿越到了什么恐怖了平行世界了吗？”藤丸立香抱着头蹲在地上茫然地低声道，“大家，大家好像都疯了——”  
与此同时奥尔加玛丽徒劳无功地喊着：“不管是谁带回了什么战利品，全部都要上交给我百分之五——”  
在那之后发生的是一些不忍直视的混乱场景。所有人都爆发出了前所未有的热情，愉快地合作着折磨着这条可怜的龙——藤丸立香在以后回想起这件事时，发现这似乎是A组仅有的一次全员一起毫无保留地快乐合作。  
不，说是全员好像也不太准确，基尔什塔利亚就没有参与到他们的战斗之中，他仍然留在原地，带着玛修站在藤丸立香旁边，远远地望着远方激烈的战斗。  
“你不去战斗吗？”藤丸立香问道。  
基尔什塔利亚摸了摸自己的鼻子，有些不好意思地说道：“这个啊，怎么说呢……我其实是不太擅长战斗的类型啦。”  
藤丸立香：“？？？”  
她现在特别想将在亚特兰蒂斯砸到自己头上险些造成己方全灭的陨石按到基尔什塔利亚那张俊美的脸上，然后问他：这就是你说的不擅长战斗？  
“我更擅长的是制定作战计划，与当地人交流之类的任务。大概与之前的你是比较相似的角色定位吧？”基尔什塔利亚一边这么说着，一边抡圆了他手中那条藤丸立香从没见他用过的法杖，将一只晕头转向飞错了方向的双足飞龙像打棒球一样轻松地打飞了，“战斗的方面有奥菲利亚和戴比特就可以。我更像是调节各位成员之间关系的枢纽，像绳索一样将他们集合在一起的人吧？”  
藤丸立香：“？？？”  
她一手扶额转过头去，脸上的表情快要裂开了：这人该不会是个假的吧？  
“说起来，最初也是基尔什塔利亚先生鼓励我，让我多和别人去交流的呢。”玛修在一旁轻声说着，显然注意力还集中在远处的战场上，“基尔什塔利亚先生，一直都是个非常温柔的人呢——”  
远处的法夫纳突然喷出了一口灼热的吐息，滚烫的风瞬间就吹到了藤丸立香这里。下一秒它就喷出了一口明亮到灼目的龙焰，将A组各位笼罩在其中。藤丸立香一瞬间有些担心，但是她注意到一直在监控A组各位身体情况的奥尔加玛丽什么都没说，便知道肯定没关系。  
紧接着，一条双足飞龙突然从龙焰激起的烟雾中飞出来。藤丸立香眯起眼睛去看，发现芥雏子居然正在那条双足飞龙的背上。没有缰绳也没有鞍，她就那么凭空紧紧操控着双足飞龙，一只手按在它的脖子上，另一只手紧握着一把燃烧着熊熊火焰的长剑，向法夫纳的脊背俯冲而下，顺势斩下了一大片鳞片。  
法夫纳嘶吼着昂起头，前爪重重地拍击在地面上，溅起的泥土和石块飞到了十米高的空中，又如雨点一般纷纷落下来。它后背上的伤口不停地滚落出金色沸腾的鲜血，将地面腐蚀出一个又一个深洞来。  
而后它忽然张开双翼猛地一拍，掀起了一阵足以将所有人掀翻的狂风，同时也挣脱了戴比特设下的用来束缚它的结界。随后它迅速飞到半空中，在戴比特修复结界之前就迅速向远方飞去，随即化为灵子消失了。  
“……撤退了吗。”戴比特低声道。  
卡多特咳嗽了两声，从地上翻身坐了起来，悲伤地拍了拍自己身上的灰尘。  
“我的钱！我眼睁睁地看着钱从我眼前飞走了！”他悲愤地控诉道，“你们这些有钱的魔术师是不会懂贫穷的我现在的悲伤的！”


	41. Chapter 41

“别这么灰心丧气啊卡多克，你看这不是还有芥雏子砍下的鳞片没有消失吗？”奥尔加玛丽试图安慰道，“好啦，我保证你肯定可以在离开迦勒底的时候带走一片。”  
“就是这样没错！我倒要庆幸你们没有直接击溃法夫纳的灵核，要是那样的话连这些鳞片也没办法保存下来了。”从屏幕中远远地传来了达芬奇的声音，她似乎和奥尔加玛丽隔着一些距离，正隔空朝他们喊着话，“所长，我代表我的工房申请一片的固定配额，说不定可以研究一些新的礼装出来！”  
“这个稍后再说，你现在最主要的任务还是赶紧将英灵召唤系统完善一下，在特异点里像这次这么被动可不行……”  
藤丸立香一边听着奥尔加玛丽和达芬奇在反复拉锯战地争执着，一边和基尔什塔利亚和玛修一起往刚刚平静下来的战场走去。她看到芥雏子将还带着一片皮肤的鳞片们拎起来打量了一下，然后就嫌弃地重新丢到了地上，完全不在意鳞片上还在滴滴答答往地上滴落的金色血液。  
“这个我不要。”芥雏子道，手上燃起一簇火焰将粘在皮肤上的血液瞬间灼烧干净，“你们取鳞片的时候注意一点，这血液有诅咒。”  
“我看着倒是更像是一种毒。”奥菲利亚蹲在鳞片旁边点评道。她不知从身上什么地方摸出了一副手套，又重新抽出来那把匕首，挑起鳞片上连着的皮肉看了看，“得快点处理掉，不然这鳞片里面的魔力就要散去了。”  
“我来帮忙，我知道该怎么处理这东西。”藤丸立香走到奥菲利亚身边蹲下来，顺手将那些龙鳞拿了起来，奥菲利亚有些惊异地看了她两眼，迟疑地将手中的匕首递给了藤丸立香。  
“说来有些尴尬，我在今天之前还不知道龙种的血液是有毒的……以前一直都是这样直接就碰了，一直都没什么问题。”  
其他人都有些放松了下来，但是贞德却还一直紧紧地握着她的旗帜，感觉有些焦虑。她不停地在原地踱步，突然抬起头望向了奥尔良的方向，低声道：“……来了。”  
“什么？”  
正专心于手中工作的藤丸立香听到了她的低语，惊异地抬起头看向贞德，她身边的奥菲利亚却突然一把抓住了藤丸立香的手臂带着她就地一滚，险险避开了那一道直冲藤丸立香而来的无形攻击。下一秒，伴随着一声兵刃交接的震响，藤丸立香施放的卢恩符文组成的盾在她们面前展开，正好挡住了紧接而来的第二道攻击。  
“这是Assassin——大家小心！”藤丸立香手指一动，已经被击碎的盾化作魔力散在空气中，与此同时带着诅咒的不祥黑光已经在她右手的指尖凝成，“Gandr——奥菲利亚，不要管我，去找玛修！”  
奥菲利亚深深地看了藤丸立香一眼，所操控的灵突然显现，瞬间向周围四面八方铺盖而去。藤丸立香接着这个空档直接向后跑，只是没跑多久空中突然显现了一双手将她拦腰抱起。一直灵子化隐去身形的阿马德乌斯出现了，他抱起藤丸立香将她轻轻放在身后，然后转过身去面对着在奥菲利亚的攻击下终于出现的Assassin。  
“想要伤害这孩子的话要先经过我和玛利亚的允许哦，夏尔·亨利·桑松。”他笑着说着，指挥棒却已经握在了手中，“每次都会遇到最不想搭理的家伙，你这让人扫兴的人！”  
“别开玩笑了，阿马德乌斯，没想到能在这里看到你这令人扫兴的家伙。”被识破真名的Assassin冷笑着说道，“不如先从你这令人厌恶的手指开始，一根根砍下来如何？没有了那些碍眼的手指，你就无法再演奏那将死亡沦为低等娱乐的安魂曲了吧？”  
然后，一个柔柔的女声在桑松身后响起。  
“在我深爱的国家，深爱的土地上再次发生这种事，我可是不会允许的哦。阿马德乌斯，去帮助其他的御主，就暂且由我来充当桑松先生的对手吧！”  
在这个时候，其他来袭的从者也基本都显现了身形。  
“总共有四骑从者现身，不，现在是五骑从者，新增加的一位……未知的职阶？”奥尔加玛丽紧张而迅速地说道，“还有这个魔力反应，确认圣杯的位置了！”  
“记录下来吧，奥尔加玛丽所长，这是在普通圣杯战争中都难得一见的从者，其职阶是——Avenger。”藤丸立香道。  
“那就是由圣杯造就的，混合了吉尔的愤怒与执念，扭曲而成的另一个我。”贞德沉声道，“受困于吉尔强行赋予的愿望，只能无力地感到绝望，哀叹和愤怒，在自己的内心中悲鸣着的，不存在于英灵座上的伪英灵。”  
所有人都看清了远处刚出现的第五位英灵的脸，然后全部陷入了异常的沉默之中。  
“……现在都流行自己打自己了吗？”有人问道。  
“给大家添麻烦了真实抱歉，但是击败她，击败龙之魔女是属于我的责任。”贞德一挥她手中的旗帜，旗帜哗的一声在微风中展平了，“一路走来，那些宝贵的回忆现在正鲜明地存在于我的脑海之中。我已经不是第一次出现在着邪龙百年战争中那个懵懂而弱小的从者了。所以，我一定会击败你，黑贞德——吾之旗帜啊，守护我的同胞吧！”  
藤丸立香按照之前的习惯站在了离他们不远不近的距离，但是基尔什塔利亚从她身边经过时把她也拖了过去。  
“我们站得远一点观察记录就可以，现在那里已经是属于英灵们的战场了。”他这样说道。  
“又有两骑从者的灵基显现了！”奥尔加玛丽叫到，“难道还是Avenger的从者吗？从数量上来看我们已经远远落了下风了！”  
基尔什塔利亚把藤丸立香和玛修塞到自己身后，缓缓举起了手中的法杖，藤丸立香眨眨眼，将头探出去悄悄往那边看去。  
“好——啊！你们居然在这里战斗，我和Berserker在奥尔良无聊地等了那么久！”  
“那是你蠢，Lancer！我早就说了……”  
藤丸立香松了口气，，将头缩回来，对着奥尔加玛丽说道：“放心啦，不是敌人，只是两位姗姗来迟的伙伴而已。”  
奥尔加玛丽迟疑着问道：“既然是伙伴，那你为什么要堵上耳朵？”  
“……”藤丸立香尴尬地笑道，“如果你不想以后一听到少女组合的演唱会就立刻触发PTSD的话，我劝你最好将耳朵捂好。”  
战斗持续了一会，由于迦勒底一方在两位新从者加入战局之后战力便占了上风，四位狂化从者的灵基都已经被消灭了，贞德和黑贞德战斗也稳占上风，她的攻击逼得黑贞德步步后退，已经快要抵挡不住了。  
然而就在这时，战场上突然又出现了一位新从者的灵基反应。只见他出现在两位贞德之间，手指轻轻一动，一株色彩斑斓的生物便突然从地面上出现，将贞德阻止了一瞬。  
“是Caster的灵基！”奥尔加玛丽道，“我这边已经检测到了，圣杯就在那个从者身上！”  
持有圣杯的从者，吉尔·德·雷微微一笑，对着黑贞德说道：“如此下来我们一方并不占据优势。不如先撤退到监狱城重新整备，你觉得怎么样？”  
黑贞德喘了口气，抚了抚凌乱的头发，说道：“我觉得可以，走吧，吉尔——”  
“不能让他们离开！”基尔什塔利亚当机立断地说道，“就这两位从者，离开之后就很难追踪了！”  
英灵们便迅速向黑贞德和吉尔·德·雷冲去，只是他们已经开始灵子化，将近一半的身体已经消失了。就在这时，奥菲利亚将手抬了起来，佩佩隆奇诺将冲得很靠前的卡多克抓住，猛一用地将他飞快地拖到了奥菲利亚身后。  
“————————事象·瞄准固定。”  
“我有说过你们可以离开了吗？  
————我不会看到其闪耀的样子。”  
伴随着她的魔眼术式的启动，黑贞德和吉尔·德·雷的身体像被钉在标本盒里的蝴蝶一样被固定在空间之上，就连之前灵子化消失的那部分身体也被渐渐拼凑出来，重新出现了。  
“……好厉害！”藤丸立香看着这落在敌方身上的魔眼术式，激动地握紧了双拳，“这就是奥菲利亚小姐魔眼的力量，原来还能作用于从者身上吗！”  
基尔什塔利亚则嘴边带着一丝若有若无的笑意，轻声说道：“当然啦，这就是A组的同伴所拥有的力量啊。”  
正在被基尔什塔利亚点评着的A组队员们和英灵们一起聚在奥菲利亚身后，避开了她的视线。不知是谁喊了一声“大家一起上，击败他们就能回迦勒底去吃夜宵了”，所有人在奥菲利亚重新戴上眼罩之后便摩拳擦掌地冲了上去，甚至贝里尔还在战斗中挺有兴致地问了黑贞德一句：“在你消失之前，法夫纳能重新召唤一下吗？”  
陆续有英灵消耗了一直积攒着的魔力，释放了宝具。在这种情况下，黑贞德一方已经没有了再次翻盘的可能性，很快黑贞德和吉尔·德·雷的灵核就被击碎，两人的身体渐渐变得虚幻起来，已经开始逐渐消失了。  
“这不可能！”他却仍然不肯认输，执拗地说着，“拥有圣杯的我，怎么可能会战败！”  
“你还真是一直都没有变，吉尔。和我从前在这特异点第一次见到你的时候完全一样。”贞德叹息着低声说道，她的身体也开始渐渐变成将要消散的金色光点，“但是，我已经不是曾经的我了。在那之后我一直在前进，但是你却仍然停留在你的悔恨与绝望中，不肯向前踏出哪怕一小步。正因如此，我便绝对不会输给你。”  
“是吗……”  
在灵基崩溃之前的最后一秒，吉尔·德·雷最后深深望了一眼这位一直渴求追寻着的救国圣女，带着奇异而不甘的笑容消散了，而黑贞德甚至在那之前就已经完全消失了。现在留在贞德面前的就只有地面上漂浮着的那一块小小的金色物体。  
基尔什塔利亚走上前去，俯下身，不知做了什么，圣杯便稳稳地浮在了他的掌心。  
“圣杯已经被回收了。这么一来，第一特异点的人理修复任务便已完美完成了。”基尔什塔利亚道。


	42. Chapter 42

奥尔加玛丽也很赞同基尔什塔利亚的观点，她的声音从屏幕另一端传来，藤丸立香不用看她的脸都能知道她现在肯定已经被欢欣鼓舞的情绪充满了：“是的没错，你们现在就可以准备灵子转移回来了！罗玛尼，你让医疗部也做好准备！”  
藤丸立香听到了奥尔加玛丽喊到了罗玛尼的名字，忍不住转过头往那边看去，却只听到了一声模糊的“是”从通讯器中传来。她将头转回来，稍微有些失落，贞德却忽然走过来握住了她的双手。  
“道别的话语我说不出太多来。啊，那就想到什么便说什么吧。”她脸变得红了些，有些害羞地低下了头，“尽管这一次我和你之间并没有契约关系，但在我心中你永远是我的御主。很高兴这次能与你再一次并肩作战——”  
“好令人感动的话！那我也不得不说一些了——那么，在迦勒底再见吧，御主！”  
安托瓦内特在贞德身后不远处微笑着对藤丸立香挥了挥手，然后便消散了。藤丸立香的双手也抓了个空。  
阿马德乌斯却还在原地站着，只有身体的边缘变得略微模糊了些。  
“这个灵基还坚持着不肯散去……看来，我是还有什么必须要向御主交代的事情，在那完成之前我还不能就这么离开呢。”  
藤丸立香不由得站直了身体，对阿马德乌斯说道：“你说吧，我在认真地听着呢。”  
“那我就直接说了。之前我和玛利亚对我们记忆的来源多有隐瞒，贞德小姐也从未提起过，其实，我们在私下有过沟通，我们的记忆都是在被阿赖耶召唤到这个特异点之后才获得的。”  
“咦？这是什么意思？”藤丸立香一愣，惊讶地问道，“也就是说……将来召唤到迦勒底的你们不会有这段记忆吗？”  
“倒也不是这样。就像某天你一觉醒来，床头突然出现了一本装裱精良的乐谱，你当然会仔细看看……”阿马德乌斯手忙脚乱地解释了一会，最后还是放弃了，“我想说的是，我们的记忆并不是在召唤时从英灵座带来的，而是后来才获得的。不过后一个问题你不用担心，我很喜欢这本乐谱，会将它带回座里好好欣赏的，所以你下一次见到的我……肯定不会忘记你的。”  
说完这一切之后，阿马德乌斯的身体也开始消散了。然而就在这时，奥尔加玛丽却隔着屏幕叫住了他。  
“莫扎特先生，请等一下，关于英灵召唤的事想必你一定比较了解吧！”她有些急切地问道，“之前迦勒底进行了很多次英灵召唤实验，无一例外全部都失败了，甚至有些指定明确圣遗物的召唤也没有成功，关于这个你一定知道些什么吧！”  
藤丸立香一惊，听清奥尔加玛丽说的话之后提起的心便放下了。她之前还以为奥尔加玛丽会当着所有人的面向阿马德乌斯询问魔神安度西亚斯的事，但是显然奥尔加玛丽本人比藤丸立香想象的要稳重多了。  
“啊，这个啊……没错，我确实知道。”阿马德乌斯说道，他的身体已经几乎全部变成金色的光点了，“我之前注意到了，那个小姑娘体内的英灵还在沉睡。没有那块盾的话召唤是不会成功的——毕竟，只有那盾才是将我们联结在一起的最重要的媒介啊。”  
A组的各位互相看看，很快将奥菲利亚和芥雏子排除，所有人的目光都落在了玛修身上。在意识到阿马德乌斯说的是她自己之后，玛修的脸色瞬间变得惨白。  
再然后，灵子转移启动了，将他们所有人带回了迦勒底。  
  
框体的玻璃门缓缓滑来，立刻有几只温暖的手将藤丸立香扶住，将藤丸立香从框体中搀扶出来。藤丸立香倒是觉得没什么，她自己精神亢奋地感觉可以立刻再灵子转移一次，可是看到A组其他成员都由两位没见过的医疗部职员搀扶着，也就没有试着挣脱。  
玛修依然一脸惊慌的表情，不敢置信地回想着阿马德乌斯最后对她说的那番话。奥尔加玛丽风风火火从管制室的楼梯上冲下来，直奔玛修而去，站在她面前面色凝重地问道：“你体内的那位英灵，到底是怎么回事？”  
她又转向藤丸立香，问道：“藤丸，你一定知道什么吧？”  
藤丸立香刚想开口，却看到罗玛尼从奥尔加玛丽身后走过来，声音平静地说道：“奥尔加玛丽，这件事我稍微知道一些——我见过那块盾。”  
“哎？罗玛尼你——”  
“那个时候，我也在现场。在现在的迦勒底我应该是唯一一位亲眼见证那次英灵召唤的人了。”罗玛尼说道，同时示意医疗部的职员们带走，“稍后我会向你好好解释的，但是现在御主们要去医疗部观察，也应该让他们先好好休息一下了。灵子转移后监护条例，还记得吗？是你亲自签发的。”  
于是，藤丸立香就和其他的御主们一起被罗玛尼直接打包送到了医疗部进行监护。以前她在灵子转移之后基本没有经历过这个，一般都是直接就回房间休息了，那个时候也没听罗玛尼提起过这个监护条例，大概这次是因为有些灵子转移适应性低的御主在灵子转移后出现不良反应才让奥尔加玛丽签发了这个条例。  
现在藤丸立香虽然后知后觉地感到了疲劳，但是她此时正躺在四人病房里，胸口贴着电极片，手指上夹着血氧仪，右臂上还缠着自动血压计厚厚的带子，这种情况下却怎么也睡不着了。  
她向身边的病床望去。原本她以为A组这些实力强大却又谨慎多疑的正统魔术师们会非常介意在离其他人仅仅两米的地方入睡，但奥菲利亚和戴比特这两位却睡得很熟，看着似乎也没在身上设防御魔术。难道这就是属于强者的自信吗？  
离藤丸立香最近的卡多克就没有睡觉，而是正捧着平板电脑不知在干些什么。他戴着耳机，没听到藤丸立香那边传来的动静，但还是注意到了她投过来的视线，便转过头给了她一个疑惑的眼神。  
藤丸立香摇摇头，将头转了回去。她侧着身体蜷缩起来，闭上眼睛听着心电监护仪发出的轻柔的滴滴声，感到右臂上缠着的血压计带子开始缓缓收紧，紧到整条手臂都快要炸裂的程度。  
经过整整十二小时漫长而饥饿的监护期后，藤丸立香终于能拆下身上那些一直没检测到什么异常的精密仪器。但是他们还是不能离开医疗部，因为在那之前罗玛尼走进了他们的病房中，告诉他们在离开医疗部之前还需要进行一次身体检查。  
于是他们八个人便被集中到一间宽阔的休息室里，每个人都分到了一杯茶，但是还是不允许他们进食。藤丸立香曾经见过的那位金发女医生也在休息室里等待着他们，她也记得藤丸立香，微笑着朝她点点头，小幅度地挥了挥手。  
罗玛尼拿着厚厚一摞文件夹走了进来，没和任何一个人说话，径直走到了女医生面前。他把文件夹一一翻开查看了一下，递给了女医生几份，然后盯着某一份文件夹看了一会，眉头深深地皱了起来，  
他抬起头，扫视了一下面前的御主们：“……怎么回事，芥小姐又没来吗？”  
“呃？这不是八个人都在吗？”女医生道。  
“……不，她不是芥雏子。”罗玛尼说道，往藤丸立香所在的方向望去，藤丸立香发现他目光十分坦然，明显是抱着打算公事公办的态度，“这倒是提醒我了，我还没有将她的档案拿过来。”  
他转身匆匆离去，没过多久就拿着藤丸立香的档案回来了。只见他拿着那个文件夹犹豫了一下，便飞快而坚决地将藤丸立香的档案塞到了女医生手里。女医生看向自己手中突然多出来的档案，摇了摇头，一只手将那些有些分量的文件夹抱在胸前，另一只手点了点手环，将她所负责的御主们的信息显示出来：  
“戴比特，卡多克，奥菲利亚，立香，请跟我过来。”  
他们四个便站起身来，跟着女医生走到了不远处的检查室外。女医生开了一扇藤丸立香没进去过的门，让他们坐在这间明显小一些的休息室里的椅子上，先带着卡多克进了检查室。过了大约二十分钟卡多克出来了，衣领散开，袖子卷起，手中抓着一块棉球按在臂弯的静脉上。看到他这个样子，藤丸立香就知道一会大概会有什么身体检查项目了。  
排在卡多克之后的是她。藤丸立香自己走进检查室，看到女医生刚刚洗完手，正在往手上套乳胶手套。看到藤丸立香进来了，她面带笑意地转过身在椅子上坐下，示意藤丸立香在一旁的床上躺下。  
“很高兴见到你，立香小姐。从今天开始我就是你的主治医生啦。”  
藤丸立香：“哦。”  
她坐在床边，主动将战斗服的拉链拉下，将上半身的魔术礼装脱了下来。  
“咦？立香小姐看起来以前有过身体检查？竟然在我告诉你之前就主动脱下衣服了。”女医生笑着说，“哦，顺带说一句，我是玛尔维娜，不过大家都叫我玛尔。这大概是个昵称之类的——我不喜欢我自己的名字啦。”  
藤丸立香想了想，当她看到玛尔维娜那浅到几乎要成白金色的长卷发和那有些熟悉的东欧口音之后，突然想到了什么：“你是波兰人？”  
玛尔维娜意味深长地笑了笑，将听诊器轻轻放在了藤丸立香胸口上：“真是悲伤，连一个外国小女孩都能想明白的事我的父母却想不明白。”  
冰冷的听诊器碰到藤丸立香的皮肤上，她不由得轻轻打了个寒颤：“说起来，以后说不定你能见到玛塔·哈丽本人呢。她可是个很愿意回应召唤的英灵。”  
“我可不想见到她，还是让格特勒夫人去见她吧。”玛尔维娜笑道，对藤丸立香说道，“让我来检查一下你的肺，来跟着我，呼——吸——呼——吸……”  
藤丸立香照着做了，玛尔维娜满意地放下了听诊器，又指挥着藤丸立香躺下来隔着肚子摸了摸内脏，并在她肚子上抹了些凝胶，做了个腹部B超。检查完成指挥她递给藤丸立香一些纸，让她自己将肚子擦干净，然后走到不远处的储物柜中取出了一包采血针和一只透明的管子。  
“再验个血就结束啦。”她一边用沾了碘伏的棉球给藤丸立香的手臂消毒，一边语气轻柔地说着。  
藤丸立香看着尖锐的针头刺入自己的手臂中，看着暗红的血液逐渐留到那密封的管子里，感觉自己的指尖无意识地抽动了一下。玛尔维娜将扎在她手臂上的橡皮管取下来，握着藤丸立香有些僵硬的手揉了揉。  
藤丸立香突然低声道：“你不知道我做了什么吗？”  
“知道啊。不过那又有什么关系呢？”玛尔维娜神色不变，依旧轻声细语道，“你做了正确的事情啊。”  
她用棉球压住针孔，将采血针从藤丸立香的手臂中拔了出去，并嘱咐道：“按压五分钟就可以了。”  
藤丸立香点点头，有些费劲地将衣服穿上。临走之前玛尔维娜让她将戴比特叫进来，她也按照她的要求做了。在她离开休息室之前，那里面就只剩下奥菲利亚一个人了。  
藤丸立香与奥菲利亚对视一眼，点点头，两个人都没有说话。她又在休息室待了一会，算算时间差不多了，便把棉球撕下来看了看，看到棉球上沾了一些她的血。她在休息室里没找到垃圾桶，便打算先将棉球拿着，等回到她在管制室附近那个房间里再去把它丢掉。  
只是，刚离开休息室没多久，藤丸立香便听到了刚刚走过的那条走廊又传来一声门滑动的轻响，接着两个女孩子模糊的说话声隐隐约约地传来，想必是还在等待的奥菲利亚在和刚刚结束检查的玛修在说话。  
藤丸立香突然产生了几分兴趣，便悄悄走过去，  
她听到一直以来冷静严肃的奥菲利亚在用着有些慌乱而紧张的语气说道：“那个，玛修，我那里有一些基尔什塔利亚大人送给我的，很好的红茶。那个……你要是有时间的话，要不要一起来喝杯茶？”  
玛修没有立刻回答，但是没过多久藤丸立香就听到玛修笑了起来，对着奥菲利亚说道：“嗯，奥菲利亚小姐，我一定来。”  
“……”  
藤丸立香突然松了口气，转过身步履匆匆地向自己的房间走去。  
“这不是……挺好的吗？”


	43. Chapter 43

藤丸立香自己对之前居住了一周多的那个仓库临时改成的房间没什么感情，毕竟在那里并没有留下什么美好的回忆。奥尔加玛丽也没有像达芬奇所说那样一口气往那个房间里塞进所有的生活必需品，这导致藤丸立香终于获得人身自由，准备搬回她自己的房间时几乎没在整理房间上花了多长时间。直到最后，她从那个房间带出的物品居然只用了个纸盒子就装下了。  
她端着纸盒子走出房间，沿着光线幽暗的走廊向管制室的方向走去。途中她路过了之前那个门虚掩着的仓库，此时那扇门还是没有关上，也没有在看守着。  
藤丸立香一时兴起，轻手轻脚地走到那间仓库前，凑在门缝前往仓库中看了看。借着走廊透进去的光，她看到仓库中只放着几把椅子，一旁有排储物架，其中有个不知是什么的道具正反射着那点唯一的光线，能勉强看出是个金色的物体。  
管制室值班的职员走了出来，往藤丸立香所在的方向看了看，向她喊道：“是谁在那里？”  
藤丸立香应道：“是我。”  
职员哦了一声，端着杯子向饮水机走去。藤丸立香没再关注那间仓库，她小心地将门紧紧合上，端着盒子继续向她的房间走去。  
在没有什么烦绕着她的思绪之时，她总是会想起罗玛尼。以前的她还会想起玛修，但是现在她很不情愿地接受了——玛修现在有奥菲利亚了，可以稍微不用那么担心她的安全问题；而她仍然是一个人。  
但是比起玛修，她和罗玛尼之间的问题更加严重。就从他们之前几次的会面来说，再加上她对罗玛尼这个人的了解，她几乎可以确定在非工作场合下罗玛尼肯定会对她能躲多远就躲多远，直到某些奇迹发生能解开他自己的心结为止。迦勒底这么大，罗玛尼如果真的想躲着她，她是无论如何也找不到他的。  
但是她刚认定的结论没过多久就被推翻了。当她在她自己房间门口刷了刷手环，房门平滑地移开之后，那一瞬间似乎如同时光倒流一般，藤丸立香已经不确定现在到底是什么时候，到底是自己经历过的哪个世界了。  
如她所见，罗玛尼正悠然自得地披着毯子坐在她的床上，面前摆着支起来的平板电脑，手中端着一杯正冒着热气的咖啡。听到开门的声他有些茫然地转过头，将迷惑的目光投到了正呆立在门口的藤丸立香。  
“哎————？！”  
下一秒，罗玛尼差点将手中的咖啡打翻了。他惊慌地从床上跳下来，手足无措地站在地面上：“你为什么会在这啊！”  
手中的盒子突然恢复了本来的重量，藤丸立香眨了眨眼，将快要跳出来的心脏压回胸腔之内。她抱紧了盒子，慢慢地说道：“……因为这是我的房间。”  
“你的房间……是吗，是这样啊……”  
罗玛尼低声说道。他很快镇定下来，低着头将鞋穿上，端着手中那杯咖啡一言不发地从藤丸立香身边走过，飞快地在宿舍区错综复杂的走廊里消失了。  
藤丸立香看着罗玛尼白色的衣摆从自己的视野里消失不见，叹了口气，转身将门关上。她随便找了个柜子将盒子中自己的东西倒进去，然后在房间中走了走，将罗玛尼留在这里没带走的个人物品放到盒子中装起来，打算什么时候有时间就去医疗部还给他。  
手套，发圈，杂志……罗玛尼看起来真的是趁她一直不在彻底将这里入侵了。藤丸立香摇了摇头，将他遗留在这里的平板电脑关上放到盒子里，然后将盒子扣上，放到了桌子上。  
然后，在她意识到之前她就已经躺到了床上，身下压着罗玛尼也没带走的毯子。她翻了个身，无意识地将脸在柔软的毯子上蹭了蹭，甚至还悄悄嗅了嗅。  
然后，她意识到自己刚刚做了什么，迅速爬起来将毯子卷了卷直接塞到了衣柜里，冲到浴室里往滚烫的脸上泼了一把冰凉的水。  
她捂着自己的脸，尖叫道：“我不是变态！”  
与此同时，正在埋头疾走的罗玛尼突然停下了脚步。  
“不对……这明明是个和藤丸小姐好好谈一谈的好机会啊！情报，情报啊！唉，要是莱昂纳多知道了的话……”  
他叹了口气，摇了摇头，在原地徘徊一阵后还是犹犹豫豫地向医疗部走去。  
“还是下次再说吧。”  
****  
这一次的迦勒底并没有与外面的世界失联，在奥尔加玛丽的安排与管理下来自外界的物资源源不断地从智利的海港出发，经由货轮源源不断地运输到迦勒底，保持着四十八位御主和三百多名职员的生活质量。  
在这里完全不存在什么资源配给制度——至少在食物上是这样的。奥尔加玛丽和迦勒底的厨师们完全不介意为所有人提供最好的一日三餐，这些花费与运营迦勒底所需的庞大资金相比简直不值一提。此外，由于很多御主都来自于时钟塔，迦勒底的食堂还特别为他们每天都准备了下午茶和点心。  
藤丸立香却完全不知道这件事情。她整理完房间之后已经错过了午饭时间，到达食堂的时候自然在一堆各种各样的饼干布丁之间找不到任何能当做正餐的东西。无奈之下她只能走进厨房里找到了厨师，才从他那里拿到了两个用微波炉加热过的三明治。  
这时，参加模拟战斗训练的御主们开始陆陆续续结伴而行，向着食堂走来了。藤丸立香端着盘子在一个不起眼的角落坐下，将装着罗玛尼私人物品的盒子放在旁边，剥开了三明治外面的包装纸。  
直到最后她也没有将那条毯子放到盒子中，而是一边对自己说“毯子叠起来也太大了，同时抱着盒子和毯子走路会很不方便”，一边心安理得地将毯子整整齐齐地叠好，藏到了自己的衣柜深处。现在她打算将这两个三明治吃完之后就去医疗部找罗玛尼，虽然可能不会和他说什么，但这至少是他们关系缓和的一个好的开始。  
A组成员们一起走进了食堂。基尔什塔利亚没看到角落里的藤丸立香，他带着他的队员们坐在了食堂中间的两张桌子上，奥菲利亚主动拿出了茶叶罐放在桌上。在那之前藤丸立香看到在他们走进来的过程中玛修一直非常自然地牵着奥菲利亚的手，那一瞬间她口中三明治里的鸡排都不香了。不过在他们坐下来之后她就立刻从那种突如其来的负面情绪里挣脱出来，无奈地将三明治咽了下去，叹了口气。  
佩佩隆奇诺最先看到了她，微微站起身来向她挥手打招呼，隔着大半个食堂用着所有人都能听到的声音向她喊道：“藤丸小姐，要不要过来和我们一起喝杯茶？这里有很好的红茶哦。”  
他的话音刚落，A组包括玛修在内的所有人都向藤丸立香这边看过来。藤丸立香突然暴露在玛修的目光之后，僵硬地笑了笑：“啊，那个，不好意思，我一会还有事……”  
厨师端上了一盘新甜点，正好将藤丸立香从这尴尬的沉默中拯救出来。她抛下面前的盘子，飞快地跑到甜点盘子前，发现那是一盘刚刚切好的草莓奶油蛋糕。  
“每人可以拿一块哦。”厨师笑着说道。  
藤丸立香双手合十放在胸前，用着可怜巴巴的祈求眼神望着厨师：“那个，可以给我两块吗？”  
和厨师讨价还价了一会后，藤丸立香心满意足地提着装着两块草莓蛋糕的纸盒朝自己的座位走去。只是她还没到桌子旁边，就看到一个几乎完全陌生的御主正坐在他刚才的位置，她的餐盘被推到了一边。  
这其实不算什么事，她本来也不打算吃剩下那半个三明治了。只是她隔着椅子弯下腰，伸手去拿之前被放在一边的盒子时，那个御主却突然伸手将盒子按住，随即推远了些。  
“能在这里看到你还真是不可思议啊。”他阴阳怪气地说道，“怎么，被联合国管控的迦勒底难道就没有法律和遵循了吗？”  
“……”  
藤丸立香不动声色地回答道：“你到底想表达什么？”  
她在记忆中搜索了一下这个男人的脸，还是没能认出他是谁，只隐隐约约觉得他是D组或者E组的某一个御主。  
那个御主耸了耸肩膀，露出了一个恶意的笑容。  
“大家都看到了，你用残忍的手段杀死了迦勒底的一位职员。”他紧紧地注视着面前面无表情的藤丸立香，“所长怎么还会允许身负杀人的罪孽的你在迦勒底中自由行走呢？”  
他向周围其他人看去，想获得一些赞同的目光，可是其他人都惊愕地看着他，有几个御主还悄悄地挪远了一点。  
一直留意着周围的动静的卡多克啧了一声：“这人该不会是个傻子吧？”  
基尔什塔利亚则摇了摇头，一脸无奈：“在不知道实情的情况就对藤丸小姐做出这样的指控，他真的有深思熟虑过吗？而且，藤丸小姐拥有足以击败祭位魔术师的实力，就凭这个也不应该得罪她吧。”  
他还想说什么，玛修却突然站了起来，她的椅子随着她的动作被撞倒在地，发出一声巨响。  
“够了，这位先生……请不要再说了！”  
她目光坚定地望着那个男性御主，掷地有声地说道：“那个时候，前辈做出的是正确的选择，也是唯一的选择。所以她绝对没有背负着……那种罪孽！”


	44. Chapter 44

不，不要这样。请别说了——我不想再听下去了！  
藤丸立香在心中无声地叫喊着。她一把将盒子从那位男性御主手中夺了过来，将它紧紧抱在胸前，一只手提着装着草莓蛋糕的盒子，飞快地从玛修身边走过，朝着食堂外面走去。  
她清晰地听到被她抛在身后的男性御主发出的嗤笑声，还有在从A组占据的桌子前经过时玛修对她紧张而迫切的呼唤声。玛修似乎很想让她留下来，但藤丸立香跑得很快，瞬间便离开了食堂，来到了食堂外空旷的走廊里。  
一瞬间她有些不知道接下来应该做什么，但手中沉甸甸的重量开始提醒她将要往医务室的方向走去。然而她刚刚迈开步伐就被迫中止了——身后食堂的大门突然滑开，玛修急匆匆地跑了出来，伸出手紧紧抓住了藤丸立香的手腕。  
她的的脸颊微红，因为剧烈的跑动而微微喘息着。  
“前辈——请等一等，我有些话想要和你说……”  
藤丸立香保持着现在的姿势没有动，玛修也不强求她转过身来，就着现在这个姿势对她说：  
“之前一直想和你说，但是似乎一直都没找到太好的机会……在特异点的时候你一直都很忙，我也觉得我不应该打扰你。但是……这是非常重要的话，我觉得你必须要知道。”  
藤丸立香的身体紧绷了起来。她知道，面对现实的时候到了。无论玛修将要对她说出什么话，哪怕是像那位男性御主说的那样的话——她也到了不得不听的时候。  
“……那个时候，前辈做出了正确的选择，而且也是那个时候唯一的选择。”玛修沉默了一下，依然紧紧握着藤丸立香的手腕，就着这个别扭的姿势在藤丸立香身后用坚定的声音说道。  
“——哎？”  
“现在的我还不能理解前辈那时的复杂心情。不过——”玛修微微低下了头，头发投下的阴影悄然掩盖住了她此时的表情变化，“即使是在那样危险的情况下前辈还是一直想着要保护我，这件事我是绝对不会忘记的。”  
“……始终如此，玛修。”藤丸立香低声道。  
玛修轻轻松开了抓着藤丸立香的手。  
“在特异点的时候，莫扎特先生曾经和我说过。前辈曾经是我最重要的人。”玛修道，“但是，现在的我还不能理解这么深刻而沉重的关系，对不起。”  
咣的一声传来，藤丸立香怀中的盒子掉到了地上，在地面上弹跳了一下后撞到墙角，在地上滑行了一段距离。她目光灼灼地转过身，向玛修试探着伸出手，面上是她自己也没发现的热切神情，“不，没关系！现在这样就好，只要我——”  
食堂的门突然在她面前滑开，奥菲利亚出现在气氛正奇怪着的她们面前。她逆着光抱着手臂，藤丸立香看不清她面上的表情，但是她却有一种说不清道不明的胸有成竹之感。  
奥菲利亚并没有看着玛修，而是直视着藤丸立香的双眼，平静地说道：“玛修，回去吧，你的红茶要凉了。”  
玛修应了一声，顺从地跟着将手搭在她肩上的奥菲利亚一起向食堂里走去。藤丸立香仍站在原地，看着玛修渐渐远去，只是没走几步玛修又转过头望着她，嘴唇翕动着，似乎想说些什么，但是食堂的门却在这时在她们之间轰然闭合。  
藤丸立香站在原地盯着那无情的门几秒钟，然后轻叹一声弯腰捡起盒子，向医疗部走去。  
但是，她在以前总是能找到罗玛尼的那间医务室里并没有看到他。坐在罗玛尼原来的位置上的是一个陌生的小护士，她明显十分清闲，正在偷偷地用平板看着电影，藤丸立香能清楚地听到她压抑的笑声。  
藤丸立香扒着门边往里面看了看，提高了声音问道：“医生在吗？”  
她看到小护士全身一抖，迅速将平板电脑塞到了抽屉里，转过身时脸上已经带上了职业的微笑。  
“你要找哪位医生？”她镇定地向藤丸立香问道。  
“哪位医生……哦。”藤丸立香顿了顿，“罗玛尼·阿基曼医生。”  
“罗玛尼医生的话，现在不是他的值班时间哦。”护士道，“现在这个时间……如果他没有在偷懒的话，应该在他的办公室里。”  
“他的办公室在哪？”藤丸立香问道。  
“右边的走廊走到头就是，最里面的一间。”护士怕藤丸立香没明白她的指路，还特意走到门口给她指了指方向，“你往那边走一走就能找到，门上有他的名牌。还有，如果他没在办公室的话你就听听附近哪里有声音，哪间办公室最吵闹他就肯定在哪里。”  
“吵闹？”  
“啊，你可能不知道，罗玛尼医生对那个什么超级着迷来着——啊，对，少女偶像。”护士神神秘秘地笑着说，“每次看到那孩子的视频就超级兴奋，然后我们就会大声嘲笑他啦。不过除此之外他也相当爱热闹，哪里出点什么事哪里就有他。”  
她又说到她不知道的罗玛尼的一面了，藤丸立香心情沉重地想，在这之前她从来不知道罗玛尼是个很爱热闹的人。她更熟悉的是在值班室看到他独自一人坐在台灯下时单薄的背影，以及察觉到她的脚步后转身对她露出的那个轻柔笑容。  
就连现在走过的走廊都是陌生的。藤丸立香一一注视着路过的那些办公室门上的名牌，它们的主人在上一次都丧生于管制室的爆炸之中。而在如今的世界里他们全部都活着，得以尽情享受生命的喜悦与热忱。  
她在写着“罗玛尼和玛尔维娜”的门前停下了脚步。门虚掩着，露出了一条缝隙，藤丸立香可以通过这条缝隙听到房间里正传出热烈的谈笑声，似乎有很多医生都在里面。现在御主们刚刚结束了第一特异点的修复，也暂时没有立刻前往第二特异点的计划，医生们都很清闲，有着大把的工作时间可以用来挥霍。  
她听到玛尔维娜的声音，她正激动地提高了声音，用着似乎是她的母语的陌生语言飞快地说了一长段话。现在的藤丸立香并没有在体内植入语言翻译的礼装，所以便不知道她到底说了什么，但是根据众人几乎是在她话音刚落的时候就轰然大笑的反应来看，她应该是讲了一个很有趣的笑话。  
她在笑声中分辨出了罗玛尼的声音，快乐，轻松，全无阴霾。  
像是被这纯粹的愉快情绪感染了，藤丸立香隔着一扇门也无声地笑了起来。心脏正在她的胸腔中安宁地跳动着，她抱着盒子提着蛋糕转过身，向之前那间值班室走去。  
她将盒子和蛋糕一起整整齐齐地放在护士面前。  
“那个，姐姐，请帮我一个忙，帮我将这些东西转交给罗玛尼医生。”她请求道，“还有，不要跟他说是我给他的。”  
护士眨了眨双眼，迷惑地看着藤丸立香匆匆离去的背影：“哎，等等，我又不认识你，我怎么和他说你是谁啊！”  
看到藤丸立香的身影已经彻底从医疗部消失了，她走回办公桌前，有些好奇地打开了放在盒子上的纸盒：“让我看看……啊！是奶油蛋糕！”  
“我就不客气地先拿一块啦！反正罗玛尼医生人那么好，软绵绵又毫无气势，肯定不会生气的！”  
  
在接下来的几天里，藤丸立香没能再找到去找罗玛尼的机会，不仅是因为这几天厨师没有再做草莓蛋糕，奥尔加玛丽也在其中插了一脚。从第一特异点返回后的第二天藤丸立香的终端就弹出了奥尔加玛丽私下里发给她的信息，让藤丸立香在信息中所写的那个时间到管制室去找她。  
当到达奥尔加玛丽指定的那个时间之后，藤丸立香准时出现在管制室中。现在这个时间其他岗位的职员们都在工作，御主们在进行模拟战斗训练，而管制室的职员们也都去监控他们的模拟战斗了。偌大的一个管制室中只有奥尔加玛丽一个人孤零零的身影，她抱着双臂坐在她的位置上，没有显示任何图像的屏幕发出幽幽蓝光，显得她的身影格外单薄。  
听到藤丸立香走进来的脚步声，奥尔加玛丽缓缓转过身来。她望着不远处的藤丸立香，脸上的表情变幻莫测，最终咬咬牙像是下定了什么决心一样地站起身来。  
接着，藤丸立香就看到那位威严而骄傲的迦勒底所长，现任天体科君主，算是站在魔术协会顶端的那些人之一的奥尔加玛丽·阿尼姆斯菲亚飞快地向她低下头来，深深一鞠躬，她只看清了随着奥尔加玛丽的动作而扬起的白色发尾。  
“藤丸，我为我曾对你做过的一切道歉。我作为迦勒底的所长，对错误的人付出了信任，险些酿成大错；而你及时挽回了这一切，阻止了雷夫，挽救了我和迦勒底那么多人的性命，仅凭这一点我就要感谢你。”奥尔加玛丽低着头说道，藤丸立香看不见她脸上的表情，只能听到她微微颤抖的声音，“我知道你一定在心里怨恨着我，也不期待着你能原谅我，但是此刻人理修复是你我共同面对的任务。拜托了，至少现在请帮帮我们——”  
听到奥尔加玛丽说出的话，藤丸立香一惊，想也不想地快步走上前去，伸手抓住奥尔加玛丽肩上的衣服想把她拉起来：“等等，所长，你这是在说什么啊？我从来都没有怨恨过你，嗯，真的，从来都没有——”  
奥尔加玛丽随着藤丸立香的动作站直了身体，迷惑地望着她：“可是，我明明对你做了那么过分的事，差点就杀了你，还……”  
藤丸立香面上保持着不动声色，心里悄悄皱了皱眉：虽说达芬奇说过会帮她向奥尔加玛丽说话，但现在这个情况……达芬奇是怎么做到让奥尔加玛丽表现如此异常的啊！  
“那也是没办法的事啊。毕竟你是所长，要对迦勒底的御主们和所有职员们负责。那个时候出现的行为异常的我，无论从哪方面来看都是绝对危险的存在吧？”藤丸立香尴尬地抽动了一下嘴角，露出了一个僵硬的笑意，“如果是我在所长的位置，我肯定也会这么做的。所以说，放松啦——所长，你看我现在不是好好的吗？”  
“……”  
奥尔加玛丽沉默数秒，突然推开藤丸立香的手跑到一边蹲下，像鸵鸟把头埋到沙子中一样将头塞到手臂之下。  
“啊啊啊真是的！你这人，是不是有什么毛病啊！这么说让我可如何是好！”她发出含糊的，绝望又崩溃的声音，“你不讨厌我吗？怎么会这样，你讨厌我的话我反而能轻松一点了！现在这个情况我觉得我的罪孽又增加了！啊，难道说你想要我在所有御主的面前向你道歉吗？那下次例会的时候我……”  
藤丸立香无奈地叹了口气，向奥尔加玛丽走去。  
“真的没关系，所长。”她放柔了声音，对还在颤抖着的奥尔加玛丽轻声说道，“你也说了，现在最重要的事是人理修复，不是吗？我们之间的问题，在那结束之后再讨论，好吗？”  
奥尔加玛丽抬起头来，藤丸立香看到她的脸已经憋得一片通红：“你真的没问题吗？以后的特异点还要拜托你呢，藤丸……不，立……香？”  
“和以前一样就行。”藤丸立香说道，伸手将奥尔加玛丽拉了起来，目光向下移去，“比起这个，奥尔加玛丽所长，你的裙子卷起来了哦。”  
奥尔加玛丽一声惊叫，低下头去迅速去整理自己翘起一角的裙摆，顺便也抚了抚斗篷上的几道褶皱。她的脸庞依然微红，轻咳一声掩饰了一下自己的尴尬，对含笑注视着她的藤丸立香说道：“……既然你觉得没问题的话，那今天就这样了，以后不许因为这个再和我闹别扭。那么，跟我来，藤丸，现在是时候让你的魔术回路与电力系统相连，成为真正的御主了。”


	45. Chapter 45

藤丸立香举起自己的右手，对着灯光细细打量重新出现在她手背上的令咒。和以前一样鲜红的痕迹组成了类似盾牌的图案，她甚至还能感觉到隐藏在令咒之下的那几股庞大的魔力在她皮肤下鼓动跳跃着。现在她的魔术回路已经和迦勒底的电力系统相连，魔力刚被消耗就能迅速补满，这让她稍稍找回了一点当年初做御主的感觉。  
但是令咒下的皮肤无论看起来多么白皙光滑，藤丸立香仍然总是觉得当时那片几乎覆盖了整个手背的烫伤还在那里隐隐作痛。她忍不住伸出左手去摸了摸，然后反应过来自己干了什么，迅速将右手背到身后。  
但她的异常反应还是被奥尔加玛丽发现了。她偏过头看了藤丸立香一眼，有些担忧地问道：“你没事吧？是不是魔术回路的连接问题——”  
“谢谢，但是我没事的。”藤丸立香回道。她将右手拿了出来，却发现无论放到哪里都很别扭，只好垂在身边努力无视它，随便找了个话题：“那个，我们现在这是……要去做什么？”  
“啊，你应该知道这条路吧？我们现在要去训练室。”奥尔加玛丽本来也没觉得藤丸立香会在连接迦勒底电力系统时出什么问题，闻言便放心地转回了头，继续向前走去，鞋跟在光滑的地板上发出清脆的响声，“虽然我觉得你应该也不用再参加模拟战斗训练了，但是还不行，现在还不到你休息的时候。”  
“我也是这么想的。”藤丸立香落后奥尔加玛丽半步，她抬起头悄悄看了一眼迦勒底所长那平静的侧脸，忍不住开口问道：“所长，关于玛修的事……”  
“啊，你是想说她体内的英灵那件事吧。”奥尔加玛丽道，“说起来，我还没有问过你，在你经历过的那一次里那位英灵是如何觉醒的？”  
“……管制室发生了爆炸，等我赶到的时候玛修就已经被压在巨石之下了。在那之后管制室的天花板塌陷，我便失去了意识，醒来之后玛修已经成为了亚从者……等等，”藤丸立香突然想到了一种可能性，停下脚步瞪视着奥尔加玛丽，“你不会是想重现一下当时的场景吧！”  
“你把我想成什么样的人了啊！”奥尔加玛丽恼怒道。  
“呃，为了胜利不择手段那种？”  
“真要这么说的话，我父亲和基尔什塔利亚更像是你口中所说的那种人呢。”奥尔加玛丽叹道，“这个你就放心好了，如果要通过伤害那孩子的方式来唤醒英灵，现在这种情况，现在的我……这种事我是做不到的。就算要做，也绝对不会威胁到玛修的生命的。”  
藤丸立香悄悄松了口气，笑道：“要是真的这么做了，加拉哈德可是不会高兴的。”  
“是这个道理，所以我……啊？等等，你刚才说谁？”  
“加拉哈德啊。”藤丸立香笑眯眯地说，“玛修体内的英灵就是他哦。”  
奥尔加玛丽瞠目结舌地望着她，嘴唇颤抖着半天一个字都没说出来。她们两个便在迦勒底无人的走廊里沉默对视了一会，直到奥尔加玛丽缓缓呼出了一口气，将紧绷着的肩膀慢慢放松了下来。  
“真是想不到啊……”她低声说道。  
“这只是个开始，以后还会遇到更多有名的英灵的，也许某天还会遇到凭依于你的身体的英灵？所以说，还是要尽早适应为好哦。”  
“什么！真的吗？我是说，你真的见到过吗！”  
“……这次是骗你的，我没见过啦，真的。”  
奥尔加玛丽看起来居然有点失望。她沉默了一会，才继续轻声地说着：  
“不管怎么说，现在可以推测出的情报是那位英灵……加拉哈德会在玛修遇到危险的时候觉醒。虽然我不会对玛修做出那样的事，但是果然还是应该将她加入去往下一个特异点的名单之中，并不是说我期待她在特异点遇到什么危险……我是说，如果她曾经作为亚从者和你一起修复了人理的话，那么那些记得你的从者也应该能记得她。有她在的话，或许他们会更愿意协助我们？”  
“英灵们协助的是人理的修复者，并不是我这个特定的人啦。”藤丸立香道，“只要是拥有拯救人理这个目的并为之努力的话，大家都会来帮忙的。”  
“希望如此吧。”奥尔加玛丽叹了口气，伸手在手腕上的手环终端上点了点，看了看她的日程表，“三天后要召开第二特异点的作战会议，你到时候记得来参加一下。”  
“三天？这么快？”藤丸立香惊讶道，“现在这个情况有必要这么急吗？明明距离第一特异点修复才过了不到一周。”  
“不，有这个必要，第一特异点回收的圣杯分析已经完成，理论上说现在就可以开始到第二特异点的灵子转移，三天之后我还觉得有点晚，但是医疗部那群医生们坚决反对才最终定下了这个时间。”奥尔加玛丽的表情变得凝重了起来，有些头痛地伸出指尖揉了揉太阳穴，“我不想说这个，但是……如果把人理烧却比喻成定向爆破的话，那么引起特异点异变的圣杯就是炸弹，而雷夫就是手握炸弹引爆开关的那个人。”  
“现在炸弹没有被引爆，只是暂缓了眼前的危机而已，留在特异点的圣杯始终是个隐患，就像悬在头上的达摩克利斯之剑——你想，如果你是盖提亚的话，损失了第一个引爆人之后，会不会……再派一个下来？”  
奥尔加玛丽说的话恰好命中了藤丸立香心中一直隐藏着的恐惧，不得不说在这方面她还是相当具有前瞻性。不过在这件事上藤丸立香已经稍微有了些想法，只是到目前为止她还不打算向任何一个人讲起，就算是达芬奇也不知道她此时心里所想的事情。  
接下来的几天里藤丸立香便一直在为前往第二特异点做准备，她没去参加模拟战斗训练，而是将时间都花费在锻炼身体和卢恩符文的制作上。她现在的身体素质自然是和当初修复特异点和剪定异闻带时没法比——这个身体基本就没怎么进行过高强度的训练，藤丸立香第一次在健身房中按照之前习惯的强度进行训练之后差点直接把自己送进医疗部。  
不过她最终还是坚持了下来，尽着最大的努力让自己做好准备。  
然而就在这短短的三天里，藤丸立香还是遇到了一段意料之外的小插曲。这天她从训练室出来之后直接去仓库里领取了一些还未使用的概念礼装，捧着装着概念礼装的盒子往她的房间走的时候才意识到她已经错过了晚饭时间。虽然这个时候食堂应该不会剩下什么食物了，但是藤丸立香还是决定去食堂碰碰运气。  
她的运气不错，在食堂的冰箱中找到了一瓶酸奶和一个牛角包。然而就在她抱着刚从冰箱里取出来的食物想要把冰箱门关上的时候，她的头上突然传来一阵令人牙酸的骨骼摩擦的声音，接着一声巨大而粗哑的鸟鸣声直直传入她的耳中，震得她耳膜感到一阵刺痛。  
她扶着冰箱门站定，抬头向上看去，看到一只约有手臂长的骨鸟正站在冰箱顶向下俯视着她，头骨上两个黑洞洞的眼窝中闪着如磷光般诡异的明亮蓝光。看到藤丸立香在注视它后，那只骨鸟瞬间俯下了身体，将两扇翅膀大大张开，向她示威着尖叫了起来。  
一瞬间藤丸立香似乎又体会到了当年躲藏在亚特兰大飞机上狭窄幽暗的行李舱上，被这只骨鸟隔着舱门注视的恐惧感。这一次身体比她的意识行动的还要快，在藤丸立香反应过来之前她就抬起了手，漆黑的魔弹从指间射出：“——Gandr!”  
骨鸟尖叫一声，双眼燃烧着的蓝色火焰迅速被那不祥的黑光吞没了。在那之后它一点声音都没有发出，径直从冰箱顶上跌落，重重地摔倒了地上，组成身体的骨头撒了一地。  
藤丸立香眨眨眼睛，有些没反应过来刚刚发生了什么，心里只剩下了一个想法：早知道这东西这么容易就击败了，当时就应该直接和他们拼一把——  
随即她突然冷静下来，意识到这使魔既然在这里，那它的主人想必此刻也在迦勒底，说不定正在怒气冲冲地朝着食堂这边走来，便留在地上那摊骨头旁边没有动。果不其然，没过多久食堂的大门就被轰然推开，藤丸立香曾在亚特兰大见过侧脸的那位有着铁灰色短发的女魔术师大步走了进来。  
藤丸立香挑挑眉：她还真的曾经是个迦勒底的御主。  
女魔术师低下头看看地上骨鸟的残骸，又看看藤丸立香毫无歉意的脸，愤怒地向前走了一步：“你这是什么意思？专门挑这个紧要的时候给我找麻烦？”  
藤丸立香摊开手，耸耸肩，悄悄观察了一下这个女魔术师的表情；“对不起，我还真不是故意的——我只是突然PTSD发作——”  
女魔术师显然对藤丸立香这个回答很不满意，她甚至想和藤丸立香动手，但是终究还是顾忌到了她们所处的位置和她们现在的身份，最终才没有在食堂这个无论是御主还是职员都会经常出没的公共场合发生冲突。  
藤丸立香提出的诸多补偿方案女魔术师都不满意，一直执拗地要求藤丸立香赔偿给她一只同样的灵。这么纠缠下去藤丸立香也有些心头火起，为了避免因为这件事惊动到日常忙碌的奥尔加玛丽，最终两人勉为其难地达成了共识，决定找个中间人帮忙协商，将这件事尽快解决。  
只是藤丸立香没想到的是，女魔术师请来的调停人居然是奥菲利亚。她平时梳得整整齐齐的棕色长发现在有些凌乱，眼罩也戴歪了，左眼的眼角有些泛红，一看就知道是原本在熟睡却突然被叫醒才出来的。  
她们三人在食堂的角落站定，奥菲利亚捧着一杯热牛奶靠在桌子上，伸手扶了扶眼罩，漫不经心地说：“如果事情经过就像你所说的那样的话，那就不是什么重要的事情。尽快解决掉吧，不要将事闹到所长那里。”  
女魔术师不甘地叫到：“但是……奥菲利亚大人！您也在帮她说话吗！”  
“说到底还是舒莉雅你先没有控制好自己的使魔。”奥菲利亚抿了一口热牛奶，抬起眼眸往藤丸立香那边看了一眼：“藤丸小姐？”  
藤丸立香后知后觉地注意到这两个人似乎都出身于时钟塔降灵科，而奥菲利亚的地位似乎相当高的样子。  
她迎上奥菲利亚的目光，淡定而诚实地说道：“我只有符文石，没有灵。”  
“那就这么办，藤丸小姐要赔偿给你的灵由我给你。”奥菲利亚将杯子放到了桌子上，看向舒莉雅，“作为交换，我不希望再次听到这件事对后续消息——怎么样，能做到吗？”  
舒莉雅很不甘心地点了点头。藤丸立香见状立刻补充道：“是培养了十年的灵哦！”  
奥菲利亚微微一笑：“我有更好的。”  
她转身向食堂的门走去，走了几步便停下脚步转过头望向藤丸立香，唤道：“藤丸小姐，请和我来一下。”  
藤丸立香便快走几步跟在奥菲利亚身后，和她一起往宿舍区的方向走去。食堂的门在她们身后缓缓合上，将舒莉雅似乎燃烧着火焰的视线阻断了。  
最开始她们两个都很安静，谁都没有说话。还是藤丸立香最先打破了沉默，她真诚地对奥菲利亚说道：“谢谢你刚才帮我解围。”  
“我并不是为了你才这么做的。”奥菲利亚沉声道，“是为了玛修。她一直很在意你的事，如果你被卷入和舒莉雅这种人的纠纷之中她肯定不会坐视不管的。”  
“所以为了避免玛修的担心，你就决定直接将这件事解决了。”藤丸立香低声道，“还是谢谢你，奥菲利亚。我还有一件事想拜托你。”  
奥菲利亚微微侧过头，给了藤丸立香一个疑问的眼神。藤丸立香微微颔首，继续说道：.“从这以后，玛修就拜托你了。无论如何，请一定要保护她的安全。”  
奥菲利亚渐渐停下了脚步，将身体站直了，有些郑重地望向藤丸立香：“为什么会将这样的任务交给我？这是你也可以做得到的事吧？”  
“当然是因为奥菲利亚你既强大又可靠。”藤丸立香笑着说道，“而且，我知道你对玛修的心意，我愿意相信，无论发生什么你都绝对不会伤害她。”  
“……”  
奥菲利亚缓缓抬起手，轻轻落在藤丸立香肩上。  
她的脸上带着藤丸立香从未见过的如此郑重的表情，对她说道：“关于我的所有事中，唯有这件事你可以无条件相信我。”  
藤丸立香也笑了起来，伸出右手来，搭在奥菲利亚同样有着鲜红令咒的手背上：  
“谢谢你，奥菲利亚。至少目前在关于玛修的事上，我和你站在统一战线。”


	46. Chapter 46

到了原定将要召开作战会议的那一天，藤丸立香早早地到了会议室。她来的很早，其他要参加会议的人基本都没来，但刚一进门就有早早地等待在那里的工作人员带领着她走到开会的长桌边，指了个位置让她坐下。  
藤丸立香看看那个紧挨着桌角的座位，又看看近到似乎要贴到她身上的屏幕，意识到自己坐到了一个相当靠前的位置，可能就直接坐在了奥尔加玛丽的左手边——背对着屏幕，坐在长桌尽头的座位想必是给迦勒底所长准备的。  
她望着身旁而对面的一大连串空座位，不禁想起了以前进行作战会议的时候。那时参加作战会议的只有他们四个人，也就从来没使用过这么正式的会议室，一般都是从食堂挪了张圆桌过来，找了个安静的房间之后大家坐到一起将作战计划反复讨论。不管怎么说，那绝对不是什么像现在这样严肃的场合。  
藤丸立香正在回想着她从前的记忆，突然感觉到有什么毛绒绒的生物小心地从她脚下经过，但是它没有控制好自己的尾巴，在它不注意的时候它的尾巴尖擅自行动，从藤丸立香的小腿上擦了过去，让她感到有些痒。  
藤丸立香往后挪挪，低头往桌下看去，然后弯下腰伸手一捞，将芙芙从地上抓了起来，放到她的腿上。  
芙芙躺在藤丸立香腿上，四脚朝天，抱着自己的尾巴使劲咬自己尾巴尖上毛，将那里舔的湿漉漉的。藤丸立香熟门熟路地将手塞到它尾巴下去挠芙芙的肚子，芙芙便一边四脚蹬动一边尖叫起来。  
“芙，芙！嘤嘤嘤——”  
“你嘤嘤嘤也没有用！”藤丸立香一边用力揉搓着芙芙温暖的肚子，一边恶意地笑着，“说好了一直留在玛修身边呢，说好了要保护她呢？为什么我在第一特异点没看到你，嗯？”  
芙芙在藤丸立香手下拼命挣扎，突然低下头在藤丸立香手上咬了一口，趁着藤丸立香愣住这个空档迅速翻过身在她腿上借力一跳，稳稳地落到了桌子上，转眼就掠过一个惊呆了的职员，从会议室半开的门跑了出去。  
藤丸立香只听到不远处传来一声含糊的惊叫声，接着会议室的门口就连着走进了几个人。最先走进来的是奥尔加玛丽，她看起来有些疲惫，眼下有着淡淡的黑眼圈，手中抱着一厚叠文件夹，径直向藤丸立香旁边的位置走了过来。  
而当奥尔加玛丽在她的位置上坐定后，灵子化的达·芬奇出现在藤丸立香对面的位置。她面色不变，却用脚尖在桌子下悄悄碰了碰坐在她对面的藤丸立香的脚：“哟，好久不见，立香。最近怎么样？”  
藤丸立香面上微笑不变，不动声色地将达·芬奇的脚顶回去：“谢谢关心，达·芬奇亲。我觉得最近过的还行吧。”  
她们在桌子下像两个幼稚的小学生一样互相踢来踢去，终于引起了坐在她们中间的奥尔加玛丽的注意力。见她低头向下看去，达·芬奇和藤丸立香还缠在一起的脚瞬间收回，奥尔加玛丽只看到她们老老实实摆放着的四只脚。她便叹了口气，皱着眉头揉了揉额角，对达·芬奇说：“达·芬奇，我要咖啡。”  
达·芬奇便走出去给奥尔加玛丽煮咖啡。藤丸立香看看奥尔加玛丽，试探着问道：“所长，你没有休息好吗？”  
“一直都没时间好好休息，昨天示巴又……”奥尔加玛丽说着的话戛然而止，硬生生地换了个话题，“不说这个了。玛修怎么还没进来？”  
“她就在门外呢。”达·芬奇饱含笑意的声音远远地传来，没过多久她就一手端着咖啡壶，一手揽着玛修的肩和她一起走进来。芙芙正耀武扬威地蹲坐在玛修肩头，蓬松的尾巴轻轻地晃动着，而玛修则取下了眼镜，一边苦笑着一边轻轻揉着有些泛红的鼻子。  
她在长桌的另一端坐下，离藤丸立香有着相当远的距离，但还是时不时地向藤丸立香的方向看去，笑着朝藤丸立香点了点头权当做打招呼。  
到现在为止一切看起来还很顺利，然而在参与任务的御主们一起走进会议室时，一切都改变了。藤丸立香震惊地发现来的并不是A组成员，反而是一些从没见过的人——不，也不能说是全都没见过。走在最后的那个有着一头铁灰色短发的女魔术师藤丸立香可不算陌生，就在前天她们可还大吵了一架。现在她坐到了藤丸立香的左边，仅仅隔着不到半米的距离，藤丸立香几乎能感受到落到身上的来自她的审视的目光。  
但是这无所谓，藤丸立香心想，现在最主要的问题是——  
她缓缓扫视过身边这群陌生的人。曾经与她达成约定要保护玛修的两个人，佩佩隆奇诺和奥菲利亚，全都不在这次执行任务的成员名单里。  
“大家都到齐了吧，以下便是预计将要前往第二特异点进行人理修复任务的成员名单，分别是——B组全员八人，以及A组的玛修·基列莱特和F组的藤丸立香。”奥尔加玛丽的声音在藤丸立香耳边响起，“藤丸，我来介绍一下，你身边这位便是B组队长舒莉雅·迪奥兰德——”  
藤丸立香突然转过头望着奥尔加玛丽，质问道：“这是什么意思？这次不是A组去吗？”  
奥尔加玛丽一愣，似乎是没想到藤丸立香会说出这样的话，“不，原本的计划就是——”  
“其实，在这件事上，你完全不需要有这样的担心。”舒莉雅轻飘飘的声音在藤丸立香背后响起，“我了解我的队员们，B组也是实力强大而且可靠的魔术师。反倒是你，藤丸立香，为什么F组的你也会出现在这次的成员名单里呢？”  
藤丸立香转过身，刚想说些什么来反击，却突然看到罗玛尼抱着平板电脑走了进来。他目不斜视，径直朝着奥尔加玛丽走过来，奥尔加玛丽也迅速站起身，听着罗玛尼面色严肃地在她耳边低声说着什么。在那之后罗玛尼来到达·芬奇身边一个早就预留好的位置坐下，而奥尔加玛丽则面色不变地继续说道：  
“藤丸是本次任务的特殊情报提供者。之前从第一特异点回收到的圣杯已经分析完毕，其中包含的信息经过解析已经定位出了第二特异点的时间与空间，详细的资料和藤丸提供的情报都在这份文件中——”  
说着，她将手中的文件夹一一分发下去，但只有舒莉雅翻开第一页看了看，其他人都只是将文件压在了手边。  
“在看这份资料之前，我有一些问题想要问这位藤丸小姐。”B组一位成员开口问道。她的声音柔软而悦耳，一缕银白色的长发随着她的动作从肩上垂了下来，“藤丸小姐是如何探知到这些……特殊情报的？换言之，我们又该如何确认这些情报的可靠性？”  
藤丸立香向传出声音的方向看去，随即紧紧地攥紧了拳头。  
那肯定是个爱因兹贝伦家的人造人，她和爱丽丝菲尔太像了。  
然后，她抬抬手阻止了想要替她解释的奥尔加玛丽，说道：  
“……是未来视哦。我能看到未来发生的事情，就像是在窥视平行世界发生的一切，这是我与生俱来的天赋哦。”  
说着，她意有所指地看了一眼正端起咖啡杯掩饰自己微妙表情的罗玛尼，继续说道：“……或者，可以称为‘千里眼’？”  
下一秒，罗玛尼把咖啡喷了出来，发出了一阵惊天动地的咳嗽声。  
****  
接下来的会议就没什么好说的了，无论是哪个世界的作战会议都是漫长且无趣。B组对藤丸立香的态度依然不友善，但藤丸立香此时也顾不上和他们处好关系——玛修接下来的安危问题已经占满了她的全部思绪，就连坐在她斜对面的罗玛尼也没能吸引到她过多的注意力。  
在第二特异点中雷夫会出现，而他将会使用圣杯召唤阿提拉，藤丸立香默默地想着。这个情报她并没有告知奥尔加玛丽，因为如果告诉了她就势必牵扯出魔神柱不死性的问题，而她是没办法在不牵扯到罗玛尼的情况下解释她是怎么在魔神柱具有不死性的情况下击败盖提亚的。而且她也知道，若是到时候雷夫不出现还好说，要是出现了……她和奥尔加玛丽建立的岌岌可危的信任关系就将瞬间瓦解。  
所以她必须在那一切发生之前找到能保全玛修的方法。  
会议一结束藤丸立香就步履匆匆地走了，留下了满满一屋子面面相觑的御主和职员们。罗玛尼坐在她对面，早就看出了整个会议中她都在心不在焉地走神，现在她还在会议结束的下一秒就站起身来朝门口走去，甚至比奥尔加玛丽走得还要早，便忍不住望着她逐渐远去的背影，直到她那有着温暖颜色的头发消失在会议室的门外。  
他旁边的达·芬奇理所当然地注意到了他的走神，便伸手戳了戳他，将想要起身的他按住了。  
“先不要着急回去，罗玛尼。”她对罗玛尼说道，“我有话要和你说。”  
罗玛尼当然知道达·芬奇想要和他说什么，便找了个借口推辞道：“啊，一会还要组织B组的身体检查，我……”  
“少了你一个也不会怎样。”达·芬奇危险地笑着，将右手伸到罗玛尼身上，左手抓住他的左臂，用着一个似乎是很亲密地靠在他身上，实质却是在锁喉的姿势说道，“我让你和那孩子去谈一谈，你果然没去吧？”  
罗玛尼：“呃……”  
“你这个磨磨唧唧的男人，我就知道会这样。”达·芬奇叹了口气，将禁锢着罗玛尼脖子的手臂缓缓松开。  
“听着，立香和你之间的事原本不应该由我介入，本来应该是由你们两个自己解决的。”达·芬奇长叹一声，从椅子上缓缓站起，“但是现在有一句话我不得不说。那孩子，她……她的内心现在已经千疮百孔了。如果你不打算救她也可以，什么也不做也没关系，但是求求你啦，至少不要帮倒忙啊！”  
话音刚落，达·芬奇的手就突然被罗玛尼抓住了。她低头向下看去，看到罗玛尼依然坐在原地，目光低垂，看不出脸上现在是什么样的表情。  
“莱昂纳多，我有一个问题要问你。”他轻声说，“在最开始的时候，你就说过你相信藤丸小姐。现在我想问你，你是因为什么而做出这个判断的呢？”  
达·芬奇的动作顿了顿，露出了了然的神色。  
“是吗——原来如此，你是在在意这个啊。”  
“果然你对人类的了解还不够啊，罗玛尼。人类的心灵大概永远是你最难理解的东西。”她叹息着说道，轻轻将自己的手腕从罗玛尼手中抽出来，向会议室的门口走去，“在我看到立香的第一眼我就知道，拥有着那样眼神的她——坚决而平静，带着牺牲一切的勇气，那样的她绝不会是人理的敌人。”  
会议室现在只留有罗玛尼一个人了。他悄悄地环视四周，然后脱下了左手上的手套，默默地注视着自己手上那枚平平无奇的戒指。  
——然后，他握紧了拳，终于下定了决心。  
  
下定了决心的罗玛尼做出的第一个错误决定就是在藤丸立香做身体检查的时候闯进了她的检查室。藤丸立香自己倒是没觉得有什么，玛尔维娜倒是尖叫着挡在了藤丸立香身前，扯下一旁托盘下垫着的白布往她身上挡去，托盘里放着的镊子和注射器撒了一地：“罗玛尼，你干什么！”  
罗玛尼满脸通红地转过身去：“啊那个什么……我是想问问你什么时候下班？”  
玛尔维娜非常怀疑地看着他，一边弯着腰从地上捡东西一边低声催促藤丸立香快点把衣服穿上。藤丸立香一边系着迦勒底制服上的几条皮带一边看了看罗玛尼的背影，突然之间明白了他想表达的意思。  
“罗玛尼医生想说的是你应该去休息了吧，玛尔？”她对玛尔维娜说道，“最近一直工作的很辛苦啊，之前不是还一直给B组的身体检查帮忙吗？”  
“啊，对，我就是这个意思！”罗玛尼迅速接上藤丸立香的话，“去休息吧，玛尔。不是只剩下最后一项检查了吗？我抽血很熟练的。”  
玛尔维娜看看罗玛尼，又看看藤丸立香。  
“我的直觉告诉我这事不对，我那个不压榨完我最后一丝精力绝不罢休的老板去哪了？”玛尔维娜相当肯定地说道，但是与此同时也站起身来迅速将身上的白大褂脱下来随手往某个角落里一塞，“但是不管罗玛尼是不是吃错了药，我可不能错过这个机会。立香，明天见！”  
话音还未落，她就迅速从检查室中消失了。现在检查室里只留下了还在门口站着的罗玛尼，和半倚在检查床上的藤丸立香。  
罗玛尼沉默着，什么也没说。他悄悄地向藤丸立香这边走过来，坐到了玛尔维娜之前坐着的椅子上。藤丸立香坐在原地没有动，只是安静地望着他。  
两个人都没有说话，都只能听见自己逐渐加速的心跳声。  
最后还是罗玛尼最先打破了这难耐的寂静。  
“莱昂纳多说我应该和你谈一谈。”他轻声说着，目光只落在自己放在膝盖上的手上，“我也是这么想的。”  
他抬起头，刻意地没去看藤丸立香的表情，而是在检查室四周看了看：“这里不是个说话的好地方。……不介意的话，可以去我的房间吗？”  
藤丸立香顿了顿，过了几秒钟才找到了自己的声音。  
“……好。”她说。


	47. Chapter 47

藤丸立香跟在罗玛尼身后，在迦勒底安静的宿舍区走廊中行走着。他埋着头走得飞快，藤丸立香只得加快脚步才勉强能跟得上。她看到罗玛尼身穿的白衣下摆在随着他的步伐而上下翻滚着，忍不住紧走几步伸手抓住他腰间的衣服，轻轻拽了拽。  
“医生，你走的太快啦，我都要跟不上了。”她轻声说着，半是恳求半是撒娇地说道，“稍微等我一下好不好？”  
罗玛尼就真的放满了脚步跟上了她走路的速度。藤丸立香突然意识到无论在哪个世界，无论罗玛尼有没有记忆，他都是那个相当吃软不吃硬的人，向他撒娇绝对能起到事半功倍的效果——这么说来，在这个世界与罗玛尼初见的那个夜晚她从一开始就做错了。  
不过现在再想这个也于事无补，藤丸立香默默想着。她轻轻松开抓着罗玛尼衣襟的手指，顺着他的衣服腰间的褶皱向左边滑去，用两根手指松松地捏住了罗玛尼的袖口。  
正如她所想那样，罗玛尼僵硬了一下，但是他没有甩开藤丸立香的手，尽管那是件很容易做到的事情。藤丸立香在他背后看不见的角落地偷偷地笑了起来，感到非常愉快，但转瞬间又开始埋怨如此容易被满足的自己：怎么啦，这么点小事就值得你这么高兴了吗？  
她能感觉到罗玛尼从手腕到整条手臂的肌肉都紧绷着。好像不仅仅是因为自己牵着他的袖口，更多的是因为怕被别人看到他在带自己去他的房间，藤丸立香这么想着。不管怎么说，一个成年单身男性在夜晚带着一个妙龄少女到自己的房间里两人独处，怎么想都是件相当让人浮想联翩的事。  
不过对现在的罗玛尼来说，他的房间可能是迦勒底唯一一处能让他感到安全的地方。  
他们运气不错，没有人注意到在宿舍区贴着墙边偷偷摸摸行走的两人。终于到了房间门口，罗玛尼迅速刷了手环打开了门，把袖子从藤丸立香手中拽出来，按着她的后背将她推到了房间中。  
藤丸立香环顾四周，打量着罗玛尼这间熟悉的房间。从前她也来过罗玛尼的房间，但那里一直堆满了各种各样的文件资料和书籍。现在这间房间则单调的有些冷清了，只有一张床和一套桌椅，还有一台镶嵌在墙壁上的咖啡机。  
罗玛尼让藤丸立香在椅子上坐下，自己从柜子里翻出两个杯子拿到浴室里去洗，然后又走到咖啡机前去折腾他那一大盒子冲调饮料。藤丸立香这时发现她之前拜托医疗部的护士交给罗玛尼的盒子正端端正正地摆在他的床边，便忍不住开口问道：“医生，喜欢那天的蛋糕吗？”  
罗玛尼手中拎着杯子转过身来，诧异道：“什么蛋糕？”  
“就是那天我……”藤丸立香顿了顿，突然之间明白了什么，只得轻轻叹了口气，“不，没什么，请别在意。”  
看着她的表情变化，罗玛尼将那天的事回想了一遍便立刻明白了发生了什么。他感到藤丸立香的情绪有些低落，便忍不住说：“难道说你那天……你为什么不去叫我呢？”  
“听起来你们那时候似乎很开心，我这样贸然地去打扰感觉很不合适。”藤丸立香轻声道。她咬了咬嘴唇，看着罗玛尼正低着头用搅拌棒搅拌着杯子中冲调好的饮品，感觉心脏重重地跳动了一下，“下次食堂再做奶油蛋糕我会帮你留意的。”  
“谢谢你，但是不用了。”罗玛尼道，“怎么说呢，现在毕竟是特殊时期啦，那些漂亮的甜品还是优先供应给御主们吧。”  
然后他端着两个杯子走过来，在自己的床边坐下，将手中的一个杯子递给了藤丸立香：“给。我觉得你应该会喜欢。”  
藤丸立香低声道了谢，双手接过了罗玛尼递过来的杯子，轻抿了一口杯子中的液体。香浓的奶茶混合着草莓的果肉缓缓流淌到她的口中，让她冰凉的身体一下就暖了起来。  
然而此时她却看到甜食爱好者罗玛尼·阿基曼正在喝黑咖啡，这让她无论如何也不想再喝下去了，但是温暖的杯子捧在手心里很舒服，她也不愿意将它放到一边。  
罗玛尼问道：“不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢的。”藤丸立香笑着回答道，“……一直以来都是。”  
罗玛尼不知道想到了什么，也可能是被咖啡的热气熏的，脸突然有点红。他急忙掩饰般地咽下几口咖啡，想找个地方把杯子放下，但是他的床边基本没有能放东西的地方。最后在一阵手忙脚乱之后他最终降咖啡杯放到了地板上。  
“那个……虽说是达芬奇一直在催促我，让我和你谈谈，但是我现在自己也觉得有这个必要性。”他握了握拳，努力让自己的神情变得严肃起来，“这都是我的错。我本该早些将这件事和你说开的，但是直到现在我还在逃避着……不能在这样下去了，我必须……”  
“我必须向你道歉。那天在病房里是我不好，我太冲动了，没能去听你说的话，对不起。”  
藤丸立香大惊，差点将手中端着的奶茶打翻。  
“你……你在说什么啊！”她赶紧把手中这个此刻看起来极为危险的杯子放到了桌子上，将弄上奶茶的手迅速背到身后，在礼装的裙摆上偷偷擦了擦，“不管怎么说都应该是我来道歉。那个时候我整个人状态都不太对，还对你说了奇怪的话……”  
“那个，不如我们直接跳过互相道歉的部分，直接继续向后说吧。”罗玛尼道，“那天是预计进行初次任务的日子，在你到迦勒底之前，所有人的情绪都非常紧绷，几乎都要到极限了。奥尔加玛丽在灵子转移之后就封闭了管制室，我没有参加初次任务，从那之后一连三天都没有接到任何消息。再然后……”  
“再然后，奥尔加玛丽把我送到了你这里，告诉你我杀死了雷夫。”藤丸立香低声道。  
“……是的。”罗玛尼道，“当你对我说出我…他……他的事，我当时就突然陷入了恐慌的情绪。”  
他缓缓低下头，注视着自己仍然戴着白色手套的左手。尽管目前看不到，但是他仍能感觉那枚戒指正紧紧箍在他的手指上，时刻不停地提醒着他：“这个秘密我隐瞒了整整十年，一直以来知道这个秘密的也只有马里斯比利和莱昂纳多。所以，当你直接说出那句话时，我……”  
“是我太冲动了。我本应该慢一些，再慢一些一点一点说给你听，但是……在我看到你的那一瞬间我就知道我不可能保持冷静。”  
罗玛尼闻言望向藤丸立香，却看到她低下头避开了他的目光，低下头紧紧地攥住了自己的裙摆。他看不见藤丸立香的表情，只能盯着她贴着脸颊垂下的那几缕橙色的发丝看。  
“在你经历过的那个世界里，我是怎么死的？”他问道。  
藤丸立香轻轻松开手中皱成一团的裙摆：“其实你已经猜到了吧……”  
“虽然没有听到你的正面回答，但是你现在的态度已经能说明很多问题了。”罗玛尼叹道，“原来如此，最后真的走到了这一步吗？”  
“如果当时的我能更强一点的话……”藤丸立香轻声道，“或者是像现在这样，有了那么多可靠的同伴们，可以帮我们一把的话，也许就……”  
“但是你也知道，现在的情况并不能说是人理烧却已经被终结。我们都知道一切仍有变数，接下来每一次行动都存在着近乎等同的风险——不只是你我，就连此刻的奥尔加玛丽也意识到了。”  
“你本来有机会阻止这一切的，本来有更好的选择可以做。那是不会带来任何牺牲的方法，这样大家都能安全——”  
“这不可能。”藤丸立香轻声道。她几乎是用气声将这句短短的话说了出来，罗玛尼理所应当地没听清，“什么？”  
藤丸立香深吸了一口气，努力地保持着自己声线的平稳：“告诉我吧，医生，你想让我做出什么样的选择？”  
“……你应该找到我，告诉我一切，我就会知道我应该去做的事。”罗玛尼平静地说着，“由我来终结这一切。这就是我——这就是所罗门注定的命运。”  
话音刚落，他却看见藤丸立香的左手迅速一动，迅速将右手手背上的什么抹去了。但是这显然没什么用，她的泪水仍然继续落下来，一滴一滴地落在她慌乱而无处摆放的双手和大腿上。  
“求你，医生，别这么对我。”她声音颤抖着说道，“我做不到……真的不行。”  
罗玛尼还是第一次把正在一起说话的女孩子弄哭，他慌张地往前挪了两步，探身上钱试探地将手按在面前女孩子有些瘦弱的肩上：“藤丸小姐，你——”  
藤丸立香连忙用衣袖胡乱地在脸上擦了擦，抬起头用着有些红肿的双眼望着近在咫尺的罗玛尼的脸，强笑着说道：“我只希望你能够幸福。所以，如果真的需要做什么的话，还是由我——”  
话音还未落，罗玛尼突然伸出手来，轻轻握住了藤丸立香正缩在衣袖中的一只手。  
“最初见到你的时候，你也是像现在这样说着这些自我牺牲的话，似乎只要是你愿意的话，你就是能为我做出选择的那个人一样。可你——你又知道我的什么呢？”  
他的目光明明确确写着：  
你又知道所罗门的什么呢？  
“我知道你的一切。我知道你喜欢吃草莓和其他酸甜的水果，喜欢魔法梅莉，喜欢双面加绒的毯子；不喜欢喝咖啡，不喜欢吃欧芹，不喜欢加班。”藤丸立香声音颤抖着说道，眼泪仍然不停地从眼眶涌出，“我知道这十年里你的痛苦与挣扎。我知道你一直被未知的恐惧追逐着，为此宁可选择不相信任何人。我还知道——你是如此的爱着人类。”  
“我做了错事，我说了谎话。关于你的事我一直在骗人。”她哭着说，“我想见你，想和你说话，这份愿望在你离开后的时间里从未改变，我想让你知道我已经是个合格的御主了，能够自信地停挺直胸膛站在你面前，告诉你我没有让你失望——”  
“藤丸小姐，藤丸小姐？请稍微冷静一下。”罗玛尼的手伸了过来，轻轻擦掉了藤丸立香脸上的泪水，她听到他用着平稳而冷静的声音说着：  
“我知道你所说的关于未来的事，以及盖提亚的事都是真的，但我仍然并不信任你——请先不要责备我。那个时候，他的千里眼所看到的未来由于你的出现而被改变了；注定的未来并没有发生，而数千年来千里眼看到的都是既定的事实，从未出过错。这件事……比起盖提亚带来的人理烧却，这件事更让我觉得恐慌。”  
“而与此同时，你却一直说着这样的话，并且真的一直这么做了。我知道我是个什么样的人，也知道我并不值得你为我付出，但是每次看到你看着我的眼神时，我都觉得我似乎做错了什么。但是事实上我什么都没做过，也什么都不记得，似乎你已经在不知不觉间将你记忆中的我的过失转移到了我身上，我只是要为我从未做过的事情负责。”  
“……不是这样的，医生。”藤丸立香低声道。她想辩解些什么，但是所有的话都堵在了喉咙里，什么都说不出来，最后只能徒劳无功底重复了一遍，“不是这样的……”  
罗玛尼微微摇了摇头，将藤丸立香蜷起来的手指一一展平，放在自己手心中。  
“你一直对我说着这样的话，藤丸小姐，但是我不明白啊。”  
“那一天，我们的相遇在现在来看是错误的吧，我还能存在的世界也是错误的吧，藤丸小姐。谢谢你曾经为我做的一切，但现在的我只是个软弱而无用的人而已，不值得你再这样为我付出，我也不知道该怎么做才能回报你。”他冷静而平淡地说着，看着藤丸立香惨白的脸色，轻轻拍了拍她的手，“好啦，不要难过了。你还是个孩子呢，本来就该去享受属于你自己的人生啊，一直让你为了人理烧却和我的事而操劳才是不对的吧？”  
藤丸立香呆呆地望着罗玛尼，连脸上还挂着的泪水都忘了擦。她紧紧抓着罗玛尼的手，拼命地摇着头：“不要，医生，不要。不要这么对我，不要和我说这样的话——求求你，别让我走……”  
罗玛尼有些苦恼的偏过头，手臂僵硬的伸过去，犹豫着小心翼翼地环住藤丸立香的肩，在她背上拍了拍：“我没说让你走啊，我说了又没用，想要辞职得和奥尔加玛丽说。再说，我们以后不还是同事吗？虽然你是御主，我是医生，虽说不在一起工作，但……”  
他的眼睛骤然一亮，自以为想到了一个万全的解决方法：“那个，要不这样！怎么说，我也算是难得和一个人推心置腹了一下，再不交付信任好像有点……藤丸小姐，我们来重新认识一下吧，如果当初相遇的场合是正确的话，说不定——咳咳，我是罗玛尼·阿基曼，是迦勒底——”  
他踌躇地向藤丸立香伸出手，藤丸立香却突然抬起头来望着他近在咫尺的脸，将一只手放到了他的胸膛上。她已经不再流泪了，眼眶微红，目光中沉淀着积攒了多年的深沉悲哀和绝望，像是终于下定决心一样伸出了手。  
“对不起，医生。”她说，“我很抱歉……为了所有的一切。”  
一边说着，她一边抬起了空闲下来的那只手。随着咔哒一声轻响，迦勒底制服胸下位置的皮带被她迅速解开了。


	48. Chapter 48

伴随着皮带抽动的一声轻响，罗玛尼彻底僵硬了。他眼睁睁地看着藤丸立香把手伸向了胸上的另一条皮带，慢慢地把它也解开了，然后将迦勒底制服的拉链一口气从领口拉到了腰间，胸口露了大片白皙的皮肤出来。  
现在这件制服只靠着腰间皮带才勉强挂在藤丸立香肩上，但是她的双手又很快向腰间移去了。罗玛尼终于反应过来藤丸立香想要做什么，急急忙忙地伸手把她的手按住：“等等，藤丸小姐，你这是——”  
藤丸立香却翻过手来抓住了他的手，直接拉上来按到了自己只勉强被衣服裹住一半的胸上。罗玛尼全身一震，就算隔着一层手套也感觉到了手下柔软又有弹性的触感，脸瞬间就红了。  
“喜欢吗？”藤丸立香问道，“还是说你更喜欢不隔着衣服直接摸上去的触感？”  
罗玛尼往外抽了抽自己的手，结果藤丸立香的手覆在他手上，一下没抽出来，反而藤丸立香压得更紧了。她毫不在意自己的感受，抓着罗玛尼的手用力揉捏自己那柔软而脆弱的地方，那里的皮肤很快因为这粗暴的对待而泛起了红痕。  
“藤丸小姐——你、你知道你在做什么吗？”他结结巴巴的说着，视线却不自觉地向藤丸立香的胸口飘去。下一秒他突然意识到了自己在做什么，立刻把头转开。  
藤丸立香惨淡地微笑起来。  
“啊——我知道的，我现在十分清醒。所以，无论一会将要发生什么，这都是出自我本人意志的选择。”她松开按着罗玛尼手的那只手，但仍抓着他的手腕，手指转了一圈强行挤入他的指缝间，与他十指相扣，“如果早些知道你会和我说这些话，我就直接这样做了——不，早在上一个世界时我就该这么做了。”  
罗玛尼怔怔地看着她，手上渐渐失去了推阻的力量，藤丸立香很快便趁着这个机会凑到他身边，趁他没反应过来伸手卡住他的下颌，迫使他抬起头注视她金色的双眼。  
“不要拒绝我，罗曼，求你了。今晚发生的一切都是出自我本人的意愿，你只要把它当做一场梦就好。”她对罗玛尼说着，右手手背的令咒骤然亮起，她在那红色的光芒微微仰起头吻上了罗玛尼的嘴唇，“那么，醒来吧，罗曼。”  
少女的唇甜美又柔软，而且出乎离奇地烫。罗玛尼只觉得整个人都笼罩在藤丸立香的体香中，只能听到他和她的心脏在一起剧烈地搏动着，已经无法继续思考藤丸立香这突如其来的行为到底意味着什么，能想到的只有关于她的事，她在昏暗的病房中望着他的那双似乎燃烧着火焰的眼睛，她在特异点里单薄的身影，还有品尝到的她唇齿之间的甜味。  
藤丸立香悄悄舔舔罗玛尼的唇，舌尖没有任何阻碍地滑入了罗玛尼的口腔之中，与他的舌尖纠缠起来。罗玛尼的反应一开始很生涩，但他很快适应过来，开始回吻藤丸立香。他开始掌握这次亲吻的节奏，将藤丸立香口鼻中的空气渐渐夺去；当这一吻最终结束的时候两人都有些微喘，面颊火热，分开的唇瓣牵出了一条暧昧的银丝。  
反应过来刚刚发生了什么的罗玛尼站起身就想走，但是藤丸立香紧紧抓着他的手不让他离开。  
“刚才你回应我了。为什么，罗曼？”  
“……你叫我罗曼。”罗玛尼低声说着，在他还没有意识到的时候他已经站在原地不动了，“第一次听到你这么叫我，稍微有点……”  
“不是第一次哦，是你不记得了。”  
听到藤丸立香说出这句话，罗玛尼惊讶地转过头去看她。藤丸立香依然衣衫不整地跪坐在他的床上，嘴唇微肿，显然是刚才接吻留下的痕迹：“不，倒不如说对你来说这是还未发生的事情，但是对我来说却是真实经历过的回忆。”  
“在过去的那个世界，我们曾经是恋人。”  
“哎？恋人……是……”  
藤丸立香把罗玛尼按回床上，低下头将额头轻轻靠在了他的肩上，倾听着他有些急促又慌乱的心跳声。她仍然紧紧地牵着罗玛尼的左手，在这个姿势下她丰满的胸部便紧紧压在了罗玛尼的右臂上。在她看不见的方向上，罗玛尼的脸更红了。  
“很不可思议吧？其实我也从没想过你会回应我的感情。”藤丸立香轻声道，“但是不知从何时开始，我们竟然对彼此有了相同的情感。”  
“我曾经以为一切结束之后我们能拥有更多的机会，但是……我想，你知道当时在时间神殿发生了什么，你应该已经猜到了当时我在哪里，以及我经历了什么。”她在罗玛尼耳边低语着，偏过头轻吻了一下他滚烫的脸颊，想想又觉得不够，坏心眼地在他耳朵上咬了一口，满意地感觉到他的身体微颤起来，“你就那样在我面前消失了，我甚至连和你告别的话都没来得及说。”  
“那个时候你对我说‘不要在意你的事’，从那之后我也一直有好好地坚持下来了，因为那是你对我的命令，我就绝对能做到。虽然有的时候还是会想着‘好累啊，是不是到了应该休息一下的时候了呢’‘真的还有希望这种东西存在吗’，但是想到这个世界是你牺牲了那么多才拯救下来的，那么无论如何也要守护好它——有时也会想，也许一切结束之后我还能再见到你。”  
“……”  
罗玛尼依然沉默着，只是他有些慌乱的呼吸声已经出卖了他的内心。他将压在藤丸立香身下的右手抽了抽来，犹豫了一会才僵硬地绕到藤丸立香背后，将她轻轻揽在怀中。  
于是藤丸立香微笑起来，她就着现在这个依偎在罗玛尼怀里的姿势将他的右手捧起来，慢慢地将手套脱下来，然后握着他的手在手背上留下了一连串轻吻：“我真的再一次遇到你啦。”  
罗玛尼的喉结滚动了一下，他怔怔地看着藤丸立香的吻继续向下移去，直到落到了他中指上的戒指上。然后她仰起头来，眼中满是笑意，带着甜蜜的笑容对他说：“……这次可以只做我一人的王吗？”  
那一瞬间，罗玛尼感觉自己一直尽力维持的理智瞬间被冲断了。等他意识到自己做了什么之后，藤丸立香已经被他握着手腕按在了床上，双腿分开挂在他腰间。她橘色的头发散落在他的手掌之间，湿润而柔软的嘴唇微张，金色的双眼闪烁着琥珀一般的光芒，正满含笑意地望着他。  
然后他就顺从自己的心意俯下身咬住了正躺在他身下的女孩子甜蜜的唇。藤丸立香早在罗玛尼突然俯身过来的时候就迅速放松了身体，现在正努力抬起身体去迎合罗玛尼的吻；当罗玛尼终于主动含住她的唇瓣之时，她的舌尖一早就热情地缠了上去。  
过不多时，罗玛尼气喘吁吁地放开了藤丸立香，望着她也有些泛起红晕的脸颊和唇边的水痕，颤抖着声音问道：“藤丸小姐，真的可以吗……”  
藤丸立香在他身下笑了起来，将罗玛尼没带手套的手拉到胸前，顺着衣襟滑了进去，感觉他宽阔的手掌真正覆盖到自己柔软滑腻的皮肤上。她的乳头已经硬了起来，轻轻摩擦着罗玛尼的手心，那感觉开始让她有了些反应，便曲起腿用小腿在罗玛尼腰间暗示地蹭了蹭。  
“我变成现在这样都是拜你所赐呢。”她笑着说道，“……你想对我怎样都可以。”  
他们做得很急，两个人都没怎么脱衣服，藤丸立香甚至只在罗玛尼把员工牌摘下来扔到一边的时候悄悄伸手到裙下把丝袜撕开了一点，然后就又和罗玛尼纠缠到了一起。  
就算藤丸立香自认对疼痛的忍耐度很高，真正进入的时候还是让她疼得咬紧了牙关，惨白着一张脸将头转到一边不让罗玛尼看到她的表情。她本来就没完全兴奋起来，罗玛尼的动作又相当粗暴，她只觉得下面又热又涨，疼痛伴随着心跳一起一跳一跳地传来。  
罗玛尼咬住她颈侧的皮肤轻轻吮吸舔吻着，湿热的呼吸不停地喷洒在藤丸立香的身上。他在插入之后并没有立刻动作，而是停留了一会没有动，过后竟然缓缓退了出来。  
“我还是觉得这是不对的。”他将头埋在藤丸立香肩上，低声说道。  
“……”  
藤丸立香深吸了一口气，用腿环住罗玛尼的腰不让他离开，伸手抱住他的背，在他耳边说道：“为什么会这么想？”  
罗玛尼覆在她身上低头望着她，用有些忧郁的语气说道：“……因为你看起来并不开心。”  
“……我只是有点疼，你轻一点我们再继续，好不好？”藤丸立香有些急切地撑起身体去吻罗玛尼的唇，又挣扎着伸出手到床头柜上摸索着把房间中的灯关上了，只留着墙边一盏橘黄色的小夜灯，“把灯关上会不会好一些？罗曼，我好想要你，你亲亲我……”  
罗玛尼便沉默着吻她，突然抬起她的一条腿，火热而坚硬的性器在她湿润的股间磨蹭了一次，重新撑开穴口顶了进去。尽管藤丸立香已经尽量将身体放松了，但这次插入她还是觉得疼，眼泪差点就流出来了，十根手指紧紧抓着身下的床单。  
罗玛尼的鼻尖擦过她露在外面的乳房，将还挺立着的乳头含入口中吮吸着，同时伸手去揉她紧绷着的大腿内侧的肌肉。乳尖的刺激给她带来了少的可怜的一点快感，藤丸立香轻轻喘息着放开了被她抓出几条褶皱的床单，一只手抓住了另一个罗玛尼无暇顾及而备受冷落的乳房揉捏着。过不多时她感觉到下身尖锐的疼痛渐渐消失了，取而代之的相比而言要弱一些的绵长的钝痛感，与此同时她僵硬的后背也开始逐渐放松了。  
罗玛尼扶着她的腰，缓慢而小心地将性器抽出又插入，这次插入的比上一次要深很多，藤丸立香只感觉身体里似乎有什么被罗玛尼死死地顶着，不是很舒服，但是现在这种情况下她又肯定不可能说出来，只好咬牙忍着，用腿蹭了蹭罗玛尼的腰示意他可以开始了。  
罗玛尼便抬起她的腿开始动作起来。说实话，藤丸立香并没有从已经有些麻木的下半身获得太多快感，但是被罗玛尼按在身下插入带来的心理快感已经足以压过生理上的所有不适，不多时她就感觉身体内部似乎有一股液体涌了出来，罗玛尼的抽插也变得顺畅了许多。  
她仍然紧紧抱着罗玛尼，小穴已经无师自通地学会了紧紧地吸吮着他硬热的性器，她一边调整自己的呼吸一边听着罗玛尼有些急促的喘息声和喉咙深处传来的轻微的呻吟声，突然他一个深入又一次撞上了她体内那处脆弱的地方，这一下让她没有控制住自己传出的叫声。  
罗玛尼稍稍抬起了头，急促地喘着气，断断续续地问她：“……藤丸小姐，我又……弄疼你了吗？”  
“没有，我感觉非常舒服。”藤丸立香牵起他的手放到唇边吻了一下，勉强着笑得眉眼弯弯地望着他，“……这就是我想要的，罗曼。”  
罗玛尼却是快要到了，他的性器变得更热更硬，被藤丸立香已经彻底软下来的小穴一刻不停的吸吮着，他只握着藤丸立香纤细的腰继续用力冲撞了几下，便咬着她的肩在她身体深处射了出来。藤丸立香长长呼出一口气，闭着眼睛感受着两人杂乱而迅速的心跳。罗玛尼已经有些软下来的性器从她的小穴中滑了出来，带出了一股黏稠而浑浊的液体，顺着她的下身流了下来。  
“藤丸小姐——”  
藤丸立香突然睁开双眼，伸手在罗玛尼后脑处一按，他就无声无息地昏迷过去，倒在了藤丸立香身上。她喘了口气，在罗玛尼脸上蹭了蹭，又悄悄在他耳边亲了一下，然后将沉睡过去的他在床上端端正正摆了个姿势，替他盖上了被子。  
再然后，她回到了自己房间的浴室里，撑着酸软而疲惫的身体站在花洒下将身上混着血丝的斑驳液体清洗干净。直到这时候她才真正意识到自己在一时冲动下对罗玛尼用了怎样的暗示魔术，又和他发生了什么。他们之间的关系本来就很紧张，她却在情绪失控之下走了一步坏棋。等暗示魔术的效果失效，意识到真相的罗玛尼不会原谅她对他做出的那些事的。  
她将淋浴调成冷水，跪在浴室冰冷的瓷砖上哭了起来。


	49. Chapter 49

第二天，之前冲了一晚上冷水的藤丸立香毫不意外地感冒了，但是她本人却完全没有意识到自己此时的状态不对，只是起床之后一直觉得室内的温度有点高。她和往常一样换上战斗服礼装，将头发扎好，从自己的房间中走出去。  
一出门她就感到一阵寒风吹过来，硬生生让她起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，忍不住开始思考迦勒底的恒温系统是不是出了什么问题。但是很快她便无暇去思考自己这忽冷忽热的异常状态了——她出门的时间比预定的作战时间晚了一点，现在整个宿舍区都是空空荡荡的，和她做邻居的那些御主们似乎都已经去管制室那边了。  
她的下半身已经变得麻木，不再像前一天晚上那样感受到疼痛了，于是她加快步伐，跑到食堂拿了一个三明治叼在口中，迅速向管制室的方向跑去。在路上她迅速将这有些简单的早餐吃下去，惊讶地发现自己居然也没什么胃口。在进入管制室之前，她将剩下的半个三明治用原先的包装纸包了起来，找了个垃圾桶偷偷丢了进去。  
然后她发现自己来的也不算是特别晚。迦勒底亚斯仍然在黑暗中发出幽幽蓝光，照耀着下方地面升起的十个框体，其中八个很明显地在运行着，但这并不意味着B组的御主们已经进行灵子转移了——他们目前还停留在框体中，进行着藤丸立香没有体验过的，所谓“调律”过程。  
虽然此时藤丸立香只是在管制室的第一层站着，但是在她上方的奥尔加玛丽还是轻而易举地发现了她，隔着一层厚厚的玻璃用话筒对她说道：“来了啊，藤丸？先到上面来等一会吧。”  
藤丸立香便顺着管制室一边的楼梯向上走去。奥尔加玛丽正站在一群职员身后看着他们操纵程序对御主们进行调律，听到藤丸立香的脚步声传来便向楼梯的方向望去：“大概还需要再等待三十分钟，你——”  
话音未落，她便面色一变，大步向藤丸立香的方向走过来：“怎么了？脸色怎么这么难看？”  
藤丸立香莫名其妙地摸了摸自己的脸，没发现有什么异常，只摸到了自己因为快速奔跑而沁出的一些汗水。而奥尔加玛丽却不这么想，她走到藤丸立香身边，皱着眉头伸手在她额头上摸摸，面色一变：“你在发烧。”  
说着，她将藤丸立香拉上来，拖了把椅子过来按着她的肩让她坐下，对旁边的一个职员说道：“把玛尔维娜叫过来。我倒是要问问她，她是怎么照顾我的御主的！”  
接到命令的职员便匆匆地向旁边的休息室走去。藤丸立香也抬起手摸了摸自己的额头，但还是没感觉到自己的额头和手有什么温度差异；然而旁边的职员凑过来看了看她的脸，很肯定地说道：“嘴唇都没有血色了，瞳孔也有些放大……感觉很不妙啊！”  
奥尔加玛丽抱着手臂，面色不善地站在藤丸立香面前。藤丸立香尴尬地低笑几声，绞尽脑汁想办法解释道：“那个——可能是我昨天晚上洗澡的时候着了凉……”  
“想糊弄我也至少找个好点的理由，藤丸。”奥尔加玛丽道，“现在我们脚下一百米处就是核电站，你觉得迦勒底会缺热水？”  
藤丸立香语塞道：“呃……”  
她知道绝对不能跟奥尔加玛丽说她是故意冲冷水才感冒的，不然面前这位全身被低气压笼罩的心事重重的所长可能真的会动手撕了她。然而，她并没有纠结多久，能为她背锅的人很快就来了——管制室的门被打开，玛尔维娜神色慌张地走了进来，她的身后还跟着罗玛尼和玛修。  
一看到坐在椅子上的藤丸立香，玛尔维娜便惊呼一声，朝着她的方向跑过来：“这是……这是怎么回事，明明昨天身体检查的时候还是好好的——”  
她慌张地摸摸藤丸立香的额头，又转过身望向身后的罗玛尼：“罗玛尼！昨天晚上你也在的，那个时候立香明明——”  
但是此刻，唯一能证明玛尔维娜是无辜的人正站在原地远远地望着藤丸立香，一句话都说不出来。  
藤丸立香摸摸自己的喉咙，轻咳了一声，对奥尔加玛丽说道：“所长，不是玛尔的错。”  
“昨天晚上，我有些紧张，你知道的，今天的任务——所以我就稍微练习了一下魔术。结果Gandr打到镜子上居然反弹了回来……”她顿了顿，偏过头举起手挡住脸，做了一个羞愧的表情，“因为说出来实在是太丢脸了才一直隐瞒着，对不起！”  
奥尔加玛丽非常怀疑地看着藤丸立香，似乎很想找面镜子立刻在藤丸立香或者玛尔维娜身上试试镜子能不能反弹Gandr，但她还是忍住了，对她说道：“……你先闭嘴，藤丸。给我暂且休息一下。”  
“至于你——玛尔维娜。”奥尔加玛丽冷笑了一下，对玛尔维娜说，“你这个月的工资就别想拿到了。”  
她将怔怔地望着她的玛尔维娜推开，朝着她身后仍站在原地没有动的罗玛尼喊道：  
“能不能稍微帮我一点忙，罗玛尼？至少去给这孩子拿点退烧药吧！”  
罗玛尼就像没听到奥尔加玛丽说的话一样站在原地没有动，还是望着藤丸立香的方向。藤丸立香将头转过去，小心翼翼试探着碰上罗玛尼的视线，他才像被刺伤一样骤然一晃。  
奥尔加玛丽又重复了一遍刚才的话，这一次罗玛尼才好像明白了她想表达的意思，匆匆地从管制室里跑了出去。  
奥尔加玛丽叹了口气，摇摇头，小声嘀咕着：“今天是怎么回事啊，一个两个的居然都不在状态。”  
她指挥着职员往管制室里搬来了躺椅，放在她自己的位置旁边，把藤丸立香挪到躺椅上，又往她的腿上丢了一条毛毯，对她说：“你现在这个情况也没办法执行任务了吧，但是还不能让你就这么回去休息，只能委屈你一下，留在管制室吧。”  
藤丸立香拽了拽腿上的毯子，迟疑道：“其实我现在感觉还可以，不然我还是——”  
“如果到了必须逼迫生病的御主参加任务的地步，那我可成了什么样的所长啊！”奥尔加玛丽道。  
这时，藤丸立香的身后突然传来一道熟悉的声线。  
“我也觉得藤丸小姐留在这里更好。”  
藤丸立香转过头向后看，看到奥菲利亚和玛修一起从旁边的休息室走过来。她们都穿着和藤丸立香身上那件一样的战斗服，看起来就像是她们都要去执行灵子转移的任务一样。  
奥菲利亚走到藤丸立香身边，低下头看看她的情况，说道：“如果只是为了起到与英灵沟通联系的作用，留在这里也是可以做到的。只要你的影像能传到那边——”  
但是关键问题不是这个，藤丸立香想着。她靠在躺椅上仰起头看着奥菲利亚，问道：“你这是要替我去吗？”  
奥菲利亚迟疑了一瞬，但还是摇了摇头：“不。我们还是按照原计划做后备支援。如果B组出了状况我们才会——”  
说到这里，她突然明白了藤丸立香话语中暗藏的意思，便与她交换了一个眼神：  
我们都不去的话，玛修怎么办？  
正在和奥尔加玛丽在一旁说话的玛修感受到了藤丸立香和奥菲利亚投过来的视线，转过头对她们腼腆地笑了一下。芙芙蹲在她的肩上打盹，似乎对将要发生的事情完全不担心。  
有个职员将奥尔加玛丽叫到一边去，指着屏幕上的几排数据给她看。玛修借这个这机向藤丸立香和奥菲利亚的方向走过来，在藤丸立香所在的躺椅旁半跪下来。藤丸立香挣扎着想坐起来，奥菲利亚却按住了她的肩不让她动。  
“我会努力的，前辈。”玛修的双手扶在躺椅边缘，笑着说道。蹲在她肩上的芙芙调转了一下身子的方向，伸出肉垫戳了戳藤丸立香的脸，蓬松的尾巴在玛修后背上一下一下地扫着。  
藤丸立香小心地看了看奥尔加玛丽，发现她暂时还没有将注意力转回这里，便将身体凑过去，在玛修耳边轻声说道：  
“到特异点之后一定要时刻记得跟在从者身边，他们会保护你。如果有可能……尽量远离B组。我不相信他们。”  
“是，我知道了。但是前辈，他们……”  
奥尔加玛丽在叫玛修，她便欲言又止地站起身来，对藤丸立香说道：“请不要担心，前辈，一切肯定会顺利的。”  
她就半躺在躺椅上看着职员将玛修带到管制室的下一层，帮助她进入到了框体之中。早在玛修下楼的时候奥菲利亚就已经回到了隔壁的休息室，和A组的其他成员一起等待着随时可能需要的支援。  
再然后，新一次的灵子转移开始了。  
这是藤丸立香第一次以旁观者的视角看到灵子转移的全过程，这个场面复杂却又并不混乱；显现在各个职员面前屏幕上的纷乱的数据，灵子转移的相关过程、计算与程序，御主的适应性与目前的身体情况，这些数据由他们整合后统一汇总到奥尔加玛丽那里，再由她逐一进行分析并发出下一步的指令。管制室的灯光已经熄灭，唯一的光源来自玻璃那一边迦勒底亚斯的光芒还有身边屏幕上不断悬浮滚动的数字，恍惚间，藤丸立香感觉自己似乎正在这无边无际的数据海洋中沉沉浮浮。  
罗玛尼不知道什么时候回来了。管制室里并没有他的位置，他便干脆在藤丸立香的躺椅旁边坐了下来，小心地递给她一杯温热的水，然后往她手里塞了两片巨大的白色药片。  
这两片药有些难吞咽，藤丸立香赶紧喝了一大口水，结果又因为喝得太急而呛到了，开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。这个时候罗玛尼的医生本能绝对比他本人的意识行动的还要快，藤丸立香刚咳出第一声他的手就已经放在了她的后背上，开始轻轻地拍着。  
等藤丸立香稍微平静下来后，罗玛尼看了一眼奥尔加玛丽，意识到她此时没有在注意他们这里发生的事情，便将一直紧紧攥着的左手松开放到藤丸立香面前，他戴着手套的手心中此时正放着一片小小的白色药片，和刚才藤丸立香服用的退烧药完全不一样。  
藤丸立香转过头看了看，还没意识到这是什么药，便微微凑近了些，小声地问她身边的罗玛尼：“这是什么？”  
罗玛尼还放在藤丸立香后背上的手微微一颤，迅速地收了回去。他紧紧抿着嘴什么都不打算说，眼睛直勾勾地盯着迦勒底亚斯看，藤丸立香几乎都能从他碧绿的眼睛上看到迦勒底亚斯的反光。然而没过多久藤丸立香就发现罗玛尼从脸颊到耳根处的皮肤都悄悄地红了，一瞬间她突然便明白了她手中这个药片到底是什么。  
她叹了口气，伸出手放到罗玛尼手中去取那药片，这时她忽然感觉到管制室里吹来了一阵极冷的寒风，让她颤抖起来，差点将罗玛尼手中的药片碰掉。  
罗玛尼顿了顿，感觉到藤丸立香的指尖在他手心中无力地滑过，便抓住她的手直接将药塞到她手中。藤丸立香费力地吞下药片，仍然觉得很冷，便蜷缩在躺椅上瑟瑟发抖着，罗玛尼立刻将刚才奥尔加玛丽给她的毛毯展开盖到她身上，替她将毛毯的边角卷好压上。  
他又看了看奥尔加玛丽，确认她仍然没有在注意这里，便凑近了些，低声说道：“你昨天——”  
藤丸立香茫然地睁大了双眼，一双金色的眼睛一眨不眨地望着罗玛尼，似乎有些惊讶，罗玛尼几乎能从她的眼睛中看到自己地倒影。昨晚的记忆瞬间出现在他脑海里。他像是被烫了一下似的松开手，将头转回去，再也不肯往藤丸立香的方向看去了。  
藤丸立香又叹了口气，将毛毯裹得更紧了点。她终于看清了自己早就设想到的事实：罗玛尼这次真的生气了。


	50. Chapter 50

从灵子转移结束到等待刚刚抵达第二特异点的B组御主们发来通讯这段时间相当难熬，管制室中每个人都很紧张，奥尔加玛丽的屏幕前浮现着所有参加灵子转移的人的身体数据，但此时她将这些数据转给了其他的职员，自己则调出示巴的观测数据确认了好几遍。  
“示巴显示他们已经到达了预计的时间与空间，但是为什么还是没有联系上？”她有些焦躁地说道，抱着手臂在她的位置上踱步，对着身旁一个职员下达着命令，“再检查一遍。”  
职员连忙答应下来。然而就在这时，奥尔加玛丽面前屏幕上的数据瞬间隐没下去，伴随着屏幕上一阵抖动模糊的图像而出现的是B组队长舒莉雅·迪奥兰德模糊不清的脸。  
“我们已经顺利到达第二特异点，所长。”  
虽然奥尔加玛丽能看到现在所有人的身体情况数据，但她还是问道：“大家的身体状况怎么样？”  
“有几个人有些头晕，大概是灵子转移的后遗症，但是很快便可以恢复正常。”舒莉雅说道。奥尔加玛丽一边听着她说话一边调整了示巴的几个参数，特异点那边投影过来的画面就逐渐变得清晰起来，“我们现在所在的位置是一片丘陵，除了我们之外没有其他人……目前看来一切正常，没有什么特殊或者与历史相违背的地方。”  
“很好。你们目前的首要任务还是寻找灵脉建立召唤阵，以便迦勒底向你们传送必要的物资。除此之外要时刻记得避免不必要的战斗，但是也应尽快与罗马皇帝尼禄·克劳狄乌斯进行接触……”  
示巴的扫描范围渐渐扩大到全员，奥尔加玛丽随意地往玛修的方向看了一眼，突然一惊：“玛修，那是什么！”  
所有人的目光都落到了玛修的身上，玛修自己也吓了一跳，往下看去，就看到一团白影正从地上跃起，朝着她的脸飞扑而去。  
“哎？！”  
那团白色的生物踩着玛修的鼻子趴到了她的头顶上，又轻巧地跃回她肩上，熟练地将毛茸茸的尾巴盘到玛修的脖子上。它眯着眼睛用后脚挠了挠鼻子，打了个喷嚏，然后睁开眼睛望着屏幕那边的奥尔加玛丽和藤丸立香叫到：“芙呜——！”  
“这只……这只动物，什么时候跑到框体里的啊！”奥尔加玛丽叫道，“不对，现在玛修的框体里也只有一个生命反应，这是怎么回事……藤丸，藤丸！你知道吗——”  
一直在闭目养神的藤丸立香睁开眼睛，与屏幕中远在特异点的芙芙目光相接，终于感到了一点安心的感觉。  
“它在那边没问题的，所长，不会影响任务的。”她对奥尔加玛丽说道，“灵子转移的时候它会自己跟回来的。”  
“远处似乎有战斗的声音，所长。”舒莉雅道，“似乎是军队与军队之间出的冲突，规模很大。”  
“先去探查，不要贸然接近。”奥尔加玛丽道，“现在你们没有从者相助，在战斗力方面没有太大的优势，还是尽量小心谨慎。”  
舒莉雅点点头，打了个响指，瞬间有一只巨大的白色的鸟出现在半空中，然后缓缓地降落到她平举的手臂上。看到那只鸟尖锐的白色爪子，藤丸立香才明白舒莉雅为何还要多此一举地在战斗服的肩上和手臂上添加那几块碍事的皮革。  
然后，就如同她以前所见那样，那只大鸟变成了一团蓝火，向舒莉雅之前指的方向迅速飞去。看来奥菲利亚给她的这只灵还真的不错，藤丸立香心里想着，甚至还有羽毛，看起来比之前那只被她击碎的骨鸟好了不少。  
没过多久，舒莉雅就接到了她的新使魔传回来的信息。她先是侧耳倾听了一会，然后对奥尔加玛丽说：“交战双方都是人类，看起来倒是没有英灵出现的迹象。从本地人那里获取情报我觉得也不错，你怎么想，所长？”  
“那么就这样，向交战的方向移动，尽可能地从他们口中获取当前特异点的情报。”奥尔加玛丽道，“在找到灵脉之前还要节省魔力，先将通讯器关闭吧，只保留语音通讯功能在最低功率下运转——我们这边也会一直观察着你们，祝你们好运。”  
交战的双方其实离他们现在的位置并不远，因此他们没花多长时间便赶到了那里。但是在他们加入战局之前战场上的形式就已经很明朗了——战士人数较少的那方已经明确地获得了战斗的优势。其中那位手持大剑的红衣金发少女在战斗中显然注意到了B组等人的到来，但却并没有表现出任何的惊诧之意，反而迅速将面前的一片敌人尽数击倒，反手将燃烧着熊熊烈焰的大剑插在了染满鲜血的土地上，手扶着剑柄笑着说道：  
“这是来自远方的迦勒底带来的支援吗，余很满意！只是这人数稍微超出了余的预期，倒是意外的惊喜！”  
“是英灵吗……”奥尔加玛丽低声道，然而她面前的屏幕却未显示出任何从者的灵基反应。她眨了眨眼睛，又看了看示巴显示的少女笑意盈盈的脸，惊道，“不，你不是从者……藤丸！拜托千万告诉我这是怎么回事——”  
藤丸立香那边没什么反应，奥尔加玛丽低头一眼才发现她居然蜷缩在躺椅上睡着了，脸还是烧得一片通红。  
“咦？这是余没有听过的不见身影的魔术师的声音……原来如此，迦勒底也发生了前所未有的变化吗？”  
“什么变化，我完全不知道……”奥尔加玛丽茫然道，突然灵光一现，对舒莉雅说道，“迪奥兰德小姐，请把通讯器打开。”  
舒莉雅照着奥尔加玛丽说的做了，迦勒底管制室当前的情况便从她的手环上投影出来。金发少女凑过去看，很快便从影像中找到了正在昏睡的藤丸立香。  
“喔喔，余的总督正在休息。那么从现在开始诸公都要小声说话！绝对不可以惊扰了她哦。”  
“刚才给她吃的药有助眠的效果。”一旁一直默不作声的罗玛尼突然说道，不知道是在对奥尔加玛丽还是那位金发少女解释着。他摘下右手的手套在藤丸立香的额头上试了试温度，脸上没什么表情，似乎只是作为医生在照顾生病的患者，没有夹杂任何其他的情绪，“嗯，应该不会有事的。”  
“原来如此，是这样啊……”  
一直通过通讯器看着这里的金发少女小声说着。她沉默了一瞬，突然抬起了头，用着坚定的语气和目光对奥尔加玛丽和罗玛尼说道：  
“既然如此，迦勒底那边的那·个·人，余的总督就拜托汝照顾了。”  
  
藤丸立香从睡梦中惊醒，感到一阵口干舌燥。她闭着眼睛伸手在床头柜上摸索着，结果不小心碰翻了一个装着满满一杯水的玻璃杯。玻璃杯掉到地上摔成几片的声音彻底让她清醒过来，藤丸立香痛苦地睁开了眼睛，点了点手环看看时间。  
六点……时间还早，在灵子转移之前她还可以再睡……  
藤丸立香倏地掀开被子，坐起身来，突然意识到前往第二特异点的任务似乎……已经开始了？  
她摸了摸额头，一片冰凉，又看了看身上整整齐齐穿着的睡衣，满腹疑问地穿上拖鞋走向浴室。等她洗漱完之后却怎么也找不到她的战斗服礼装，最后发现她的礼装居然挂在椅子上，才最终确定之前在管制室发生的事情并不是她做梦梦到的——她从来不会把礼装就这样随随便便地丢在椅子上。  
看起来是她在管制室不小心睡着了，奥尔加玛丽才叫人把她送了回来。  
想到这里，藤丸立香觉得自己不能在这里继续浪费时间了。她从饮水机里喝了点水，便急匆匆地往管制室走去。  
管制室那边比她想象的要安静一些。藤丸立香推开管制室旁休息室的门，往门内扫视了一眼，发现本应在此待命的御主们也到得不全。A组全员都不在，只有零星几个穿着战斗服的御主还留在休息室里，他们坐在一起，不知道在讨论什么。除此之外，她还看到有几个医疗部的职员坐在休息室的角落里。  
玛尔维娜那一头浅金色的卷发在众人之中显得极为显眼。藤丸立香走进休息室朝她走去，完全不在意那些御主在看到她之后便开始窃窃私语地说起话来。  
“我很抱歉，玛尔。奥尔加玛丽扣的你的工资……我会从我的工资里补给你的。”  
“别说傻话了，立香。”玛尔维娜将垂到肩上的卷发撩起来别到耳后，伸手在藤丸立香的肩上按了按，“我是你的主治医生，发生这样的事就是我的责任。”  
“……真的不是你的责任。”藤丸立香尴尬地说道，努力维持着脸上僵硬的表情，“我说了，这是我的错，我不能让你——”  
“嘘——嘘，好孩子，不用再说啦。”玛尔维娜挥挥手阻止了藤丸立香继续向下说，将双手重新落在她肩上把她转了个身，向管制室的方向推去，“快去吧，所长正在等你。”  
她迅速将藤丸立香塞进管制室里，藤丸立香还挣扎着转过头想和她说话，管制室的门就瞬间在她面前合上了，将玛尔维娜微笑的脸隔在了对面。  
好极了，玛尔维娜也在生气。藤丸立香深深地叹了口气，再一次开始感觉到昨天的自己简直就像完全失去理智一样，完全服从自己的心意，想到什么就去做了，完全没有考虑到可能带来的任何后果。  
她揉了揉自己的脸，然后向管制室里走去：“这样下去可不行啊，藤丸立香。你得做正确的事情……”  
她顺着台阶向上走去，却惊讶地发现管制室中居然空荡荡的，一个人都没有，她居高临下地向下看，只看到了环绕着迦勒底亚斯的示巴在缓缓地转动着。  
藤丸立香的心里顿时闪过一种恐怖的可能性，不由得向下跑了几步，惊慌地喊道：“奥尔加玛丽！你在吗！”  
话音刚落，她就看到层层叠叠重合的屏幕后有一个人坐了起来，正是奥尔加玛丽。原来她没有离开，而是一直趴在桌子上，藤丸立香进来的时候由于视角被屏幕阻挡才没看到她。  
“你来了啊，藤丸。”奥尔加玛丽淡淡地说。她的声音听起来兴致不高，感觉有些疲惫，“这是怎么了？这么慌慌张张的可不行。”   
听到她的声音之后藤丸立香才稍微能放心下来：“我看到管制室里没有人，以为你也离开了……说到这个，大家呢？”  
“你以为我是什么人，抽空就要偷懒休息的人吗？我可是迦勒底的所长，就算是一切结束之后也是要最后离开的人，怎么可能在任务执行期间就这么离开啊。”奥尔加玛丽道，“现在那边的情况稍微好一些了，我便让职员们先去休息了。”  
“那边的情况……稍微好一点了？”藤丸立香敏锐地听到了奥尔加玛丽话中隐藏着的深意，“所长，这是什么意思？难道……第二特异点中出现了意外吗？”  
“……”  
奥尔加玛丽沉默了一会。  
“这次是我的失误，我太急切了……”她沉重地说道，“那边的情况和之前第一特异点的任务相比，可以说是糟透了。”


	51. Chapter 51

“糟透了？那边现在到底是——”  
“好消息是，现在所有人还都活着。有两人受了重伤，已经灵子转移回来在医疗部接受治疗；还有一人伤势没到必须返回迦勒底治疗的程度，现在留在罗马进行修整……”奥尔加玛丽从她的位置上站起身来，望着藤丸立香，脸上的表情充满了懊恼与后悔，“这次是我判断失误。都是因为上次特异点的任务进行的太过顺利，我便大意了，以为这一次也能像之前那样顺利，结果搞得B组完全没有意识到这次任务的风险……”  
然而此刻她所说的却不是藤丸立香最关心的。她打断了奥尔加玛丽正在说的话，问道：“玛修还好吗？她……她没有受伤吧！”  
奥尔加玛丽看起来没有把藤丸立香这一不太礼貌的举动放在心上。她转过身向去往框体那边的楼梯走去，还招招手让藤丸立香也跟上。  
“那孩子没事，一直紧紧地跟在尼禄陛下身边，和B组那几个冲得太快的傻子可不一样……”她无奈地摇了摇头，愤愤地用鞋跟敲击着铺在台阶上的铝板，“现在玛修和尼禄陛下，还有B组剩余的五人一起直接前往联合帝国首都准备回收圣杯了。”  
“现在就去联合帝国首都？！”藤丸立香大惊，脚下一绊差点从楼梯上摔下去，连忙紧紧抓住了身旁的楼梯扶手，“这不是才灵子转移第二天吗，怎么现在就去……你居然就这么同意他们这么乱来的计划了？”  
“我又能有什么办法！是尼禄陛下先提出‘既然都知道敌人是谁了那么干脆就不要浪费时间，直接去进攻吧’的意见，我们也没有任何理由可以反驳啊。”奥尔加玛丽道，“而且，当时的情况与你提供的情报有出入。几乎就在他们准备向罗马前进的同时，敌方的那些从者便像是有预谋一样，同时出现对他们发起了攻击。要不是布狄卡女王他们突然前来支援，只怕是当时就会有很大的伤亡了。”  
“我……”藤丸立香在楼梯上停下脚步，望着奥尔加玛丽的背影，十分心虚地说道，“我对你没有任何隐瞒。”  
出于意料的是，奥尔加玛丽居然并没有对她生气。  
“不用在意，你所提供的情报从一开始我就只用作参考了。”她说，“当我发现莫扎特，玛丽·安托瓦内特，甚至是尼禄陛下都拥有和你一同战斗过的记忆开始我就在想，说不定什么时候那些也与你契约过的敌方从者也会有相关的记忆，只是没想到的是这一天来的那么快。战场上双方都拥有相关记忆……这可是相当难办的事情。不过你也是这样走过来的，想到这个我也能稍微放心一点了。”  
藤丸立香却没有奥尔加玛丽心态这么好，此刻她还在想着那不知生死也不知行踪的雷夫。神祖罗慕路斯并不想毁灭罗马，也不打算利用圣杯去做些什么，那么派遣从者袭击尼禄一行人的想必不会是他。但是雷夫又没有上一次的记忆……感觉事态开始变得越来越复杂了。  
奥尔加玛丽已经绕过运行中的几个框体，走到迦勒底亚斯下方了，藤丸立香这才意识到自己已经在楼梯上站得太久了，便连忙加快脚步跟了上去。她看到奥尔加玛丽在示巴前站定脚步，对着面前的空气问道：“示巴现在情况怎么样了？”  
然后，她的面前突然出现了一团蓝光，一直灵子化的达芬奇出现在她的面前。  
“哎呀，情况并不比我们想象的要好很多。”达芬奇沉重道，朝着奥尔加玛丽耸了耸肩，“我虽然对示巴的原理不是那么了解，但是示巴已经濒临运行极限这一点还是能看出来的。现在的情况虽说稳定了下来，不会突然再次出现故障……但是这次任务结束之后怎么说也得停机好好维护一次了。”  
“就好像我现在面临的麻烦还不够多一样。呜，这可如何是好，以前示巴的维护都是交给雷夫做的——现在他不在了——”  
“还有这么多职员在呢，肯定没问题的。”达芬奇安慰道，悄悄地看了一眼不远处正在往这边走的藤丸立香，对奥尔加玛丽说，“比起这个，我更在意你计划着要对玛修那孩子正在做的训练，是不是太——”  
听到达芬奇提到了玛修的名字，藤丸立香瞬间移动到奥尔加玛丽和达芬奇身边。  
“玛修的什么训练？什么情况，太什么了？”  
奥尔加玛丽望了藤丸立香一样，转过头去明显是什么都不打算说。达芬奇可不想帮她隐瞒，便直接说道：“是刺激玛修体内英灵觉醒的试验。”  
奥尔加玛丽瞪视着达芬奇，似乎对她就这么对藤丸立香说了出来感到十分不满，满脸都写着“你怎么就就这么说出来了”。  
“我们——本来就计划着，如果第二特异点结束玛修还没有自主觉醒英灵的能力，就使用一些强制手段。这也是没办法的事，我们必须要获得英灵的力量。”她就这么简短地说着，完全没有想要进一步解释的意思，“而且这件事玛修本人是同意的，是她在见到B组被英灵重伤的御主后主动提出的。倒是你，达芬奇，这个时候说出来是打着什么主意？想让藤丸阻止我吗？”  
“我只是不想让你一直瞒着立香，这件事她应该知道。”达芬奇平静地说道，脸上那平日中总有的微笑表情已经完全消失不见，“我是英灵，我不喜欢你将对玛修做的事，加拉哈德自然也不会喜欢。而且，这是当年你父亲都没有做到的事——”  
达芬奇有些锐利的话语被奥尔加玛丽通讯器传来的尖锐声响阻断了，一瞬间所有人的注意力都集中到那个通讯器上。  
奥尔加玛丽接通了通讯器，舒莉雅的声音便传了过来，这位高傲的B组队长现在声音中已经没有了之前的自信与骄傲，取而代之的是紧张与惊慌。  
“所长，我们——”她颤抖着声音说，“我们即将进入联合帝国的皇宫。”  
听到这里，奥尔加玛丽立刻转身向管制室走去，藤丸立香和达芬奇便也跟在她的身后。只见奥尔加玛丽与舒莉雅简短地说了几句便切断了通讯，转而向迦勒底内部进行广播：  
“所有管制室的职员，医疗部职员，以及御主，你们的休息时间结束了！现在都给我回到工作岗位上来——”  
一边说着，她转过头盯着藤丸立香，对她小声说道：  
“我不管你现在心里是怎么想的，对我是否有不满——现在都给我忍住了。现在最重要的是任务，你对我有什么意见都要等这次任务结束再和我说，明白吗？”  
奥尔加玛丽的命令下达没过多久，分散在迦勒底各处的职员们便迅速集中到管制室中，回到了他们本来的岗位上。奥尔加玛丽让人给她在自己身边加了把椅子，藤丸立香才避免了和某些不太重要的职员一起站在角落的命运。  
她用手臂撑着头，悄悄地四处张望着，很快在管制室的角落里发现了罗玛尼。他并没有注意到藤丸立香的目光，正面色凝重地和身边一个藤丸立香分不出部门的职员说着什么。她仔细看了看，发现整个管制室穿着医疗部制服的只有他一个人，剩下的医生们好像更多集中在框体和休息室那里，就像玛尔维娜那样。  
按照奥尔加玛丽的理论，那些人应该是没有进入管制室这一核心区域的权限，虽说这权限是她随便下个命令就能拥有的。不过这样做确实在一定程度上控制了管制室的人数——她之前听达芬奇提过，在她执行第一特异点的任务时以B组为首的御主们都很不愿意留在休息室里像看足球比赛一样看那并不实况的任务转播。为此奥尔加玛丽花了不少时间安抚这些性情古怪又高傲的魔术师，原定A组执行的第二特异点任务也不得已换成了B组。  
虽然现在雷夫不在了，但是奥尔加玛丽相当念旧情，管制室里他的位置一直保留了下来。现在达芬奇站在他的位置上，用魔术小心地操控着示巴。藤丸立香看到奥尔加玛丽面前的屏幕上已经无法显示出特异点那边的实施情况了，只能看到由迦勒底这边提供的模拟地图和示巴仅剩的定位能力显示出来的，代表御主位置的小红点。  
“那边的情况看不到了吗？”藤丸立香问道。  
“还没有到那么糟糕的程度。”奥尔加玛丽说，“只是越向那边看去，示巴的稳定性就越差，魔力消耗也越来越剧烈，可能坚持不到任务结束就要停机了——所以，还是暂时停止观测，等到必要的时候再使用吧。”  
她说的“必要的时候”很快就到了。舒莉雅的声音从通讯器中传出来：“我们正在进入皇宫。情况很奇怪，没有敌人——不仅仅是从者，连人类士兵都没有，这座宫殿好像是空的一样。”  
“保持警惕，小心前进，不要和同伴们分开。”奥尔加玛丽沉稳地说着，“我们在迦勒底看着你们，如果有任何异常的灵基反应会立刻通知你们的。”  
藤丸立香忍不住侧目望向奥尔加玛丽。她还记得第一特异点的时候奥尔加玛丽还相当不熟练，遇到英灵的时候甚至比A组还有激动，英灵的相关背景调查也完全不行。但没想到仅仅过了一周，奥尔加玛丽居然就已经变得熟练和稳重起来了——终于成了个有点像样的指挥官了。  
感受到藤丸立香的目光，奥尔加玛丽丢给她一个疑惑的眼神，藤丸立香连忙摇摇头。她看向奥尔加玛丽的通讯器，有心想问问玛修的情况，却在这时听到了通讯器里传出了芙芙一声响亮的叫声，就像回应着她的想法一样：“芙！”  
听起来不像是他们遇到了危险，藤丸立香想着，如果有危险的话芙芙不会这么淡定，怎么说也会低吼几声吧。而且，芙芙不喜欢雷夫，如果雷夫在那里的话——  
“前方发现未知的灵基反应！”奥尔加玛丽的声音突然加重，“这个灵基——从未记录过的灵基类型！魔力强度还在增大，大家小心！”  
她正强忍着心中的惊讶下着命令，身旁的藤丸立香却突然站了起来，连自己撞翻了椅子都没有注意到：“这不可能……怎么会，这是……冠位灵基！”  
话音刚落，她就听到管制室一角传来了玻璃碎裂的声音，似乎是谁将杯子掉到地上摔碎了。可藤丸立香现在丝毫没有转过头回去看看的想法，此刻萦绕在她心头的只有一个想法：有冠位从者出现，那就意味着这个特异点存在着兽。  
但是……怎么可能？特异点中的尼禄·克劳狄乌斯甚至还不是繁荣之兽的幼体。  
接着她心头一凉：难道是盖提亚，提前了整整两个特异点……  
“我们也感觉到了，这股磅礴的魔力……”舒莉雅声音颤抖着说，“就在前方——”  
奥尔加玛丽当机立断地命令道：“启动示巴。现在大概就到了最后的时刻了——”  
藤丸立香却突然一把抓住了奥尔加玛丽的衣袖：“不，冠位从者不会是我们的敌人，那边的情况还说不定——”  
然而示巴传来的画面此时已经出现在奥尔加玛丽面前的屏幕上了。藤丸立香透过屏幕看到了站在舒莉雅前方的爱因兹贝伦家的人造人，她的白色长发和身上的战斗服礼装已经染上了不知是谁的血，还有站在他们所有人之前的尼禄。她依然手持着那柄燃烧着火焰的巨剑，整齐盘起的金发依然一尘不染，在皇宫中的灯光下闪着光。  
接着，尼禄伸出手，推开了隔在她和神祖罗慕路斯中间的那扇门。  
藤丸立香脱口喊出：“不！等等！”  
可是已经晚了。包括在特异点的所有人和管制室里的人都看到了那幅不可置信的景象。有着冠位灵基的罗慕路斯正端坐在皇帝的宝座上，他的头颅低垂，双目紧闭，深蓝色的长发柔顺地搭在肩上，两只手整整齐齐地放在一旁的扶手上。除此之外，他的胸口上原本应是灵核的位置正嵌着一个闪着金光的物体。  
“……圣杯。”尼禄低声道，一挥长剑将所有人挡在了身后，“汝等不要靠近神祖！”  
然而随着她的声音落下，圣杯的前方突然出现了一道所有人都没注意的黑色裂缝，接着那道裂缝突然扩大，将罗慕路斯残余的灵基吞没了，之后裂缝悄然合拢，一股足以将所有人击晕的魔力骤然散发出来，瞬间击溃了示巴对于特异点的观测连接。  
奥尔加玛丽的脸色变得铁青，但还是努力冷静下来，说道：“重新连接。”  
达芬奇的表情也说不上多好，她一只手迅速在键盘上敲击着，另一只手控制着之前施放的魔术，看着迦勒底亚斯旁的示巴开始重新缓缓转动，“没那么容易，那边突然出现的魔力太多了，已经检测到空间发生了偏移——重新校准还需要时间。”  
藤丸立香攥紧了拳头，指甲刺入皮肉之中也没有发现。  
管制室里陷入了一片绝对的沉默之中。所有人都没发出任何声音，直到通讯先于画面一步接通，听到尼禄的声音隔着时间与空间，从第二特异点中传来：  
“汝等给余散开，接下就自求多福吧！[童女讴歌的荣华帝政]——”  
画面终于重新传来，原本是圣杯的地方出现了一个白色巨人。她肆意地从空气中吸取着刚才散发出的魔力，睁开赤红色的双眼望着解放宝具的尼禄，举起了自己手中的剑。


	52. Chapter 52

迦勒底没能看到双方解放宝具的那一刻，在此之前达芬奇就已经迅速切断了示巴与第二特异点的连接，对职员们说道：“重新执行特异点空间校准，我这边再连接一次——魔力量太大了，特异点的空间偏移只会变得更严重。”  
“按照达芬奇说的做。”奥尔加玛丽冷静道，“罗玛尼，你带着医疗部去框体那边，从现在开始随时可能有御主灵子转移……”  
“现在不行了，所长。”有个职员突然惊慌地喊着，一瞬间便吸引了管制室中所有成员的目光，“特异点空间偏差值已经超过了1.2，他们现在已经没办法灵子转移回来了！”  
奥尔加玛丽的脸色瞬间变得惨白，像是全身的力量都被抽去一样慢慢地坐回了她的椅子上。  
“所长，不要惊慌。恐惧解决不了任何问题。”藤丸立香将手放在奥尔加玛丽肩上，用力捏了一下，对她轻声说道，然后抬起头看向达芬奇，“达芬奇亲，那个特异点空间偏差值，具体是什么意思？”  
“是当前特异点空间与灵子转移时由观测空间设置的转移参数的相对偏差。”达芬奇简单而郑重地说，“一旦超过1.2这条线，从特异点就无法定位到迦勒底，也就无法灵子转移回来。”  
“也就是说，虽然他们不能转移回来，我们却还可以转移过去。”藤丸立香沉吟道。  
达芬奇赞许地点点头。藤丸立香想了想，伸手拿过奥尔加玛丽放在桌子上的通讯器，对达芬奇说：“达芬奇亲，请重新连接示巴。”  
然后她转过身，望着这群纷纷往她们这个方向看过来的职员，对他们说：“请召集A组，准备灵子转移。然后，罗玛尼医生——”她看向罗玛尼，对他说道，“医生，请确保B组的每位御主在灵子转移归来的时候都能得到及时的救治。另外，还要监控B组和……玛修的身体情况，这个就交给你了。”  
罗玛尼沉默地点了点头，迅速地走到休息室那边，在门口和玛尔维娜说了几句话，然后玛尔维娜就带着一批人迅速向通往框体的楼梯走去。  
藤丸立香感觉手下按着的奥尔加玛丽的肩微微一动，便低下头去，看到她正仰着头望着她。  
“藤丸……”她低声说道。  
藤丸立香安慰地拍了拍拖；“所长，没事的。”  
奥尔加玛丽沉默着，什么都没说。  
罗玛尼回来之后就来到达芬奇那边，达芬奇分给他一块屏幕，现在那上面正显示着B组成员们的身体情况。  
“目前所有人都活着。”他深吸了一口气，继续说道，“三人伤势有些重，但是——”  
“他们还都能移动。”奥尔加玛丽道，“至少现在能离开那里的话——”  
“不对！这个没有移动！”藤丸立香突然叫道，她指向地图上与其他人挨得极近，却仍然静止的一个红点，“放大看看这是谁……通讯还没有接通吗！”  
“就快了！再等十秒钟。”达芬奇叫道，“好了，现在我将地图放大，停留不动的那个人是……”  
罗玛尼犹如梦呓一般的声音响了起来：“是玛修。”  
藤丸立香一巴掌拍到了桌子上。她低着头默数着，等待示巴将通讯接通，不过这次示巴的反应速度比达芬奇预计的要快一些，她默数到八的时候和特异点的通讯就已经接通了。  
“迪奥兰德，玛修没跟上来，她没和你们在一起。”奥尔加玛丽对着通讯器说道，“回去找找她，不能把她留在这里。”  
舒莉雅的声音从通讯器另一端断断续续地传来，声音扭曲而破碎，显然通讯还很不稳定：“所长，这里全部都倒塌了，我找不到她……我看不到她在哪里。”  
藤丸立香接过通讯器，努力控制自己声音的平稳，对舒莉雅说道：“她在你们左前方大约十米处。我不知道她所在位置的深度，但是去找她吧，她现在还活着！”  
舒莉雅的声音停顿了一下，但是奥尔加玛丽立刻说道：“照着藤丸立香说的做，迪奥兰德。”  
在这之后，她就只能不情愿地说了声是，然后通讯器中就传来了她似乎是在废墟上攀爬着的声音。藤丸立香不停地给她指路，帮她修正前行的方向，终于在她面前的地图上代表舒莉雅和玛修的红点重合了。  
她听见舒莉雅倒吸了一口冷气。  
“我找到她了，她没有被埋着，但是……”舒莉雅结结巴巴地说道，“她没有意识……我觉得她没救了。她的脊椎完全断了。”  
“不不不不不！不要放弃她！”罗玛尼听到舒莉雅说的话后大惊失色，迅速冲到奥尔加玛丽身边夺过藤丸立香手中的通讯器，对舒莉雅急速地说道，“这样的伤医疗部是可以治疗的，只要让玛修现在就灵子转移回来！听着，迪奥兰德小姐，带她离开那里，等空间恢复——”  
舒莉雅却突然打断了他没说完的话。  
“[它]还在那里，我能看到[它]，那把剑又举起来了，还有魔力……”她断断续续地说着，声音越来越低，“……我得走了。”  
奥尔加玛丽脱口而出：“不，你不能走！”  
从刚才藤丸立香下令开始就一直在管制室边缘等待，直到听到了玛修名字才过来的奥菲利亚也开口了，她的面色已经沉了下来，对舒莉雅说：“把玛修带回来，迪奥兰德，这是我和所长的命令，否则我绝对会让你因为今天的选择付出代价。”  
舒莉雅的声音已经低到快要听不到了。她颤抖着，紧张而快速地说道：“对不起，所长，奥菲利亚大人，对不起……但是我得走了，我不能留在这里……对了，还有B组，还有B组的四个人，我还要去——我还得保护他们……”  
说话间，所有人都看到舒莉雅的红点开始向她过来的方向迅速移动了。  
罗玛尼握着桌角的手开始不自觉地用力，他低下头，眼眶已经红了：“……怎么这样啊！”  
不知在什么时候走到他们身后的基尔什塔利亚慢悠悠地插了一句话：“她的意思大概是我没有保护好我的队员了。”  
他望着藤丸立香，没有明确地说出她的名字，却十分意有所指地问道：“那么，你会怎么做？”  
藤丸立香慢慢呼出一口气，悄悄攥紧自己有些汗湿的手，转身向通往框体的楼梯走去。  
“准备灵子转移吧，所长。”她对奥尔加玛丽说道，“让我过去。”  
话音刚落，一直焦急地盯着屏幕看的罗玛尼却突然伸手抓住了她的手腕，不让她就这么离开。  
“你……就算你过去，能做什么？”他紧紧抓住藤丸立香不松手，就像他只要一松手藤丸立香就会像飞蛾扑火般扑到第二特异点中白色巨人即将再次解放的宝具前一样，“这只是增加无用的牺牲啊！至少让有能力做到什么的人去——”  
藤丸立香转过头，对罗玛尼轻柔地笑笑。  
“让我去吧，医生。玛修也是我愿意付出生命来保护的人啊。”  
这样说着，她将手从怔怔的罗玛尼手中抽出，迅速沿着楼梯向下跑去。她一边奔跑着，一边看着前方属于她的框体平稳地从地下升起来，耳边传来了奥尔加玛丽平稳而坚定的声音：“藤丸立香，基尔什塔利亚，卡多克三人准备灵子转移，灵子转移定位目标……玛修·基列莱特！记住，你们的任务只有一个，不要管圣杯的事，把玛修完好地带回迦勒底！”  
这次的灵子转移迅速而剧烈，就连藤丸立香也感到了一丝不适，落地的时候也出了大问题，她直接出现在第二特异点的半空中，向下方的废墟急速坠落。幸好她下方坍塌的宫殿堆得很高，让她撞到废墟的下一刻就沿着废墟的边缘翻滚着下落，一定程度上减轻了下坠带来的冲击。  
在接触到废墟的那一刻藤丸立香便使用了强化魔术，所以在她一个翻身从地上爬起来之后并没有受到重伤，只是撞击到废墟的那一侧身体上出现了一些擦伤。这些轻伤带来的疼痛足以忽略不计，她站起身之后便立刻环视四周，对着通讯器问道：“玛修在哪里？”  
“你们的落点有些偏差，现在距离玛修还有三十米。”让她有点惊讶的是，通讯器中传来的竟然是达芬奇的声音，奥尔加玛丽似乎从她的位置上离开了一会，“我带你过去，现在示巴已经重新连接，我们能看到你了。”  
藤丸立香便迅速朝着达芬奇指引的方向跑去。和舒莉雅说的一样，玛修所在的位置并不难找，事实上她并没有被废墟掩埋，她只是躺在一根倒塌的白色柱子旁边，这也让藤丸立香隔着一段距离便看到了她。  
玛修的身上并没有藤丸立香想象中的血迹，只是她的腰部到下半身这一段身体正在以一种正常人类不可能做到的姿势扭曲着。  
藤丸立香飞快地跑到她身边跪下，小心地托起玛修的头，将手放到她的脖子上，摸到颈动脉还在微弱地跳动之后才悄悄松了一口气。  
她轻轻地将玛修的头放回地上，在她身上写下治疗的卢恩符文，看着那闪光的符文渐渐隐没在她的身体之中，冷静地对着通讯器说：“医生，我应该怎么做？”  
迦勒底那边传来了一阵混乱的声音，过了几秒钟罗玛尼的声音才出现，似乎是他刚刚从人群中挤到奥尔加玛丽的位置上。他急切而迅速地说道：“去找木板之类的东西，把玛修的腰部固定起来！小心一些，尽量避免没有必要性的拖拽和撞击……”  
藤丸立香向四周看看，很快找到了宫殿倒塌时断裂的木板，还有缠绕在廊柱上的丝绸帷幔。她迅速将这些材料收集起来，回到依旧昏迷着的玛修身边，看着她这扭曲的姿势想伸手摸摸她的伤处又不敢，指尖都快陷进手中握着的木板里；“她现在这个……姿势，我怎么才能固定她的腰部？”  
“分段固定，总之不能让她的腰再移动了。”罗玛尼焦急地说道，看起来很想钻到他面前的屏幕里去亲自动手，但是这又是显而易见不可能的事，便不得不隔着通讯来指挥藤丸立香：“把木板放在这里，对……然后固定……”  
“藤丸，动作快点！那个巨人的灵基反应又出现了！”奥尔加玛丽的声音从通讯器中传来，“已经检测到了魔力异常的流动，她可能又要解放宝具了，快点带玛修离开那里！”  
“她的名字是……阿提拉。”藤丸立香手上的动作加快，将固定用的丝绸在玛修腋下交叉并打了个结，“看她现在的状态，大概是自身的意识已经被圣杯影响了。但是在这之后我们必须想出击败她的办法，不取回圣杯这个特异点的异常就无法修复——”  
一边说着，她跪在玛修身边想要将她抱起来，然而此时罗玛尼尖叫起来：“不不不你不能直接这样抱她，会造成更大的伤害的，至少要有两个人，一个人来托着她的腰——”  
“该死，基尔什塔利亚和卡多克到底在哪里！”藤丸立香恼怒道。  
通讯器中传来了达芬奇无奈的声音：“他们两个的落点偏移更大，看起来灵子转移时根据个体定位的办法是行不通的……”  
奥尔加玛丽怒道：“达芬奇！现在是说这个的时候吗！”  
似乎是被他们的争吵惊醒了，又可能是藤丸立香的治疗符文起了效果，总之正躺在藤丸立香怀中的玛修醒了过来。她缓缓睁开双眼，虚弱地说道：“……前辈？”  
藤丸立香连忙握住她的手，低声问道：“玛修，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“……”  
玛修沉默了一会才开口：“我感觉不到我的腿了。”  
藤丸立香握着玛修的手紧了紧，然后安稳道：“别害怕，我马上带你回迦勒底，回去之后医生就能治好你。”  
出乎意料的是，玛修艰难地摇了摇头。她努力地抬起头来，目光越过藤丸立香的肩膀，投向远处，在她们现在这个位置来看巨神阿提拉的高度似乎没有任何变化。魔力在空气中汹涌地流淌着，向阿提拉高高举起的那把彩色巨剑汇集而去。  
“检测到魔力异常聚集！强度……强度比上一次还要大！”奥尔加玛丽惊叫道，“藤丸，现在不走就来不及了！”  
怀中的玛修在用力地推着她的手。藤丸立香低头去看她，发现玛修正含着泪望着她。  
“快走吧，前辈，再这么下去就……”  
奥尔加玛丽也在通讯器那段说着：“……我不能同时失去你们两人。所以……”  
藤丸立香抬起头，远远望向那柄将天边都染成赤红色的军神之剑，然后收回了目光。就在这时她突然发现芙芙正蹲坐在不远处的一块石头上，尾巴整整齐齐地绕在身前，它安静地与她对视，目光中似乎暗藏着想要说出的话：  
那么，你要怎么做？  
那一瞬，藤丸立香已经做出了最终的决定。  
“我不会离开玛修的。”她对奥尔加玛丽说。  
管制室中，达芬奇走到罗玛尼身后，戳了戳他的腰想让他说点什么，却发现罗玛尼直勾勾地望着面前的屏幕，眼中映出的只有藤丸立香的身影。  
“……为了我这样的人，不值得付出你的生命啊，前辈。现在离开我逃生的话，还是有时间的。”  
藤丸立香微笑着，紧紧握着玛修的手，然后将她的手拉过来，隔着肋骨和皮肉贴到了自己的心脏上。  
“我愿意付出一切。”她简短地说着。  
然后她将玛修放回地面上，转身挡在玛修前面，望着远处那个几乎要形成漩涡的魔力集合体，缓缓抬起了手。  
“以令咒下令——”  
剩下的半句话她在心里默念着：至上之神奥丁，请帮助我这一回吧。  
她早已设想好的卢恩魔术在她眼前迅速展开，但那耗尽了整整三道令咒魔力形成的盾在阿提拉的宝具面前薄得像一张纸一样。还远远不够，藤丸立香心想，但是怎么也能稍微阻挡一下，然后——我还在玛修前面，也能——  
魔力在空中流动的声音渐渐盖过了一切藤丸立香能听到的声音，因此她也没有听到通讯器那端奥尔加玛丽传来的惊叫声，和一遍一遍喊着她名字的声音：“藤丸！藤丸！快看——”  
然后，一只手轻轻覆到了藤丸立香向前举起的手上。  
她转过头，看到玛修——身体完好无损的玛修，身上缠绕着逐渐形成铠甲的光点的玛修，泪流满面却对她笑着的玛修。  
她听到玛修用带着哭腔的声音和她说：  
“谢谢你，前辈。谢谢你……这一次还是握住了我的手。”  
然后玛修轻轻收回了她的手，下一秒，加拉哈德的十字盾出现在她手中。  
“接下来就交给作为亚从者的我吧，御主，请下指示！”


	53. Chapter 53

这一切发生的太突然，突然到藤丸立香完全没有时间去思考到底发生了什么。但是她这些年与玛修并肩战斗留下的记忆和经验实在是太鲜明，因此在玛修说出那句话后她便条件反射般地举起右手，试图调动那并不存在的魔力：  
“以令咒下令，解放宝具！”  
然而手背上并没有出现熟悉的红光，什么都没有发生，藤丸立香这才意识到刚刚她已经一口气将三道令咒全部使用在自己身上了。  
“没事的，御主。现在我的魔力很充足。”玛修说道。她抬起头，注视着前方压迫得几乎让人无法呼吸的巨神阿提拉，举起了自己手中的盾，“真名，公开——我立于灾厄之席——那是能治愈所有伤痕，所有怨恨的吾等故乡——”  
阿提拉注意到这边魔力的异常流动，军神之剑带着足以毁灭一切的汹涌磅礴魔力直挥而下。  
“显现吧！已然遥远的理想之城！”  
一直都是这样，藤丸立香想着。玛修·基列莱特，她可爱的后辈和从者，用她那娇小的身体和瘦弱的肩膀撑起了那大到不可思议的盾，和往常一样使用着她和加拉哈德的宝具保护着她，甚至这一次也替已经逃往远方的B组挡住了阿提拉的攻击。  
军神之剑击中了玛修宝具展开的盾，那一刻大地都为之颤动，但玛修却依然撑着盾站得稳稳的，还有几分游刃有余。的确，在经历过特异点和异闻带那些战斗之后，玛修也不再是当初的那个青涩而不熟练的亚从者了。虽然现在对战的是巨神阿提拉，她也没有表现出丝毫吃力出来。  
藤丸立香向前走去，和当时在特异点F一样，轻轻地将手覆盖在玛修举着盾的手上。玛修笑着看着她，显得有些激动。她和藤丸立香一起用力将盾向前推去。  
击在盾上的，军神之剑的光束被反弹了回去，按照它传来的路线直接击中了阿提拉的身体，瞬间就将她的身体贯穿出一个巨大的缺口来。阿提拉仰起头来愤怒地嘶吼着，可这也不能阻止她的身体渐渐崩溃，金色灵子环绕着缺口开始显现。  
魔力流动带来的汹涌的风暴终于平息，玛修立刻丢下了手中的盾，转身紧紧抱住了藤丸立香。她将脸埋在藤丸立香肩上，迅速而委屈地小声说着：“前辈……前辈——”  
藤丸立香感觉自己肩部的礼装被玛修的泪水浸湿了。她伸手揽住玛修颤抖的身体，另一只手轻轻抚摸着玛修沾着灰尘和泥土的柔软的头发，倾听着彼此剧烈的心：“我在呢，我在呢，玛修——”  
玛修哭的更厉害了。听着她努力忍耐着的啜泣声，藤丸立香感觉自己的心像是被撕裂了一样疼，疼到让她有些呼吸困难。  
“虽然我知道久别重逢足够让人感动，但是——”达芬奇的声音突然从通讯器中传出来，打破了她们两人暂时拥有的宁静时刻，“巨神阿提拉的灵基没有消失，还在继续吸收魔力——我更推荐你们一鼓作气将其击败，如果她再次解放宝具的话……”  
“我不会让这样的事发生的。”玛修坚定地说道。她松开抱着藤丸立香的手，擦了擦脸上还残留着的泪水，向前伸出手，刚才被她丢在地上的盾便重新出现在她手中，“我们走吧，御主。”  
“等等！”奥尔加玛丽突然说道，她的声音听起来很奇怪，像是忘掉了怎么说话的人突然重新开始说话一样干涩而艰难，“……先去和B组汇合。”  
刚才双方魔力流动引起的狂风已经将地上堆着的废墟吹得干干净净，只留下那些连接着地基的柱子残骸还矗立在地面上市。B组在此之前已经受了重伤行动力锐减，他们现在就全部躲藏在距离藤丸立香她们所在位置几百米出的一道矮墙之下；舒莉雅大概是唯一还意识清醒的御主，她那只巨大的白头海雕正张开双翼护在她身前，身体有一半已经破破烂烂的了；之前一直和他们在一起的尼禄反而在使用宝具之后便消失的无影无踪。  
不过，藤丸立香沉下眼眸，罗慕路斯……  
看到她们朝自己所在的位置跑过来，舒莉雅挣扎着想要坐起来，她的使魔费力地飞起来卧在她身后，给了她一个能暂且靠着的地方。  
藤丸立香疾步走上前去，一把抓住舒莉雅的衣领将她提起来，凝视着她露出恐惧的双眼，一字一句地说道：“先说好，这不是因为你我之前的私人恩怨。”  
然后她抬起一只手，对着舒莉雅的脸颊用力挥了下去。随着啪的一声响，舒莉雅的头狼狈地侧到一边，脸上出现了一个鲜红的掌印。她转过头，难以置信地看着藤丸立香，嘴唇蠕动着，却什么话都说不出来。  
藤丸立香面无表情地甩了甩有些麻木的手：“这是为了玛修。”  
然后她松开抓着舒莉雅衣领的手，看着她狼狈地跌坐到地上。玛修跑过来牵住她的手，恳求她让她不要在意这件事了，她也没有正面回答玛修，而是假装若无其事地抬起手，对着手腕上的通讯器说道：“谁要是想欺负玛修，要先过我这一关。”  
效果很明显，接下来一段时间奥尔加玛丽和她说话时的底气明显变弱了。  
迦勒底一方纷纷装作没看到刚才藤丸立香和舒莉雅之间的冲突。达芬奇说：“在目前示巴能观测到的范围里，没有其他从者的灵基反应。”  
玛修也说到：“我也没有感应到这里有其他从者的存在。不过，尼禄小姐她……”  
刚才那一巴掌好像反而将舒莉雅打的清醒了过来。她捂着红肿起来的脸，望着藤丸立香低声说道：“之前她使用了宝具替我们挡下了那道攻击，然后就再也没有见过她。”  
“她肯定不会死。”藤丸立香非常坚定地说着，身旁的玛修点了点头表示赞同，“对于她，我有一个猜测……”  
她的话音刚落，身后突然出现了一道熟悉的声音：“哦？关于余的什么猜想？”  
藤丸立香转过身，发现身后原本空无一人的地方现在有一道身影出现在那里。她们口中正在谈论着的尼禄悄无声息地出现在她们身后，双手垂在身边，手中长剑上燃烧着的赤红火焰不知不觉间已经黯淡了几分。  
藤丸立香望着她，站在原地没有动，玛修倒是想上前一步挡在藤丸立香身前，被她一伸手拦了下来。  
“……还是没有灵基反应。”达芬奇说道。  
尼禄没有在意她们之间低声的交流，直接从她们身边走过，来到了那堵还没有倒塌的矮墙边上。  
“圣杯就在她的灵核那里。”她遥望着正在不断崩溃，又不停地吸收魔力修复的阿提拉的身体，淡淡地说道，“借由圣杯的力量，吞噬了神祖的灵基而苏醒的游星尖兵，一万四千年前毁坏人类文明的白色巨人。让她再这样吸收魔力，收束灵子的话，她会继续变大，直到远远超出吾等此时战力所及范围……”  
藤丸立香打断了尼禄还未说完的话：“尼禄小姐，你的宝具还能再次释放吗？”  
“不行，余的魔力不足。”尼禄摇了摇头，沉吟道；“不过，如果使用令咒的话……”  
“我也没有令咒了啊。”藤丸立香叹道，突然想起了什么，转身抓起了舒莉雅的右手，看到属于她的三道令咒正完整地留在她的手背上。  
“和她建立一个临时契约怎么样？”她提着舒莉雅的手，对尼禄说道。  
尼禄自然没有任何反对的理由，她简单地握了一下舒莉雅的手，舒莉雅的令咒便亮起一道红光，此刻开始她就真正地向尼禄提供魔力了。她的表情既复杂又惊喜，似乎在此之前从来没想过她能和从者缔结契约。  
“我该怎么做？”她握了握自己的右手，仰起头问道。  
事实上，根本不需要她自己做什么，尼禄在连接到她的魔术回路下一刻就开始抽取她体内的魔力了。她的长剑上的火焰突然蹿高，舒莉雅手上的三道令咒顿时发出红光，将其中蕴含的全部魔力输送到尼禄那里。  
“欣赏余之才华，倾听雷鸣般喝彩！随后称赞吧——”  
玛修扶住她的盾抵抗即将到来的冲击，又把藤丸立香拉到自己身后。藤丸立香仰起头望去，看到阿提拉拖着残破的身体向这里走来，空气中再次传来魔力流动带来的呼啸声。  
“称赞这黄金的剧场！童女讴歌的荣华帝政！”  
尼禄的宝具击中阿提拉的灵核那个瞬间，藤丸立香似乎听到了一声像玻璃碎裂的轻响。她闭上眼睛，玛修紧紧地握着她的手，两个人一起无声地听着阿提拉最后愤怒的嘶吼声，还有狂风卷着沙子和碎石击打在玛修的盾上传来的噼噼啪啪的击打声。  
“检测到阿提拉灵基消灭！”奥尔加玛丽欣喜的声音从通讯器中传来，“特异点空间偏差值也在逐步下降——再坚持一下，回收完圣杯就可以回来了！”  
“圣杯的话，我和卡多克正在去回收的路上。”基尔什塔利亚的声音突然在通讯器中响起，“奥尔加玛丽，特异点空间偏差值达到1.2就立刻执行灵子转移，B组可能没有太多的时间可以浪费了。”  
“我这边正在做准备啊！按照现在的下降速度大概还需要一分钟，你们一定要在那之前取到圣杯……”奥尔加玛丽声音一顿，接着她的脚步声隐隐地传来，藤丸立香听到她正在恼怒地说：“你不带领医疗部去框体那边，居然还在这里玩手机，到底是在干什么啊！”  
藤丸立香和玛修对视一眼，忍不住笑了起来。她摇了摇头，对着通讯器说道：“所以说，基尔什塔利亚，你和卡多克根本就是来第二特异点观光的吧！”  
在卡多克大声的抱怨声中，基尔什塔利亚笑了起来，说道：“不只是观光，我们还见证到了玛修第一次使用宝具的景象。”  
藤丸立香闻言，牵着玛修的手不由得紧了紧。玛修也回握过去，突然向她示意让她回头向后看；藤丸立香便转过身，发现尼禄正站在她的身后。  
“看起来，余又要与汝告别一次了呢。”她故作轻松地说道，但是却怎么也掩饰不掉目光中的寂寥，“怎么样，这次与余的战斗能够回应汝的期望吗？”  
藤丸立香沉默了一秒。  
“我有一个问题。”她开口说，“你记得我，可是这是为什么？”  
尼禄微笑着看着她，什么都没说。  
“第二特异点的尼禄是活着的人，只是获得了作为英灵时的力量。力量不会传递记忆，而能认出神祖的冠位灵基，认出在上一次的世界中和现在完全不同的阿提拉的真身，这一点尼禄本人和英灵尼禄·克劳狄乌斯都是无论如何也不可能做到的。”她继续说道，“你究竟是谁？”  
回应她的疑问的依然是沉默。尼禄转过身望着第二特异点天边锈红色的夕阳，微风轻轻吹拂着她的裙摆和金色的头发。  
“记忆的传递方式吗……接触过其他英灵的汝等心中已经有答案了吧。”她平静地微笑着说，“不过，余现在是人类，不会再次成为汝等的敌人。”  
然后，灵子转移启动了，尼禄含笑的双眼渐渐从藤丸立香眼前消失。直到这时她才能最终确定，面前这位罗马皇帝除了有一丝繁荣之兽的意志以外，的确是尼禄·克劳狄乌斯本人。


	54. Chapter 54

这一次的灵子转移与之前的一次并没有什么不同，藤丸立香这样想。只是医疗部的医生和护士却不这样想，藤丸立香的框体刚刚被打开就有几个人争前恐后地把她往框体之外拉去，想把她按在担架上抬走。  
藤丸立香颇费了一番功夫才让他们确认自己没事，有事的是其他御主。她从担架上翻身跳到地上，身下的担架就立刻被抬走了，B组一名浑身血色昏迷着的御主被放了上去。框体这里还从来没有这样热闹过，藤丸立香远远地看到玛尔维娜那颗浅金发色的脑袋在管制室边缘移动着，她的手臂不停地挥舞，似乎在竭尽全力地维持这里的秩序。  
她也看到了舒莉雅，她铁灰色的短发上满是灰尘，意识倒是还清醒，正半倚在担架上按着脸上的呼吸面罩。她似乎没有注意到藤丸立香的目光，在跟匆匆忙忙从上层管制室走下来的奥尔加玛丽低声交谈着。  
突然之间，她听到不远处传来了玛修的一声惊呼。她转过头去看，发现玛修身上仍然穿着那身加拉哈德的铠甲；她又随手将手中的盾扔到一边，直接向站在不远处的罗玛尼身上扑了过去。  
罗玛尼被她撞得一个踉跄，稳住身体以后低下头身后揽上她的肩，柔声问道：“怎么了，玛修？”  
玛修紧紧搂着他的腰，转过身看向藤丸立香，嘴唇颤抖着，脸上还带着不可置信，但又惊讶而喜悦的神情。  
“前辈，看呀！”她虽然还在笑着，但是眼眶迅速地红了起来，声音哽咽着说，“是医生啊——”  
罗玛尼闻言一愣，不由自主地松开了揽着玛修的肩的手。他抬起头望向藤丸立香，但藤丸立香却没有与他注视，她现在心里想的全是一件事：糟糕，玛修好像将她们与医生很熟这件事不小心泄露出去了。  
藤丸立香之前给奥尔加玛丽编造的故事是罗玛尼在上一次也丧生于管制室的爆炸之中，按照那个说法她根本就不应该认识罗玛尼。听到玛修脱口而出的这句话下一秒她立刻在人群中寻找奥尔加玛丽的身影，发现她正拉着达芬奇蹲在玛修扔在地上的盾研究个不停，完全没有注意她这边发生的事情，似乎也没有听到玛修那一声惊呼和那句信息量很大的话。  
她在不到一秒钟的时间想明白了这一切，然后给了玛修一个茫然的表情：“哈？”  
玛修怔怔地看着她，抱着罗玛尼的手不由自主地松开了。  
“啊对，是该去找我的主治医生了！”藤丸立香脸上挂出了一个僵硬的笑容，“灵子转移之后还要再医务室观察12小时，要不是你提醒我我差点就忘了！”  
一边说着她一边转过身往后走，一边心跳如雷一边茫然地在人群中寻找玛尔维娜的身影：“玛尔——玛尔维娜！我看不到你……”  
罗玛尼在身后突然喊了一声藤丸立香的名字：“藤丸小姐！”  
藤丸立香假装没听到，挤开人群迅速逃跑了。她没看到的是，听到罗玛尼这么叫她之后的玛修全身一震，往后倒退了一步，惊疑不定地望着罗玛尼的脸，用小到只有他们两个人才能听到的声音问道：“你不记得前辈了吗？”  
罗玛尼张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。  
“……是我的错。”最后，他叹息着说。  
玛修还想说什么，却被兴奋着站起来的奥尔加玛丽一把抓住了手臂，往管制室那边拉去。  
另一边，藤丸立香跌跌撞撞地冲出了管制室，站在门外撑着膝盖大喘气。她跑得太快，和人的碰撞又太多，现在耳朵正在嗡嗡直响，眼前看到的东西也变得模糊不清。  
似乎有个人走到她身边，抓着她大声说着什么。  
“你那一巴掌打的实在是——精彩绝伦！我都想要为你喝彩……”  
藤丸立香费力地抬起头，眨了眨眼才勉强看清前方站着的人。他也有一头铁灰色的头发，在亚特兰大机场见过，似乎是舒莉雅的哥哥还是弟弟来着……？  
那个人还想抓着她说什么，玛尔维娜却突然出现，把他直接推走了，然后将藤丸立香揽入怀中。  
“哦，我的小可怜，你现在完全脱力了。”她摸摸藤丸立香沁出冷汗的额头，担忧地说道，“快去拿个担架来。你现在感觉怎么样？身体哪里感觉不舒服吗？”  
藤丸立香闭着眼睛靠在她柔软的怀里，喃喃地说着：“有点低血糖，还挺饿的，想吃蛋糕。”  
不仅是身体上的饥饿，我的灵魂也正躁动不安着，这句话她没有说出来。  
接下来的事便没什么特别的了，藤丸立香被玛尔维娜安置在之前的观察室中，卡多克据说是去了基尔什塔利亚那边——因此，这偌大的观察室此时只有藤丸立香和玛尔维娜两个人。  
和之前一样，藤丸立香的身上又连接上了许多监控身体情况的仪器，左手手背上还被玛尔维娜插了根针，正在给她输一袋藤丸立香自己感觉几口就能喝完的葡萄糖。  
玛尔维娜并没有像上一次那样一直在观察室中守着她，而是不停地看着通讯器上传输过来的报告，偶尔还神色匆匆地走到观察室之外停留很长时间，只偶尔回来看她一下。就连藤丸立香躺在离门口最远的位置也能听到一墙之隔的走廊传来的吵闹和混乱的声音，看起来他们确实遇到了大麻烦；从玛尔维娜心不在焉地透露出的只言片语来看，B组的御主们运气不太好，似乎有很多个都在紧急急救之中。  
不过到了后半夜情况有所好转，最直接的证据就是玛尔维娜回来了就没有走，还偷偷地给藤丸立香带来了她的家乡特色炸猪排和香肠。  
“吃吧。”她对藤丸立香宽厚地笑笑，“虽然按规定是不能在观察室中带入食物的，但这次我就睁一只眼闭一只眼啦。”  
藤丸立香谢过她，向她问道：“外面的情况怎么样了？”  
“没有你想象中的那么严重，B组的御主们基本已经没事了。”玛尔维娜的眼中闪过一丝倦色，但对着藤丸立香还是坚持着露出笑容来，“只是现在所长不在，罗玛尼那家伙又不管事，我不出面的话那边就一直很混乱。”  
藤丸立香脱口而出：“罗玛尼怎么了？”  
玛尔维娜颇为奇怪地看着她：“他不管事是他自己的问题，可不是我故意想要架空他……这么长时间我就没见到他，似乎是和玛修那孩子一起去所长那边了吧。”  
听到玛修的消息，藤丸立香不由得悄悄松了口气。玛尔维娜走过来看看那挂在架子上的药液，按下呼叫铃叫了个护士过来给藤丸立香拔下手上的针：“立香，不要在想这个了。现在你需要的是好好休息，除此之外别的都不需要你担心。”  
她耐心地替藤丸立香盖好被角，调暗了室内的光线。藤丸立香不得不按照她的意思背过身去侧躺下来，但是完全没有任何睡意。此刻萦绕在她心头的一直都是罗玛尼和玛修。  
藤丸立香将脸埋进松软的枕头中，闭上眼睛，之前玛修那张带着震惊和欣喜的脸又浮现在眼前；而她无声地笑了起来，用着极轻微的声音说：“我也很高兴。”  
十二小时的观察期终于到了，但是玛尔维娜还是不放心她的身体情况，一定要对她做一次计划外的身体检查。藤丸立香费了半天功夫，又把奥尔加玛丽搬出来，才让玛尔维娜最终打消了这个念头，她才得以迅速逃离这间充满消毒水气味的白色牢房。  
只是她一推开门，就看到玛修正抱着膝盖蜷缩在门边。她的盾已经不见了，身上也没有加拉哈德的铠甲，只是穿着她平时常穿的夹克和短裙，看起来和之前的玛修没什么区别；然而她在藤丸立香走出门的那一刻就迅速站起身来，上前一步紧紧抱着了她。  
“……我全部都知道了，前辈。”她声音低沉地说着，说出的话里还带着浓浓的鼻音，显然是刚刚哭过。  
藤丸立香也伸手抱住她，在她的后背上安慰地拍了拍，特别心虚地问道：“你知道了什么？”  
“我对前辈做的那些事，我的态度……”玛修松开抱着藤丸立香的手，微微后退半步，眼眶以肉眼可见的速度变红了，“前辈最需要我的时候我却什么都没做，还——”  
“嘘，嘘，玛修，听我说。”藤丸立香立刻伸手捧住玛修的脸，将头凑过去贴住她的额头，“不要哭，能再见到你我不知道有多高兴……过去的事已经结束了，现在我们久别重逢，应该是要一起欢笑的，不是吗？”  
玛修哽咽着点了点头，努力控制着脸上的表情，露了个像是哭又像是笑的表情，又赶紧低下头去擦眼泪。藤丸立香则看了看身边那些好奇地看着她们的职员，立刻伸手牵住了玛修的手，凑过身去在她耳边轻声说道：“这里说话不方便，去我的房间吧，我……有好多话想和你说。”  
于是，她们便转移阵地，来到了藤丸立香的房间里。她的房间还保持着之前离开时的样子，藤丸立香便让玛修先在床上坐下，自己从衣柜中找出了新的礼装，走到浴室中将身上这件有些弄脏的换下来。  
当她抱着换下来的礼装走出来打算找个地方放起来时才发现在她推开门走出来的那一刻，玛修的目光就一直黏在她身上不动了。她已经不哭了，但眼睛还是红肿的，注意到藤丸立香发现了自己的视线后便不好意思地低下头来笑着。  
“现在的前辈比之前的前辈看起来要更加健康一点呢。”  
藤丸立香闻言也笑了，随手将礼装放在椅子上，走到玛修身边坐了下来，握住了她的手。玛修将她的右手拉过来翻了个面，轻轻地抚摸她手背上白皙光洁的皮肤，还有刚刚恢复一划的鲜红色令咒。  
“也没有伤痕了。”玛修轻声地说道。  
藤丸立香的手紧了紧。  
“冬木的那个时候，果然是你啊。”她叹息着说道。  
“是的。”和那时一样，玛修将藤丸立香的右手捧了起来贴在她热乎乎的脸上，只是这次她的脸色不再有泪水，取而代之的是灿烂的笑容，“是前辈的从者，玛修·基列莱特。”  
藤丸立香只觉得自己心里最柔软的地方传来了一阵让人几乎落泪的酸意。  
“以前的事情……你还记得多少？”  
“全部都记得，反倒是从前的记忆和现在的记忆混在一起，稍微有些混乱。”玛修道，“同样的事情有两份截然不同的记忆……”  
“既然是这样的话——玛修，告诉我，”藤丸立香一挑眉，露出了一个似笑非笑的表情，“达芬奇亲的计划到底是什么时候开始的，而你又是什么时候参与其中的？”


	55. Chapter 55

听到藤丸立香提出的问题，玛修脸上的笑意淡了几分，微微低下头避开了藤丸立香的视线，但还是紧紧握着藤丸立香的手不愿意松开。  
“我就知道，前辈一定会最先问我这个。”她带着一些悲伤的情绪低声说道，“就算从现在来看这已经是过去的事了，但前辈果然还是非常在意的吧？”  
“是的，这个问题的答案盖提亚已经告诉我了。”藤丸立香道，“可是我还是想听听玛修的回答。从最开始就知晓一切的你，究竟是怎样才——”  
怎样才能在一切开始的时候那么平静地与我告别，还在中途的时候让梅林将你的灵魂带走，将接下来的一切全部都放心地交给了我？  
“最初，接到戈尔德鲁夫所长的通讯之后，达芬奇就立刻找到了我。”玛修低声道，“虽然那个时候还没有明确的计划，但是我们几乎是立刻得到了共识：无论如何也要让前辈活下去，远离这一切。”  
“后来达芬奇和福尔摩斯分析了这一个月间迦勒底断断续续收集到的世界上的资料，得出了结论，那就是：前辈是没办法在现在这样的世界上安稳地生活下去。不仅仅是封印指定，还有那无数隐藏在暗处觊觎前辈的势力，无论前辈到哪里都是逃不过的。再加上迦勒底即将再次被接管，戈尔德鲁夫所长要接受联合国和魔术协会的处罚，达芬奇的生命也快到期限……在这样的情况下，爱丽丝菲尔小姐主动找上了我们，提出了这个计划。”  
“原来如此。作为小圣杯的她，自然是知道大圣杯的力量能发挥到的极限。”藤丸立香道。  
“福尔摩斯先生送前辈离开之后没过多久我们就离开了，由盖提亚带着我们使用单独显现，直接到达了冬木市。”玛修道，“从时间上来推测，我们应该比前辈到的更早……那时前辈应该还在南美洲的航线上吧。”  
“之后达芬奇找到了远坂小姐，由我们的埃尔梅罗二世先生出面说服了她，让她同意与我们合作，并且放弃在冬木第二次降临的大圣杯的所有权。我们当时行事相当高调，一切相关事情都是在远坂小姐的工房中完成的，为的是让吸引魔术协会的目光，能让前辈你这边稍微轻松一些，压力没有那么大……可是我们没想到的是，临走之前设下的结界居然那么快就被魔术协会攻破了，快到我们这边刚刚完成圣杯的解析，除此之外什么都没来的及做。”  
“而且我还没有遵守和达芬奇之间的约定，一个人跑到了冬木来，还在一开始的时候就被袭击了。”藤丸立香道。  
“最初也想过这种可能性，但是没想到真的发生了。”玛修黯然地说道，“达芬奇之前做了预防措施，对前辈使用了暗示魔术。可是在冬木见到前辈之后，她又不得不去重新加固暗示魔术的效果……好像那时前辈已经稍微想到些什么了。”  
藤丸立香深深地叹了口气，往后一倒，将头重重地砸在了柔软的枕头上。  
“到头来，直到最后我都是被蒙在鼓里的。”她闭着眼睛，将手臂压在眼睛上，艰难地说道，“你们就这样相信我吗？相信我……无论经历了什么最终都会坚持下去，而且不会浪费掉这个圣杯吗？你们就不担心，我如果做错了选择该怎么办？”  
“如果是前辈的话，是不会做出错误的选择的。”玛修道。  
她在藤丸立香身边躺下，侧身挨着藤丸立香的手臂，伸出自己的手臂轻轻揽在她的腰间：“前辈无论想做什么，我都支持。”  
“即使我将大家为我做出的牺牲全部浪费，辜负了所有的人的期望——”  
“那样的事不会发生。”玛修柔声道，“一直以来都是前辈在做出妥协，为我们做出牺牲，奉献一切。所以我想，至少这一次要为前辈做些什么……我们的心意是相同的。”  
大家也都愿意为你牺牲。  
藤丸立香深叹了一口气，挪开盖在脸上的手臂，翻过身抱住了玛修，将自己的额头贴到了玛修的额头上。  
“傻孩子。”她喃喃地说。  
“一如既往，前辈。”玛修也笑着轻声说，另一只手摸索着抓住了藤丸立香的手，与她十指相扣。  
藤丸立香低声问道：“阿瓦隆是……什么样子的？”  
“很安静，很温暖，不会有人打扰，只会让人想要就这样安眠下去的地方。”玛修微微露出了怀念的表情，轻声道，“前辈会喜欢那里的。”  
“大概是个能让灵魂获得安宁的地方吧。”藤丸立香叹道，“只是，你本能获得那样的生活的……但是我却将那个可能性夺走了。我想尽可能地保护你，让你这次能拥有普通人的生活，但……又不得不让你去战斗了，对不起。”  
玛修诧异地睁大了双眼，侧身坐起，一只手撑在床上惊讶地俯视着藤丸立香：“不是的，前辈！现在的世界明明很幸福……大家都活着，奥菲利亚小姐，基尔什塔利亚先生，奥尔加玛丽所长，达芬奇亲，还有医生……大家都在的，充满可能性的世界啊！为了这样的世界战斗，我——”  
藤丸立香沉声道：“不仅仅是这样，玛修。”  
她也坐起来，拉过床上叠起来的毯子展开，往她和玛修头上盖去，像是这样可以在这个房间里营造出一片只属于她们两人的空间一样。  
“接下来我要和你说的话，我没和任何人提起过。”藤丸立香郑重道，“在现在的迦勒底，你是我唯一能信任的人。”  
玛修不自知地攥紧了手，紧张地咽了口口水。  
“因为在现在的迦勒底，只有你和我持有相同的信念。”藤丸立香道。  
多年一起并肩战斗积累下的经验让玛修立刻领会到了她的意思。  
“前辈是说关于盖提亚的事吗？”  
藤丸立香沉默着，在被子下蜷起身子抱着自己的双膝。玛修伸手过去，她便紧紧地抓住玛修的手。  
“算是吧。不久之前，我和奥尔加玛丽所长谈话的时候，并没有告诉她盖提亚会在第四特异点出现这件事。”她低声说着，像是对自己所说的话没有任何底气一样，“从一开始我就没有任何侥幸心理，比如说我击败了雷夫，暂时阻止了人理烧却，他就会放弃他那未完成的伟业一样。倒不如说，雷夫那件事从一开始就疑点重重——”  
“我记得的，前辈，我当时也在那里。”玛修道，“从一开始雷夫教授就占据着绝对优势，而且以前辈的魔术水平来说，应该是没有战胜他的可能性的。”  
“就像是在杀死猎物之前要先玩弄它的猫一样。”藤丸立香赞同道，“而且他最后也死的蹊跷。我记得很清楚，当时绝对有什么特殊的力量从虚数空间穿过，击中了他。他当时那个震惊的表情，我现在想起来还是感觉会做噩梦。”  
“在最后的时候，雷夫教授的身体也被拖入到虚数空间之中了吧。前辈，你觉得会是盖提亚在回收他的身体吗？”  
“我不知道。但是我记得盖提亚似乎没有直接操控虚数空间的能力。不过……第二特异点的巨神阿提拉，我觉得可能与他有关。”  
“之前在第二特异点就是雷夫教授献祭了罗马，召唤出来的匈人战士阿提拉。这次圣杯吸收了神祖的灵基，才有了那样的——不，前辈，我觉得不对。我们都知道，冠位Lancer罗慕路斯，是很强的英灵，然而我们发现他的时候他已经没有意识，灵核已经被圣杯吞没，只留下包裹着圣杯的灵基——雷夫能做到这样吗？”  
“我觉得他做不到，因此我才怀疑盖提亚在我们不知道的情况下干涉了第二特异点。”藤丸立香缓缓地摇着头，“冠位的显现预示着有兽出现。但是尼禄小姐……她只是有着部分兽的意识，甚至都不是繁荣之兽Beast VI-R的幼体，也并没有再一次毁灭人理的意图。”  
“如果是这样的话，难道说盖提亚真的在干涉特异点的行动，那以后……”玛修的脸色也变了，紧张地攥紧了藤丸立香的双手，“以后在特异点的行动都会发生在我们预料之外的变故，那——”  
藤丸立香安抚地在玛修的手背上拍了拍。  
“没关系的，我们曾经战胜过他一次，那我就不会再恐惧他。”她安慰着玛修，伸手揽住她有些单薄的肩，“而且还有其他的御主们在。虽然B组不是那么靠谱，但A组的大家……”  
“是啊，A组的大家应该是做得到的。”玛修也叹息着，“但是，前辈，将这件事再这样保密下去真的好吗？不能和A组说的话，至少达芬奇和奥尔加玛丽所长应该知道吧。”  
“绝对不行。”藤丸立香断然摇头道，“达芬奇知道了，医生也就知道了。虽说我猜他已经从我之前透露的，上一次的结局中猜到了他自己做了什么，但是我一直有刻意地去引导达芬奇和他往‘使用第一宝具是战力不足下的无奈之举，是当时的情况下唯一的解决办法’。现在情况不同了——”  
“现在的迦勒底不存在战力不足的情况，而且A组很强大，就算盖提亚出现也并不是没有一战之力。”玛修道，“但我们面临的其实不是战力不足的问题。盖提亚——只能被医生的第一宝具击败，这个秘密是不可能保持到最后的。”  
“但是你想想，如果医生现在就知道他的第一宝具才是唯一解，你觉得他会怎么做？”藤丸立香放低声音，缓缓说道，“十年来谁都不相信，始终被人理烧却的噩梦折磨着，还没有体会过什么叫做友情与信任所产生的羁绊，从未获得过也就不畏惧失去的……医生？”  
玛修轻轻倒吸了一口冷气，撑着柔软的床面坐了起来。她颤抖的声音在空荡荡的房间中回荡着。  
“……只怕是会立刻使用第一宝具。在一切开始之前将其结束，这样就不会有牺牲产生，这才是能保护大家的最直接的办法——”  
她低下头，伸手紧紧抓住了藤丸立香的手臂，坚定地说：“这种事情绝对不可以发生！”  
藤丸立香笑了起来。她也坐起来，将手轻轻放在玛修的肩上。  
“这次就由我们来保护医生吧。在我们之中，他才是更应该获得幸福的那个人。”她轻轻地说，“无论如何，没必要将这件事拖到明年的圣诞节……等到了第四特异点的时候，无论发生什么，一切都将结束。”  
“我一直和前辈在一起。”玛修道，“只是，我仍然想不到，该如何击败盖提亚……”  
“我也不知道。但是，有一点我想不明白，他明明可以立刻重启人理烧却，那些圣杯都好好地在特异点放着呢。就像奥尔加玛丽说的那样，只要再派遣一个具有引爆资格的人来这里，我们也没有办法阻止他。可他却没有这么做的，究竟是为什么……我也想不明白。难道他被某种特殊的力量束缚着？不太可能吧。只是，有一点现在可以确定：人类史没有烧却的话，他就没有积攒起那股庞大的魔力——”  
“……就无法使用第三宝具！”玛修突然抬起头，藤丸立香看到她的眼睛亮晶晶的，显然是燃起了斗志，“如果真的是那样的话，前辈，我觉得能行！要拼毅力的话，玛修·基列莱特不会输给任何人！这次，前辈和医生，还有大家——都由我来保护！”  
藤丸立香笑了起来，感受着自己的胸膛在以一种令人愉快的频率震动着。这是她回到这个时间后，第一次真心实意地高兴地笑着。  
等她终于笑够了，玛修站在床上重新铺刚才被她们弄乱的被子，藤丸立香则走到一旁将房间中的灯关上了。她在黑暗中摸索着找到了床的位置，掀开被子钻了进去，玛修已经在里面躺好了。  
一片黑暗中，玛修突然问她：“前辈，你觉得盖提亚他……会记得吗？”  
“大概是不会吧。”藤丸立香道，“你看，雷夫就什么都不记得。”  
玛修轻轻地叹了口气：“是啊，果然还是我异想天开了。不过，他要是记得的话，也就不会有人理烧却了吧。”  
藤丸立香沉默了片刻，也深深地叹了口气。  
“是啊。”她喃喃道，“他要是能记得就太好了。”


	56. Chapter 56

有玛修在身旁，藤丸立香这一晚睡得无比安稳，久违地没有梦到以前经历过的战斗与记忆。等她醒来的时候，玛修已经悄悄地离开了；她那侧的被子平整地铺在床上，枕头上的褶皱也被抚平了，看起来已经走了很久，并且完全没有惊醒藤丸立香。  
自己这个警觉性真是越来越低了，这也是太久没有处于危及的原因吗？藤丸立香挣扎着做起来，有些头痛地按了按额角。她点了点手上的通讯器，弹出的屏幕里显示的时间是上午十点半，离训练开始的时间已经过了将近两个小时。  
她磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，从衣柜中找出崭新的礼装穿上。三天前生的那场病并没给她的身体留下任何影响，她的一举一动依然自然而顺利，此时又感受到了之前从未有过的轻松感，就像是身上的重担被骤然分担了一样。  
她走进浴室去洗漱，刚把牙膏挤到牙刷上，就听到门口传来了几声急促的敲门声。  
奇怪了，这个时候怎么会有人来找她？而且没有通过通讯，而是直接过来敲门，这个效率……  
她一边这么想着，一边把牙刷叼在口中，理了理自己有些凌乱的头发，朝着门口走去。  
“谁啊？”她在门口的感应器上刷了自己的手环，一边看着房门飞快地滑开一边口齿不清地说道，“我等一会就去训练室，稍微等……咦？！”  
从门外突然冲进来一个人，将藤丸立香紧紧抱在怀里。藤丸立香猝不及防，差点成为史上第一个被牙刷谋杀的人；她连忙将差点插进她气管里的牙刷吐出来，捂着嘴不让自己口中满满的泡沫溢出来，接着下一秒她的脸和手就都被挤到了一个巨大而柔软的物体之中。  
藤丸立香听到抱着她的那个人发出了惊讶的声音，手臂立刻放松了。她来不起去看抱住她的人是谁，转身向浴室跑去，把牙膏泡沫吐掉之后漱了口，痛苦地扯下毛巾擦着下巴上的水。  
浴室门外传来隐隐的争吵与埋怨声。藤丸立香趴在门上往外看，出乎意料的是，他居然看到了两张本以为不会在这里出现的脸。  
“贞德小姐，和玛丽小姐——你们怎么会——”  
“当然是回应召唤了啊！”玛丽·安托瓦内特笑着张开手来，向藤丸立香走去。她依然穿着那件纯白色的，短的不可思议的礼服，头上的帽子歪到一边，应该是刚才被藤丸立香撞歪的——不过此刻她顾不上将它扶正了，她的注意力完全放在了面前的藤丸立香身上，“好久不见，小立香，你看起来状态好了很多，好高兴啊！”  
跟在她身后的贞德也笑着点点头：“是真的，御主的眉头现在没有像之前一样紧绷着了。”  
“真的吗？我倒是没这么觉得啊。”藤丸立香摸摸自己的脸，突然想到了一件事，连忙问道，“这么说来，达芬奇亲已经将召唤阵设置好了吗？”  
“之前说过了，本来差的就只是小玛修的盾。”安托瓦内特欢快地说道，“现在一切都准备就绪，感应到迦勒底这边传来召唤，我们自然就会回应啦。”  
“你们全都来了吗？”藤丸立香问道。  
贞德摇了摇头：“很遗憾，到目前为止只有我们和阿马德乌斯先生回应了召唤。玛修告诉我们你在这里，我们就来看望你了，但……”  
一边说着，她一边无奈地摇了摇头：“现在召唤室中大概有一百人等着阿马德乌斯先生给他们签名呢。”  
“阿马德乌斯可是相当乐在其中呢。”安托瓦内特笑眯眯地说。  
她绕到藤丸立香背后，伸手按在她的肩上，不由分说地推着她向前走：“好啦，小立香，快去召唤室看看吧，说不定你在那里的话召唤会更有效率呢？”  
从藤丸立香的房间到召唤室这不长不短的路途就能感觉到，今天的迦勒底气氛确实不一样。本来藤丸立香以为B组的重伤会给御主们带来一些阴霾，但英灵们的到来显然将这些可有可无的阴霾迅速驱散了。路上遇到的每个人都很兴奋，热烈地交谈着往召唤室那边走去，在注意到藤丸立香和她身边两位从衣着打扮来看明显不是普通人的英灵之后，目光便黏在她们身上不动了，但是却不敢往那边靠近，也不敢凑过来和她们搭话。  
安托瓦内特倒是毫不介意那些赤裸裸的目光，挽着藤丸立香的手开开心心地走着。藤丸立香回了几次头确认贞德还走在她们身后，发现她有些不太适应那些人的目光，便伸手抓住她的手腕迅速跑过走廊的拐角，走进了电梯中。  
“哎呀，怎么了？”安托瓦内特问道，“不高兴了吗？因为他们都在盯着你看？”  
“并不是因为这件事。”贞德道，“那些人，看着御主的眼神……我并没有从那些目光中感到任何善意。”  
“啊，我知道。这里的人说句实话，应该没有任何人会喜欢我。”藤丸立香笑道，“不过没关系，我有你们就够了。”  
她从打开的电梯门中走出，迎面看到的就是堵得召唤室门口水泄不通的人群。她踮起脚往人群中看了看，勉强看到了一丝属于阿马德乌斯的金发在人群中一闪而过。  
“看起来他相当乐在其中啊。”  
召唤室的门半开着，隔得挺远就能听到达芬奇极有穿透力的声音传来：“安静，不要挤，排好队——来，拿好，这是你的一份圣晶石——”  
藤丸立香听到圣晶石投入召唤阵时传出的轻响，随之而来的众人失望的叹气声。大概是召唤又失败了，藤丸立香想着，没关系，只要召唤的次数足够多，英灵早晚都会回应召唤的。  
她挤开人群往里走去，一眼就看到迦勒底的最大奸商莱昂纳多·达·芬奇正抱着满满一盒圣晶石站在召唤阵旁边，此刻她刚刚弯下腰从召唤阵中心捡起圣晶石魔力耗尽后的产物，一边笑容满面地对正失望地叹气的一位御主说：“好了别挡路，后面的人还在等着——来，下一位！”  
藤丸立香发现玛修也站在离达芬奇不远的地方。契约的联系是双向的，在她发现玛修的同时玛修也感应到了她，便迅速穿过人群走过来，牵着她的手往达芬奇那边走去。  
“早上好，前辈。”她笑着说道，“如你所见，我们正在进行英灵召唤。”  
藤丸立香摸了摸下巴：“好像全员都来了。但是到目前为止，仍然只有第一特异点的三位英灵回应召唤吗？”  
“那也是没办法的事。之前奥尔加玛丽所长和我们讨论过，目前为止应该只有与现在的迦勒底结过缘的从者能回应召唤。”说话间她们已经走到了达芬奇身边，玛修把藤丸立香往前一推，说道，“前辈来了哦，达芬奇亲。”  
下一秒，藤丸立香就被塞到了召唤阵前排着的长队里，恰好排在了芥雏子之前，藤丸立香立刻感受到身后传来一股不善的目光。想一想芥雏子的真实身份，她立刻冷汗直流想从队伍中退出去，但达芬奇立刻往她手中带了三个圣晶石，鼓励道：“来，往里面丢就行了哦。每个御主第一次召唤都是免费的，属于迦勒底的特殊员工福利——”  
藤丸立香迅速把手中的圣晶石往召唤阵中一抛，然后连忙跑回玛修身边。  
“干嘛一定要我插队啊，我又不是不能等着。”她有些埋怨地对达芬奇说，“再说了，第一次召唤就有英灵回应的几率——”  
她的话还没说完，后半句话便尴尬地卡在了口中。召唤阵中骤然出现了一团金光，伴随着金光出现的是一个从头到脚都是白色的英灵。  
他朝着藤丸立香挥了挥手，用着轻佻而愉快的语气说：  
“哟，小立香，好久不见啊，有没有想念大哥哥？”  
新的英灵出现在召唤阵之后，召唤室瞬间变得一片寂静，所以人都目不转睛地望着还在散发着金色微光的召唤阵，盯着那个站在原地不动，笑意盈盈地望着藤丸立香和玛修的英灵。  
藤丸立香眨了眨眼，像是还没反应过来刚才发生了什么一样转过头，向玛修问道：“玛修，这个……你刚刚不是还说，只能召唤目前结过缘的英灵吗？那现在这是什么情况……”  
玛修有些飘忽的声音传了过来：“我也不知道，这是从来没有预计到的事……梅林先生确实在第五特异点才结的缘。”  
一旁围观的御主们顿时掀起了一番爆炸般的浪潮：“梅林？！那不就是——”  
梅林倒是不在意身后议论纷纷，朝他投来各种各样目光的御主们，笑着对震惊中的她们说道：“啊，因为很想见你们，就稍微逃脱了一下那个规则束缚，用了特殊一点的方法回应召唤了。”  
“现在这个身体，从本质来说是我本体的一个投影，并不是正统的英灵。”一边说着，他一边施施然从召唤阵上走下来，顺手往达芬奇怀里抛了一个透明的绿色方块，“其实啊，我现在就回应召唤还有另外一层原因，就是……嘛，我一不小心看到了有人在欺负小立香！”  
一边说着，他一边意味深长地对藤丸立香眨眨眼，给了她一个暗示的笑容：“这种事大哥哥可是不允许的哦？再不亲自过来保护小立香可不行——”  
远处的奥尔加玛丽敏锐地听到了他们的对话，未经思索便脱口而出：“我没有——不，对不起，我不是故意的……我有在改的啦！”  
达芬奇脸上的笑意便维持的比较勉强，面色变化莫测地对奥尔加玛丽说：“不，我觉得梅林说的不是你。”  
她终于想起要给等的已经不耐烦的芥雏子圣晶石，便随手往她那边塞了三颗，眼睛还是紧紧地盯着藤丸立香那边。  
听着梅林的话，藤丸立香感觉有些不对，但她还没反应过来，旁边的玛修却突然沉下脸，紧紧地攥住了拳头：“梅林先生，所以你一直在看着前辈？”  
梅林还没觉得有什么异常，笑着说：“是呀，一直都在——”  
刷的一声轻响，玛修身上瞬间出现了铠甲。她随即一伸手，召唤阵上的盾立刻出现在她手中，直接中断了芥雏子进行中的召唤，这让她很不高兴地转过来：“干什么啊！”  
玛修却完全没注意芥雏子，对着梅林气愤地说道：“所以之前前辈那么简单的时候，你就这样一直看着她，什么都没做啊！”  
藤丸立香此时也反应过来，叫道：“就是这样！你一直什么都知道，却从来都没有帮我！”  
“虽然再次见到梅林先生很高兴，但是不得不拜托梅林先生再送一个分身过来了！”玛修举起了盾，做出了准备战斗的姿势，“御主，请下令！”  
藤丸立香也向前举起了手：“今天我们晚餐就吃梅林刺身吧，芙芙大概会很喜欢。啧，去掉毛大概没多少肉了——Gandr!”  
梅林手忙脚乱地躲过藤丸立香的攻击，朝着召唤室门口飞快地跑去，一边跑脚下一边不停涌出粉红的花，再加上藤丸立香那道落入人群中的Gandr击，召唤室内顿时乱作一团。  
等藤丸立香和玛修从混乱的人群中挤出来之后，梅林已经跑出了召唤室，马上就要逃离她们的视线范围了。然而就在这时，芙芙就像和她们有心灵感应一样出现在梅林前方，朝着他的脸飞扑过来：  
“芙，芙嗷——梅林就该死！”  
梅林猝不及防被芙芙扑了个正着，惊叫着仰面倒了下去。等他终于手忙脚乱地将咬着他脸不放的芙芙掀开之后就看到玛修的盾正悬在他的脖子上方，藤丸立香则抱着手臂，面色不善地低头注视着他。  
“还跑吗？”  
梅林干笑几声：“不……不跑了。”


	57. Chapter 57

让藤丸立香感到有些惊讶的是，那天她和玛修当着所有人的面对刚刚回应召唤的梅林公然动手，并且在召唤室中造成了一定混乱，奥尔加玛丽居然对她们没有任何惩罚——没有扣工资，没有关禁闭，没有写检讨。她好像对这件事默许一般无视着，甚至无论是公开还是私下都没有与她们说过只言片语。  
藤丸立香猜她大概是太忙了，忙到没有时间去关心这些没造成任何设施损坏和人员伤害的小事。那天他们一口气用光了达芬奇提供的所有圣晶石，将她曾经在特异点F、第一和第二特异点结过缘的英灵召唤得七七八八，从那之后奥尔加玛丽就一直忙着安置他们，给他们提供房间，登记灵基信息，还要顾及恢复中的B组，忙的一点闲暇时间都没有。除此之外，她还面临着一个更加艰难，更加不想面对的事。  
“大家，有一个不幸的消息必须得告诉你们。”奥尔加玛丽神情沉重地说，“示巴需要进行维护，但目前我们还没有找到比较合适的方法。雷夫留下的手稿大概除了他以外没人能看懂……”  
藤丸立香一手撑着头，懒洋洋地对着坐在她对面的达芬奇笑。别人她不知道，但是面前的英灵是绝对做得到的——因为她曾经做过一次。只不过现在的达芬奇看起来一点都没有主动为奥尔加玛丽分担忧愁的意思，她也就什么也没说，决定不提醒奥尔加玛丽。  
坐在不远处的人现在是玛修，她正认真地聆听着奥尔加玛丽的讲话，低着头在笔记本上非飞快地记录着什么。自从她从普通的御主变为亚从者后，奥尔加玛丽就将她的位置往前提了提，原来坐在她前方的基尔什塔利亚等人统统往后挪了个位置。基尔什塔利亚本人倒是没什么意见，而此刻仍然坐在藤丸立香左手边的奥菲利亚却神色稍有不愉。  
她将注视着玛修的目光挪到旁边。玛修和达芬奇之间的这个人……不可思议，居然是玛尔维娜。明明之前她都没有进入管制室的权限，现在居然在替罗玛尼开作战会议？这是什么情况？  
奥尔加玛丽还在她耳边喋喋不休地说些她不太关心的事，藤丸立香稍微听了一下，又是关于第三特异点的作战计划，似乎因为示巴的原因比原方案推迟了一段时间。听完之后她又开始想着心事，直到散会之后还没有回过神来，跟着人群往会议室门外走去，被早就抱着笔记本在门口等着她的玛修一把拉住了。  
“前辈，在想什么？”玛修和藤丸立香并肩往外一边走一边问道，“看起来精神不太好啊。”  
“今天怎么是玛尔维娜来开作战会议？”藤丸立香想了想，还是决定直接问出来，“医生不在吗？”  
“应该不是不在啊，我昨天去医疗部取检测报告的时候还和他说话了呢。”玛修歪了歪头，有些疑惑地说，“啊，难不成……医生又去偷懒了吗？”  
“偷懒？”  
“虽说现在医生只需要负责与医疗有关的事，但是现在的迦勒底有四十七位御主和三百多位职员，再加上在休养的B组，平均下来的工作量居然比以前还要多，是真的很辛苦啊。”玛修感叹道，“但是医生的偷懒时间不仅没有减少，反而增多了——用他的话说，大概是，平时是偷懒，现在则是紧张地偷懒，快乐反而变多了。”  
藤丸立香忍不住笑了起来：“果然还是因为心情的原因吧。以前的时候工作再少也不可能开心得起来，但现在——”  
她们走到了电梯前，藤丸立香伸手按下了下行的按钮。就在这时玛修突然说道：  
“说起来，医生昨天也提到前辈了。”  
藤丸立香的笑声戛然而止，抬起的手慢慢垂下，控制住情绪让自己的声音保持平稳：“哦？他说了什么？”  
玛修没发现任何异常，继续说道；“他问我前辈的事情，身体怎么样了之类的……还问了问上个世界我们发生过的一些往事。”  
藤丸立香感到太阳穴传来了一阵针刺般的疼痛，只得停下脚步无奈地按了按额角，心里浮现了不好的预感：“你不会都说了吧？”  
“当然都说了啊，有什么不能说的吗？”玛修诧异地反问道，接着脸色一变，有些懊恼地说道“是啊，前辈似乎在生医生的气呢！前辈不愿意谈起医生，应该是还在为他之前隐瞒我们做的事感到生气吧？我也有点这样的感觉。也许等到医生道歉之后……”  
“不……不是的，玛修。是他在生我的气。”藤丸立香低声道，“……是我做了错事。”  
电梯传来叮的一声向，箱门缓缓在藤丸立香和玛修面前滑开，藤丸立香率先走进去，却猝不及防，突然听到了玛修有些疑惑的声音：  
“不，我觉得不对呀。医生提到前辈的时候，露出的并不是生气的表情——”玛修点了点头，相当肯定地说，“嗯，肯定不是。这一点我应该还是可以分辨的。”  
一边说着，她也走到了电梯轿厢之中，电梯门在她们面前缓缓合拢，开始飞快地向地下降去。  
藤丸立香有些飘忽的声音在电梯中响了起来：“那是什么样的表情，玛修？”  
“这个很复杂，很难描述。”玛修思考着，然后笑着说，“大概是有些寂寞，还有些期盼的表情吧！医生一定也想要听到前辈的消息——”  
“不，不可能。”藤丸立香摇了摇头，否定道，“玛修，他什么都不记得。”  
而且他不信任我，这半句话被她吞了回去。  
“记忆有时并不能代表所有东西，前辈。就算医生什么都不记得，我们和他之前存在的缘也不会消失；就像之前我也不记得的时候，第一次见到前辈就有一种油然而生的熟悉感，那是让我第一次感受到拥有着幸福，几乎让我落泪的温暖感觉。我想达芬奇亲和医生应该也是这样的。”  
“但是，前辈想怎么做都可以，做出怎样的选择我都理解。”电梯门滑开，她们一起并肩走到地下十层的走廊里，“因为我和前辈是一样的。只要看到医生还好好地在这里，快乐地做着他喜欢的事，就已经感到足够幸福了。”  
“……还有，享受他应得的人生。”藤丸立香垂下眼眸，伸手轻轻握住了玛修的手：“谢谢你，玛修。”  
话音刚落，她的眼角余光突然捕捉到一抹一闪而过的棕色。她停下脚步往旁边看去，却发现那边走廊里空荡荡的，一个人都没有。  
藤丸立香顿了顿，突然明白了刚才看到的是什么。她开始回忆这些天玛修的行踪——没错，一直都和她在一起。每天早上她出门的时候玛修总是已经在门口等着她，要知道以前玛修可是她们两个中更容易迟到的那个；晚上也是玛修先将她送回她的房间才离开。  
看到藤丸立香停下了脚步，玛修有些疑惑地回头望去：“前辈？”  
“玛修，接下来你要去哪里来着？”藤丸立香问道。  
“去训练室做模拟战斗的训练啊。”玛修道。  
“——正好，我要去找Caster们请教魔术，咱们接下来就不顺路了。”藤丸立香笑着说道，上前一步对玛修小声说道，“快去吧。想一想，你有多久没和奥菲利亚说话了？”  
“——”玛修顿了顿，“但是，前辈——”  
藤丸立香上前一步，捧住了玛修的侧脸，将额头轻轻地靠在她的额头上。  
“玛修，现在还什么都没有发生，不记得了吗？”她轻声细语地说道，“而且，明明这次好不容易和奥菲利亚成为了朋友，不是吗？”  
玛修垂下眼眸，微微地笑了起来。  
“是这样的，前辈。那么，我就去找奥菲利亚小姐了。”  
她朝藤丸立香挥挥手，然后飞快地向奥菲利亚藏身的那条岔路跑去。藤丸立香注视着她逐渐离去的背影，脸上的笑意渐渐消失了。  
然后，她转过身，没有去找Caster们，而是向医疗部的方向走去。  
在和玛修谈过之后，她终于有了再次去面对罗玛尼的勇气。不仅是因为她从玛修口中隐约获得了此时罗玛尼对她的态度，更多是因为，虽然她已经在努力说服自己接受当前的情况，但内心深处已经不再对于罗玛尼保持目前距离这一情况感到满足了。  
上一次是他踏出了第一步，这一次就由我先来吧，她默默地想着。  
只是在她鼓足了勇气，做了一路心理准备走进医疗部之后却没找到罗玛尼。他和玛尔维娜的办公室门开着，藤丸立香跟着一个端着托盘的陌生护士身后来到门前，悄悄向房间中看去。  
首先看到的便是面对着门的玛尔维娜，她那头浅金色的卷发无论在哪都相当显眼，此刻她正盯着自己的电脑屏幕，不停地在键盘上输入着什么。与她的桌子相对的应该就是罗玛尼的位置，可是他现在明显不在那里，电脑屏幕熄灭着，椅子也被拉开，放在一边。  
端着托盘的护士没看到藤丸立香，进了门之后便一转身消失了，似乎走进了旁边的隔间里；与此同时玛尔维娜像是察觉到什么一样抬起头，立刻看到了门口躲避不及的藤丸立香。  
她立刻站起来，抚了抚身上制服并不存在的褶皱，举起手兴奋而无声地和藤丸立香打了个招呼，飞快地走了出来，反手将办公室的门关上了。  
“嗨！立香！”她笑着问道，“怎么突然过来了？”  
藤丸立香道：“呃……”  
她的大脑飞速运转着，信口说道：“就是刚才突然路过了一下，就走进来看了看，你……”  
“这样的。”玛尔维娜摸了摸下巴，思考了一下，从口袋中摸出了平板电脑看了看，“啊，既然是这样的话，那干脆就把身体检查安排在今天吧！”  
“不是明天吗？”  
“也没有差的很久啦，正好我现在没什么事要做。”玛尔维娜迅速在平板上点了点，率先往检查室的方向走去，欢快地说道，“好啦，这就搞定了！”  
藤丸立香默默地走在她身后，怎么也没想到来一次医疗部不仅没见到罗玛尼，还要将接下来几个小时都浪费在这里做每周一次惯例的身体检查。  
她想了想，若无其事地问道：“说起来，最近都没见到罗玛尼医生……”  
“你当然见不到他啦。”玛尔维娜诡异地笑着，“我杀了他。”  
藤丸立香骤然停下脚步，瞪着玛尔维娜：“你说什么？”  
玛尔维娜小心地看了看藤丸立香的神情，解释道：“当然是在开玩笑啦。他只是受了处分，而我在试着架空他而已。放心，只要你在的地方，有我没他！”  
藤丸立香此刻脑内一片混乱，不知道应该问她罗玛尼受处分的部分还是被架空的部分。  
玛尔维娜叹了口气：“我是你的主治医生，你却是在他的看护下生病了，甚至影响了任务，这责任就我三他七分掉了——别这么看着我，我也有处分，还被所长扣了工资呢。至于架空的事，这几天他一直魂不守舍的，给小玛修做身体检查的时候居然还拿成了芥雏子的档案，而我……我也是个有梦想的人啊！”  
她挺起了胸，攥紧了拳头：“来到迦勒底四年，谁愿意总被这样的上司压在头上啊！”  
她一边说着，发现藤丸立香的表情有些不对，便小心翼翼地问道：“立香？你怎么了？”  
“不要这样，玛尔维娜，不可以欺负医生。”藤丸立香轻声说道，目光幽暗，脸上看不出任何情绪，“这样的事我不允许。”  
玛尔维娜看起来有些迷惑不解，似乎完全不明白本来相谈甚欢的藤丸立香突然变了脸色，干巴巴地笑了两声：“哈哈……玛尔维娜？我好像有麻烦了？”  
接下来的身体检查就变得沉默而尴尬。玛尔维娜还是不知道自己的问题出在哪里，一直在尝试讲笑话逗她开心，而藤丸立香偶尔会给她个面子，尴尬地笑几声。  
终于到了身体检查的最后一项了，她们两个人都在心中悄悄松了口气。玛尔维娜拉开放着采血针的抽屉，向里面摸了一把，突然惊讶地咦了一声，低头往抽屉里望去。  
“奇怪了……我昨天明明往这里放了一个的。”她喃喃地说道，像是不相信一样又在里面找了找，“怎么会不见了呢？”  
“抽不了血的话我就先走了。”藤丸立香道。  
“那肯定不行！”玛尔维娜坚定地说道，“我现在就去仓库拿新的采血针，你在这里等我一会哦。最多十分钟我肯定就回来！”  
她步履匆匆地走了。检查室骤然安静下来，藤丸立香轻轻呼出一口气，慢慢向后靠到床上。直到现在她还是不能平息心中那股突然出现的怒火：玛尔维娜，你什么都不知道，你不知道他是个多么好的人，他——  
检查室的侧门突然发出一声轻响。藤丸立香抬头望去，却正好看到门被推开，她心中正在想着的，好久都没见到的罗玛尼本人慌慌张张地从门外走了进来。


	58. Chapter 58

罗玛尼似乎也没想到她恰好在往那个方向看，骤然撞入她的目光后立刻停止脚步，手还握着门把手，就那样踌躇着站在门边。  
藤丸立香注意到他的耳根可疑地红了，不知道想到了什么，犹豫着不敢上前。但他最后还是鼓起勇气走了过来，轻轻拖过玛尔维娜刚才坐着的椅子，又一次在藤丸立香身边坐下。  
这个场景有点似曾相识，藤丸立香眨眨眼，脱口而出：“这次还是去你的房间吗？”  
罗玛尼全身一震，猛烈地摇着头。藤丸立香看看他那涨得通红的脸，确认他绝对理解错了自己的意思，想到了别的地方……向天发誓，她真的只是想说那次和罗玛尼的谈话而已。除此之外，她终于确认了一件事实：罗玛尼果然记得那晚发生的所有事。这稍微让她感到有点挫败——她的暗示魔术果然还不行，在罗玛尼身上应用的生效时间竟然这么短。  
“不……今天不是。我……”罗玛尼把脸扭到一边，不去看她，“我呆不了多久，玛尔维娜最近防我防的非常严，说不定很快就意识到她的采血针是我拿掉的了。”  
藤丸立香的心脏开始缓慢地跳动着，她的眼睛一瞬不瞬地望着罗玛尼，看着他像是下定了很大决心一样闭了闭眼睛，将头转到一边，双手张开，摆出一副英勇就义的样子。  
“不能再这样下去了。”他低声说道，耳根仍然通红，“……所以，来吧。”  
藤丸立香茫然无措地望着他，不明白他想要干什么，他们就这样僵持了一会，最后还是罗玛尼最先放弃了。他叹了一口气，无可奈何地向藤丸立香伸出手，将她拉到了自己的怀里。  
藤丸立香的脸贴在罗玛尼不断起伏的胸膛上，怔怔地听着他也同样剧烈的剧烈的心跳声，迟迟没有反应过来这是什么情况。罗玛尼这是在干什么？不是在生气吗？怎么会突然这样——这样——  
这是她期待已久的，曾经觉得自己再也没机会拥有的拥抱，温暖得让她几乎落下泪来。她慢慢抬起手，覆盖在罗玛尼的胸膛上。  
“好孩子，好孩子。”罗玛尼柔声说道，一边说着一边轻轻拍着她的后背。不知出于什么心理，他顺手撩起了藤丸立香额前的碎发，在那饱满的额头上亲了一下。  
藤丸立香：“？？？！！！”  
当嘴唇感到皮肤的触感时他才骤然一惊，往后退去，藤丸立香也同时伸直了手臂抓住了他的肩，满脸诡异地盯着他看：“医生，你突然亲我做什么？”  
罗玛尼：“啊，那个什么，玛尔维娜马上就要回来了那今天就先这样——”  
藤丸立香：“不行，今天不说清楚就不能走！”  
她仍执拗地将手按在罗玛尼肩上不让他动，不停地说着话，语速变得越来越快：“突然这么做我有些困扰啊！这到底是为什么？你不生我气了吗？明明知道我对你做了那么过分的事？连我自己都不觉得——”  
罗玛尼忽然伸手握住了藤丸立香的手，用力拉下来然后按了按，转身迅速朝检查室开着的侧门跑了出去，瞬间把门关上。  
“……”  
藤丸立香愣愣地看着已经没有罗玛尼的检查室，忍不住伸手轻轻摸着自己的额头。   
罗玛尼吻了她。是清醒的，主动的，而且是自愿的，虽然可能是出于某种诡异的哄小孩子开心的心态……  
她的手滑下来，紧紧地抓住心脏位置的衣服，把那块单薄的布料抓得扭曲起来。她重重地倒回床上，蜷起身体，忍不住无声地笑了起来。  
只是没笑多久，泪水就从她的眼眶中流淌出来，落到了她脸侧的床单上。  
而她不知道的是，罗玛尼这时还没有离开。他只是关上了门，然后便无力地靠着门坐了下来，沮丧地捂住了脸。  
“我都做了什么啊……”他绝望地说道。  
但是他的手很快不自觉地抬起，隔着手套去摸他自己的嘴唇。

几分钟之后，玛尔维娜带着采血针回来了。藤丸立香此时已经恢复了平静，她顺从地让玛尔维娜抽了血，看着她将装着她鲜血的管子贴上标签，放到一个底部铺着冰袋的小盒子中。  
然后她重新在罗玛尼刚刚坐过的椅子上坐下，帮着藤丸立香将贴在身上的电极片一个个取下来。  
结束工作的心电监护仪吱吱呀呀吐出一张报告单。玛尔维娜顺手撕下来看了一眼，然后又看了好几眼。  
“你……以前有过心动过速的病史吗？”她犹豫着问道，“这里好像有点问题，你刚才……五分钟之前有没有感到不舒服？”  
藤丸立香摸了摸自己的胸口，微微笑起来。  
“没有啊。与之相反，我感到很高兴。”

当天深夜，藤丸立香没有惊动任何人，悄无声息地潜入了罗玛尼的房间。一开始她只是站在罗玛尼的房间门口随手试了试他以前的房间密码，结果房门便顺畅地滑开了，她就顺势绕过了那形同虚设的安保系统，在黑暗中向床的方向走去。  
罗玛尼侧躺在床上抱着抱枕睡得正香。藤丸立香蹲在他床边看了他很久，终于忍不住伸手在他柔软的脸上戳了戳，感受到充满弹性的触感后满意地笑了起来。  
她俯下身在罗玛尼侧脸上亲了一下，看着他皱起眉头伸手去挠，便将椅子拖到床边，自己坐在椅子上，伸手将床头柜上的小夜灯打开了。  
小夜灯散发出橘黄色的光芒，一下便将大半个房间照亮了。罗玛尼有些不适地皱了皱眉，翻了个身想避开这突然出现的光线，藤丸立香便伸手过去轻轻覆在他眼上，他便安静下来，重新沉入梦乡之中。  
……并没有。罗玛尼一把抓住了藤丸立香的手将其拉下，瞬间睁开眼睛，然后撑着床垫让自己坐起来。  
他揉了揉眼睛，不敢置信地看着坐在床边正笑意盈盈看着他的藤丸立香，嘴唇颤动着，最后崩溃地喊道：“你为什么会在这里啊！”  
“这是夜袭！”藤丸立香笑着说。  
“你一个女孩子，半夜三更跑到一个成年男性的房间里，还只穿着……”他看了看只穿着一条单薄的睡裙的藤丸立香，感觉头更痛了，“只穿着这样的衣服，你还记得自己是未成年人吗！”  
“做都做过了，还说这么多有什么用。”藤丸立香道，“上一次你和我上IIII床的时候，有记得我是未成年人吗？”   
“做过”“上IIII床”“未成年”等让人浮想联翩的词汇涌入罗玛尼的耳中，噎的他说不出话来。他匆匆忙忙地从床上爬起来，连拖鞋都没穿就迅速跑到衣柜边，猛地将柜门拉开，想从中找件衣服给藤丸立香披上。  
他听到身后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，回头一看，发现藤丸立香以特别自然的态度把拖鞋踢到一边，已经钻进了他的被子里，还特别乖巧地只枕着枕头的侧边，留出了足够让他躺上去的空间。  
于是他叹了口气，对藤丸立香挥舞了一下手中拿着的刚刚找出来的衬衫：“藤丸小姐，别这样，我还要睡觉呢。”  
“你睡啊，我不会打扰你的。”藤丸立香拍了拍身边留出的空位，“床虽然不够大，但是挤一挤总是还有的，我不介意的。”  
“不要这样说啊，我是很介意的。”罗玛尼无奈地说道，走到床边把衬衫往藤丸立香的头上一扔，“快穿上，我送你回去。”  
“我才不要。”藤丸立香笑眯眯地说道。  
罗玛尼和她僵持了一会，突然意识到今天基本上是不可能将这个突然夜袭又自荐枕席的女孩子从自己床上弄下来，终于败下阵来。  
“你喜欢这儿的话就在这里睡吧。”他悲伤地说，“我去办公室。”  
话音刚落，他垂在身侧的手腕就被藤丸立香紧紧握住了。  
“一定要去办公室的话那么我也跟你去。只是你想好了，玛尔维娜可能也在那里，要是被她发现了——”  
罗玛尼回头看向半倚在床上仰着头望着他的藤丸立香，发誓除了她那目光晦涩不明的幽暗眼睛以外，根本没从她敞开的领口看到任何东西，但脸还是悄悄地红了。几个小时前的情况再次出现了，他的心脏砰砰直跳，大脑变得迟钝无比，什么都无法思考，全身上下所有的感觉都集中于藤丸立香冰凉的手指握在他手腕上的那部分。  
他不记得藤丸立香是怎么将他拖到床上的，只知道等他反应过来的时候他已经躺回了床上，被子整整齐齐地盖在脖子以下，而藤丸立香背对着他躺在他身后。他的床不大，为了不从床上掉下去，他们的背便轻轻地挨在一起，罗玛尼几乎能隔着两层睡衣感受到她后背上凸起的骨头。  
藤丸立香闷闷的声音从另一边传来：“我只是想和你说说话。”  
“只是说话的话你明明不必再深夜闯入我的房间……”罗玛尼道，“白天的时候，任何时间——”  
藤丸立香沉默着，什么都没说。罗玛尼很快醒悟到：之前他就是这样，第二特异点的任务结束之后他就找不到单独见她的机会。  
他听到藤丸立香问道：“你为什么要吻我？”  
罗玛尼又开始紧张，说话的声音也变得断断续续的：“我……那个，亲额头是……”  
“不要说什么社交礼仪啦。”藤丸立香直接打断他嗫嚅着说着的话，继续问道，“这种事是不应该对讨厌的人做的吧？”  
“……我并不讨厌你。”罗玛尼低声道，“即使是你对我做了那样的事的情况下。”  
藤丸立香轻轻叹了口气。过了不久，罗玛尼便听到她平静的声音在黑暗中响起：“既然不讨厌我，那就是……还是不信任我。”  
她背后的罗玛尼闭上了眼睛。  
“我不是不相信你。”罗玛尼道，轻轻地抚摸着左手中指上那枚冰冷的戒指，“我是不相信我自己。”  
藤丸立香突然迅速翻过身来，伸过手臂抱上罗玛尼的腰，将额头贴在他的肩胛骨上。  
“在特异点F之后，你第一次见到我的时候，看到这样的我……有感到失望吗？”  
罗玛尼一愣，藤丸立香的手又往下滑了几分，放在了他的小腹上：“十年前，你的最后的千里眼看到了人理烧却的结局，但是与此同时，你也隐约看到了我的存在。你曾说过，我是对你来说非常重要的人，是背负着爱与希望前进的人。然后，你见到了这样的我……感觉到失望吗？”  
“你见过那个人了。”罗玛尼道。  
“是的，在几次灵子转移中我被拉到了他所在的空间。”藤丸立香轻轻点了点头，“亚瑟·潘德拉贡。平行世界的亚瑟王，你在冬木见到的神秘人，他将这一切告诉了我。”  
罗玛尼也沉默了下来。过了一会，他将手伸过来，轻轻地握住了藤丸立香的手。  
“大概……不是失望吧，不会是的。我只是有些意外罢了，从来都没有想过我们见面竟然会是这样的情形。”  
“从十年前开始，我就一直在寻找着他看到的那个人，因为我知道那个人是我唯一可以完全信任，是最重要的一个人。但是……”他轻轻叹了口气，继续说道，“你的出现，改变了我的一切。不知从何时开始，我在我自己都没有意识到的情况下开始在意着你了。每次你在提到自我牺牲，替我守护秘密，保护我的时候，我总是会感觉到愧疚。这感觉不知从何而来，而且难以消退。”  
“我很害怕，这是我从来都没有经历的感情，我不知道该怎么做，回避你的话我只会更加在意你。想看到你，想听着你说话……我这是怎么了？绝对很奇怪吧？我甚至变得不像是我认识的我自己……也没有办法冷静地思考了，这让我十分恐慌。”  
“虽然直到现在我还完全不明白，但……看到你战斗的时候我会觉得难以呼吸，胸口会痛；你哭泣的时候我……依然会感到愧疚。无论我做什么，如何逃避，这愧疚却依然在这里，从来没有消失。我不知道该怎么做……所以，可能我确实在我不知道的时候亏欠了你很多。”  
“那天，我自以为是地对你说了很多残酷的话，对不起，藤丸小姐。”  
藤丸立香骤然一惊，迅速从床上坐了起来。她瞪大了双眼，不可思议地说道：“……医生，为什么现在会突然和我说这些？这些明明是你最为隐秘的心情才对啊？无论是谁都不应该知道的吧？”  
“因为，你现在看起来非常痛苦啊。”罗玛尼低声说道，“不知道为什么，我就是这么感觉着……然后，我这里也和你一起疼痛起来了。”  
他的话音刚落，藤丸立香便抓着罗玛尼的肩膀，强势地将他拉过来让他平躺，接着跨坐到他身上，俯身下来狠狠地咬住了他微张的嘴唇。


	59. Chapter 59

十几天前，还是这个时间，还是这个房间，还是相同的位置，他们两人间发生了双方事后都很后悔，宁可没有发生过的事。而他们没想到的是，仅仅在如此短的时间之后他们就再一次出现在这里，交叠着做着上一次也做过的亲密的事。  
藤丸立香的舌尖轻巧地从他微张的唇缝间滑入，一一舔过他闭合得不是十分坚定的牙齿，探入他同样高热的口腔中。她显然对她现在所做得事相当投入，很快便找到了罗玛尼躲躲闪闪的舌尖，迅速将它缠住吮吸起来。  
她的口中还残留着牙膏的薄荷味，双手捧着罗玛尼的脸吻得专心致志，柔软的身体紧紧地贴在罗玛尼身上，热得不可思议，似乎所有触手可及的地方都被她占据了；而她分开的两条腿压在罗玛尼的手原来放着的位置，这让他慌乱的不知道应该将手放到哪里。  
而且，藤丸立香的吻技相当好，一点也感觉不到生疏和迟疑，这让罗玛尼感到相当惊讶；不过没过多久他就顾不上惊讶了，藤丸立香的舌尖从他上颚擦过，带来了一种难以忍耐的酥麻快感，顺着他的脊椎向他的下身涌去，他立刻感觉到自己像个十几岁的青少年一样勃起了。  
之前慌乱着不知道放到哪里的双手终于找到了该放的位置，他挣扎着尝试了几次终于将手放在了藤丸立香肩上，把她推了起来。  
藤丸立香咬着嘴唇，金色的双眼闪着光，看起来有点委屈。她伸手抹去了嘴边残留的一点唾液，有些不满地问道：“怎么了，罗曼？”  
罗玛尼下半身绷得极紧，完全顾不上与藤丸立香仔细地说话，只想让她立刻从他身上下去：“……想说的话已经说完了吧！时间不早了，你快点回房间去吧——”  
“等等，刚才不是还好好的，接吻也不讨厌啊，一直有在回应我……”藤丸立香不解地说道，身体不经意间往后一靠，突然感觉到有什么炽热的硬物碰到了她的臀部，瞬间明白了罗玛尼态度突然转变的原因，忍不住笑了起来。  
“一个吻就……罗曼，什么时候这么敏感了？”她仍然坐在罗玛尼小腹上，向身后伸过手，隔着内裤抚摸着罗玛尼勃起的阴茎，用手指打着转描画着它的轮廓，“想要了就和我说嘛，我来帮你——”  
“不，不要。”罗玛尼突然伸出手，紧紧地抓住藤丸立香正在胡作非为的手指，“不要再对我用暗示魔术！”  
“这次真的没有。同样的伎俩再使用一次的话，你就再也不会和我说话了。”藤丸立香低声道，反手握住罗玛尼的手，将它拉上来放到自己腰间，“我不会冒着失去你的风险。”  
“你也从来没有拥有过我。”罗玛尼感觉藤丸立香在拉着他的手开始逐渐向下滑，便精神紧张地迅速说着，话语出口之前似乎也没经过思考，“等等，藤丸小姐，这种事——这种事是只有互相喜欢的人才能做的——”  
话音刚落，他就感觉到藤丸立香的手猛地一震，将他的手按在腿侧不动了。他忍不住去抬头看她的表情，但她正低着头沉默着，小夜灯昏黄的光线照在她脸上，看不出此时她是什么表情。  
“啊，是这样啊。我——真是个笨蛋，直到现在才明白自己的心意，对不起。”她轻声说道，“如果我能早点说出来的话，说不定……”  
她低下头，望着她身下罗玛尼诧异的脸，对着他，又似乎对着那个早已不在的人说道：“我爱你。”  
罗玛尼瞬间睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着想说什么，藤丸立香却突然俯下身来，将手指轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上：“不，不要回应我。就当这一切是我疯狂而绝望的单向爱恋好了。”  
她重新抓起罗玛尼的手，这次直接塞到了自己的睡裙下，然后自己的手顺畅而轻柔地伸进罗玛尼的内裤中，缓慢揉搓着掌心中不断弹跳的性器。  
“男人不是可以将爱与性分开吗？这样的话，我只要一份就心满意足了。”  
罗玛尼大脑中一片乱糟糟的，各种混乱的思绪混着下体传来的快感让他无法再正常地思考下去了。这时他的手又触摸到了异常的触感，另一句让他第二天清醒后尴尬的想钻个洞跳进去的话又脱口而出：“你没穿内裤？”  
藤丸立香手上的动作停了，像是突然听到了什么极为有趣的事一样大笑起来，捂着肚子弯下了腰。她用手背擦了擦因为大笑而溢出眼眶的泪花，然后伸手提起了自己的睡裙，将自己光溜溜的下半身直接露在罗玛尼面前。  
“我还以为你要过一会才能发现呢。”她笑着说，眼中闪着恶意的光，“怎么样，喜欢吗？可以让你摸摸哦。”  
罗玛尼一把将她手中拎着地睡裙裙摆扯下来，脸红的快要冒烟。藤丸立香终于笑够了，她撑着罗玛尼的胸肌往后挪了挪，微微抬起腰，手中握着罗玛尼的性器，将龟头顶在自己的小穴穴口。  
“不要多想，罗曼，这并不意味着今天是我赢了。她说，“你有生理需求，而我爱你，从这方面来说我们都有了收获。”  
她开始尝试缓缓向下坐，但罗玛尼这次却极为坚决地抓住了她，他们就这样用着扭曲的姿势僵持了一会，最后罗玛尼首先败下阵来认输了。  
“这样不行，你会痛的。”  
“我不怕痛。”藤丸立香诧异地说。  
罗玛尼还是不同意。他叹了口气，伸手在藤丸立香腰后按了一下，示意她趴在他身上：“让我来吧。”  
藤丸立香便顺从地趴下来，将双臂撑在身旁来承担自己一部分的体重。她的睡衣的领口垂了下来，丰满的双峰挤出深深一条沟壑，罗玛尼闻到她身上传来沐浴露的香味，几乎抬起头就能将他的鼻尖埋到藤丸立香的胸上。  
他伸手摸摸她光滑的脸，将指尖移到她唇上，藤丸立香便很乖地张开嘴，将他的两根手指含了进去，无师自通地像品尝棒棒糖一样舔舐起来。  
罗玛尼的呼吸变得粗重起来，逐渐有浓重的欲望涌上他心头。他用力地搅动藤丸立香口中的手指，看着她似乎有些痛苦地眯起眼睛，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。罗玛尼并没有控制住她的行动，但她还是努力地含着罗玛尼手指，完全没有要将它们吐出来的意思。  
罗玛尼的另一只手缓缓地在藤丸立香光裸的后背和臀部上滑动着，安抚着她。他将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，藤丸立香低下头咳嗽着，眼角和嘴唇都泛着红色。  
罗玛尼叹了口气，将手指向藤丸立香身下移去。在她耳边低声问道：“你确定要这么做吗？”  
藤丸立香撑起自己的身体，缓缓地将臀部向后移去，贴到罗玛尼手上。  
“我只想要你。”她叹息着，轻声说道。  
她的穴口依然很紧，而且很干涩。罗玛尼用指尖轻轻按揉着，把上面沾着的液体涂在上面，尝试着挤入一个指节，感受着内部高热的软肉收缩着挤压他的手指。  
他看到在指尖进入的那一刻藤丸立香边有些不适地紧紧闭上了眼睛，但很快又若无其事地睁开眼睛，装作什么都没有发生；与此同时罗玛尼也感觉到她在悄悄地放松下半身。  
罗玛尼还发现她似乎一直在屏住呼吸，直到他扶着她的腰。将整根手指全部插入之后才像突然松了口气一样开始呼吸。他转了转手指，感觉藤丸立香的腰立刻颤抖起来。  
“上一次的时候……你肯定很疼。”他说。  
藤丸立香凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，什么都没说。她尽力配合着罗玛尼的动作，大概是心理的快感完全盖过了生理上的轻微不适，她很快便变得湿润起来，这次比上一次要快些。罗玛尼的动作也渐渐变得顺利，手指抽插间带出了些许粘稠的水声。  
他拔出手指，并了中指一起插了进去。藤丸立香的喉咙中发出一些模糊的声响，但是这一次没有露出什么不适的表情。在小夜灯昏黄的灯光照耀下，她的眼睛微闭，两扇浓密的睫毛在脸上投下浓密的阴影，鲜红的嘴唇微张，正随着罗玛尼的动作轻轻喘息着。  
罗玛尼凑过去吻她，问道：“痛吗？”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，将热乎乎的脸颊贴到罗玛尼的脸上蹭了蹭，气息已经不稳了：“不痛的。只是现在感觉好奇怪，和上次完全不一样……”  
然后，她突然直起身来，握住罗玛尼的手腕将他的手指抽得出来。  
“罗曼太慢了，我已经不想再忍耐下去了。”  
她往后挪了挪，坐到了罗玛尼的大腿上。  
“罗曼也湿漉漉的了。”她纤细而柔软的双手握住罗玛尼的阴茎滑动着，在他断断续续的抽气声中掀起自己的睡裙，扶着它将它的头部顶到了自己微微张开一道缝隙的穴口上，“再稍微等一等，马上就——”  
她试着往下坐去，罗玛尼地性器却从她的穴口擦过，没有进去。藤丸立香疑惑地咦了一声，重新握住罗玛尼微微跳动的性器，将另一只手伸到睡裙下撑开自己的穴口，先缓缓将龟头部分吞吃了下去，然后扶着罗玛尼的小腹，猛地坐了下去。  
她这次状态还不错，罗玛尼的阴茎很顺利地进去了，在重力的作用下几乎是一插到底。那一瞬间，他们两个人都绷紧了身体，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
藤丸立香感受着下身小穴突然被撑开的饱胀感，手撑在罗玛尼小腹上主动动了起来。她现在又湿又软，对罗玛尼来说正是最舒服的时刻，抽插带来的水声变得更大了，那声音直直传入他们两人耳中，分别悄悄红了脸。  
这次真的和上次不一样，至少比上次舒服太多了，藤丸立香暗暗想道。她一次又一次地用力坐下去，罗玛尼那微微上翘的粗大阴茎恰好每次都能擦过她体内某个特殊地方，给她带来了一阵阵蔓延在小腹中的酸麻。  
她忍不住伸手上去，握住自己一直被冷落着的乳房，用力揉搓了起来，坚硬的乳头隔着衣服在她自己的手心中摩擦着，让她有些兴奋，穴肉收缩地更迅速了。罗玛尼本来用着手臂挡着眼睛不停地剧烈喘息，被她这么一夹差点射出来。  
他伸出手覆在藤丸立香手上，和她一起揉她的胸，然后双手滑下去握住了她的腰，双腿屈起，抬起腰狠狠撞了她一下。  
藤丸立香被这猝不及防的行为吓了一跳，罗玛尼的性器在她体内进的更深了，龟头碾压着她的敏感点擦过去，这让她再也控制不住自己的声音。  
“嗯……罗……罗曼，别碰那里，啊……”  
罗玛尼自然不会听她的，对着那个只要稍稍一碰藤丸立香就会呻吟着紧缩的位置快速撞了几下，喘着气问道：“这里舒服吗？告诉我，藤丸小姐……”  
藤丸立香被弄的全身酥软，身子向后倒去，靠在罗玛尼腿上，罗玛尼又很坏心眼地抓着她的脚踝往前拉，藤丸立香这回就彻彻底底地坐在了罗玛尼的小腹上，全身的重量都集中在小穴中那根阴茎上，因而阴茎进的极深。  
藤丸立香全身都在颤抖，呻吟声中逐渐带上了哭腔。  
“不……啊，我好奇怪，好热，不行，罗曼，求求你，我——”  
她敏锐地感觉到身体中似乎有什么正在积累着，小腹那里像是藏着一团热流，这让她稍微有些惊慌。而罗玛尼仍然紧紧握着她的腰，带着让人脸红心跳的水声和肉体撞击声，飞快地顶着她那一小块敏感点抽插着，又伸手摸向她身前，按住肿胀的阴蒂揉起来。  
只揉了几下，藤丸立香就感觉小腹中积累的热流瞬间炸开，向全身各个角落如暴风一般席卷开来。她从未体验过如此的快感——让她头晕目眩，全身抽搐，下身的液体就像止不住一样往下流。  
此时的她什么也看不到，也不知道自己的呻吟声有多大，带着怎样让人血脉贲张的哭腔，也不记得自己当时说了什么。等她从失神的几秒钟恢复过来，她的小穴开始了一下接一下的快速抽搐，每一下都吮吸着罗玛尼的性器，给她带来如登仙境般的快感。  
等她终于从高潮的余韵中脱离开来，发现自己正趴在罗玛尼身上，而他咬着她胸前一个仍然挺立的乳头，抓着她的腰一下一下往下按，显然正在紧要关头。  
就这样抽插十几下后罗玛尼也射了，他半软的性器还埋在藤丸立香的穴中，两个人就着相连的姿势贴在一起接吻，这一次谁都不愿意首先分开了。  
在那之后，两个人都很累，罗玛尼便用湿巾将他们两人都一塌糊涂的腿间草草擦了擦，然后下床将用掉的湿巾丢掉。  
在回床上的时候，他在床边的椅子上找到了藤丸立香的内裤。他尝试给藤丸立香穿上，但藤丸立香相当不配合，一边笑着一边蹬腿，故意给他捣乱。  
内裤最终还是穿上了。罗玛尼将工作时间过长的小夜灯关上，然后替藤丸立香盖好被子。一片黑暗中他感觉藤丸立香贴的极近，浅浅的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，突然心头一动，偏过头想要去吻她，但藤丸立香的动作却更快，他还没有吻到她，她的手就已经覆到了他的嘴上。  
“别这样，医生。”藤丸立香道。罗玛尼觉得虽然现在什么都看不到，但她一定还是笑着的，“我都要以为你真的爱着我了。”  
说罢，她将手放了下来，凑过去在罗玛尼微张的唇上轻吻了一下，笑道：“好啦，快睡吧。”  
在那之后，她很快便睡熟了，罗玛尼却毫无睡意，一直在翻来覆去想她最后说的那句话。  
好，你能亲我，我却不能亲你，哪有这样的道理，他愤愤不平地想着。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。 十几天前，还是这个时间，还是这个房间，还是相同的位置，他们两人间发生了双方事后都很后悔，宁可没有发生过的事。而他们没想到的是，仅仅在如此短的时间之后他们就再一次出现在这里，交叠着做着上一次也做过的亲密的事。  
藤丸立香的舌尖轻巧地从他微张的唇缝间滑入，一一舔过他闭合得不是十分坚定的牙齿，探入他同样高热的口腔中。她显然对她现在所做得事相当投入，很快便找到了罗玛尼躲躲闪闪的舌尖，迅速将它缠住吮吸起来。  
她的口中还残留着牙膏的薄荷味，双手捧着罗玛尼的脸吻得专心致志，柔软的身体紧紧地贴在罗玛尼身上，热得不可思议，似乎所有触手可及的地方都被她占据了；而她分开的两条腿压在罗玛尼的手原来放着的位置，这让他慌乱的不知道应该将手放到哪里。  
而且，藤丸立香的吻技相当好，一点也感觉不到生疏和迟疑，这让罗玛尼感到相当惊讶；不过没过多久他就顾不上惊讶了，藤丸立香的舌尖从他上颚擦过，带来了一种难以忍耐的酥麻快感，顺着他的脊椎向他的下身涌去，他立刻感觉到自己像个十几岁的青少年一样勃起了。  
之前慌乱着不知道放到哪里的双手终于找到了该放的位置，他挣扎着尝试了几次终于将手放在了藤丸立香肩上，把她推了起来。  
藤丸立香咬着嘴唇，金色的双眼闪着光，看起来有点委屈。她伸手抹去了嘴边残留的一点唾液，有些不满地问道：“怎么了，罗曼？”  
罗玛尼下半身绷得极紧，完全顾不上与藤丸立香仔细地说话，只想让她立刻从他身上下去：“……想说的话已经说完了吧！时间不早了，你快点回房间去吧——”  
“等等，刚才不是还好好的，接吻也不讨厌啊，一直有在回应我……”藤丸立香不解地说道，身体不经意间往后一靠，突然感觉到有什么炽热的硬物碰到了她的臀部，瞬间明白了罗玛尼态度突然转变的原因，忍不住笑了起来。  
“一个吻就……罗曼，什么时候这么敏感了？”她仍然坐在罗玛尼小腹上，向身后伸过手，隔着内裤抚摸着罗玛尼勃起的阴茎，用手指打着转描画着它的轮廓，“想要了就和我说嘛，我来帮你——”  
“不，不要。”罗玛尼突然伸出手，紧紧地抓住藤丸立香正在胡作非为的手指，“不要再对我用暗示魔术！”  
“这次真的没有。同样的伎俩再使用一次的话，你就再也不会和我说话了。”藤丸立香低声道，反手握住罗玛尼的手，将它拉上来放到自己腰间，“我不会冒着失去你的风险。”  
“你也从来没有拥有过我。”罗玛尼感觉藤丸立香在拉着他的手开始逐渐向下滑，便精神紧张地迅速说着，话语出口之前似乎也没经过思考，“等等，藤丸小姐，这种事——这种事是只有互相喜欢的人才能做的——”  
话音刚落，他就感觉到藤丸立香的手猛地一震，将他的手按在腿侧不动了。他忍不住去抬头看她的表情，但她正低着头沉默着，小夜灯昏黄的光线照在她脸上，看不出此时她是什么表情。  
“啊，是这样啊。我——真是个笨蛋，直到现在才明白自己的心意，对不起。”她轻声说道，“如果我能早点说出来的话，说不定……”  
她低下头，望着她身下罗玛尼诧异的脸，对着他，又似乎对着那个早已不在的人说道：“我爱你。”  
罗玛尼瞬间睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着想说什么，藤丸立香却突然俯下身来，将手指轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上：“不，不要回应我。就当这一切是我疯狂而绝望的单向爱恋好了。”  
她重新抓起罗玛尼的手，这次直接塞到了自己的睡裙下，然后自己的手顺畅而轻柔地伸进罗玛尼的内裤中，缓慢揉搓着掌心中不断弹跳的性器。  
“男人不是可以将爱与性分开吗？这样的话，我只要一份就心满意足了。”  
罗玛尼大脑中一片乱糟糟的，各种混乱的思绪混着下体传来的快感让他无法再正常地思考下去了。这时他的手又触摸到了异常的触感，另一句让他第二天清醒后尴尬的想钻个洞跳进去的话又脱口而出：“你没穿内裤？”  
藤丸立香手上的动作停了，像是突然听到了什么极为有趣的事一样大笑起来，捂着肚子弯下了腰。她用手背擦了擦因为大笑而溢出眼眶的泪花，然后伸手提起了自己的睡裙，将自己光溜溜的下半身直接露在罗玛尼面前。  
“我还以为你要过一会才能发现呢。”她笑着说，眼中闪着恶意的光，“怎么样，喜欢吗？可以让你摸摸哦。”  
罗玛尼一把将她手中拎着地睡裙裙摆扯下来，脸红的快要冒烟。藤丸立香终于笑够了，她撑着罗玛尼的胸肌往后挪了挪，微微抬起腰，手中握着罗玛尼的性器，将龟头顶在自己的小穴穴口。  
“不要多想，罗曼，这并不意味着今天是我赢了。她说，“你有生理需求，而我爱你，从这方面来说我们都有了收获。”  
她开始尝试缓缓向下坐，但罗玛尼这次却极为坚决地抓住了她，他们就这样用着扭曲的姿势僵持了一会，最后罗玛尼首先败下阵来认输了。  
“这样不行，你会痛的。”  
“我不怕痛。”藤丸立香诧异地说。  
罗玛尼还是不同意。他叹了口气，伸手在藤丸立香腰后按了一下，示意她趴在他身上：“让我来吧。”  
藤丸立香便顺从地趴下来，将双臂撑在身旁来承担自己一部分的体重。她的睡衣的领口垂了下来，丰满的双峰挤出深深一条沟壑，罗玛尼闻到她身上传来沐浴露的香味，几乎抬起头就能将他的鼻尖埋到藤丸立香的胸上。  
他伸手摸摸她光滑的脸，将指尖移到她唇上，藤丸立香便很乖地张开嘴，将他的两根手指含了进去，无师自通地像品尝棒棒糖一样舔舐起来。  
罗玛尼的呼吸变得粗重起来，逐渐有浓重的欲望涌上他心头。他用力地搅动藤丸立香口中的手指，看着她似乎有些痛苦地眯起眼睛，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。罗玛尼并没有控制住她的行动，但她还是努力地含着罗玛尼手指，完全没有要将它们吐出来的意思。  
罗玛尼的另一只手缓缓地在藤丸立香光裸的后背和臀部上滑动着，安抚着她。他将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，藤丸立香低下头咳嗽着，眼角和嘴唇都泛着红色。  
罗玛尼叹了口气，将手指向藤丸立香身下移去。在她耳边低声问道：“你确定要这么做吗？”  
藤丸立香撑起自己的身体，缓缓地将臀部向后移去，贴到罗玛尼手上。  
“我只想要你。”她叹息着，轻声说道。  
她的穴口依然很紧，而且很干涩。罗玛尼用指尖轻轻按揉着，把上面沾着的液体涂在上面，尝试着挤入一个指节，感受着内部高热的软肉收缩着挤压他的手指。  
他看到在指尖进入的那一刻藤丸立香边有些不适地紧紧闭上了眼睛，但很快又若无其事地睁开眼睛，装作什么都没有发生；与此同时罗玛尼也感觉到她在悄悄地放松下半身。  
罗玛尼还发现她似乎一直在屏住呼吸，直到他扶着她的腰。将整根手指全部插入之后才像突然松了口气一样开始呼吸。他转了转手指，感觉藤丸立香的腰立刻颤抖起来。  
“上一次的时候……你肯定很疼。”他说。  
藤丸立香凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，什么都没说。她尽力配合着罗玛尼的动作，大概是心理的快感完全盖过了生理上的轻微不适，她很快便变得湿润起来，这次比上一次要快些。罗玛尼的动作也渐渐变得顺利，手指抽插间带出了些许粘稠的水声。  
他拔出手指，并了中指一起插了进去。藤丸立香的喉咙中发出一些模糊的声响，但是这一次没有露出什么不适的表情。在小夜灯昏黄的灯光照耀下，她的眼睛微闭，两扇浓密的睫毛在脸上投下浓密的阴影，鲜红的嘴唇微张，正随着罗玛尼的动作轻轻喘息着。  
罗玛尼凑过去吻她，问道：“痛吗？”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，将热乎乎的脸颊贴到罗玛尼的脸上蹭了蹭，气息已经不稳了：“不痛的。只是现在感觉好奇怪，和上次完全不一样……”  
然后，她突然直起身来，握住罗玛尼的手腕将他的手指抽得出来。  
“罗曼太慢了，我已经不想再忍耐下去了。”  
她往后挪了挪，坐到了罗玛尼的大腿上。  
“罗曼也湿漉漉的了。”她纤细而柔软的双手握住罗玛尼的阴茎滑动着，在他断断续续的抽气声中掀起自己的睡裙，扶着它将它的头部顶到了自己微微张开一道缝隙的穴口上，“再稍微等一等，马上就——”  
她试着往下坐去，罗玛尼地性器却从她的穴口擦过，没有进去。藤丸立香疑惑地咦了一声，重新握住罗玛尼微微跳动的性器，将另一只手伸到睡裙下撑开自己的穴口，先缓缓将龟头部分吞吃了下去，然后扶着罗玛尼的小腹，猛地坐了下去。  
她这次状态还不错，罗玛尼的阴茎很顺利地进去了，在重力的作用下几乎是一插到底。那一瞬间，他们两个人都绷紧了身体，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
藤丸立香感受着下身小穴突然被撑开的饱胀感，手撑在罗玛尼小腹上主动动了起来。她现在又湿又软，对罗玛尼来说正是最舒服的时刻，抽插带来的水声变得更大了，那声音直直传入他们两人耳中，分别悄悄红了脸。  
这次真的和上次不一样，至少比上次舒服太多了，藤丸立香暗暗想道。她一次又一次地用力坐下去，罗玛尼那微微上翘的粗大阴茎恰好每次都能擦过她体内某个特殊地方，给她带来了一阵阵蔓延在小腹中的酸麻。  
她忍不住伸手上去，握住自己一直被冷落着的乳房，用力揉搓了起来，坚硬的乳头隔着衣服在她自己的手心中摩擦着，让她有些兴奋，穴肉收缩地更迅速了。罗玛尼本来用着手臂挡着眼睛不停地剧烈喘息，被她这么一夹差点射出来。  
他伸出手覆在藤丸立香手上，和她一起揉她的胸，然后双手滑下去握住了她的腰，双腿屈起，抬起腰狠狠撞了她一下。  
藤丸立香被这猝不及防的行为吓了一跳，罗玛尼的性器在她体内进的更深了，龟头碾压着她的敏感点擦过去，这让她再也控制不住自己的声音。  
“嗯……罗……罗曼，别碰那里，啊……”  
罗玛尼自然不会听她的，对着那个只要稍稍一碰藤丸立香就会呻吟着紧缩的位置快速撞了几下，喘着气问道：“这里舒服吗？告诉我，藤丸小姐……”  
藤丸立香被弄的全身酥软，身子向后倒去，靠在罗玛尼腿上，罗玛尼又很坏心眼地抓着她的脚踝往前拉，藤丸立香这回就彻彻底底地坐在了罗玛尼的小腹上，全身的重量都集中在小穴中那根阴茎上，因而阴茎进的极深。  
藤丸立香全身都在颤抖，呻吟声中逐渐带上了哭腔。  
“不……啊，我好奇怪，好热，不行，罗曼，求求你，我——”  
她敏锐地感觉到身体中似乎有什么正在积累着，小腹那里像是藏着一团热流，这让她稍微有些惊慌。而罗玛尼仍然紧紧握着她的腰，带着让人脸红心跳的水声和肉体撞击声，飞快地顶着她那一小块敏感点抽插着，又伸手摸向她身前，按住肿胀的阴蒂揉起来。  
只揉了几下，藤丸立香就感觉小腹中积累的热流瞬间炸开，向全身各个角落如暴风一般席卷开来。她从未体验过如此的快感——让她头晕目眩，全身抽搐，下身的液体就像止不住一样往下流。  
此时的她什么也看不到，也不知道自己的呻吟声有多大，带着怎样让人血脉贲张的哭腔，也不记得自己当时说了什么。等她从失神的几秒钟恢复过来，她的小穴开始了一下接一下的快速抽搐，每一下都吮吸着罗玛尼的性器，给她带来如登仙境般的快感。  
等她终于从高潮的余韵中脱离开来，发现自己正趴在罗玛尼身上，而他咬着她胸前一个仍然挺立的乳头，抓着她的腰一下一下往下按，显然正在紧要关头。  
就这样抽插十几下后罗玛尼也射了，他半软的性器还埋在藤丸立香的穴中，两个人就着相连的姿势贴在一起接吻，这一次谁都不愿意首先分开了。  
在那之后，两个人都很累，罗玛尼便用湿巾将他们两人都一塌糊涂的腿间草草擦了擦，然后下床将用掉的湿巾丢掉。  
在回床上的时候，他在床边的椅子上找到了藤丸立香的内裤。他尝试给藤丸立香穿上，但藤丸立香相当不配合，一边笑着一边蹬腿，故意给他捣乱。  
内裤最终还是穿上了。罗玛尼将工作时间过长的小夜灯关上，然后替藤丸立香盖好被子。一片黑暗中他感觉藤丸立香贴的极近，浅浅的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，突然心头一动，偏过头想要去吻她，但藤丸立香的动作却更快，他还没有吻到她，她的手就已经覆到了他的嘴上。  
“别这样，医生。”藤丸立香道。罗玛尼觉得虽然现在什么都看不到，但她一定还是笑着的，“我都要以为你真的爱着我了。”  
说罢，她将手放了下来，凑过去在罗玛尼微张的唇上轻吻了一下，笑道：“好啦，快睡吧。”  
在那之后，她很快便睡熟了，罗玛尼却毫无睡意，一直在翻来覆去想她最后说的那句话。  
好，你能亲我，我却不能亲你，哪有这样的道理，他愤愤不平地想着。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。

。 十几天前，还是这个时间，还是这个房间，还是相同的位置，他们两人间发生了双方事后都很后悔，宁可没有发生过的事。而他们没想到的是，仅仅在如此短的时间之后他们就再一次出现在这里，交叠着做着上一次也做过的亲密的事。  
藤丸立香的舌尖轻巧地从他微张的唇缝间滑入，一一舔过他闭合得不是十分坚定的牙齿，探入他同样高热的口腔中。她显然对她现在所做得事相当投入，很快便找到了罗玛尼躲躲闪闪的舌尖，迅速将它缠住吮吸起来。  
她的口中还残留着牙膏的薄荷味，双手捧着罗玛尼的脸吻得专心致志，柔软的身体紧紧地贴在罗玛尼身上，热得不可思议，似乎所有触手可及的地方都被她占据了；而她分开的两条腿压在罗玛尼的手原来放着的位置，这让他慌乱的不知道应该将手放到哪里。  
而且，藤丸立香的吻技相当好，一点也感觉不到生疏和迟疑，这让罗玛尼感到相当惊讶；不过没过多久他就顾不上惊讶了，藤丸立香的舌尖从他上颚擦过，带来了一种难以忍耐的酥麻快感，顺着他的脊椎向他的下身涌去，他立刻感觉到自己像个十几岁的青少年一样勃起了。  
之前慌乱着不知道放到哪里的双手终于找到了该放的位置，他挣扎着尝试了几次终于将手放在了藤丸立香肩上，把她推了起来。  
藤丸立香咬着嘴唇，金色的双眼闪着光，看起来有点委屈。她伸手抹去了嘴边残留的一点唾液，有些不满地问道：“怎么了，罗曼？”  
罗玛尼下半身绷得极紧，完全顾不上与藤丸立香仔细地说话，只想让她立刻从他身上下去：“……想说的话已经说完了吧！时间不早了，你快点回房间去吧——”  
“等等，刚才不是还好好的，接吻也不讨厌啊，一直有在回应我……”藤丸立香不解地说道，身体不经意间往后一靠，突然感觉到有什么炽热的硬物碰到了她的臀部，瞬间明白了罗玛尼态度突然转变的原因，忍不住笑了起来。  
“一个吻就……罗曼，什么时候这么敏感了？”她仍然坐在罗玛尼小腹上，向身后伸过手，隔着内裤抚摸着罗玛尼勃起的阴茎，用手指打着转描画着它的轮廓，“想要了就和我说嘛，我来帮你——”  
“不，不要。”罗玛尼突然伸出手，紧紧地抓住藤丸立香正在胡作非为的手指，“不要再对我用暗示魔术！”  
“这次真的没有。同样的伎俩再使用一次的话，你就再也不会和我说话了。”藤丸立香低声道，反手握住罗玛尼的手，将它拉上来放到自己腰间，“我不会冒着失去你的风险。”  
“你也从来没有拥有过我。”罗玛尼感觉藤丸立香在拉着他的手开始逐渐向下滑，便精神紧张地迅速说着，话语出口之前似乎也没经过思考，“等等，藤丸小姐，这种事——这种事是只有互相喜欢的人才能做的——”  
话音刚落，他就感觉到藤丸立香的手猛地一震，将他的手按在腿侧不动了。他忍不住去抬头看她的表情，但她正低着头沉默着，小夜灯昏黄的光线照在她脸上，看不出此时她是什么表情。  
“啊，是这样啊。我——真是个笨蛋，直到现在才明白自己的心意，对不起。”她轻声说道，“如果我能早点说出来的话，说不定……”  
她低下头，望着她身下罗玛尼诧异的脸，对着他，又似乎对着那个早已不在的人说道：“我爱你。”  
罗玛尼瞬间睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤抖着想说什么，藤丸立香却突然俯下身来，将手指轻轻地贴在他的嘴唇上：“不，不要回应我。就当这一切是我疯狂而绝望的单向爱恋好了。”  
她重新抓起罗玛尼的手，这次直接塞到了自己的睡裙下，然后自己的手顺畅而轻柔地伸进罗玛尼的内裤中，缓慢揉搓着掌心中不断弹跳的性器。  
“男人不是可以将爱与性分开吗？这样的话，我只要一份就心满意足了。”  
罗玛尼大脑中一片乱糟糟的，各种混乱的思绪混着下体传来的快感让他无法再正常地思考下去了。这时他的手又触摸到了异常的触感，另一句让他第二天清醒后尴尬的想钻个洞跳进去的话又脱口而出：“你没穿内裤？”  
藤丸立香手上的动作停了，像是突然听到了什么极为有趣的事一样大笑起来，捂着肚子弯下了腰。她用手背擦了擦因为大笑而溢出眼眶的泪花，然后伸手提起了自己的睡裙，将自己光溜溜的下半身直接露在罗玛尼面前。  
“我还以为你要过一会才能发现呢。”她笑着说，眼中闪着恶意的光，“怎么样，喜欢吗？可以让你摸摸哦。”  
罗玛尼一把将她手中拎着地睡裙裙摆扯下来，脸红的快要冒烟。藤丸立香终于笑够了，她撑着罗玛尼的胸肌往后挪了挪，微微抬起腰，手中握着罗玛尼的性器，将龟头顶在自己的小穴穴口。  
“不要多想，罗曼，这并不意味着今天是我赢了。她说，“你有生理需求，而我爱你，从这方面来说我们都有了收获。”  
她开始尝试缓缓向下坐，但罗玛尼这次却极为坚决地抓住了她，他们就这样用着扭曲的姿势僵持了一会，最后罗玛尼首先败下阵来认输了。  
“这样不行，你会痛的。”  
“我不怕痛。”藤丸立香诧异地说。  
罗玛尼还是不同意。他叹了口气，伸手在藤丸立香腰后按了一下，示意她趴在他身上：“让我来吧。”  
藤丸立香便顺从地趴下来，将双臂撑在身旁来承担自己一部分的体重。她的睡衣的领口垂了下来，丰满的双峰挤出深深一条沟壑，罗玛尼闻到她身上传来沐浴露的香味，几乎抬起头就能将他的鼻尖埋到藤丸立香的胸上。  
他伸手摸摸她光滑的脸，将指尖移到她唇上，藤丸立香便很乖地张开嘴，将他的两根手指含了进去，无师自通地像品尝棒棒糖一样舔舐起来。  
罗玛尼的呼吸变得粗重起来，逐渐有浓重的欲望涌上他心头。他用力地搅动藤丸立香口中的手指，看着她似乎有些痛苦地眯起眼睛，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下来。罗玛尼并没有控制住她的行动，但她还是努力地含着罗玛尼手指，完全没有要将它们吐出来的意思。  
罗玛尼的另一只手缓缓地在藤丸立香光裸的后背和臀部上滑动着，安抚着她。他将湿漉漉的手指抽出来，藤丸立香低下头咳嗽着，眼角和嘴唇都泛着红色。  
罗玛尼叹了口气，将手指向藤丸立香身下移去。在她耳边低声问道：“你确定要这么做吗？”  
藤丸立香撑起自己的身体，缓缓地将臀部向后移去，贴到罗玛尼手上。  
“我只想要你。”她叹息着，轻声说道。  
她的穴口依然很紧，而且很干涩。罗玛尼用指尖轻轻按揉着，把上面沾着的液体涂在上面，尝试着挤入一个指节，感受着内部高热的软肉收缩着挤压他的手指。  
他看到在指尖进入的那一刻藤丸立香边有些不适地紧紧闭上了眼睛，但很快又若无其事地睁开眼睛，装作什么都没有发生；与此同时罗玛尼也感觉到她在悄悄地放松下半身。  
罗玛尼还发现她似乎一直在屏住呼吸，直到他扶着她的腰。将整根手指全部插入之后才像突然松了口气一样开始呼吸。他转了转手指，感觉藤丸立香的腰立刻颤抖起来。  
“上一次的时候……你肯定很疼。”他说。  
藤丸立香凑过去亲吻他的嘴唇，什么都没说。她尽力配合着罗玛尼的动作，大概是心理的快感完全盖过了生理上的轻微不适，她很快便变得湿润起来，这次比上一次要快些。罗玛尼的动作也渐渐变得顺利，手指抽插间带出了些许粘稠的水声。  
他拔出手指，并了中指一起插了进去。藤丸立香的喉咙中发出一些模糊的声响，但是这一次没有露出什么不适的表情。在小夜灯昏黄的灯光照耀下，她的眼睛微闭，两扇浓密的睫毛在脸上投下浓密的阴影，鲜红的嘴唇微张，正随着罗玛尼的动作轻轻喘息着。  
罗玛尼凑过去吻她，问道：“痛吗？”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，将热乎乎的脸颊贴到罗玛尼的脸上蹭了蹭，气息已经不稳了：“不痛的。只是现在感觉好奇怪，和上次完全不一样……”  
然后，她突然直起身来，握住罗玛尼的手腕将他的手指抽得出来。  
“罗曼太慢了，我已经不想再忍耐下去了。”  
她往后挪了挪，坐到了罗玛尼的大腿上。  
“罗曼也湿漉漉的了。”她纤细而柔软的双手握住罗玛尼的阴茎滑动着，在他断断续续的抽气声中掀起自己的睡裙，扶着它将它的头部顶到了自己微微张开一道缝隙的穴口上，“再稍微等一等，马上就——”  
她试着往下坐去，罗玛尼地性器却从她的穴口擦过，没有进去。藤丸立香疑惑地咦了一声，重新握住罗玛尼微微跳动的性器，将另一只手伸到睡裙下撑开自己的穴口，先缓缓将龟头部分吞吃了下去，然后扶着罗玛尼的小腹，猛地坐了下去。  
她这次状态还不错，罗玛尼的阴茎很顺利地进去了，在重力的作用下几乎是一插到底。那一瞬间，他们两个人都绷紧了身体，发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
藤丸立香感受着下身小穴突然被撑开的饱胀感，手撑在罗玛尼小腹上主动动了起来。她现在又湿又软，对罗玛尼来说正是最舒服的时刻，抽插带来的水声变得更大了，那声音直直传入他们两人耳中，分别悄悄红了脸。  
这次真的和上次不一样，至少比上次舒服太多了，藤丸立香暗暗想道。她一次又一次地用力坐下去，罗玛尼那微微上翘的粗大阴茎恰好每次都能擦过她体内某个特殊地方，给她带来了一阵阵蔓延在小腹中的酸麻。  
她忍不住伸手上去，握住自己一直被冷落着的乳房，用力揉搓了起来，坚硬的乳头隔着衣服在她自己的手心中摩擦着，让她有些兴奋，穴肉收缩地更迅速了。罗玛尼本来用着手臂挡着眼睛不停地剧烈喘息，被她这么一夹差点射出来。  
他伸出手覆在藤丸立香手上，和她一起揉她的胸，然后双手滑下去握住了她的腰，双腿屈起，抬起腰狠狠撞了她一下。  
藤丸立香被这猝不及防的行为吓了一跳，罗玛尼的性器在她体内进的更深了，龟头碾压着她的敏感点擦过去，这让她再也控制不住自己的声音。  
“嗯……罗……罗曼，别碰那里，啊……”  
罗玛尼自然不会听她的，对着那个只要稍稍一碰藤丸立香就会呻吟着紧缩的位置快速撞了几下，喘着气问道：“这里舒服吗？告诉我，藤丸小姐……”  
藤丸立香被弄的全身酥软，身子向后倒去，靠在罗玛尼腿上，罗玛尼又很坏心眼地抓着她的脚踝往前拉，藤丸立香这回就彻彻底底地坐在了罗玛尼的小腹上，全身的重量都集中在小穴中那根阴茎上，因而阴茎进的极深。  
藤丸立香全身都在颤抖，呻吟声中逐渐带上了哭腔。  
“不……啊，我好奇怪，好热，不行，罗曼，求求你，我——”  
她敏锐地感觉到身体中似乎有什么正在积累着，小腹那里像是藏着一团热流，这让她稍微有些惊慌。而罗玛尼仍然紧紧握着她的腰，带着让人脸红心跳的水声和肉体撞击声，飞快地顶着她那一小块敏感点抽插着，又伸手摸向她身前，按住肿胀的阴蒂揉起来。  
只揉了几下，藤丸立香就感觉小腹中积累的热流瞬间炸开，向全身各个角落如暴风一般席卷开来。她从未体验过如此的快感——让她头晕目眩，全身抽搐，下身的液体就像止不住一样往下流。  
此时的她什么也看不到，也不知道自己的呻吟声有多大，带着怎样让人血脉贲张的哭腔，也不记得自己当时说了什么。等她从失神的几秒钟恢复过来，她的小穴开始了一下接一下的快速抽搐，每一下都吮吸着罗玛尼的性器，给她带来如登仙境般的快感。  
等她终于从高潮的余韵中脱离开来，发现自己正趴在罗玛尼身上，而他咬着她胸前一个仍然挺立的乳头，抓着她的腰一下一下往下按，显然正在紧要关头。  
就这样抽插十几下后罗玛尼也射了，他半软的性器还埋在藤丸立香的穴中，两个人就着相连的姿势贴在一起接吻，这一次谁都不愿意首先分开了。  
在那之后，两个人都很累，罗玛尼便用湿巾将他们两人都一塌糊涂的腿间草草擦了擦，然后下床将用掉的湿巾丢掉。  
在回床上的时候，他在床边的椅子上找到了藤丸立香的内裤。他尝试给藤丸立香穿上，但藤丸立香相当不配合，一边笑着一边蹬腿，故意给他捣乱。  
内裤最终还是穿上了。罗玛尼将工作时间过长的小夜灯关上，然后替藤丸立香盖好被子。一片黑暗中他感觉藤丸立香贴的极近，浅浅的呼吸喷洒在他脸上，突然心头一动，偏过头想要去吻她，但藤丸立香的动作却更快，他还没有吻到她，她的手就已经覆到了他的嘴上。  
“别这样，医生。”藤丸立香道。罗玛尼觉得虽然现在什么都看不到，但她一定还是笑着的，“我都要以为你真的爱着我了。”  
说罢，她将手放了下来，凑过去在罗玛尼微张的唇上轻吻了一下，笑道：“好啦，快睡吧。”  
在那之后，她很快便睡熟了，罗玛尼却毫无睡意，一直在翻来覆去想她最后说的那句话。  
好，你能亲我，我却不能亲你，哪有这样的道理，他愤愤不平地想着。


	60. Chapter 60

第二天罗玛尼醒来时，藤丸立香已经不知在什么时候悄悄离开了，似乎动作很小心，完全没有惊醒睡眠一直不是很深的他。  
房间内的通风系统忠诚而稳定地运转着，将她几个小时前留在房间中隐隐约约的香气驱散的干干净净。罗玛尼茫然地四处望望，终于在床头柜上的小夜灯旁边发现了她残留下来的唯一痕迹：她常戴的浅黄色发圈，显然她在离开的时候没来得及梳头发。  
罗玛尼伸出手，犹豫而迟缓地抓过那个发圈，顺便把压在它下面，他自己的发圈拿了出来。他将发圈套到了手腕上，仰起头抓起自己厚重而蓬松的粉色长发，打算简单扎一下再去洗漱，然而就在这时他发现他手腕上居然是藤丸立香的发圈。  
他叹了口气，将发圈扯下来扔回床头柜上，想想又觉得不对，重新将发圈捡起来，拉开抽屉找个了空旷的地方小心地放了起来。  
在这之后，他神情恍惚地洗漱，神情恍惚地飘到食堂，又在上班时间一分钟之后神情恍惚地走进了办公室，瞬间瘫在椅子上，双手捂着脸长叹一声。  
玛尔维娜在他对面的桌前冲咖啡，见怪不怪地看了他一眼：“昨晚又没睡好？你今天迟到了，这是在以身作则吗？我是不是明天也可以——”  
罗玛尼无力地朝她挥了挥手：“现在没心情和你开玩笑，玛尔维娜。我昨晚只睡了不到五小时。”  
“你也到了熬个夜就面如土色的年龄了？也难怪，最近你状态一直都不好，要我看不如直接早点退——”  
罗玛尼和往常一样把玛尔维娜这些暗含深意又阴阳怪气的话语隔绝在大脑之外。他从抽屉中摸出几颗薄荷糖，一边含着一边打开了他的电脑，开始了他今天的工作。  
“今天本应是玛修的身体检查。”他看着自动更新的日程表，缓缓念到，“但是玛修成为了亚从者，身体检查的固定周期又要改变了，我看看下一次是——唔，这个还得和奥尔加玛丽商量一下。”  
“我也想着要把立香的身体检查往前排一天呢，和奥菲利亚排在同一天，两个女孩子更好处理一些，我也变相多了天休假。”玛尔维娜附和道，“你和所长说的时候能不能帮我也说一下，她最近一直很忙，我找不到机会和她说话。”  
“自己去管制室找她啦，她最近几乎二十四小时都在示巴旁边待着。”罗玛尼说道。但是这并不是他想说的重点，他在听到玛尔维娜提到立香时突然间想到了一个非常严肃的问题，“玛尔维娜，能不能把……A组最近从医务室领取药品的清单发给我？”  
“还没到每个月找你签字的时候啊。”玛尔维娜抱怨道，但她还是按照了罗玛尼的要求把他想要的文件找出来递给了他，“顺便签个字，月底我就不来找你了。”  
“奥菲利亚要过安眠药，卡多克要过抗过敏药，这两个还算正常，芥雏子……迦勒底怎么会有毒芹叶？”一边吐槽着，他一边迅速翻看着薄薄几张纸的记录，但是直到翻到最后都没找到他想看的部分，“藤丸小姐没有取过药品吗？我没有看到她的记录。”  
“哦，是这样，她的档案还在F组那里。”玛尔维娜翻找了一会，拿出了一个厚厚文件夹，从中抽出了藤丸立香的档案递给罗玛尼，“她也没取过什么违规的药品，赶紧签个字放过她吧。”  
罗玛尼接过那张薄薄的纸，目光从顶端藤丸立香的照片上掠过，落在最下方手写着的药品名上。  
“Microgynon？”他低声念着那并不常见的药品名，抬起头望着玛尔维娜，“这不是随便就能拿到的药，是你给她开的处方吗？”  
玛尔维娜点点头，伸手往藤丸立香的档案上一指：“她说要调节经期，我就开了处方。有什么问题吗？”  
罗玛尼看到了文件最底端的药品领取日期，在心中默算着，藤丸立香几乎是刚从第二特异点回来就找玛尔维娜领了短效避孕药，按照那一天就是她开始服药来算，到今天恰好超过了七天。  
他不由得轻轻松了口气，抬起头却碰上了玛尔维娜探究的眼神，连忙清咳一声，试图转移她的注意力：“咳咳，总之……玛修成为亚从者之后从A组调离，正好趁这个机会将藤丸小姐调进去，档案也方便管理。这件事我会和奥尔加玛丽说的。”  
“不对，我感觉哪里不对。”玛尔维娜却仍然紧紧盯着他，“你什么时候对我的御主这么上心了？”  
“哦——我知道了。”她往后一靠，双臂抱在胸前，“你恋爱了，对我的立香？不可思议，三十年的黄金单身汉居然也会有春心萌动的一天？”  
“……”罗玛尼瞠目结舌，说不出话来，玛尔维娜却以为他这是变相默认了，尖叫着跳起来指着他，“我就知道！我就知道！上次立香生病肯定是被你吓到了！”  
罗玛尼捂住了脸，已经没有任何精力去反驳玛尔维娜的话了，毕竟从某种意义上来说她说的是对的。他无力地揉了揉额角，小声说道：“玛尔维娜，别乱说啊……不过，有那么明显？”  
“就是那么明显，大概全迦勒底只有你们两个本人会傻到看不出来。”她冷笑着说，“不过你趁早放弃。不会有任何希望的，赶紧认清现实，不要骚扰立香了！”  
“……不会有任何希望？”  
“那当然啦！毕竟立香既可爱又漂亮，身材又好，还那么年轻。”她上下打量着罗玛尼，用沉重的口吻继续说道，“你已经不是年轻人了，十五岁的年龄差怎么说都不可能忽视吧？十五岁，放在我们隔壁那里都是可以做父亲的年纪了！再说迦勒底这么多男性御主，天赋和家世都很好，而且更重要的是，他们是同龄人——”  
她对罗玛尼嫣然一笑：“放心好了，立香绝对能找个比你更好的。”  
罗玛尼默默地听着玛尔维娜一如既往嘲笑他的话，然而此时心中却突然出现了一股从未有过的激动而自豪的感觉。他想说出来，想对玛尔维娜叫喊着炫耀：你说藤丸小姐绝对能找个比我更好的，可是她昨晚却是和我过夜的啊！  
……但是他忍住了，而且现在更加迫切地想再见藤丸立香一面。  
但是接下来他就发现，想在这偌大的迦勒底遇到藤丸立香并不是件容易的事。医疗部离御主们训练的地方很远，平时御主们不来的话，他们只能偶尔在晚饭时间在食堂遇到刚刚结束训练的他们。  
罗玛尼在下班后悄悄溜去了训练室门口，徘徊了片刻后深刻地认为自己像个变态尾行犯，没等任何一个御主出来就悄悄溜走了。在接下来几天里他屡次尝试，但无一例外地中途放弃了；好不容易等到休息日，他很没有勇气地选择了效率最低的一种方法：在食堂蹲守。可是藤丸立香那天根本就没来食堂，罗玛尼一个人在食堂坐到连夜宵都撤下去了，只好无奈而失落地离开了。  
正如他所想那样，藤丸立香确实忙到完全没时间去见他一面。这几天里她几乎一直在房间-训练室-健身房这几个地方连轴转，连一日三餐都是玛修给她帮忙送过去的。  
她自己没有注意到的是，她已经陷入了一种快要开始影响她日常生活的焦虑情绪之中。但是玛修最先发现了这件事，在某次藤丸立香迅速吃完她带来的三明治，转身打算走回训练室的时候，她伸出手紧紧抓住了藤丸立香的手腕。  
“前辈，你最近……果然还是在在意着那天的事情。”她恳切又充满希冀地望着藤丸立香，好像说出来她就会自己也察觉到一样，“再这样下去不行，我感觉不好。”  
藤丸立香将三明治的包装袋揉成一团投进垃圾桶，头也不抬起说：“你在说什么啊，我可没觉得我和平常有什么不同……不过确实最近工作量有点大，我……”  
“所以说前辈根本没有注意到啊！”玛修急道，“我不知道现在前辈在想些什么，但是，如果不说出来的话，大家都没有办法帮到你啊！”  
直到这个时候，藤丸立香还是没觉得自己出了什么问题。她稍稍敷衍了几句安抚住玛修的情绪，将她送走，接着重新走进了训练室。  
她曾经以为自己对可能将要到来的未来做好了心理准备，但达芬奇带来的一个突如其来的消息将她的计划全盘打乱了。那天她刚刚悄悄从罗玛尼的房间溜出来，还没回到她自己的房间就突然收到了达芬奇发来的通讯。  
达芬奇的声音从通讯器中传来，声音中不再存在着以往常有的愉快的笑意。通讯中她没有说的太清楚，只是简单地说让她和玛修立刻到召唤室来一趟，她和奥尔加玛丽在那里等着。  
藤丸立香疑惑不解地找到了玛修，但是玛修也什么都不知道。在前往召唤室的路上，她们小声而紧张地讨论了一路，但是直到最后也没想到是哪里出了问题。藤丸立香悄悄在心里想，可能是奥尔加玛丽意识到了她的谎言中的某些漏洞，这已经是她能想到的可能性最小的情况了。但是直到她们推开召唤室门的那一刻才意识到，眼前的情况已经远远超过了她们的想象范围。  
召唤室已经被严密的封锁，整整一层楼都被清空了，但现在召唤室中除了达芬奇和奥尔加玛丽以外竟然还有其他人在。  
“卡多克。”藤丸立香道，望向坐在召唤室边缘的他，还有他身边明显是刚刚回应召唤的英灵，“还有，你——”  
那位在永远保持着23度舒适气温的迦勒底中仍然身披厚重的毛皮斗篷，手中抱着玩偶的银发少女抬起了头，远远地看向藤丸立香，脸上带着疏离的微笑，用着她悦耳的声音问道：“你是谁？”  
藤丸立香的手不自觉地微动了一下，被玛修一把抓住。她强硬地拉着藤丸立香往达芬奇的方向走过去，藤丸立香才稍微冷静了些。  
“那位英灵并不在你报告的英灵名单中，她也并未拥有与你契约的记忆。”她们一过来，奥尔加玛丽便迫不及待地问道，“你知道她的真名吗？曾经与她契约过吗？”  
“……她是阿纳斯塔西亚，职阶是Caster。我确实没有和她契约过，对她的了解也就仅限于此了。”藤丸立香低声说。  
奥尔加玛丽远远望了阿纳斯塔西亚一样，注意到她正坐在卡多克身边和他说话，似乎完全没有注意她们这边再说些什么，便压低声音小声问道：“……是敌人？”  
藤丸立香摇了摇头：“应该不是。现在的这个，应该是泛人类史的——”  
她的后半句话还没说出来，玛修又狠狠地捏了一下她的手，藤丸立香立刻把嘴闭上了。奥尔加玛丽有些奇怪地看着她，这时达芬奇插了一句话将她的注意力转移了：“不管怎么说，这应该是第一例之前没有缘的存在，也没有指定圣遗物，仅凭自身相性进行的成功英灵召唤。想不到啊，居然是卡多克先生先做到了。”  
“我本来以为会是基尔什塔利亚最先召唤英灵，不过现在看他倒是相当沉得住气。”奥尔加玛丽道，“不过，达芬奇，你不就是没有指定圣遗物召唤的吗？”  
“怎么可能，迦勒底之前召唤的英灵就没有哪个是不指定圣遗物的。看，不是正在好好地穿在身上呢吗？”她拍了拍自己的胸口，“卢浮宫那幅是赝品啦。”  
玛修悄悄地将藤丸立香拉到一边，小声问道：“前辈，不高兴吗？”  
“……这不是高不高兴的问题吧。”藤丸立香叹了口气，有些烦躁地在原地不断踱步，“她的出现让我意识到，似乎现在事情的发展已经完全脱离我们的掌控了。”  
“但是我们从一开始就没有掌控过事情的发展，前辈。”玛修情绪也开始变得低落起来，“从你阻止雷夫教授，人理烧却没有开始之时，整件事情的走向就与我们知道的完全不同了。”  
“我不是在说……那件事。”藤丸立香隐蔽地提醒道，“之前的大家都知道真相，这一次就格外默契地保持了沉默，我们才能在没有沟通的情况下保护他的秘密。但是她什么都不知道——如果她察觉到了什么，那么——”  
玛修脸上也没了笑意，嘴唇紧紧地抿在了一起，藤丸立香往卡多克和阿纳斯塔西亚的方向看了一眼，轻声道：“我们得稍微紧张起来了，玛修。不能信任她，尽可能地把她和医生隔开。幸好卡多克是由玛尔维娜负责的，我也会注意他们的。”  
一边说着，她一边不停地摸着口袋中的卢恩符文，啪地一声将手中握着的一颗捏成了粉末。


	61. Chapter 61

紧接在玛修之后注意到的是罗玛尼。本来他是找不到见藤丸立香的机会的，但她却自己为他创造了这个机会，将自己送到了他的面前。  
Caster们的训练场出了个小事故，藤丸立香没有控制好注入到卢恩符文中的魔力，造成了一场不大不小的爆炸，索性没有造成任何人员伤亡，她自己倒是从胸口以下到小腹以上嵌上了符文石爆炸时纷飞的石屑。这样的伤势对于迦勒底的医疗部来说完全算不上什么，玛尔维娜轻而易举地替她消毒清创，但是反倒是在将要缝合的最后关头把藤丸立香推给了罗玛尼。  
“他的缝合技术最好，让他来缝肯定不会留疤的。”她一边这样说，一边非常坚定地拒绝接受藤丸立香提出的“其实留疤也没关系啦”的意见，转身回到办公室把罗玛尼叫来了。  
罗玛尼的表情绝对说不上高兴。这绝对不是他希望见到藤丸立香的场景——她脸色苍白地半躺在床上，衣服卷起露出整个腹部，上面盖着厚厚的纱布，纱布的某些角落隐隐透着血色。他一言不发地在藤丸立香身边坐下，掀开她创口上盖着的纱布，朝那些仍然渗着血的创口看了一眼，转身去拿镊子。  
玛尔维娜站在他们旁边看罗玛尼的动作，见到他似乎想再清一次创，连忙说道：“我检查过了，绝对没有石屑残留，破损的组织也剪掉了。”  
罗玛尼头也不抬地用酒精棉球给镊子消毒，说道；“我再检查一遍。”  
最后他还是用镊子将藤丸立香那些伤口都仔仔细细翻了一遍，又用生理盐水洗了一次。玛尔维娜的耐心逐渐耗尽了，她本来想看罗玛尼缝合伤口，但是罗玛尼就像知道她在想什么一样拖着时间，每一步都做的慢悠悠的，直接拖到玛尔维娜的休息时间结束，必须回到办公室去值班。  
在玛尔维娜走之前，藤丸立香一直合上眼睛闭目养神，放松身体让罗玛尼为所欲为，等房间中这个碍事的第三人离开后她便立刻睁开眼睛，打量着正低着头将注意力集中到手上的工作的罗玛尼。  
他的双手很稳，夹着针和线平滑地穿入她的皮肉之中。藤丸立香发现他现在没戴平时的那副白色棉布手套，而是换上了一双极贴手的乳胶手套，他戴着这种手套时左手上的戒指轮廓极为明显，光是停住不动就吸引了藤丸立香的全部注意力。  
她忍不住伸手去摸，罗玛尼猝不及防，竟然真的被她摸了个正着。他应该是没遇到过这种缝针过程病人突然骚扰医生的情况，手中的持针器啪地一声掉到她的肚子上，愣在原地和藤丸立香对视着。  
藤丸立香的手还搭在他手上，见状忍不住又在他手背上滑动了几下，彻底过了把想要摸摸的瘾。可罗玛尼却完全没往这边想，他只觉得藤丸立香突然破坏了消毒过的清洁区，但又不能对她生气，只得在僵持了一会之后将她的手移开，摘下手套走到洗手池边重新洗手。  
藤丸立香躺在床上看着他将衣袖卷到手肘上方，像是有强迫症一样将手和整个小臂洗的干干净净，给手和小臂消毒，然后重新戴上新的乳胶手套，又给乳胶手套消毒。她等到不耐烦，干脆坐起来拿起持针器，飞快地把剩下的几针自己缝完了。  
罗玛尼一回来就看到藤丸立香用剪刀将线剪断，想就这样直接拉下衣服从床上跳下来，便连忙将她按了回去。他俯下身盯着藤丸立香自己缝合的部分看了又看，还是觉得不满意，最后将缝线拆掉，重新以他小心翼翼又富有强迫症的缝针技巧缝上了。  
拆下来的线上染着她的血。罗玛尼盯着盘子里那几根不长不短的线一直看，忍不住问她：“你不疼吗？”  
藤丸立香正在穿衣服，小腹那里裹上了纱布有些不方便，便没有回头直接说道：“不疼啊。之前玛尔维娜给我麻醉剂了。”  
罗玛尼欲言而止：“可是，就算有麻醉剂也会感觉到疼啊，别人都……”  
“这其实没什么啦。虽说确实有些感觉，但是那绝对没到无法忍耐的程度。”藤丸立香笑道，“倒是你，为什么一直都喜欢问我‘痛不痛’这样的话？今天也是，那天晚上也是——”  
她有意要岔开话题，但罗玛尼显然现在并没有和她开玩笑的心情。他望着藤丸立香轻松的笑脸，一个念头突然从心里冒出：“藤丸小姐，你该不是……感觉不到疼痛了吗？”  
藤丸立香表示否认，但罗玛尼仍然坚定地相信自己的判断。他态度强硬地让藤丸立香留在检查室里，自己匆匆忙忙走出去，不一会便带了厚厚一叠纸回来，顺便还给藤丸立香带了一支笔。  
他在藤丸立香对面坐下，把纸和笔推给她：“把这些问题填一下，我就在这看着你。”  
藤丸立香扫了一眼那叠纸首页的标题，然后顺着标题往下看列出的一道道选择题。一开始她阅读得还很仔细，但是越往后速度越快，到后来几乎是将最后几页纸直接翻了过去，似乎并不打算继续仔细看下去了。她拿起笔，飞快地在第一页的问题上勾了几个选项，然后停下来，将那叠纸原封不动地推给了罗玛尼。  
“这没有意义，只是在浪费我的时间。”她平静地说道，“如果没有其他事情，我这就回去训练了。”  
罗玛尼将手放在那叠纸上，并没有直接去看。  
“最近，是不是训练得太过刻苦了？”他低声说道，“要不要稍微休息一下看看？至少等你身上的伤口拆线之前你都不能进行剧烈运动，不如就趁这个机会——”  
藤丸立香摇了摇头，站起身来向门边走去。  
“不行。就算不能锻炼身体，我还有其他重要的事要去做。至少……至少在现在，我还不能停下来，还远远没到能够休息的时间。”  
罗玛尼把她叫住，对她的背影说道：“藤丸小姐，你究竟在为什么做着准备？或者说，你在恐惧着什么？直到现在……一切明明不是进行的很顺利吗？”  
“是呀，正是因为一切进行的很顺利。”藤丸立香低声重复了一遍，然后转过身朝着罗玛尼笑了笑，没再继续他们刚才的话题，而是与他道别，“谢谢你，医生，我这就先离开了。”  
罗玛尼看着检查室的门缓缓合上，将他的目光和她的背景隔离开来。他伸手拿过藤丸立香刚刚看过的那叠纸，发现她只填写了前四个问题。  
1.我不感到悲伤。  
2.我对未来充满希望。  
3.我并不感到失败。  
4.我能从各种事件中得到很多满足。  
“连伪造一份正常的答案都不愿意吗……”罗玛尼叹息道。他将手中的问卷放回桌子上，目光又一次漂移到那几根仍然没有被处理掉，还染着藤丸立香鲜血的线上，“接下来该如何是好呢？”  
罗玛尼没有办法直接插手藤丸立香的训练，毕竟那是作为所长的奥尔加玛丽负责的部分，而她现在相当看重藤丸立香，似乎在第二特异点接近惨败的情况下将接下来所有的希望都押在了她身上。但他最终还是做到了什么，藤丸立香发现自己的训练内容被悄悄地更改了，模拟训练没有了她的仓位，健身房也不再对她开放，就连Caster们也像是商量好了一样消失不见，完全没有再给她上课的意思。  
于是，在整个迦勒底纷纷忙于自己手头的工作时，藤丸立香一个人无聊地坐在食堂中，心不在焉地本子上一遍一遍地练习着卢恩文字的书写，不时抬起头往门口看看，但是一个小时过去了，至今没有人出现。  
她放下笔，揉了揉有些酸痛的手，站起身走到食堂一角，给自己倒了杯橙汁。等她端着冰凉的橙汁转过身时，发现自己之前坐的位置对面悄无声息地出现了一个熟悉的身影，正拿起她的本子随意翻看着。  
藤丸立香走过桌前坐下，抿了一口橙汁，说道：“好久不见，梅林。最近在迦勒底的生活怎么样？”  
“很不错哦，这里有很多热情的小姐，大家都喜欢和我一起聊天呢。”梅林笑着将她的本子合上，放到一边，双手合在一起撑着下巴静静地注视着她，“小立香最近都在做这些无聊的事吗？练习字帖？”  
“我也没办法，库丘林说我的卢恩文字写的太糟糕，那又会直接影响符文的威力。”藤丸立香抬起眉毛望向梅林那张笑意盈盈的脸，问道，“你找我有什么事吗？”  
“小立香好冷淡啊，大哥哥可要伤心了。”梅林装模作样地擦了擦眼睛，突然收起了脸上的笑意，目光郑重而严厉地望向藤丸立香，“你的状态很不对，自己完全没有注意到了。”  
藤丸立香静默了一瞬，将手中的杯子轻轻放到桌子上。  
“我就知道，肯定是医生和你说了什么，你才会突如其来地来看我。”她用力按了按额角，叹了口气，“医生可能觉得我患有某些精神疾病，妄想症什么的……不过你放心，我没事的。”  
出乎意料的是，梅林并没有接着这个话题往下说，而是话锋骤然一转，说出了藤丸立香意想不到的话：“那么，小立香，你的幻象，现在还能看到吗？”  
藤丸立香手臂一颤，差点把杯子碰翻在地。她已经顾不上控制自己的表情，拍着桌子站起来瞪视着梅林，颤声道：“你是怎么知道的！”  
梅林微笑了一下，按着她的手臂让她坐下。  
“先冷静一下，立香。你的心事并不难猜——”他温和地说，“只要多看看你，就很容易发现你有的时候总是在对着虚空说话。这样的情况有几年了吧，为什么不说出来呢？”  
藤丸立香低下头。梅林脸上的笑意淡了几分，静静地望着她。  
“我不会再看到那个幻影了。”她低声说，“我已经有了足够的信念。”  
“足够的？”梅林重复道，“是啊，你不会再看到了。是因为罗曼医生在这里吗？”  
藤丸立香抬起头看向他，却看到梅林在说完之后立刻像自我否定一样摇了摇头：“不，不是这个原因，这样的术式骗不过我的眼睛。立香，你——”  
他看向藤丸立香，却发现她满脸疑惑地望着他，像是完全不知道他在说些什么，顿时挫败地叹了口气。  
“在见到你之前，我还以为我找到了造成你现在状态的原因，但现在我却不这么想了。你现在紧张的像条被踩到尾巴尖的蛇，稍微碰一下就立刻能跳起来那种……好了，让我再猜一次，是因为Beast I吗？其实你完全不必为此担忧，我也一直在看着他，他现在自身都难保——”  
藤丸立香摇摇头，打断了他的话：“不，虽然我对玛修是这么说的，但其实我从来没有因为盖提亚的事而过度担忧。”  
“那么就说出来吧，只有说出来我才能帮助你。”梅林继续诱惑着，“我是小立香能够信任的人哦，来吧，让这个成为我们之间的小秘密怎么样？放心啦，我可是相当擅长保管秘密的，你看，我之前看到的你和罗曼医生那些事都没有跟任何人讲过，虽然我——”  
“梅林，你是梦魔。”藤丸立香平静地说道，看着梅林飞快而疑惑地点了点头，“你怎么确定你是否正身处梦中呢？”  
这是一个梅林没想到的问题，甚至低级得有点可笑。他愣在原地盯着藤丸立香看了几秒，想了半天才想了一个比较好的方式来解释：“正如你所说，我是梦魔，梦境就是我的食物，因此梦境中绝对不会有我的存在。我怎么会站在食物里面呢？”  
藤丸立香的右手轻轻搭在左手上，身体向前倾去，用着近乎是耳语，像是怕将谁吵醒的音量说道：“如果说着这些话的你也只是存在于我的想象之中呢？”  
梅林微微睁大了双眼。  
“藤丸立香，你——”  
“没错，我觉得这个世界是假的，是一场梦。我怀疑这个世界的真实性。”她往后倒去，重重地靠在了椅背上，长出了一口气，“呼，果然还是说出口比较好，感觉轻松多了。”  
梅林脸色变化莫测地看着她：“……你这个想法来的太突然，让我一瞬间不知道该如何将这场对话进行下去了。嗯，这个情况我倒是没想到。你为什么会这么想？”  
“因为你看啊，现在一切都进行的如此顺利，如此美好，幸福到让人不可思议的程度，这不是很奇怪吗？”她抬起手想要比划些什么，但是最后还是无力地将手放了下来，撑着桌子站起身来，“那个时候，盖亚回溯时间的时候，我见到了——回溯时间并不是那么容易就能做到的事情吧？大圣杯真的能做得到吗？”  
梅林：“呃——”  
“说不定此刻对我说着这些话的你也是大圣杯制造出的幻影呢。比起真正地回溯时间，这么做更省魔力吧？”她轻声说道，“而且，我有能证明我想法的东西。”  
然后，她转过身，将魔术礼装的上衣下摆轻轻拽出来拉高，另一只手抓着裙子的边缘往下压了压，所罗门的刻印便完整而清晰地出现在梅林面前。  
“这个刻印本来不应该有的，在这个时间点。这是——属于未来的刻印，现在处于2015年的我是绝对不会拥有，也不该知道的东西。每次看到这个刻印，我都会……无比清晰地认知到自己的真实，以及拥有这个刻印的，2018年的我正处于怎样的虚幻梦境之中。”


	62. Chapter 62

“……”  
梅林探身过去仔细看，然后站起身来，绕过桌子来到藤丸立香身边蹲下，将自己的位置挪的更近了一点，考究地打量着藤丸立香腰上的刻印。藤丸立香后背的骨头轻响了一声，她轻微地往前挪了挪，问道：“你能看出什么吗？”  
“……唔。”梅林摸了摸自己的下巴，“这就很没意思了。”  
藤丸立香瞬间觉得后背一凉，便紧张地问道：“你看出什么了吗？快，告诉我啦！”  
梅林极为缓慢地摇了摇头，站起身来，戳了戳藤丸立香的手让她将衣服放下来。  
“并不是什么难以想象的答案。老实说，我还以为他能更有新意一点，毕竟这种在人家身上盖章的行为不管怎么说都很暧昧嘛……不过居然真的是这么中规中矩的东西，真不愧是他——呜呜呜呜！”  
藤丸立香手一松，将自己的衣服放了下来，瞬间转过身踮起脚，狠狠地掐住了梅林的脸，像拉面团一样扯来扯去：“不要话说一半就停下，快点告诉我啦！只有一个人知道是很有趣的事吗——再不说我就放芙芙咬你了哦，我是说真的！”  
“唔唔只有我一个人知道当然是很有趣的事，我超喜欢的……”梅林被藤丸立香拉扯得东倒西歪，含糊不清地说着，“再说也不是只有我一个人知道啊，罗曼医生，他当然也明白这是什么意思啊！与其在这里问我，倒不如去问本人啊。”  
藤丸立香愣住了，慢慢地松开了手。梅林捂着自己被掐红的脸，不怀好意地笑着对她说：“怎么样，小立香？要不要去和他谈谈？”  
藤丸立香轻轻叹了口气，转过身一言不发地开始整理自己放在桌子上的笔记本和笔。  
“以后再说吧。”她轻声说道，“拜托了，梅林，现在别来烦我。”  
“逃避是没有用的，藤丸立香。”梅林道，“只会让你自己越来越深地陷入危险境地哦？”  
藤丸立香没有再和他说话，转身朝着食堂的门口走去。梅林看着她有些单薄的背影渐渐消失在走廊之中，法杖已经不知什么时候悄无声息地出现在了他的手中。  
“我到底是欠了他们什么？呼，这次姑且是看在小立香的面子上，下次我可不再接这种得罪人苦差事了。”他小声嘀咕着，身影逐渐变得透明，“好了，工作时间到！”  
藤丸立香沿着迦勒底的通道，迅速往自己的房间走去。和梅林有过这样一番谈话之后，她的内心却没有像自己想象那样平静下来，反倒是更加纠结与不安了。  
她不是没想过要将刻印的事告诉罗玛尼，毕竟在她身上留下刻印的也是他，而且他就算是获得了作为人的生命，也不会忘记做所罗门王时掌握的知识，他也许是唯一一个能解释为什么她在这个完全超前的时间点还拥有这个刻印的人了。不过藤丸立香却并不想从他那里听到答案，也许他的答案能解释一切，证明这个世界是真实的；但也可能会成为唤醒她所需的最后一根稻草。  
她暂时还不想从现在这个美梦中醒来。  
走廊里有两个人在等着她。他们穿着同样的礼装，似乎也是御主；但藤丸立香很确定自己不认识他们。她径直从那两人中走过，但其中的女性很快将她叫住了，尝试和她说话。  
“藤丸小姐，我们之前一直在找机会想要见你一面，但你似乎一直很忙，直到今天才终于等到了你。”她说，“我们和你一样，也是F组的御主。我觉得我们……”  
“既然都知道我很忙，为什么还要在这里拦下我？”藤丸立香将笔记本抱在胸前，面色不善地说着，很明显心情不好，“我现在没时间用来和你们聊天，不如你先向奥尔加玛丽所长预约一下我的时间？”  
女性御主还想说什么，被男性御主一把抓住了手臂。  
“我还以为你和他们不一样。”他凝视着藤丸立香缓缓说道。  
藤丸立香已经走远了，完全没有继续与他们搭话的意思。她终于走回了自己房间门口，将笔记本挪到另一只手臂下，抬起手腕凑到门口的感应器前，想让感应器扫描到自己的手环，再把门打开。  
然而这时，她忽然感觉身后出现了一股莫名出现的气息，立刻飞快地旁边挪了一步，同时转过身抬起手。但她终究还是晚了一步，在她的Gandr在指尖凝集时，她的头被一个坚硬的重物狠狠砸了一下。一瞬间藤丸立香就失去了意识，往地面上栽倒下去。  
在她的身体触及地板之前，有一双手将她稳稳地接住了。  
  
藤丸立香又一次从昏迷中清醒过来，感到头疼欲裂。她似乎正半躺在什么柔软的东西上，后脑被敲击的地方一抽一抽地胀痛着。不过很快边有一只手伸了过来，扶着她的头将她的伤处靠在裹着冰袋的毛巾上。  
有一只温暖的手伸过来，扶着她的脸翻开她的眼皮，用一只小手电筒照了一下她的眼睛。藤丸立香在刺眼的光线照射下不适地瑟缩了一下，感到那只手轻轻地在她脸上滑动着，挑起她耳边的头发别到耳后，仍然以这样的姿势扶着她的头。  
“她好像醒了。”拿着手电筒的那个人将她的眼睛合上，一边关闭手电筒一边说道。  
藤丸立香听到托着她的脸的那个人轻轻地叹了口气，然后有些无奈而气愤地说道：“梅林做的太过分了。这可能会给她留下实质性的伤害的。”  
他的声音听起来像是罗玛尼。藤丸立香费力地睁开眼睛往声音传来的方向看，果不其然撞入了罗玛尼担忧的目光中。他很快注意到了藤丸立香醒来了，连忙将她扶起来，伸手轻轻擦去她额头上沁出的冷汗，低着头看着他，有些紧张地问道：“藤丸小姐，有哪里感觉不舒服吗？”  
藤丸立香费力地伸手摸自己的头，但罗玛尼不让她去碰后脑撞击的伤处，她只能摸到冰冰凉又潮湿的毛巾，还有罗玛尼压在上面的另一只手。  
“头好疼，除此之外倒是没有别的感觉。”藤丸立香紧紧咬着牙，声音像是从喉咙中逼出来的一样。她抬起头向前方看去，看到玛修正坐在她的床边，身上还穿着模拟训练使用的礼装，一看就是临时从训练室赶过来的。她的双拳紧紧握着，整整齐齐摆在膝盖上，眼眶还微红着，显然刚刚哭过。  
而在另一边，达芬奇居然也在，她刚刚直起身来，结束了和坐在转椅上的奥尔加玛丽的谈话。她们的表情都绝对说不上是愉快，达芬奇脸上的笑意淡了几分，而奥尔加玛丽则沉着脸，似乎相当不高兴。在这种场合下，本应在照顾藤丸立香的玛尔维娜则悄无声息地站在奥尔加玛丽身后，从头到尾一句话都没说，只是仍然频频向藤丸立香的方向投去担忧的目光。  
藤丸立香扫视了一圈周围这些人，忍者疼痛缓缓开口问道：“大家为什么都这么严肃？难不成……”她装作震惊地伸手捂住了自己的嘴，“难不成我得了什么绝症吗？”  
玛修一把抓住她的手，按在床上不让她乱动，非常严厉地说道：“不要说这样的话，前辈！”  
一边说着，她的眼泪又开始在眼眶中打转了：“如果前辈出了什么事的话，我……我还能原谅自己吗？前辈——”  
藤丸立香想要坐起来去安慰玛修，但是罗玛尼把她按在原地不让她动，她只得将玛修握住的那只手抽出来，向玛修的脸庞伸出去。玛修又一次握住了她的手，和以前一样顺从地靠过去，闭上眼睛，让藤丸立香能摸到她的脸。  
“你在说什么奇怪的事吗，玛修？”藤丸立香轻轻摸了摸玛修的脸，艰难地尝试着去微笑着安慰她，“你看，我不是好好地在这里吗？应该只是最近有些过度辛苦了——”  
达芬奇突然发出了一声大声的，完全不打算掩饰的冷笑声。藤丸立香看向她，注意到她抱着手臂靠着桌子站着，脸上是她之前从未见过的复杂神情。  
“我还以为你知道你身上发生了什么，只是你说不出也表达不出，你的行为都是传递出的无声的求救信号。”她沉声道，“这一次看来是我错了。你这家伙，根本都不知道自己在做什么，也不知道你现在陷入了怎样的情况，我说的对不对？”  
藤丸立香张张嘴，想说的话全都憋在肚子里说不出来。她其实完全没有理解达芬奇说的话是什么意思，为什么她看起来那么生气，为什么玛修在哭，眼前发生的一切都完全超出她的理解范围了。  
“我……确实不知道你在说什么，但是听起来似乎是我做错了什么，好吧那我道歉——”  
罗玛尼突然轻轻捏了她一下。藤丸立香仰起头去看他，发现他正直视着达芬奇，以一种不可思议的平静态度对她说：“是我的错。如果我能在发现的时候就做些什么的话，也许就不用拖到今天……”  
玛修无声地摇了摇头，而达芬奇道：“别又把责任拖到你自己身上，罗玛尼，你也只是看到表象而已。不管怎么说，现在的你是没办法看出来的。”  
玛尔维娜也终于开了口，加入了这场互相争抢责任的混战之中：“不要再说了，罗玛尼，我作为立香的主治医生，居然是最后一个知道的……要我说，责任还是在我身上！”  
“好了，都给我安静，不要再吵了！”奥尔加玛丽终于忍无可忍地发话了，“真要分担责任，作为所长的我显然也有责任，这件事以后再谈。现在当务之急是让藤丸知道她自己的情况，以及商讨出可实行的解决方案出来。”  
藤丸立香悄悄举起手：“那个，我能知道我到底发生了什么事吗？”  
病房里的一群人互相看看，最后推举了唯一一个英灵出来说话。  
“从最初开始，我就一直在怀疑你究竟是靠从何而来的精神力量坚持下来，毕竟你所经历过的一切如此残酷；第二特异点后的B组直到现在还在接受心理治疗，而你却一直这么坚强，这么自信，就像现在的现实和你的过去对你完全没有影响一样。”达芬奇沉重地说道，“但我没有采取任何手段，也没有与你真正地谈过心。直到今天，罗玛尼找到我对我说，你显露出了一些抑郁和焦虑的症状，我才开始考虑之前从未考虑过的可能性——”  
“你并不是凭借你的信念或者精神力量坚持到现在的，与其相反，你是靠着外力——魔术的力量，才做到的。”  
“魔术？我？”藤丸立香有些好笑地反问道，“我哪里会这种鼓舞人心的魔术……”  
一边说着，她忽然想起了几个小时之前梅林曾经特别煞有介事又严肃地问起了她的幻影。她又想起当时在耶路撒冷与幻影告别的场景，越想越觉得不对劲：那怎么看怎么都像……  
达芬奇悄悄注视着她的表情，见她面色骤变，然后继续说道：“我觉得你已经想到了。之前我从没有仔细看过你，现在一看确实是极其简陋的术式，但偏偏这是你最大的弱点，因为你自己绝对不可能发现，而一旦发现的时候，一切都结束了。”  
“我对我自己使用了暗示魔术。”藤丸立香喃喃说道，“但是，这种东西怎么可能在无意识的情况下做到？”  
“归根到底还是你自己的选择，只是你自己不记得了。你选择用魔术巩固自己的信念，让你自己在任何情况下，无论遇到什么事都有坚持下去的勇气与毅力。”奥尔加玛丽平静地说，双眼盯着藤丸立香远远地望着她，“可是你终究是个魔术师，你和其他魔术师一样，都会自发抵抗施加于身上的魔术效果。所以不管你本人怎么想，你的暗示魔术总有一天会失效，而到了那个时候……”  
“你就会崩溃。”罗玛尼低声道。他低下头，又看了看藤丸立香茫然而苍白的脸，扶着她的肩的手紧了紧，像是下了很大决心一样抬起头来，对奥尔加玛丽说道：  
“奥尔加玛丽，所长，第四十八号御主藤丸立香的身体以及精神情况已经不适合继续参加人理修复的任务。我以医疗部负责人的身份向您提出请求，将她身上的职责与任务转移，送她回家吧。”

  
  
  



	63. Chapter 63

听到罗玛尼说出的话后，藤丸立香瞬间抬起头来，紧紧地盯着罗玛尼那平静和坚定到不可思议的脸。她没想到罗玛尼到现在居然会对奥尔加玛丽提出这样的建议——明明在这个房间之中，他是除了玛修以外最知道她在人理修复中起到了怎样的作用的人。  
她仰起头，望着罗玛尼下颌骨的弧线，对他低声而迅速地说道：“你没有资格替我做决定，这是我自己的事，离开迦勒底也得是我自愿才可以，你——”  
罗玛尼低下头，伸手轻轻揉了揉藤丸立香的被毛巾和冰袋浸得有些潮湿的头发，对她温和地说道：“不，我可以，归根结底这也与我有些关系……”  
藤丸立香来不及思考罗玛尼话中的深意，就听到一旁的玛修也对奥尔加玛丽郑重地说道：“奥尔加玛丽所长，我认为医生说的有道理，迦勒底的环境确实不适合前辈进行休养。而且在解除暗示魔术之后，前辈也无法适应之前那样的高强度工作了吧？”  
“不不不不，玛修，你知道我不可能把你一个人留在这里的！”藤丸立香拼命地向玛修使着眼色，想让她这次暂时站在她这边，但玛修像是铁了心地和罗玛尼一个想法，根本都没有往她那边看。无奈之下藤丸立香不得不放弃了和玛修沟通，转而直接望向了奥尔加玛丽。  
“奥尔加玛丽所长，请听我说。”她十分恳切地说道，“我要是离开迦勒底，那谁来给玛修供给魔力呢？而且，你真的认为你能找到一个人，完全取代我，替我完成我所有的职责吗？”  
说不定基尔什塔利亚就可以，但是这一点绝对不能提醒奥尔加玛丽，藤丸立香在心中悄悄想着，毫不犹豫地将那原本打算作为杀手锏的近乎威胁一样的话说了出来：“你们一定知道，从一开始我就是有所保留的，并没有将我知道的所有事实都告诉你们。仔细想想，如果你们让有着这样精神状况的我一个人留在迦勒底之外，说不定就会失去能获得那些信息的唯一机会哦。”  
玛修骤然转过头，惊惶地望向藤丸立香：“前辈，你——”  
“让她说完。”奥尔加玛丽突然抬起手，阻止了玛修还未说完的话。她冷静地望着藤丸立香，用着有些审视意味的目光打量着她，“你要知道，将你继续留在迦勒底的话，我可是要冒着失去你的风险的。而且，就算你离开了迦勒底，依旧可以通过通讯为我们提供帮助……即使这样，你也坚持要留下来吗？”  
“我不能在这个要紧的时候离开，也不能把玛修一个人留在这里。”藤丸立香强调般地重复了一遍。  
“我依然坚持我的观点，迦勒底的所有心理医生也会赞同我的想法。”罗玛尼道，“请慎重地考虑，你知道我们只能听从你的命令，奥尔加玛丽。我不希望——我不希望将来出现可能会后悔的情况。”  
藤丸立香咬了咬牙，带着破釜沉舟一般的勇气望着奥尔加玛丽的脸：“所长，你不想知道你父亲的事吗？让我留下来，在合适的时候我会将我所知道的真相告诉你的。”  
病房中所有人的目光都集中到了奥尔加玛丽的身上，等待着她做出最终的决定。奥尔加玛丽沉默了一会，缓缓转过头，望向身边不远处站着的达芬奇：“达芬奇，有没有什么能够减缓暗示魔术术式的方法？”  
藤丸立香猛地往后一倒，深深地呼出了一口气。她知道在这场博弈中是她赢了，奥尔加玛丽既然这样说，她就肯定不会被强制性打包送出迦勒底了。可是玛修明显对奥尔加玛丽做出的决定很不满意，她看向罗玛尼，急促而小声地说道：“医生，你说点什么啊，明明你也觉得前辈不能再这样……”  
罗玛尼微微摇了摇头。玛修失望地叹了口气，紧紧地攥住了藤丸立香的手。  
那边达芬奇正低声和奥尔加玛丽讨论着一会要对藤丸立香使用的魔术的细节问题，从她的表情也能看出她对奥尔加玛丽做得决定有些不满，但藤丸立香已经不在意她们讨论的结果究竟会是怎么样了，反正无论如何都是会对她好的。罗玛尼把已经不再冰凉的冰袋拿开，不知道从哪里又找出一条干燥的毛巾小心翼翼地擦拭着她潮湿的头发，她转过头想去看他，却被他按住头不让动。  
“一会要是感觉哪里不舒服，或者心情不好，有什么不正常的想法，要赶快和我说，好吗？”  
他的声线和往日一样平稳，但是藤丸立香能感受到他确实也有些不高兴，不知道是针对奥尔加玛丽的决定还是针对自己不配合的态度。于是她推开他的手又反手握住，仰着头朝他笑道：“什么样的不正常的想法？”  
罗玛尼拨了一下她额前的碎发，把自己的手抽出来：“严肃一点，我没有在开玩笑。”  
达芬奇那边已经结束了讨论，她拿着自己的法杖朝藤丸立香走过来，法杖的顶端正散发着蓝色的幽光。她对罗玛尼示意了一下，罗玛尼便迅速站起身，跟在奥尔加玛丽身后，推着完全不情愿的玛修往病房外走去，将整个空间留给了达芬奇和藤丸立香两人。  
他在走出房门的一瞬间回头看了藤丸立香一眼，嘴唇颤动着似乎想说什么，但最终什么都没说出来。藤丸立香的目光一直追着他，也没有注意到达芬奇已经走到她身旁，法杖近到几乎能碰到她的脸上。  
“好了，别往那边看了，现在咱们说正事。”达芬奇敲了敲自己的法杖，成功地将藤丸立香的思绪拉了回来。她的表情淡淡的，和平日里是完全不一样的两种态度。  
“从一开始我就没有机会说出我自己的意见，小立香，我也不希望你留在这里。但是你和罗玛尼两个人总要有一个做出牺牲，这一点是我对不起你。”病房内的光线开始变得越来越弱，与此同时她的法杖散发出的光芒却越来越强，“在我施展我的魔术之后，你的暗示魔术存在的效果就会逐渐削弱，直至消失，这一过程会在几天之内完成。我大概知道在那之后你会怎么样——唉，小立香，明明有更容易的路，但是你却没有选择啊。”  
藤丸立香还没有来得及思考达芬奇话中隐含的深意，那幽蓝的光芒突然大盛，像一张交错密集的网一样向她的大脑深处扑去。

就像心里有什么玻璃般易碎的东西被击碎了一样，藤丸立香突然睁开了眼睛。眼前的蓝光已经散去，病房之前照明的光线也已经恢复了，但已经结束工作的达芬奇并未走远，而是就坐在罗玛尼刚才的位置上，低着头悄悄观察她的情况。  
“感觉怎么样，小立香？”达芬奇问道。  
藤丸立香撑着床慢慢坐起来，伸手摸了摸后脑被梅林敲击的地方，那里已经不疼了，摸上去一片麻木，像是在摸一片凹凸不平的墙。  
“从来没有感觉这么好过。”她微笑着对达芬奇说，“我现在觉得好轻松啊，似乎一下子就不累了，感觉可以立刻做上两组体能训练，再和玛修一起绕着迦勒底跑一圈呢。”  
达芬奇非常怀疑地盯着看，显然对她说的话一个字都不信。藤丸立香叹了口气，迅速挪到她旁边坐着，伸手抱住了她的手臂。  
“我就说，果然还是你和医生太过紧张了，我真的没事。”她放软声音，柔声说道，“你们这么关心我，我真的很高兴，但是我现在确实没有想要伤害自己的冲动什么的……真的，和以前一样的，没什么变化。刚才的我怎么想，现在的我就怎么想。”  
“因为我的魔术才刚刚生效，你的术式基本没有被中和呢。”达芬奇叹了口气，还是伸出手去轻轻摸了摸藤丸立香的头发，沉吟道，“我并不能去限制你去做什么，所以这段时间你自己好好把握，如果感觉到了什么异常……”  
她像是想到了什么，突然站了起来：“你这家伙，自己身上存在什么异常都根本不会发现啊！不行，我要去找罗玛尼，让他这段时间把你盯紧一点！”  
她的行动非常快，直接就灵子化消失了，藤丸立香想去抓她的衣角，却只抓到了一片从指尖滑过的空气。她坐在床上茫然地捏了捏自己的手指，然后捧着自己的脸揉了揉，叹了口气，坐起来穿上了鞋子。  
她是真的没有觉得现在的自己和以前的自己有什么区别，也没发现自己身上出现了什么不同寻常的变化。接下来的几天她恢复了之前的高强度训练，也没觉得有什么不对；只是她注意到，达芬奇的意思很明显传达给了罗玛尼，她发现这几天不管她去哪里都能看到玛尔维娜亲自在远处悄悄跟着，大概是罗玛尼本人没时间，或者不好意思做这种事吧，她这样想。  
为了减轻玛尔维娜的运动量，她又开始拜托一起训练的御主们帮她带饭了。今天给她带早饭的是奥菲利亚，她比藤丸立香晚到健身房大约半小时，来的时候怀中抱着一个鼓鼓的棕色纸袋，而那时藤丸立香向往常一样挂在单杠上做引体向上，时不时与旁边的佩佩隆奇诺说着话。  
“这是你要的酸奶和三明治。”奥菲利亚把纸袋放到健身房中的长椅上，从中取出一袋酸奶向藤丸立香的方向掷去，藤丸立香轻轻松松地腾出了一只手抓住了它，“今天还是要在单杠上喝吗？”  
“这是为了锻炼啊。”藤丸立香笑眯眯地说。她咬着酸奶，目光落到了一旁正在做热身运动的奥菲利亚，过了一会便装作不经意地问道：“奥菲，你有没有觉得这几天特别热？”  
“我没有这么觉得。”奥菲利亚道。她在手腕上的通讯器上点了点，调出了此时健身房的通风系统运行日志，“温度是能让所有人都感到舒适的23摄氏度，和之前的每一天都一样。”  
“氧气含量呢？”藤丸立香问道。  
“22.5%，这个每天都是固定的啊。”奥菲利亚抬起头，疑惑地看了她一眼，“出什么事了吗，为什么会突然问这个？”  
藤丸立香还没有回答，一旁的佩佩隆奇诺便插话道：“小立香这几天一直觉得迦勒底不太对劲呢，好像是热得喘不上气来——”  
一旁传来了一声轻响，奥菲利亚和佩佩隆奇诺同时看过去，发现是藤丸立香手中的酸奶掉到了地上。她本人倒是还摇摇晃晃地挂在单杠上，但是很快也滑了下去，重重地砸到了酸奶上。  
他们连忙跑过去，将趴在地上的藤丸立香翻过身来。她一只手紧紧抓着自己的领口，另一只手按在胸膛上，呼吸迅速而粗重，像是岸边将要干渴而死的鱼一样大口大口呼吸着。  
“好奇怪啊，我突然感觉喘不上气？”她断断续续地说着，在地上蜷缩起来，“手也觉得好冷，动不了——”  
奥菲利亚和佩佩隆奇诺迅速对视一眼，而后她果断地判断道：“惊恐发作，快要过度换气了。”  
接着她一把抓过长椅上放着的纸袋子，将里面的东西全部倒出来，然后将袋子直接扣到藤丸立香脸上，按着她的胸膛不让她过于轻易地呼吸，用着严肃的语气对她说道：“立香，现在跟着我的指示，冷静下来，呼气——吸气——呼气——”


	64. Chapter 64

一番混乱之后，藤丸立香终于又一次被挪到了医务室。这一次，摸着自己脸上扣着的呼吸面罩，她终于愿意承认自己确实哪里出了什么问题——要不然也不至于突然在健身房惊恐发作，在几乎所有A组成员的围观下狼狈地被抬走，还不得不留在这里呼吸着似乎是经过特殊调配的空气。  
罗玛尼似乎早就想到过会发生这样的情况，见到脸上扣着纸袋的藤丸立香后丝毫不慌乱，直接把提前准备好的高压气体瓶挪了出来，接上呼吸机让藤丸立香用那里面的气体呼吸。也许他确实打算对眼前的藤丸立香说些什么，但他的医生本能完全盖住了自己的个人意识，在藤丸立香的情况稍微好转之前至少不会听到他唠叨了。  
奥尔加玛丽似乎正忙，陪在她身边的依旧是达芬奇，她看起来倒是很轻松，像是完全不担心藤丸立香的情况，正在她手中的平板电脑上戳来戳去；而玛修……玛修大概还不知道这件事，她一直留在模拟训练室，到现在为止还没出来。  
藤丸立香伸手戳戳达芬奇的大腿，试图引起她的注意力。她的声音透过呼吸面罩传过来，显得十分沉闷：“达芬奇亲，这件事能不能不要让玛修知道？我不想让她担心。”  
达芬奇将注意力从平板电脑上移开落到她脸上，和蔼而亲切地笑着说：“不行。”  
“……”藤丸立香深深地叹了口气，往后用力地躺下去，小声嘟囔着：“我自己也不想这样的嘛。”  
“嗯哼。不管怎么说，你现在是不能在迦勒底待下去了，不然你的情况会越来越糟。”达芬奇抬抬下巴，向不远处的办公室示意了一下，“这次不仅是罗玛尼一个人的意见了，迦勒底的心理医疗团队也做出了这样的判断。”  
藤丸立香也往那边的办公室看了看。那边办公室的门紧紧地关着，但她知道那些未曾谋面的，曾经为B组做过心理辅导的心理医生们正在和他们事实上的上司，罗玛尼·阿基曼商量着将不顾她个人意愿，将她强行送出去的具体方案，而她却被呼吸面罩禁锢在这里，什么都做不了。  
“所以，为什么我不能留下？你也知道，我不能就这么离开啊。”她对达芬奇说。  
“我与你想的正好相反呢。我，并不否认小立香你的价值与存在意义——但是我也相信，没有任何人是无法取代的，就算是我或者奥尔加玛丽也一样。”达芬奇道，“你离开之后的事，我们会妥善地处置好的。不管怎么说，迦勒底实质上还是近乎完全封闭的一座孤岛，这样隔离而密闭的环境绝对不适合现在的你生活。”  
藤丸立香张开嘴想说什么，达芬奇却突然话锋一转，将手中的平板电脑反扣在膝上，对藤丸立香说：“之前你说过，在第七特异点我们将会迎战Beast II 提亚马特，对吧？”  
藤丸立香不明所以地点了点头，达芬奇继续说道：“你也说过，盖提亚是Beast I,对吧？”  
藤丸立香心里瞬间一沉，她立刻明白了达芬奇想要表达什么意思，果不其然达芬奇继续说道：“以上，我高度怀疑盖提亚在第三特异点到第六特异点现身过，正因这样你们才给他和提亚马特编了这样的序号。”  
她不怀好意地微笑着，对藤丸立香威胁到：“这是你隐瞒下来的事实真相。我对你隐瞒情报的原因不感兴趣——反正不过是为了保护罗玛尼，但你要是坚持不离开的话，我就不能保证罗玛尼和奥尔加玛丽会不会知道这件事了。”  
藤丸立香缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，望向达芬奇：“达芬奇亲，你这是在威胁我吗？”  
“这可不是威胁，只是利用我所掌握的情报与你做个交易而已。”达芬奇摇摇头，将声音加重了些强调道，“不过你放心，我向你保证，你一定会回来，不过回来的具体时间还是要由罗玛尼来判断。”  
“——他要和我一起去吗？”藤丸立香小心翼翼地问道。  
“哦，好像还没有和你说过。那家伙积攒了十年的年假，正好赶在这一次一口气放掉。”达芬奇笑道，“不管怎么说，我们可不放心这样的你一个人在外面。他呢，怎么说呢……虽然看起来不太可靠，但有的时候也是可以用来依靠一下的；而且他的本职工作做得很好，有他来照顾你，我就放心啦。”  
藤丸立香还想问些什么，紧闭着的办公室门突然打开了，那些看起来刚刚结束谈话的心理医生们一个一个走出来，每个人都往藤丸立香的病床前看一眼。走在最后的那位须发皆白的心理医生与罗玛尼并肩走着，一边低声说话一边往他手中塞了一张折起来的纸片。  
罗玛尼把他们送出病房，一边关门一边回过头，望着藤丸立香轻轻笑了一下，小声说道：“没事的，不要害怕。”  
藤丸立香也对他笑了一下，呼吸的频率稍微变快了一点。多年以后她再次回想当时的情形，虽然已经想不起那时的具体情况，但她仍然记得她在那时的心情，不是惊讶也不是快乐……而是比之更遥远，更复杂的东西。  
在这一天将要结束的时候，虽然藤丸立香本人还是很不情愿，她和罗玛尼还是做好了出行的准备，来到管制室寻找奥尔加玛丽。虽然她今天没有到管制室来，但是很显然达芬奇已经将之前发生的事基本告诉了她，所以她并不显得惊讶，而是淡定地坐在她的位置上，看着站在她面前的两人：  
“灵子转移已经准备好了，我们这就过去吧。”  
“真的要灵子转移过去吗？”罗玛尼略显不安地问道，“我是说，我们还不确定要离开多久，这期间需要持续不断的观测以进行存在证明，我……”  
“没办法啊，藤丸自己说过对飞机有一些心理阴影吧？现在也没办法像她来的那样，靠一针强效镇定剂让她睡过几十个小时。”奥尔加玛丽语气轻快地说道，似乎并没有因为藤丸立香给她额外添的麻烦感到不耐烦，“将探测能力和数据记录压到最低，特里斯墨吉斯忒斯完全足以承担你们两人长期的灵子转移运算量。说到底，你们这次去的也不是特异点，没必要如此紧张啦，我对我的迦勒底还是有信心的。”  
“给你添麻烦了真是不好意思，但我确实有点飞机PTSD，现在这样的方案大概是我最能接受的一个了。”藤丸立香跟在奥尔加玛丽身后从楼梯上往下走，向着框体所在的方向前进着。她伸手扶着身旁的栏杆，而罗玛尼走在她身后小心地护着她，“不过，果然我还是尽快回来比较好吧？第三特异点……等等，你刚才在说什么？什么强效镇定剂？”  
“这个不需要你担心，我们绝不会毫无准备就执行任务，而且现在示巴还在维护，在它恢复以前的性能之前我们会相当慎重的。”奥尔加玛丽装作自己刚才没有说漏嘴，继续镇定地说道，“比起这个，我更在意这一点——罗玛尼，你是什么时候知道自己有灵子转移适应性的？为什么没有告诉过我？”  
罗玛尼：“啊，这……我……”  
“是奥尔加玛丽所长没有主动问吧？”在罗玛尼说出任何有实际意义的话之前，藤丸立香抢在他前面回答道，“再说，有灵子转移适应性也并不代表什么。你难道指望一个后勤去特异点与英灵作战吗？”  
“行啦，你永远都能想出一百句话来反驳我。”奥尔加玛丽摇了摇头，无奈地说道。  
他们将要使用的框体立在迦勒底亚斯之下，已经结束了调试，从远处看去就像明亮的迦勒底亚斯之下的两点白色的灯光。其他未使用的框体都沉在地面之下，地面上只能看到那些框体隐隐露出的顶部轮廓。罗玛尼绕到框体之间坚实的地面走，低头凑到了藤丸立香耳边，小声地对她说了一声谢谢。  
藤丸立香知道在奥尔加玛丽面前她不能表现得和罗玛尼太过亲近，便强忍着没和他说话，只是对他轻轻笑了一下。她抬起头，往框体的方向望去，隐隐约约看到有两个人正在框体前等待着他们，似乎是达芬奇和玛修；她紧张地吞咽了一下口水，玛修绝对是她此时最不想见到人之一。  
正如她所想那样，玛修像上一次一样，在她将要离开迦勒底的时候前来送别了，而玛修自己又是被留下的那个。上个世界的分别充满了欺瞒和泪水，结局也完全不好——从离开迦勒底开始直到藤丸立香向圣杯许愿，这几个月期间她再也没有见到玛修的机会。  
可是玛修就像什么都不记得一样，毫无芥蒂地朝着藤丸立香走过来，和之前一样，张开手臂将她紧紧地抱在了怀中。  
“要是一定要说真心话的话，我其实希望前辈真的不要回来了。人理烧却由我们修复，前辈只要享受应得的自由生活就可以，这也是我们——我最初的想法。”玛修极为隐蔽地往达芬奇的方向看了看，说着只有她和藤丸立香两个人听得懂的话，“但是，我知道，前辈是绝对不会同意的。”  
藤丸立香的嘴角微微翘起了一道弧度。  
“你知道我是怎么想的，也知道我是如何做的。”她微笑着，将自己的下巴靠到玛修肩上，在她耳边小声说道，“这里还有你和达芬奇在，还有医生……你知道他的责任心有多重的，他比我更不可能放下一切就此离开。”  
“但是这次我们会赢的，前辈。”玛修以一种坚定到不可思议的语气说道，“我有这样的预感，这个世界已经和我们经历过的不一样的。一切结束之后，我们再一起离开吧……这次绝对可以的！”  
藤丸立香眼中的笑意淡了下来，她遥遥地望着管制室幽暗的深处，轻不可闻地叹息着：“如果能这样真的就太好啦。玛修，一切结束之后，一起去旅行怎么样？”  
说这句话的时候她并没有刻意控制自己的音量，正在和奥尔加玛丽和达芬奇说话的罗玛尼突然转过头去看她，吓得藤丸立香猛地后退了一步，差点将还抱着她的玛修一起绊倒；而罪魁祸首完全没意识到自己过大的动作带来了怎样的后果，他只是深深地看了藤丸立香一眼，然后心事重重地把头转了回去。  
一直注意着他们动作的达芬奇此时开口问道：“……察觉到了吗？”  
罗玛尼轻微地点了点头：“她似乎还是那样坚信着……确实应该尽快离开了。”  
他转过身，朝着藤丸立香和玛修走过去：“是时候进行灵子转移了，藤丸小姐，那个……你和玛修还要抱多久？”  
藤丸立香一愣，玛修已经松开了环抱着她的手臂。她低下头轻轻握住了藤丸立香的双手，像之前一样抚摸过她手背上鲜红的令咒，抬起头微笑着注视着她。  
“我在迦勒底等你，前辈。”  
藤丸立香沉默地点点头，用力握了一下玛修的手：“这一次我绝对会给你带伴手礼回来的。”  
然后她转过身，看向一身便装，已经等待她有段时间的罗玛尼。他的表情依然复杂，隔着一段不长不短的距离向她伸出了手，手心朝上，做出了一个邀请的姿势：“走吗？”  
……这似乎有点超出了她对于过度亲密的定义，她不知道奥尔加玛丽看到后会怎么想，但是身体行动的永远比她的意识要快，等她反应过来的时候她已经将手放到了罗玛尼戴着薄薄黑色手套的手中。接着他轻轻合上了手，将她纤细的手完全包裹在自己的手心中。  
——这是怎么一回事啊！她在心里无声地呐喊着，但还是乖顺地被罗玛尼牵着手，跟他向框体走去。然后，奥尔加玛丽疑惑的声音立刻在他们身后响起：“你们牵手干什么，灵子转移又不是进同一个框体？”  
听到她的话还有达芬奇控制不住的大笑声后，他们站在原地僵硬地保持了这个姿势几秒钟，接着便像一根被压缩的弹簧一样弹开了。藤丸立香将头偏过去尴尬地干笑，而罗玛尼低着头把脸埋进手心中，看起来想找个地缝把自己埋进去。  
就是在这样的时刻，所有人都十分尴尬的时候，管制室的门突然被推开了，玛尔维娜走的飞快，直接冲着他们走过来。她的人还没走到他们身前，但高亢的声音已经传了过来：“我听说阿基曼辞职了，这是真的吗？”  
罗玛尼终于将自己的脸从手上拔起来，转过身对她忍无可忍地喊道：“我们只是去度假，我没有辞职！”


	65. Chapter 65

这次灵子转移对藤丸立香来说没有什么特别的，甚至比她之前出发去特异点执行任务时还要轻松一些。当然啦，这次灵子转移的目的地并不是特异点，但……也是违反了她的本意，无可奈何才选择来到的地方。  
微凉的风轻轻吹起她额前的碎发，她稳稳地站到了一片生长着足以没过她脚踝的草地上；而罗玛尼的落地显然没有她平稳，藤丸立香在原地转了一圈没有找到他的身影之后才想起来要往脚下找找看。正如她所想的那样，罗玛尼脸朝下趴在她脚边的草丛上，双手狼狈地撑着地面，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地不知道在说些什么。  
“……这一幕真是似曾相识。”藤丸立香弯下腰向他伸出手，犹豫了一会不知道该抓他的哪里把他拉起来，“医生，还好吗？还能站起来吗？卡多克先生也曾经这么摔倒过呢。”  
达芬奇毫不掩饰的笑声从通讯器里传出来，罗玛尼终于有了反应，伸出一只手紧紧抓住藤丸立香的手，在她的帮助下还不容易站了起来，涨红了脸争辩道：“莱昂纳多，别笑了！还有玛修你也是——我这是第一次灵子转移啦，落地什么的完全没有经验啊！”  
“确实是这样的道理，我也是可以理解的，不过果然还是好有趣啊。”玛修笑着说道，听起来心情不错，“当初前辈第一次在无框体的情况进行灵子转移，表现就很不错哦！”  
罗玛尼脱口而出：“什么无框体——”  
话音还未落，他便突然意识到玛修说的不是藤丸立香在这个世界的第一次灵子转移，而是那个她们共同经过的未知世界的事情。他转过头去看藤丸立香，只看到她已经放开了自己的手，若无其事地踮起脚取下他头发上沾着的草叶，对着通讯器说道：“原定的灵子转移坐标不是东京吗，达芬奇亲？我们这是在哪里？”  
“我看看……啊哦，灵子转移地点似乎有点微小的偏差。”达芬奇道，“毕竟这次不是像灵子转移到特异点那样，由示巴观测的时间地点都确定的地方！哎呀，为了保持时间一致，只能稍微牺牲一下地点的精度啦。”  
“……这又不是量子力学，搞什么时间和位置不能同时确定的理由啊！”罗玛尼叫道，“我们现在可就在这根本看不到人类出没的痕迹的荒原上站着，完全不知道接下来要往哪里走啊！”  
藤丸立香却走到一旁，往遥远的方向尽力望去：“你看，那边是不是新干线？”  
罗玛尼走到她身边，往她所指的方向看去，却有些疑惑地说道：“我什么都没看到啊。还有，新干线是什么？”  
藤丸立香无奈地看了罗玛尼一眼，突然意识到身边这个人已经在迦勒底待了十年了。在他来到迦勒底之前那段时间他似乎也没能拥有随心所欲旅行的自由。  
“达芬奇亲，定位一下我们所在的位置吧。”她轻声说道。  
通讯器那端并没有立刻传来达芬奇的回复。藤丸立香耐心地等了一会，通讯器投影出的屏幕突然亮起，他们当前所在位置的地图便直接显现在屏幕上，而地图上两个紧紧贴在一起的红点离标注的原本目的地并不是非常远。  
“立香猜得不错，这里离新干线的车站确实不远，只有区区九公里而已。等到了那里，你们就可以坐车去东京啦。”  
“听起来不错，医生，咱们这就走吧！”藤丸立香心满意足地点点头，蹲下身系紧了自己的鞋带，站起身后才发现罗玛尼正表情僵硬地盯着地图上的比例尺一直看，满眼都写着不可置信。  
“藤丸小姐，这是在开玩笑吧？”他结结巴巴地说，“我可不是年轻人了啊，我也没有经过藤丸小姐那样的特训或者魔术礼装加持——怎么看都是不可能做的到的吧！”  
达芬奇和玛修又开始笑了，这次听上去快要背过气去：“既然奥尔加玛丽现在不在我就直说了，罗玛尼啊，如果你自己的自尊心允许的话，走不下去的时候可以让小立香背你哦！”  
说着，她像是怕再次听到罗玛尼挣扎的声音一样，当机立断地切断了通讯。罗玛尼还以为是藤丸立香的通讯器出了故障，刚卷起衣袖打算激活自己的通讯器，藤丸立香便笑容满面地伸出手，一把抓住了他的手腕，将他强硬地往新干线的方向拉去。  
“好啦，快走吧——”她笑着说道，手上的力气完全不见减少，“再不走的话今天咱们就要露营野外了，现在连用来点火的火柴都没有，难道只能靠彼此的体温来取暖了吗——咦，我觉得这样好像不错，值得尝试一下！”  
完全被悲伤情绪所填满的罗玛尼根本没注意藤丸立香在说些什么，脚下乖乖滴跟着她走，精神上体现了极大的抵抗情绪：“呜呜不行——真的会死的，会死的！”

结果当然是没有死，但是藤丸立香扶着他走进新干线的车厢时，罗玛尼已经像一棵缺水的植物一样，肉眼可见地枯萎了。藤丸立香把他放到靠窗的座位上，他立刻在原地摊平，头靠在玻璃上睡着了。  
列车平稳地运行起来，稍微有一些晃动，罗玛尼的身体随着列车的移动而摇晃起来，头一下一下地在玻璃上轻轻碰着，就这样他也没有醒。藤丸立香坐在他的身边，悄悄凝视着他安静的睡脸，觉得他这样的睡法实在是不舒服，便站起身小心翼翼地扶着他的头，将他的座椅靠背稍稍放下一些，让他能将头稳定而舒服地靠在自己座椅的侧边。  
就在这时，她忽然想到在之前的世界中她也曾坐过新干线，就在前往冬木市的路上，见证了那个走向末路的陌生人的结局之后，那时罗玛尼的幻影一直留在她身旁。想到这里她连忙伸手戳了戳罗玛尼温热的脸，确认现在在她身边熟睡的这个人是真实存在，并且活着的。  
她望着新干线列车高速掠过的麦田和河流。罗玛尼现在要是醒着的话，肯定会很想去看的，因为那也是在迦勒底很难看到，只能在视频资料和书本上才能接触到的东西。于是她伸出手，把自己的手轻轻放入罗玛尼端正地放在膝上，微张的左手里。然后，就像条件反射一样，睡梦中的罗玛尼也收紧了手指，将她的手紧紧地攥在手中。

到达上野站的时候天已经黑了。藤丸立香不是很想叫醒罗玛尼，他看起来相当疲惫——但他们到了必须要下车的时候了，便用另外一只手轻轻戳了戳他。罗玛尼几乎是立刻便惊醒过来，他睁开迷茫的双眼眨了眨，过了几秒钟才意识到他们现在身在何处。  
“醒一醒啦，医生，我们这就要下车了。”  
“哦……”罗玛尼茫然的回应着。他缓慢地转过头往已经变得一片漆黑的车窗外看了看，不出意外地只看到了玻璃上反映出自己顶着一头乱蓬蓬的柔软头发的脸。他很快便发现，身后的藤丸立香也在往车窗上看，似乎在小心翼翼地打量着他的倒影。也就是在这时候他突然想起自己已经近乎遗忘了的自己的职责：  
“对不起，藤丸小姐！”他骤然转过身，对着面露诧异之色的藤丸立香深深低下头去，“我应该照顾你的，可是你一个人呆了这么久，我却一直……在睡觉……我……”  
藤丸立香有些惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。  
“不，你在说什么啊，我一个人呆着没有问题啊。”她一边说着，一边轻轻晃了晃依然被罗玛尼紧紧握着的手，“你看，你有一直在好好照顾我嘛。不是一直在牵着手吗？”  
罗玛尼的目光落到他们交叠的手上，脸一下变得通红，几乎是立刻就将自己的手抽了出去。但是下一秒他就开始觉得自己的反应是不是太过剧烈，会让藤丸立香产生一些不好的想法，便又悄悄地将手伸回去，试探地去触碰她的手指。  
藤丸立香却在这个时候低下头，将手抽了回来，在身上背着的包中翻找着他们两人的车票。罗玛尼只得不引人注意地将自己的手挪了回来，悄悄攥紧了拳头，心里出现了一些难于言语的失落感。  
下车的时候，罗玛尼的腿还在颤抖。藤丸立香笑着想去扶他，被他坚定地拒绝了。  
“接下来怎么办呢，我们去哪里？”他一只手扶着墙，努力让自己看起来像个身强力壮的健康年轻人，尽力用着平静的声音说道，“啊，对了，不如先去找个酒店如何？我们都走了很远的路啦，迫切地需要休息和，洗澡……”  
藤丸立香突然提出了一个让他始料未及的方案：“去我家怎么样？我家离这里不远的。”  
“啊……这不太好吧？”罗玛尼想说的话在舌尖滚了几圈，在“怎么说我也是个成年男性能不能不要对我说这么含有暗示意味的话”和“你带我回家你的父母真的不会多想吗”中艰难地选择了后一个，“已经这么晚了，我们再去打扰不太好吧？而且我对他们来说只是个陌生人……”  
面对他的提出的问题，藤丸立香却淡定地笑着回应着：“没关系的，他们不会在意的。而且，我想见我妈妈——现在离家这么近却不去见她，怎么想都说不过去吧？”  
这个理由太正确了，正确到罗玛尼想不出任何理由阻止她回家。但是他也不能让藤丸立香一个人回家，自己去住酒店——这是因为他要随时监护着藤丸立香的身体和精神情况，用他的话说，“照顾”她。然后，在他飞速运转的大脑想出两全其美的解决方案之前藤丸立香就带着他走出了新干线车站，在那之后罗玛尼的所有思绪都被东京的美丽夜景所占据了。  
从现在的位置已经可以很轻易地看到她的家了。这感觉有点怪，毕竟她上一次到这里来时，附近所有的房子，包括这个车站，包括她的家都已经沦为一片毫无生命气息的废墟；那场面太过真实，她在恍惚间还会以为自己又重新回到了那个死气沉沉的世界中。  
罗玛尼在叫她，她连忙摇摇头，眨眨眼睛，将眼前的幻象从脑海中清理出去。但那幻觉带给她的影响不是那么容易就可以消除的，罗玛尼有些担心地凑近去看她，朝她伸出手，她竟抬起手将罗玛尼想要触碰她的手打了下去。  
那一瞬间罗玛尼错愕的表情她可能永远也不会忘，在这之后她立刻意识到她做了什么，立刻抓住了罗玛尼的手，连声说道：“对不起，对不起……对不起。”  
罗玛尼并没有生气，而是伸手轻轻捏住她的下巴让她微微仰起头，借着路灯的灯光打量她那微微放大的瞳孔，脸上是掩饰不去的忧虑神情：“藤丸小姐，你还好吗？是不是肚子饿了，对啊，走了那么远的路，肚子一定是饿了！”  
他推着藤丸立香，强硬地带着她走进了街边的一家便利店里，给她和自己各选了一个面包。他拿着面包去结账，藤丸立香远远地跟在他身后，低头打量着收银台前放着的一排排色彩缤纷的口香糖。  
“一共是七百日元。”售货员的声音在她前方响起。罗玛尼取出信用卡递给她，而售货员将面包递给站在他身旁的藤丸立香——就在这个时候她微微抬起了头，将她的制服中棒球帽遮挡的面容露了出来，终于被藤丸立香看到了。  
藤丸立香盯着她的脸，面包从她手中滑了下去，掉回了柜台上。那张脸绝对不是完全陌生的容颜——她几乎可以确认，她见过这个人，只是不是那种想象和希望中的场合，而是——  
那一天，和她一起跪坐在曾经是她们的家的废墟前，送给她一支白色的花的女孩子，正穿着便利店员工的衣服将她掉下的面包捡起来，疑惑地望着她：“怎么了，这位小姐？”  
藤丸立香什么都说不出来，她的呼吸又开始变得急促起来，眼前便利店售货员的脸和她三年后的脸渐渐重合到一起向她逼近，让她的视线也变得模糊起来。  
罗玛尼匆匆地说了声抱歉，拉起藤丸立香，几乎是抱着她一样往门外走。藤丸立香脚下磕磕绊绊地，好不容易走到外面没人的地方，罗玛尼便把她按在自己怀里，拿着刚才从便利店买的袋子扣到她的脸上，像当时奥菲利亚一样给她做着急救。  
等藤丸立香的呼吸稍微平稳一些后，他立刻将袋子取下来，低下头小心翼翼地问他：“感觉好一点了吗？”  
藤丸立香闷闷地点了点头，把自己的脸紧紧地埋在他怀里，手臂抱住他的腰不愿意放开。  
“今天是哪一天？具体一些，哪一年，几月几号？”她听到自己急切地问道，“这很重要，罗曼，告诉我！”  
“2015年10月15日，呃，或者16日？我们跨了时区这个不是很清楚……”罗玛尼不解地答道，他伸手摸了摸藤丸立香的头发，犹豫着试探地问道：“为什么这么重要？只是日期而已啊。今天是什么特别的日期吗？”  
藤丸立香又不愿意说话了。罗玛尼只好叹了口气，也将藤丸立香紧紧抱在怀中：“没事的，我在呢，我在呢。”  



End file.
